


Crown My Heart

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, robin is royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 146,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regina rescues Snow White from the runaway horse, she becomes engaged to King Leopold. However, he quickly learns that Regina is less than thrilled with the arrangement. So he sees a chance to strengthen Mist Haven’s ties with a neighboring kingdom, and proposes that Regina marry the new king of Sherwood. This time, though, the decision is entirely in her hands and she agrees to the arrangement. </p>
<p>Regina arrives in Sherwood already carrying a dark secret. While she and King Robert—often just called “Robin”—have an immediate connection, she learns she will be Sherwood’s first foreign born queen and the court is already suspicious of her because of that fact. Can she prove herself to her new people and will her secret affect her marriage to a man she falls further in love with each day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt an anonymous user left for me on tumblr. So I’d like to thank him or her for it.

### Chapter 1: The Proposal

When had her life ceased to be her own?

Regina pondered that thought as she wandered about the royal courtyard. A month ago, she was a girl on the verge of womanhood who had found a love greater than she had ever dreamed. Then she rescued a young girl on a runaway horse, a young girl who ended up being the princess. In a blink of Regina's eyes, King Leopold was down on one knee and asking her to marry him. Regina's voice had failed so Mother had accepted in her stead.

That answered her question. Her life had never been her own. It had always belonged to Mother. So now she was forced to live the life Mother wanted, Regina's heart merely collateral damage.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She glanced up at the gray skies overhead and felt them appropriate for her mood. The wind picked up as Regina tasted rain in the air. A charge hung there as well, foretelling of a storm. Yet she made no move to seek shelter.

"Regina? Regina, there's a storm coming. Best to head inside." Her father entered the courtyard and approached her.

Regina kept staring at the sky. "Do you ever wish you could blow away?"

"Is this about marrying the king?" Daddy asked.

"Of course it is," she replied with a sigh. "I don't want to marry him."

Henry took her hand, patting it. "That's just cold feet, dear."

"No, it's not." Regina pulled her hand away, hoping her eyes showed her father the true depth of her pain and unhappiness. "I do not want to marry him. This is not the life I want."

"Regina..."

"Please, Daddy, listen to me," she pleaded.

Her father closed his mouth and nodded. Confident she had his attention, Regina continued: "He's older than you, Daddy. And some people at court whisper that he had once been betrothed to Mother."

"Your mother was the daughter of a miller when I married her. I highly doubt she met King Leopold before then," Daddy said. "You mustn't listen to court gossip. It will only fill your head with dark thoughts. Do you understand?"

At her own nod, Daddy smiled. "Now is that all? Were those rumors what had you all worked up?"

"I'm all worked up over this whole situation!" Fire burned through her, ignited by her despair. He still wasn’t listening to her, wasn’t understanding. "I do not love him and he does not love me. He still loves his late wife--everyone can see that. I will not be a wife to him but like a trinket he can wear to show off his power and wealth. And I'll be nothing more than a glorified nursemaid for his daughter. Is that what you want for me, Daddy? Such a miserable existence?"

He took her hands again. "Peace, Regina. Your mind has conjured these scenarios out of your fear."

"So you're saying it's all in my head?" She pulled her hands away from his.

"Yes."

Regina let out a wry laugh. "So it's all in my head when Leopold calls me 'Eva'? Or that most of my days have been spent with the princess rather than people my own age? I only overhear those rumors; no one ever talks to me."

"Leopold just wants you two to bond as mother and daughter," Daddy reasoned.

"It's just in my head that people already call me the Child Queen? That they speak of me as the king's possession rather than his wife? Like I’m some doll they can just prop on the throne?"

"I told you. Don't listen..."

"Was it just in my head that I was disgusted by the prospect of marrying the king? Or how horrified I was that Mother say yes and you did nothing to stop her!"

The air was charged with more than the impending storm threatening to crash down on them. Regina's anger filled the space, promising something more destructive. She felt it humming in her veins and tingling in her fingers. It both frightened and thrilled her.

Daddy's shoulders sagged and he seemed to age before her eyes. "I know, Regina. But when it comes to your mother, I am powerless. I'm not proud of it but after almost twenty years of marriage, I've accepted it."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Regina's anger died down to sadness.

"I can't," Daddy repeated. "She's too powerful. We cannot win against her. I can't, you can't and your stable boy can't."

Regina's eyes widened as she felt herself go cold. "You know about Daniel?"

"I do. Your Mother has her suspicions but no confirmation yet. So he is safe, for now."

"What will she do if she finds out?" Horrific scenarios flitted through her mind, mostly of her mother using her magic to kill him in the worst ways.

Daddy squeezed her hands. "He won't be found out if you marry the king."

"So I have to marry the king to make Mother happy and keep Daniel safe."

"Being an adult means making sacrifices." Daddy cupped her cheek. "Try to have a positive mindset. You may find happiness with the king and princess after all."

Regina sighed as the first clap of thunder rumbled overhead. Daddy grasped her hand. "Let's go inside before the heavens open up. I'll have the kitchens send us up some tea. That'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, Daddy." It was hollow though. Regina doubted she would ever be happy in this palace and as the storm crashed down over the structure, she wished it would wash her far, far away.

 

Regina returned to the courtyard the day after the storm. The air smelled of rain-kissed grass and it was no longer as hot as it had been the previous week. She walked about the open space, enjoying the fresh air and small amount of freedom she was granted by her ever-watchful mother.

"Lady Regina!" She tried not to grimace when she heard King Leopold's voice and instead hoped she had a cool but polite smile as she turned around to face him.

The old king stopped before her and she curtsied to him. "Your Majesty."

"I was hoping we could go for a walk." He held out his arm to her.

Her heart pounded as she sought any excuse not to go on the walk. Especially as they were alone. "There is no one to chaperone us, milord," she replied. "It wouldn't be proper."

Leopold was not deterred. "Do not let that trouble you. We shall stay always in full view of the palace."

With no other way to politely refuse him, Regina took his arm and started to walk with him. He patted her hand and she tried not to recoil. "My dear, I must confess something. I was in the courtyard yesterday and I overheard your conversation with your father."

Her heart stopped, her mind replaying all the things she had said. Despite being the truth, they were still awful. "You did?"

"Yes, and you can stop panicking. It only confirmed something I already suspected."

"It did?" Regina felt like a simpleton, repeating herself.

"I am no fool, Regina," he said, though there was no malice in his voice. "I should've rescinded my proposal the moment I saw the horror and disgust in your eyes. And the fact your mother accepted...But I was lonely and you are so beautiful..."

He trailed off and they walked in silence for several paces before he resumed speaking. "I didn't think much of our age difference for it is not uncommon amongst royalty. Then I overheard two courtiers call you my child bride with utter contempt for the whole affair."

"I am eighteen," she offered, though she did feel like a child still. Was that why the name bothered her so? Because it was the truth?

"You are," he agreed. "Which makes you closer in age to my daughter than me. And when I put it in that perspective, even my stomach turned. You deserve a younger man, someone you can grow old with together, not someone who could widow you at any moment."

Regina frowned. She may not like the man, but she didn’t like thinking of anyone dying. "You are quite healthy, milord."

He chuckled. "I am but there is a good chance I will widow you. Besides, we both deserve someone we can relate to. I want someone who will be a companion. You deserve a lover, Regina, someone who will love you with the same passion I loved Eva with."

Blushing, Regina managed to ask: "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am ending our betrothal," he confirmed. "You do not have to marry me."

Her heart sped up and she felt as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. She gave him her first genuine smile in weeks. "Truly?"

"Yes, my dear," the king responded, laughing.

The reality of her situation hit her though and her blood ran cold. "Mother..." she whispered, afraid of what they woman would do when she found out Regina would not be queen after all.

Leopold nodded. "I've thought of that as well. Lord Locksley?"

A tall blond man with hair graying at his temples stepped out from behind a bush. Though he did not smile, kindness shown from his blue eyes and put Regina at ease. He wore a dark green silk shirt under a black brocade coat, paired with black leather pants.

The king smiled at the man. "Lady Regina, this is Lord Christopher Locksley, the ambassador from Sherwood. He is the king's brother."

"Milord," Regina murmured as she sunk into another curtsy. She worried she was about to escape one marriage to an old king only to end up married to another.

Lord Locksley bowed but still did not smile. "I was the king's brother," he said. "I am now the king's uncle."

"Good gods. When?" Leopold asked, shocked.

"Three days ago. My sister sent word with the kingdom's fastest rider. It was sudden, according to her dispatch. One moment he was reclining in his rooms, laughing with his wife and the next, he was struggling for air as he clutched his chest. The physicians say his heart gave out. He clung to live long enough for the abbot to give him his final blessing so his place in the Afterlife is assured," Lord Locksley said.

"I am sorry for your loss," Regina said, feeling like an intruder in such a private moment.

Lord Locksley gave her a small smile at last. "Thank you, milady."

"When do you leave for the funeral?" Leopold asked him.

"First light tomorrow. If I ride hard, I will make it in time."

Leopold frowned. "Do you want to wait then? Get further instruction from your nephew?"

"No, I'd rather leave Mist Haven with at least a proposal. Supper, as agreed?"

As Leopold nodded, Regina's confusion grew. She felt like something important in her life was being decided without her consent again. All she wanted was for someone to talk to her like the person she was.

Lord Locksley noticed and addressed her. "King Leopold and I have been discussing a way to strengthen the ties between Mist Haven and Sherwood. We both agree the princess is too young for a marriage contract. My nephew would not consent to someone who is half his age. So tonight, I hope to dine with you and your family to discuss a possible marriage between you and my nephew, Robin...I mean, King Robert."

"Another marriage arrangement?" Regina asked. Her hand slipped from Leopold's arm and she backed up.

Lord Locksley stepped closer. "I understand your concerns, Lady Regina. Rest assured we will follow Sherwood traditions, which require both parties to consent to the union. And that means the bride, not her parents. All I ask for now is that you dine with me so I can tell you more about my nephew."

Regina processed everything he said. This was not another marriage being decided against her will. She could refuse. She could go home to Daniel. But her father's warning echoed in her head, reminding her it would be too dangerous. Especially if Mother took her rage out on the stable boy. Marrying the king of Sherwood might be the best option for Daniel's safety and her family's reputation. From what she gathered from Lord Locksley's comments, the new king was twenty, only two years her senior. That didn't seem too bad.

She smiled at Lord Locksley. "My parents and I would be honored to dine with you tonight."

"I look forward to it." With one last bow, Lord Locksley took his leave.

Leopold held his arm out to her again. "May I escort you back to your rooms?"

"Of course." She took his arm and they headed back to the palace. As the grew closer, she became concerned. "What am I to tell my parents?"

"Leave that to me, my dear," he replied, patting her hand. "I will take care of everything."

 

Mother was livid. She didn't show it outwardly but Regina could feel it roll off her as they sat at the table in Leopold's private rooms. Lady Cora knew better than to show her true emotions in front of the king, which was something Regina was grateful for at this moment. Still Regina also feared she was trying to manipulate the situation and make Leopold change his mind. She prayed Mother didn't succeed.

"King Leopold, whatever Regina has done, I assure you she didn't mean any offense." Mother glared at her.

Leopold frowned. "It was nothing she did or said, Lady Cora. Once the heat of the moment passed, I reconsidered everything--namely what I need in a wife and what my daughter needs in a mother. Regina would be more of a daughter to me and a sister to her rather than a partner and a parent."

"Regina will be a great wife and mother. You just..."

"Are you ordering me around?" Warning laced Leopold's words as leveled her with a hard look.

Mother frowned. "Of course not."

"Good. I was afraid you had forgotten your place, Lady Cora." Leopold's words bit at even Regina and she watched in amazement as Mother leaned back in her seat, silenced.

She just prayed she didn't catch hell for it later in the privacy of their rooms.

Leopold recovered himself, smiling. "While I am not marrying Regina, I have come to care for her and want to see her secured with a good future, just like you. So I have invited another guest. Lord Locksley?"

As the man appeared from another room, Regina wondered if he had magic as he always seemed to just be there. She rose and held out her hand to him as he approached. "Lord Locksley, my parents--Lord Henry and Lady Cora."

Her parents rose at their names. Lord Locksley and Daddy bowed to each other before the ambassador kissed Mother's hand. She glared at him like he broke up Leopold and Regina's betrothal personally.

"Lady Regina." The blond man kissed her hand next. "I am glad to see you again."

"Thank you, milord." She curtsied before taking her seat, trying to ignore Mother's glare.

Lord Locksley took a seat between Regina and Leopold. "It is an honor to meet you, Lord Henry and Lady Cora."

"And you, Lord Locksley," Daddy replied.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why Lord Locksley is joining us," Leopold said. "He was sent to Mist Haven by his late brother, King Edward, to improve relations between our country and his."

Mother leaned forward. "I'm sorry. How does that involve our daughter?"

"Leopold and I were discussing a marriage contract as the best way to strengthen our relationship," Lord Locksley replied. "But we both agreed that Princess Snow White is too young. Regina, however, is just the right age. My nephew, our new king, is not much older than her."

"So you're looking to make our Regina the next queen of Sherwood?" Daddy asked.

Lord Locksley nodded. "I am. From what Leopold has told me, Regina is well prepared to be queen. And she would better serve a younger king, one who is setting up his own court and, well, would need an heir."

Regina's stomach turned. She had forgotten about that part of being married. Even if this King Robert was closer to her age, she didn't know if she was ready to be so intimate with a man she barely knew. Would he demand her to perform that wifely duty immediately? Or would he be willing to wait? And was she ready for motherhood? The thought of being Snow’s mother had terrified her. Would it change if she was having a baby?

"I don't know if Regina is ready to be the queen of a place like Sherwood," Mother replied. "She's familiar with Mist Haven and Mist Haven alone. Our daughter hasn't traveled much."

"Understandable. But there are several people at court who would be happy to instruct Regina about our customs and traditions, including her future husband. Marriages in Sherwood, even royal ones, are partnerships. One helps and supports the other."

That sounded nice to Regina. Someone who would always be on her side, rather than her fighting against the world alone like she did now. Perhaps this marriage was the best thing that could happen to her.

Mother, though, still resisted. "While I'm certain Regina would be a quick study, I do believe she would serve Leopold and Mist Haven better as queen."

Leopold frowned. "Lady Cora, if you're going to keep questioning my decision in such a way, I will have you escorted out of the room and continue this conversation with Lady Regina and Lord Henry."

"Any decision about Regina's future require me," she insisted.

"Not really," Lord Locksley replied. "In Sherwood, only two people can consent to a marriage--the bride and the groom. No one else. So you can object, but if Lady Regina agrees, we'll proceed anyway."

"Regina knows better than to agree to anything without discussing it with her father and me first. If we disagree..."

Lord Locskley frowned. "You mean if you disagree. Forgive me, Lady Cora, but you strike me as a woman who wants things done her way and doesn't like to be crossed. I don't know why you're fixated on Lady Regina being Queen of Mist Haven but from this point on, I will be discussing this with her. You are to just listen."

"Or you can leave," Leopold added, motioning for two guards to step forward. "The choice is yours."

Mother pressed her lips together, sitting back in her seat. "I see. Proceed then."

Lord Locksley leaned closer to Regina. "I'm certain you must want to know more about my nephew."

"I am curious, yes," she replied, giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, Robert is my brother's only child so he has been doted on. Still, his mother, my brother's queen, made certain to prevent him from feeling any sense of entitlement. She taught him the importance of serving others and sharing." Lord Locksley chuckled. "We once couldn't find him for hours. Finally, the captain of the guard dragged him back from a nearby village where he had been serving soup to the hungry."

Regina’s heart skipped a beat and her smile became more genuine. "He sounds very kind."

"He is. And a bit mischievous. You'll have to keep your eye on him." Lord Locksley gave her a wink.

Mother cleared her throat. "We've poured a great deal of time and energy in Regina's education. What has the prince's been like?"

"We are an educated people, madam," Lord Locksley replied, voice hard. "My nephew has had tutors from the time he was a small child to just before his father's death. The last one was one of his father's advisors, who was helping guide Rob...ert in the ways of being king. My brother also took an active role in his education as well."

"And he's excelled at his studies?" Mother pressed.

"Mother," Regina hissed, embarrassed.

Lord Locksley frowned. "My nephew is very intelligent, madam. He is also skilled with a sword but he is otherworldly when wielding his bow. He is not as skilled a rider as your daughter from what I’ve been told, but he will be able to keep up with her."

The more Regina heard about King Robert, the more intrigued she became. She leaned forward. "Can you tell me more about Sherwood?"

"Oh, milady, I do think you would love it," Lord Locksley said. "If King Leopold will forgive me my nationalistic pride, I do believe Sherwood is the most beautiful country there is. We have forests filled with green trees that reach toward the sky. Our land is very fertile and our crops color the land in their due season. The mighty Nott River flows through the land, a beautiful blue with white crests. I do believe you'll fall in love upon first sight."

She could almost see it, a land that seemed as free as she could be there. "I can't wait to see it then."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dear." Mother reached out and patted her hand. "You don't want to rush into something so important and life-changing like marriage."

Regina wanted to call her out on that. After all, Mother had been more than happy to rush her down the aisle to King Leopold. Confronting Mother, though, usually ended in pain and punishment. So she bit her tongue and focused on the meal being served to them. Leopold moved the conversation on to other topics, giving Regina time to ponder everything she had been told about King Robert of Sherwood. Mother was right about not rushing into things, so she was going to consider everything before making her decision.

 

After supper, Regina returned to the rooms Leopold had given her and her parents after their betrothal. Mother slammed the door and glared at Regina. "You should go to bed, my dear. We can discuss everything in the morning, when we all have clear heads."

Regina knew what she really meant: They'll wait to discuss this in the morning because by then, Mother will know how best to manipulate her to get what she wanted. She didn't argue though, instead bidding her parents goodnight before locking herself in her room.

Her door though was not enough to keep out her parents' voices. "She is not marrying the king of Sherwood and that is final!" Mother yelled.

"Why?" Daddy asked, voice raised for the first time she could remember. "You've always wanted Regina to be a queen. That's why you named her that, remember? I wanted to name her for my mother."

"We did. One of her middle names is Maria."

"The third."

Mother let out a groan of frustration. "You're changing the subject, Henry. Yes, I always wanted Regina to be queen. But not just any queen. She is to be the Queen of Mist Haven."

"Why? Why Mist Haven? Why must she marry Leopold?"

"Because that's always been the plan!"

There was silence and Regina cracked her door open enough to hear them but not to draw their attention. It was a good thing as Daddy's voice was softer when he next spoke: "It's true then? The rumors?"

"What rumors?" Mother asked.

"That you were once supposed to marry Leopold until he discovered you were lying and threw you out, marrying Queen Eva instead. Why then raise our daughter to marry him?"

"It's not about Leopold. Though it is a bit upsetting he hasn't recognized me." Mother sighed, making Regina’s stomach turn as she thought about marrying the man who once had wooed her mother. "It's about Eva."

"Eva? Is this about the flour?"

"Yes, it's about the flour. She humiliated me," she snapped.

Daddy was quiet for a few minutes before asking: "Did you have something to with Eva's death, Cora?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry.” Mother walked away, not looking Daddy in the eyes. “That was just an inevitability I was waiting for. Women don't last long in our society, you know that."

"So you knew something would happen to Queen Eva and you could maneuver Regina into being his queen? That's a lot of unknowns, Cora."

Mother sighed. "Let's just go to bed, Henry, and focus on the bigger issue."

“Cora…” Daddy protested.

“No!” Mother’s voice thundered through the room. “We are going to bed and that’s that. And I would watch yourself, Henry.”

Daddy hung his head, following Mother into their room. It made Regina’s heart break to see and she wished Daddy had a better life as well.

Regina held her breath until she heard her parents' doors close. She closed her own and sat on her bed, pulling out the miniature Lord Locksley had pressed to her hand before she had left. It was a portrait of his nephew, the new king of Sherwood.

He was handsome, with thick blond hair and blue eyes. The painter did not give him a smile but still captured a feeling of kindness about him. Or was she transferring the kindness from his uncle onto his portrait? Either way, she didn't think it would be too bad to spend the rest of her life with this man.

This was her chance to take control of her life. She could agree to marry King Robert, leave Mist Haven and Mother behind. No more would she be just a pawn in her Mother's quest for power.

But that also meant leaving her father behind. Regina didn't know how she would spend her days without seeing Daddy nor did she want to leave him alone with her Mother.

Regina bit her lip before sitting at her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment, dipping her quill into her inkpot. The only sounds in the room were of her quill scratching words into the paper as her candle grew lower. Finally, she blotted to remove the extra ink and then sealed it. Sighing, she got ready for bed.

It was time to determine her own future.

 

Regina rose early, knowing Lord Locksley wanted to leave at first light to head back to Sherwood. She threw on a simple dress and hurried down to the courtyard, where she found him saddling his horse for the journey. "Lord Locksley!" she called out.

The man looked up, smiling as she approached. "Good morning, Lady Regina. You didn't have to come see me off."

"I know," she said. "And I know you said I didn't have to give you my decision right away."

"You don't. You can think about it for as long as you need."

She nodded. "I just have one question."

"Just one?" He chuckled.

"For now," she amended. "If I can convince my father to leave my mother, will the king let him live with us?"

Lord Locksley gave her a soft smile. "I don't blame you for wanting to take him away from that woman. You are quite strong to have survived so long under her roof."

"I wouldn't call myself strong, my lord," she replied.

"I would," he insisted. "And I believe that my nephew will agree to let your father stay."

"If he does, please give him this." Regina held out her letter to him.

Lord Locksley took the letter, though he looked hesitant. "Are you certain you don't want more time to think about it? This is a big decision."

"I know," she replied. "And I think I've made the best decision for myself."

"I hope so, milady." Lord Locksley mounted his horse as Regina watched. "I shall see you soon."

Regina stood back, watching as he urged his horse into a canter as he left the courtyard. Once he was beyond the palace gates, the horse began to gallop and she watched until it and its rider were just specks on the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, she headed back to her room to await the word on her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s the first chapter! I know there’s been several people waiting for this on tumblr and I hope you all enjoy it. There won’t be an update next Friday because it’s my birthday and I’ll be on a cruise. So see everyone the week after that!


	2. The Agreement

### Chapter 2: The Agreement

It had happened so fast.

The night had started out well enough. Father and Mother had decided against a public supper, choosing to sup in their rooms. Robin had joined them, happy not to worry about looking prim and proper as everyone watched his every bite. He lounged in his seat, sipping his wine as his parents teased each other lovingly. Father leaned over to take her hand, rubbing his thumb back on forth against her skin as he whispered something low to her.

Robin smiled at the sight. He always admired his parents' marriage and how strong their love was. Sherwood's laws and traditions meant that love matches like theirs were commonplace but living at court meant Robin had seen his share of marriages of convenience, meant only to advance the families and nothing more. Whispers of illicit affairs echoed through their gossip-loving court but none were ever about his parents because there was nothing to whisper about and not just because it would be treason.

He wanted a love like theirs but no one at court had caught his attention yet. There were several ladies around his age, all of whom were beautiful and nice enough but he never clicked with any of them. No one enticed him to want to spend every waking moment with her, to want to share every aspect of his life with her. But he knew she was out there and he would find her one day.

A servant entered and approached Father, a sealed letter in his hand. “This just arrived bearing Lord Christopher’s seal. I apologize for the intrusion but…”

“Nonsense. You are doing just as I asked, thank you.” Father took the letter and sent the man to have his own supper.

Robin was eager to hear what his uncle had to report. Sherwood was a very insulated kingdom with centuries of an isolationist mindset. However, it had been growing more apparent to her rulers that they needed to reach outside Sherwood’s borders if the kingdom was to continue to thrive. They would be able to establish better trade routes and bring in new products for the people. It would also help when the Ogre War inevitably came to Sherwood and more protection would be needed.

Breaking the seal, Father scanned the letter and smiled. “Christopher has met with King Leopold and reports he is amenably to improving relations with Sherwood.”

“That’s good news,” Mother said, smiling. “Everything may go easier than we thought.”

Robin had to agree, sipping his wine again. “What type of treaty do you think Uncle Christopher will work out with King Leopold?”

“I am not certain. But I trust my brother’s instincts.” Father set the letter down. “Now, Robin, tell me, how did the troop inspection go this morning?”

“It went well, Father. They ran their drills and are the epitome of military perfection. Our generals should be commended,” Robin replied, recalling their archers releasing their arrows in unison.

Mother gave him a knowing look. “I heard you may have challenged some of our archers after inspection.”

Robin ducked his head, sheepish, though he smiled. “Yes, I did. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, how did you do?” Father asked.

“I beat them all,” Robin replied, puffing out his chest with pride. “And no, I don’t think they went easy on me just because I will be their king one day.”

Father laughed, banging his hand on the table. Robin smiled until his father started gasping, clutching at his chest. His face grew gray and he seemed to struggle for every breath.

Robin jumped up. “Father? Father, what’s wrong?”

“Edward?” Mother also stood, leaning over her husband. “Edward, can you speak to me?”  
When Father didn’t respond, she turned to Robin. “Send for the physician and hurry, Robin!”

After that, it was a blur. Servants and nobles alike poured into their chambers as the physician examined Father. The older man straightened up and whispered something to Mother. Robin watched as she fell to her knees beside Father, who had been left on the floor for fear of moving him. She let out an unearthly shriek that chilled Robin to the bone and stopped his heart. He was pushed toward his father as the Abbot arrived, dressed in his long brown robes and carrying the sacred oils.

The Abbot recited the last prayers as the color left Father’s face. His lips started to turn blue and he was staring into nothing, it seemed. Mother clutched onto Robin, sobbing as this happened. He had seen death before—animals killed as well as sick villagers he tended to when he could sneak away. But this was different. This was his father. Father couldn’t die.

Father reached out to Robin and he took the man’s hand, holding to close. “You’re going to be fine,” he told him.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Father gasped out. “You will be a good king, I know it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Father, but save your breath. You need to recover,” Robin said, tears pricking at his eyes as the truth began to sink in.

Mother knelt next to him and Father realized Robin’s hand to take hers. “Catherine, my love. Thank you so much for the love, joy and light you brought into my life. Take care of our son. He’s going to need your guidance.”

“I will, Edward. I love you so much,” she sobbed. “Don’t leave me.”

Father smiled. “I wish I could obey, my love. I will see you again.”

The light faded from his eyes and his chest stopped rising as his hand fell limp to the floor. Someone pulled Robin up before shouting: “The king is dead! Long live the king!”

Robin looked around, finding everyone kneeling as they looked up at him. He was the king. The kingdom now looked to him for guidance.

The Great Being help him.

 

Father was laid out in the monastery built on the royal grounds. The friars kept a constant vigil as they waited for nobles and dignitaries to arrive in Locksley, Sherwood’s chief city. It was named for Robin’s family, who founded the city and the country centuries ago according to legend when his however great-grandfather heard a message from the heavens instructing him to build a monastery in the spot where the palace now stood. From there, a whole country sprung up as people flocked to the wisdom and healing of the friars the legends said.

Robin stood outside the ancient stone structure with its tiny openings for windows, smoke rising from the chimney. He could hear the friars’ chanting and recalled all the times he would get in trouble because their singing had lulled him to sleep during services. Now, though, it squeezed his heart as he knew they were singing for his father.

The door opened and one of the friars stepped out. It was an older man with a round stomach and gray beard, wearing the coarse brown habit and white rope cinch of the friars. He approached Robin, bowing before him. “My condolences, Your Majesty.”

“No,” Robin said, snapping out of his fugue. “There is no need for such formalities between us, Tuck. I am still Robin to my favorite tutor.”

Tuck nodded, hugging him. “You will be a great king, just like your father.”

“I’m not prepared. We weren’t done with my education,” Robin whispered.

“Your education will never be over. But I’ll be by your side as will your mother. And whoever the lucky lady you marry is.”

Robin pulled away, shaking his head. “I can’t even begin to think of marriage. I can’t even begin to think of myself as a king.”

“Understandable. Do you wish to talk about it?” Tuck motioned toward the gardens. “We can go for a walk and I can counsel you.”

“Thank you, Tuck, but not today. Words fail me.”

Tuck clapped him on the shoulder. “Of course. When you find them again, you know where I will be.”

Robin nodded before heading toward the door. With a deep breath, he pulled it open and slipped inside.

It was dark inside the chapel with the sweet smell of incense filling the air. Smoke curled around the room, illuminated by the candles surrounding his father’s body. Robin approached the dais as a heavy weight settled in his stomach.

Mother had chosen the outfit Father was to be buried in and had brushed his gray hair herself. He wore a gold brocade coat over a white silk shirt with ruffles at the collar. Black leather pants covered his legs and were tucked into his polished black boots. A golden scepter had been placed in his hands and his crown rested on his chest. The ceremonial sword Father had worn at his coronation was placed at his side.

Several rings had been placed on his fingers. They would be removed after the funeral and before the burial, returned to the royal treasury to await Robin’s coronation. Especially the emerald signet ring which had been worn by every monarch of Sherwood. Robin had longed for the day when he could wear it and now wished it had never come.

The only ring that wouldn’t be taken off would be his wedding band. Father had specifically ordered to be buried in it, believing he would be married to Mother even in the Afterlife. Robin thought it very romantic and wondered if he would feel the same about his wife, whoever she would be.

At last, Robin forced himself to look at Father’s face. His eyes were closed and it almost looked like he was smiling. If Robin hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought the man merely asleep. Oh, how he wished he was just sleeping.

“I miss you, Father. I’m not ready to lead our people. There was so much more I needed you to teach me. How am I to be king?” he asked softly.

“You will be a great king,” Mother said, stepping next to him. She curled her hand around Father’s stiff arm. “He had great faith in you and I know you will prove it wasn’t unfounded.”

Robin swallowed. “I wish I had an ounce of the confidence you have.”

“You do,” she told him. “It’s natural to be afraid. You have a great burden upon your shoulders. But hold your head high and don’t let the others see the fear, and you’ll be fine.”

Mother looked back at Father and Robin saw a tear run down her cheek. He took her hands, remembering that this was the second time she had been widowed in her life. “How are you, Mother? Are you sleeping? Eating?”

“Yes to both,” she replied with a dry chuckle. “You sounded just like your father there. And as to your first question, I’m holding on. I miss him and I always will, but I know he wanted us to go on. So we will do that.”

Robin nodded, holding his arm out to her. “Shall I escort you back to our rooms?”

She shook her head. “You go. I want a few more minutes alone with your father.”

“Of course. I’ll see you at supper.” He bowed to his father’s body before leaving the chapel, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It cleared out the incense smoke he had breathed and seemed to wake him up, as if he had been asleep.

Unfortunately, his father was still dead and he was still to become king, lost in this world.

 

Father was finally buried a week after his passing. Most of the nobles and dignitaries made it to Locksley by then. Uncle Christopher rode in the night before the funeral, tired but relieved to have made it in time. Aunt Eleanor had met her surviving brother and made certain he ate, bathed and rested after such a long journey and Robin was glad to have the one person who looked the most like his father back at court.

The funeral was held in the large cathedral in the center of Locksley, which had been built in gratitude to the Great Being after Sherwood won some war. Robin’s history tutor had been a man who tended to drone on and he often found his attention wandering during those lectures. It had resulted in bruised knuckles from a rapping more than not.

Robin preferred the small, intimate chapel in the monastery to the Grand Cathedral. It was a voluminous structure, even greater than the main building of the palace. Though it boasted many large windows, many stained glasses that colored the sunbeams as they fell onto the pews, it seemed cold and impersonal. But it could fit all the people who had come to mourn Father, so that was where the ceremony was to be held.

Uncles Christopher and Joseph met him at the stables the morning of the funeral. All three wore black satin doublets and black breeches. Robin had a sash of gold strapped across his chest and gold coronet had been placed on his head before he left his room. His two uncles bowed to him and he shook his head. “Please. You’re family. No need for such pomp,” he told them.

“You sounded just like your father there,” Uncle Christopher replied, chuckling before growing somber. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Uncle Joseph nodded. “He was so full of life. To think it was just snuffed out so fast…”

“You will be with us a long time,” Robin told him. Uncle Joseph had been Father’s best friend long before Aunt Eleanor’s husband and he knew the man must be facing his own mortality. He gave his uncle a small smile. “That is an order from your king.”

“Then I will obey.” Uncle Joseph gave him a mock bow.

Uncle Christopher chuckled again. “Alright, you two. Let’s get our horses and get ready to lead the funeral procession. Today is going to be a long day.”

Robin nodded, opening the stall door to his black stallion, Outlaw. He guided the creature out to be tacked and saddled, a stable boy darting forward to do that. “I’ve got it, Your Majesty,” he squeaked, knees shaking. “I apologize for my delay.”

“No need to apologize. My father tacked his own horse and I can do the same. But thank you anyway.” Robin bowed to the boy.

His eyes went wide and he squeaked out a thanks before scurrying off. Robin sighed as he continued to prepare Outlaw, who pawed at the ground. “You feel the tension, don’t you? All the sadness in the air,” Robin murmured to the beast. “Me too.”

Once Outlaw was ready, he rode out to join the funeral procession as it started to form in the courtyard. He rode up against the golden carriage carrying Mother and Aunt Eleanor, both dressed in black satin gowns with lace covering their faces. “Are you two comfortable?” he asked them.

“As comfortable as can be,” Aunt Eleanor replied, reaching out a gloved hand. “You best head up to the front.”

“Take care of your father,” Mother croaked, voice hoarse from another night of crying. It broke Robin’s heart and all he could do was nod.

He urged Outlaw forward, passing the carriage with his father’s coffin on it. Flowers surrounded it, adding a pop of color to the drab procession. Robin swallowed his tears, knowing he had to show a brave face to his mourning subjects. It wouldn’t do for their first glimpse of their new king to be one where he had tears running down his cheeks and red puffy eyes.

Robin took his place between Uncle Christopher and Uncle Joseph at the head of the guards. He gave a nod to the servant manning the gates, watching as the iron bars began to swing forward. Taking a deep breath, Robin began to move forward on Outlaw and began to the procession to the Great Cathedral.

People dressed in blacks and grays lined the road. They bowed their heads as the procession road past and Robin heard sniffling coming from most people. Father had been loved, though he never met most of these people. Robin hoped he could achieve the same and not ruin the legacy left to him.

 

The fire was the only light in his room as Robin sagged in an armchair, a glass of whiskey in hand. Father had favored brandy but he preferred the drink introduced to him in some of pubs of Locksley. He took a long sip, feeling the amber liquid burning as it flowed down his throat. Robin’s coronation was still a few weeks away to give the kingdom a proper mourning period but his work as king had already started.

His father’s council had descended upon the day after the funeral, insisting that there were several issues that needed his attention. Robin soon learned that most of the issues were personal matters the nobles on the council wanted resolved in their favor—land disputes, business agreements, and the like. After nearly a week listening to their complaints, he had exploded that afternoon. “I am not just here to solve your own personal grievances! Tomorrow, I expect to hear actual concerns regarding my kingdom and my subjects. Do I make myself clear?”

“Your Majesty,” started the Duke of Ellis, “are we not your subjects?”

Robin gritted his teeth. “I mean my subjects who cannot afford the same luxuries as you and require us to make sure their needs are met.”

“But if you meet our needs, then surely we can meet theirs?” Ellis leaned forward, hands clasped.

“I may be young, Lord Ellis, but I am not a fool,” Robin said, his words measured. “I know any good fortune you achieve will not be shared with the people who call Ellis home. My father worked to change that and I assure you I will continue in his steed. I am warning all of you. Anyone who disagrees is welcomed to leave tonight.”

He had ended the meeting after that and retreated to the training fields, working off his aggravation with his bow. Robin doubted any of them would leave and believed they still saw him as someone they could mold into the ruler they wanted, not the king Sherwood needed. They had long had such a strong hold on Sherwood, they were choking it to death. His father had worked to loosen their grip and Robin vowed to get them to relinquish it entirely.

“Why, nephew, are you sitting in the dark?” Uncle Christopher asked as he entered the room.

“To help with the pounding behind my eyes,” Robin replied. “Tell me. Did Father suffer headaches after dealing with the council?”

“He did. And he used similar medication.” His uncle hovered between the door and the chair Robin was slumped in. “If you want, I can discuss this another time.”

Robin shook his head, sitting up straight. “We should discuss this now. I feel it’s best that you remain our ambassador to Mist Haven. You have cultivated relationships there and I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Uncle Christopher sank into the chair next to him. “King Leopold and I have agreed on a way to strengthen our ties. A marriage contract.”

“So I am to marry the princess of Mist Haven? Splendid,” Robin deadpanned before taking a gulp of whiskey.

Uncle Christopher hesitated. “Not quite. Princess Snow White is only ten. There is another lady the king has in mind. Her name is Regina and she is the granddaughter of King Xavier of Basque.”

“Yet she is from Mist Haven?”

“I’m not certain of the circumstances which brought Prince Henry to Mist Haven. I know he is King Xavier’s youngest son…” Uncle Christopher trailed off before shaking his head. “That is not important. What is important is that Lady Regina has been groomed to be queen and she is of marrying age.”

Robin set his glass down. He had seen his fair share of daughters groomed to be queen as every noblewoman near his age had been prepared to possibly one day be his wife. They, though, had been taught the wrong things—how to indulge in idle gossip, dress lavishly, spend money like it was nothing and worst of all, care for no one but themselves. He wanted a wife who could debate him, challenge him, who cared more for the good she could do as queen rather than the good it could do for her.

He kept his expression and tone neutral as he asked: “What connection, then, does she have to King Leopold?”

“She rescued his daughter. The princess’ horse was spooked and raced off with her. Lady Regina rode after them, pulling the girl to safety,” he explained. “Full of gratitude, King Leopold proposed and Lady Regina’s mother accepted on her behalf. The king soon realized, though, that Lady Regina was less than thrilled with the arrangement.”

That piqued Robin’s interest. A woman groomed to be queen balking at the chance to become one? It seemed odd. “What was her reasoning?”

“Age. Leopold is near sixty while Lady Regina just turned eighteen this past February. But the lady grew the most passionate when she spoke of not being some trophy for Leopold to parade around, ardent about not being a mere bauble for him.”

“She said that?” Robin asked.

His uncle paused. “She may have used the words ‘trinket and ‘doll.’ I confess I was eavesdropping on a private conversation between the lady and her father. And a storm had kicked up some powerful winds.”

Robin knew he should comment on his uncle’s snooping but he was too intrigued by this Lady Regina to do so. “Have you met her ladyship?” he asked.

“I have. She is a pleasant, intelligent and well-spoken young woman with a fire burning inside her. It is being suppressed by a domineering mother who I believe is the one who wants Lady Regina to be queen.”

“And what does Lady Regina want?”

“Freedom,” Uncle Christopher replied, “and love.”

This woman he had never met seemed more human to Robin than the ones he had grown up with at court. He leaned back, deep in thought. No one in Sherwood had yet to entice him, except for a few dalliances here or there. Perhaps it was a sign that his wife was to come from outside the kingdom. Maybe the Great Being had already selected Lady Regina to be his bride.  
“I know you have a lot to thank about,” Uncle Christopher said, voice low. He stood, pulling a small package from his breast pocket. “This is a letter she wrote you and a miniature Leopold had commissioned upon their betrothal. It is a good likeness, though the artist failed to capture the determination in her eyes. Meditate on these and make your choice. Though I will add that they lady has one condition.”

“Which is?”

“If she can get her father to leave her mother, she would like him to live here with her.”

“I shall take it under consideration,” he replied. Another thought struck him as his uncle headed for the door. “Do you think she it was the princess on the runaway horse?”

His uncle paused, shaking his head. “I believe she only saw a frightened young girl who needed help.”

Once Uncle Christopher left, Robin opened the package. He ignored the letter, deciding to read it in the morning. Instead, he picked up the miniature and took it over to the fire to get a better look at Lady Regina.

She was a stark contrast to the women of Sherwood. Her dark curls brushed her olive skin, no doubt from her Basque blood. Light brown eyes, almost amber like the whiskey he favored, gazed back at him. The painter had painted her pink lips into a soft smile.

Regina was a beautiful woman. He found himself drawn to her the more he stared at her image. Could he spend the rest of his life with her? Would they be happy like his parents?

He downed the last of his whiskey before heading to bed. A good night’s rest was certainly needed, he decided as he placed the miniature on his nightstand. He changed into his nightshirt and climbed into his soft bed. As he blew out his candle, he glanced down at the miniature and whispered: “Good night, Regina.”

 

_Dear Robert,_

_It took me a long time to figure out how to start this letter. You are a king and we have never met but at the same time, you could be my future husband. As such, I hope you forgive me my familiarity._

_Your uncle no doubt told you about me. I hope he didn’t make me sound like some goddess or angel. I don’t want to be some perfect being to be worshipped. All I want is for someone to see and love the person I am. To love Regina._

_I thought I found that in Daniel, our stable boy. All I wanted to do was run away with him to a small cottage and raise a family with him. He made me feel like I was the only person who mattered and that I could do anything. But for both our sakes’, our relationship cannot continue and he is no longer in my life._

_This must be strange to write to a man I am considering marrying but I thought it would best help you understand the person I am. My mother wants me to be queen. I just want to be myself. Unfortunately, I am still trying to find out who that is._

_Your uncle spoke of how marriages in Sherwood are partnerships and I was drawn to that. I hope we will be partners on our journeys—mine to find myself and yours to being the king your country needs._

_I await your decision and hope we shall meet soon._

_Yours,_

_Regina_

Robin had memorized every word she had written, her elegant and precise handwriting burned into his mind. He had read them over and over as he debated his options, almost as much as he stared at her portrait. With each passing hour, he was growing more and more infatuated with Lady Regina.

He sat outside the palace, close to the forest he would often escape to for a quiet moment and to avoid being a prince for a few hours. It seemed Regina would be just as happy living amongst the trees as long as she had someone to share her life with. Robin understood that feeling and connected with her over it.

“Robin? Your uncle is almost ready to leave,” Mother said, approaching him. She wore a gray dress this day, not as somber as the dresses she had been wearing as of late. He took it as a good sign.

He nodded as he tapped his letter against the palm of his hand. “I guess it’s now or never,” he said.

“Are you certain you want to do this?” Mother asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You can change your mind if you don’t think you’ll be happy.”

Robin swallowed, gathering his thoughts. “I once asked Father when he knew he wanted to marry you. He told me it was not some grand romantic moment but rather a quiet one. You two were having tea together. He said you were reading a book and he was going through some papers. At one point, he glanced up and his heart just knew he wanted to spend his life with you. My heart knows I want to spend mine with Lady Regina.”

Mother raised her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. “You’re a romantic like your father. You need to get that letter to your uncle so that can happen. Come on.”

“I’ll be right there,” he told her. “I just need a minute.”

She nodded, walking away. Robin closed his eyes and felt the warm breeze against his face. This was it—it was time for him to face his future. One he hoped was filled with happiness with Lady Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reaction to the first chapter of this story! I just kept getting alert after alert about it the day I published it and everyone has been so positive. I hope to meet or surpass all your expectations.
> 
> I’ll admit I wasn’t going to include Robin’s POV at first though there were a few things I was playing with for a later subplot. When someone on tumblr asked me about it, I then thought, “You know what? Yes, let’s hear from Robin too.” So here we are. It’ll also help me set up exactly what Regina will be walking into, so expect a return to Sherwood in Chapter 4. Next chapter though—back to Mist Haven and Regina.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	3. Dealing with the Devil

### Chapter 3: Dealing with the Devil

Mother was furious when she caught Regina returning to their rooms. She had demanded to know where her daughter had been. Regina told her the truth and Mother’s face had gone red. "You agreed to the marriage without our consent?"

"It was my decision to make, Mother," Regina argued. "You heard Lord Locksley."

"He's an imbecile who put foolish thoughts in your head. You're our child and we have the say in your future." Mother pointed between herself and Daddy, who had been drawn to the room by the shouting.

Regina frowned. "You're just upset because I've taken control away from you."

"How dare you!" Mother raised her hand and Regina felt her body become immobile. She was raised a few feet off the ground and though she shook, she didn't fight it. Years of experience had taught her that never worked.

Mother shook her head. "Look at what you make me do, Regina. All I want for you is to be a good girl. Why can't you do that?"

"I have been a good girl, Mother," Regina gasped out. "I've done everything you've asked. I was even going to marry the king even though I didn't want to."

"You resisted that at every turn and look, he's no longer interested in you."

Regina's body ached from being held in the same position and she was finding it growing harder to breathe. "Please, Mother. Let me go."

"No," Mother replied, pacing. "There may be a way to salvage this yet. I can get Leopold to change his mind and then we can call it off with the Sherwood King."

Daddy stepped in. "She can't do anything if she can't breathe, Cora. Let her down for now."

"Fine." She waved her hand and Regina ended up in a pile on the floor. She coughed and sputtered as she took in gulps of fresh, cool air. Her body shook as Daddy crouched down next to her, rubbing her back while Mother watched.

She huffed. "I'm going to go for a walk. Clean yourself up, Regina, and make yourself presentable before I come back. We have work to do."

Once Mother was gone, Daddy helped her up. "Why don't you go rest, my dear?"

"I don't think I can," Regina replied. "I'm not safe as long as she's around. And you're not either."

Daddy sighed. "I've survived your mother this long. I think I can continue doing so."

"But you don't have to. When I wrote to the king, I said I would only agree to the marriage if he agreed to let you come live with us. Without Mother," Regina told her father.

"I can't just leave my wife,” he told her.

"I don't think anyone will blame you, Daddy."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Go and rest. We'll figure out how to keep you safe until we can get you to Sherwood, far away from your mother."

She nodded before heading to her bed to lay down. Rest didn't come easy, though, as she tried to figure out how to free her father and her from Mother's clutches.

 

The wedding to Leopold wasn't officially cancelled, something Regina knew her mother was going to seize on. Leopold, though, didn't want to announce that he wasn't marrying Regina until he could also announce she was to marrying King Robert of Sherwood in order to save her family's honor. Regina understood and appreciated his kindness, though she feared it still gave Mother a chance to ruin everything for her.

However, everyone at court realized that wedding plans had ceased and the gossip mill went into overdrive. Mother did her best to assure everyone that Leopold and Regina just wanted everything to be perfect, but it seemed no one was fooled. Regina heard them whispering as she walked past, hearing things about her not being good enough for the king. A few, though, seemed to know more and whispered about her being married off to someone else instead.

One day, though, Snow White burst into Regina's room. She was upset as she hurled himself into the older girl's arms. "Tell me it's not true," she pleaded, tears running down her face.

"What's not true?" Regina pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the princess' face.

"That you're not marrying father and are going to marry a king that lives faraway."

Regina sighed, taking Snow's hand. "I don't know if I'm going to marry the King of Sherwood. I'm still waiting to hear from him."

"So you aren't marrying my father." Snow sniffed.

"No," Regina said, softly. "He and I decided it was best that we marry other people."

Snow frowned. "So you don't want to be my mother?"

Regina was quiet, trying to figure out how best to make the girl understand. "Marrying your father would mean a lot more than just becoming your mother. Things that you wouldn't understand yet, most of which he and I have agreed I'm too young and inexperienced to take on. So he's not asking me to. I know to you I seem to be a grown up, but the truth is we're only eight years apart, Snow. Even if I were to marry your father, I wouldn't be able to guide you through becoming a woman because I'm still navigating it myself. It would be the blind leading the blind and you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who can be a mother, not a sister, just like your father deserves someone who will be his wife, not a second daughter. Do you understand?"

Snow fell quiet for several minutes before she nodded. "And I guess you deserve to marry someone closer in age to you, right? To have someone to love you?"

"Thank you for understanding." Regina tucked some of the girl's dark brown hair behind her ear. She was a sweet, if spoiled, child and Regina found herself growing fonder of her now that she wasn’t forced to spend her every waking moment with Snow. So she smiled and said: "Besides, we can still remain friends."

"You promise?" Snow asked, perking up as hope filled her eyes.

Regina nodded. "I do. Even if I do end up marrying the King of Sherwood and moving there, I will always be your friend. Your sister, even. All you have to do is write."

"And you'll write back? Even when you're busy being in love with the king, running a country and being a mother?"

"Yes," she replied, laughing. She took Snow's hand in hers. "I promise that no matter how busy I become, I will always make time for you."

Snow hugged Regina, holding her tight. "Thank you so much, Regina. I'm glad to have a sister like you."

"Me too," Regina whispered, smiling. "Me too."

 

“Regina! Come quick!” Mother ordered as she entered their rooms. “We don’t have much time so don’t dawdle.”

Regina emerged from her room, frowning. “Is something wrong, Mother? Is it Daddy?”

“Your father is fine, if a complete imbecile.” Mother blew out in exasperation before taking Regina by the arms. “The king is going on a ride. And if you hurry, you can go with him.”

“Why?”

Mother fixed her with a stern look that told Regina she had asked a stupid question. “Because you can be alone with him. Talk things out. And it involves horses. You never can resist a ride.”

It was tempting to go out and saddle Rocinante for a ride, but Regina knew she had to stay firm. She couldn’t let her mother interfere. “No,” she said. “I won’t go.”

“Stop being so stubborn, Regina. This is what’s best for you. Now change into your riding habit, but not those awful breeches. You will ride side-saddle like a lady today.”

Regina shook her head. “This isn’t going to work. The king and I are agreed. We are not getting married, even if King Robert doesn’t agree to the treaty.”

“Enough!” Mother bellowed, storming toward Regina. This time she grabbed her arms, squeezing so hard Regina knew she would have bruises. “I’ve tolerated this foolishness long enough. You will banish all thoughts of marrying the King of Sherwood and focus on Leopold. Do I make myself clear?”

“Mother, you need to stop. Whatever you’ve been planning is not going to happen. The king and I won’t make each other happy.”

Though she didn’t think it possible, Mother’s grip tightened and Regina gasped from the pain. Mother ignored her, lowering her voice until she was almost hissing. “You listen to me. You need to stop being selfish. Or the people who you claim to love with start paying for it.”

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, voice quivering.

“You don’t want to ride? Maybe you don’t need that horse of yours. Maybe I should have him put down.”

Regina’s eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest. “No, Mother, I just don’t want to ride today. Please don’t hurt Rocinante.”

“And why stop there? Your father thinks he saved that stable boy, Daniel, but he didn’t. I can still go and crush his heart,” Mother continued, a cold but wild glint in her eyes that made it difficult for Regina to catch her breath.

Her knees gave out but Mother held her up, ignoring Regina’s sobs and pleas. She smiled instead. “And your father. He’s a useless man anyway. We’d all be better off without him.”

“No!” Regina gasped. “Leave Daddy alone! I’ll be a good girl! I promise, I promise.”

“Then you’ll forget about the King of Sherwood? Do everything I say in order to win King Leopold back?” Mother released her.

Regina landed in a crumpled pile of clothing and limbs on the floor as she sobbed. “I will, Mother. I’ll marry Leopold, just like you want.”

“Good,” Mother said, straightening her dress. She frowned at Regina. “Clean yourself up. You look a mess.”

As she stalked off, Regina curled up as she hugged herself. Her dreams of freedom with the king of Sherwood faded into the nothingness that was engulfing her life yet again.

 

Leopold summoned Regina a few days later. The king smiled as she entered, oblivious to her distress though she felt like it was a veil covering her face. A heavy presence resided in her stomach as he handed her a sealed letter. "This is for you. From the King of Sherwood."

Her heart sped up as she took the letter, studying the roaring lion imprinted in the red wax. Collapsing into a nearby chair, she broke the seal with a shaking finger and opened the letter. The beige parchment was filled with neat but small handwriting and she eagerly read it.

_Dear Regina,_

_Since you were honest with me, I shall be honest with you. I never thought I’d agree to an arranged marriage. I thought I’d have one like my parents—two halves of a soul that found each other to be whole. However, I never found my other half here at court. But after reading your letter, I believe you may be mine._

_I realize that’s a lot to put on you already without us meeting and without me knowing you. Especially since you want me to see you as a person. And I do want to get to know you, Lady Regina. I want to know your fears, your dreams, your likes, your dislikes—everything. And I want to share everything about myself with you._

_Because I want a partner too. I want someone who I can come to after a rough meeting with my council (which I have already experienced) and she knows without words what is wrong, what I need. Likewise, I want to be able to know every nuance of her and how to make her—make you—happy. I want someone I can talk to until the wee hours of the morning and never grow bored, never run out of conversations, but still feel comfortable just sitting together in silence._

_That was a lot of “I wants,” I realize. I promise you I’m not a selfish being or at least I try not to be, given how easy it can be as a king. What do you want? What do you expect in a husband? In a friend?_

_My mother says I’m too romantic, just like my father. But she was happy with him. I hope you can be happy with me. So tell me whatever you want, write to me often and I will write to you just as often. Together, we can work on finding happiness and what it means for you. I will support you every step of your journey. I promise you that._

_And I never break my promises._

_I cannot wait until you come to Sherwood and we can meet face-to-face. Until then, I remain…_

_Your friend,_

_Robert, King of Sherwood_

She wanted to cry. This man who was miles away felt a connection with her and wanted to know her better. To know her wants and desires for her future. He wanted her to be happy, something her own mother didn’t even care to let her be.

“Regina? Regina, what is wrong?” Leopold sat down next to her and took her hand. “Did he not agree to the marriage?”

“He did. And he wrote such kind words…” She realized as a few drops hit the letter that she was crying.

Leopold handed her his handkerchief. “Then, my dear, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t marry him. I promised Mother,” she admitted.

“I knew I should’ve exiled her from the palace. Whatever she said or threatened to do, I promise you I will prevent it.”

Regina shook her head. “You can’t. Daddy is right—she’s too powerful. Your guards can’t keep her from hurting the people I love. Nor can King Robert’s guards.”

“I’d like to see her try.” Leopold stood, summoning the captain of his guard. “Go to your rooms, Regina. I shall handle everything.”

“Please, don’t! You’ll only make things worse!” Regina pleaded with him, Robert’s note clutched in her hand.

The king rested his hands on her shoulder, his smile reminding her of the ones he gave Snow White when imparting fatherly wisdom to her. “I promise you it won’t do that. It will all work out, you’ll see. Now go back to your rooms and be patient.”

“Give me a few days, please,” she pleaded. “A few days to prepare myself and my father. That is all I ask.”

“A few days it is,” he agreed before encouraging her to get some rest for her health. She left, a jumble of thoughts and emotions following her from the room.

 

Regina did not go back to her rooms. Instead, she went down to the gardens to read King Robert’s letter again. The ink seemed imbued with his kindness, filling every word with it. She clutched the parchment to her chest, wanting a future with this man and yet knowing it was impossible. Mother would never allow it.

“Regina? Why are you sad?” Snow asked, approaching her. She carried a basket filled with wildflowers.

Tucking the letter inside her dress, Regina tried to smile. “I’m not sad. I believe it is just the pollen in the air that is causing my eyes to water.”

Snow sat down on the bench. “Everyone thinks they need to shelter me because they see me as a child, but I am growing up. People get sad. You don’t have to hide it from me, Regina.”

It would seem the child had some wisdom Regina had overlooked in her distaste for the whole situation that Mother had orchestrated. She gave Snow a soft smile. “I guess not. I am sad because King Robert wants to marry me.”

“But you want to marry him,” Snow replied with a frown.

Regina nodded. “I do. Mother, though, doesn’t want me too. And she’s willing to do some truly awful things to prevent me from doing that.”

“Why would she do that? She’s your mother.”

“I know you are growing up, but there’s still so much of the world you do not understand. And you should not yet have to understand it,” Regina replied, taking the girls’ hands in her own. “Just know that you were so fortunate to have had a mother who loved you and wanted your happiness before anything. Not all of us have that.”

Snow looked down, a flurry of emotions passing through her green eyes. Regina knew it was difficult for the young girl, who had been loved and coddled and protected her whole life, to understand. And she knew what it said about her life that the only person she could open up to was a ten-years-old princess, yet here she was.

Looking up at her again, unshed tears filled Snow’s eyes. “Do you think you could love the King of Sherwood?”

His words echoing in her head, Regina nodded. Snow smiled. “You once told me that true love is the most powerful magic in the world. If you and the king are true love, then you can overcome any obstacle. You just have to fight for it. I know you can do that, Regina.”

“I love your faith in me, Snow, but I am not a fighter,” she said. “Fighting my mother never ends well.”

“I believe in you, Regina. You need to believe in you and your love. Then everything will fall into place.” Snow kissed her cheek before heading back into the palace.

Regina smiled, pulling out the letter again. King Robert’s miniature fell out with it and she studied his image once again. His warm blue eyes were imprinted in her mind, eyes she hoped to fall asleep to and wake up to every day. Ones that would make her feel safe and loved for the first time in her life.

Snow was right, she realized. If she wanted that, Regina was going to have to fight for it. And there was only one way to fight someone like her mother—she must fight fire with fire.

 

Magic terrified Regina and not just because Mother often used it to punish her. Regina feared she herself possessed it and that it could make her as cold and cruel as her Mother should she use it. But now it seemed her only option.

Their rooms were silent as her parents slept on. She crept past their room, clutching a single candle to light her way, and headed down the hall to her mother's private study. Mother had brought all her books and other instruments of magic with her, though Regina didn't know how she planned to use them. Nor did she want to know.

Regina went through her mother's books, looking for something or someone who could help her. A name jumped out at her, someone who could grant wishes--"Rum...Rumpelschtilskin? Rumpelstitskin? Rumpelstilskin?"

"Well, you didn't pronounce it right once, dearie, but here I am!" A cloud of mauve smoke died down to reveal a man not much taller than her. He had skin that seemed to be made of gold and straggly black hair. His piercing, unblinking dark eyes unnerved her and she backed up a bit as she felt chilled down to her very soul.

He let out a high-pitched peal of laughter as he circled her. "So you are Cora's daughter. I've been quite eager to meet you."

"Me? Why?" She clutched onto the table as her legs began to shake.

"I've had great plans for you," he replied, his cold fingers cupping her chin.

She pulled away from him. "I don't want any part of your plans. I just want your help this once."

"I see." He studied her. "And what is it that you need my assistance with?"

"I need to get my mother out of my life,” she told him, keeping her voice from shaking. Never show them any weakness. Her mother taught her that.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I see. And what would you give me in return?"

"I am to be a queen. I'll have several riches at my disposal," she replied. "You can have whatever amount suits you."

"I don't need gold.” Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand before fixing on her with his eerie eyes. “I prefer other means of repayment."

The hair on the back of her neck stood as her stomach twisted in knots. "What do you want then from me?"

"A favor," he replied. "If I help you now, one day I will come to you and you will do whatever I ask of you. Got it?"

She hesitated. "What kind of favor?"

"That is to be determined. Do we have a deal?" His gaze felt like he was peering into her very soul.

Her gut told her that it was a bad idea. She would be in debt to a madman who could come collecting at any time with any terms. But at the same time, her options for stopping Mother were slim. Regina saw no other way.

"We do," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed and a parchment appeared with a flick of his wrist. He laid it down on the table and snapped to produce a quill. He held it out to her. "Sign on the line."

Taking a deep breath, Regina did so. Everything disappeared and Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now, here's what you have to do..."

 

"Mother, I am to dine with King Leopold tonight," Regina said the following afternoon. "Can you help me choose a dress to wear?"

Mother frowned, her brown eyes narrowing as she studied her. "You never ask my opinion. Why now?"

Regina took a deep breath, praying her lie would work. This plan was her only hope. "I was hoping to convince Leopold to marry me again. So I need the perfect dress."

"Oh, Regina." Mother cupped her chin, smiling. "I'm glad you've seen reason. Let's go make you irresistible to the old king."

Following her mother into her study, Regina took another calming breath. It was now or never, she thought as she glanced at the mirror Rumpelstiltskin had given her. "Should I stand by the mirror?"

"Yes, dear. Now, what color would work best for you?" Mother studied her, finger tapping against her lips.

Regina held her breath, waiting for the right moment. "Maybe blue?" she suggested.

"Blue? It does suit you," Mother agreed. "But you should wear something more...royal...if you want to impress King Leopold."

"Purple, then?"

Mother scoffed. "If you want to be literal, Regina. But we don't want to be."

"So what color do you suggest?"

"Gold," Mother decided. "And something that shows off a bit of cleavage. We'll have to do some lifting to make it appear you have more than you do, but it can be done."

Regina frowned, stung by her mother's laced insult, but she gritted her teeth and endured it. "Of course, Mother."

Mother stepped closer, tilting Regina's chin up. "I also know the perfect makeup for you. It'll really improve your features and hide your imperfections."

Forcing herself not to jerk away and to take her mother’s criticisms, Regina replied: "Yes, Mother."

"Just think, Regina, you'll be queen. And given Leopold's advance age, there is a good chance he'll die before Snow comes of age. You'll be her Regent and have all that power in your hands. Just imagine what we can do with that."

"We?" Regina asked, feeling like she was discovering a puzzle piece she hadn’t realized was missing. One that had been hiding in plain sight.

Mother nodded. "I'm your mother, darling. Who better to guide you through these shark-infested waters? I'll be with you forever."

She had stepped in front of Regina, the mirror reflecting her back. Regina squared her shoulders, seizing her chance. "No, you won't, Mother."

"What do you mean?" Mother asked, frowning.

"I mean that I am taking control of my own life," she explained. "You won’t be able to hurt me or those I love anymore. Goodbye, Mother."

Regina pushed her mother, sending the woman falling back against the mirror. The glass rippled like water as Mother passed through it. She grasped onto the frame, holding on for dear life. For the first time in her life, Regina saw Mother beg. "Regina, don't do this."

For a moment, Regina wanted to reach out and pull her mother back. To fall to her knees and beg for Mother's forgiveness. But then the miniature of the king of Sherwood flashed in her mind, the promise of a better future. So she stayed rooted to her spot as Mother's grip loosened and she was pulled into the mirror. The glass shattered and Regina turned to prevent any shards from hurting her.

"Regina! Cora!" Daddy raced into the room, eyes wide. He looked at the broken glass on the floor and rushed toward his daughter. "Are you hurt? What happened? Where's your mother?"

Her head was spinning and it took some time for Regina to process her father's questions though the fog. She then answered in order: "I'm fine. The mirror broke. I sent her to another realm."

"What?" Henry paused his examination and gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Regina, what are you saying?"

"We're free. She's gone and can't come back." She expected to feel elation, to start laughing. But she felt nothing. It was as if she was watching this happen to someone else.

He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her. "Using magic is dangerous, Regina."

"I know," she whispered. "I promise this was the only time, Daddy. But I couldn't let her keep controlling my life. She would never let me go to Sherwood, to marry King Robert. I had to."

Nodding, Henry soothed his daughter. "You go to bed early, my dear. Get plenty of rest. I'll come up with a cover story to explain your mother's disappearance. We will never speak of this again."

"I promise," Regina whispered before shuffling off to bed. As she climbed in, she finally felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She would wake up in the morning and Mother would’ve be hovering to dictate her day. Regina would be able to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and all would be safe.

Pulling the blankets over her head, she felt giddy. Her life was finally hers. And she was going to start over in Sherwood as Robert’s queen, with Daddy at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite the second half of this chapter and did so within two hours. So I apologize for any typos I may have overlooked and that Word’s Spellcheck didn’t pick up. It’s not always that reliable, after all. 
> 
> Anyway, now you know what Regina’s dark secret is. She’s made a deal with Rumple and we all know how those turn out. What favor will he ask? And how will it affect her marriage to Robin? Well, we’ll deal with that later in the story. 
> 
> Chapter Four should go up next week—we’ll return to Sherwood and see how Robin’s council reacts to his marriage. Then the week after that, I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel to _The Prince of Darkness_ — _The Dark Legacy_ —ready and posted. If all goes well, this story will then alternate with that one. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your support! It has meant so much to me so far and I hope it continues as this story progresses. 
> 
> Have a good weekend! 
> 
> \--Mac


	4. Issue

### Chapter 4: Issue

Silence reigned in the council room as all twelve dukes and duchesses who were tasked with guiding the country alongside Sherwoood’s monarch stared at Robin. A few smiled at him and seemed genuinely happy but most were frowning. One duke, Lord Jonstone, was starting to turn an alarming shade of purple.

Lord Ellis sat the closest to him and Robin felt the anger radiating off him but it was the Duchess of Langston who uttered the first protest: “You can’t agree to such a treaty without our approval!”

“I discussed it with law experts,” he replied, prepared for that very argument. “They agreed that it fell under Sherwood’s marriage laws, which you recall means only my approval and Lady Regina’s are necessary.”

“No monarch has ever married a foreigner, Your Majesty. The bloodline is pure,” Lord Ellis said at last.

Robin frowned. “Such talk is dangerous, Lord Ellis. And I will not tolerate it in my court. Do you understand?”

They murmured in acknowledgement before Langston continued her protests. “Still, I don’t see how a marriage contract works the best for Sherwood. For all we know, this Lady Regina is being sent by King Leopold to be a spy!”

“There must be those in King Leopold’s court who believe the same about my uncle,” Robin replied. “We must trust, though, that Mist Haven is our ally as they must trust the same about us.”

“But a marriage? Certainly there had to be another way,” she pressed.

The Duchess of Wellingsbury rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Let’s not pretend that your objections are from diplomatic concern but rather borne from the fact you have a daughter only a year younger than the king, Louisa. All your dreams of seeing her on the throne are now just that…dreams.”

“Thank you, Lady Wellingsbury,” Robin said. He scanned the council with a hard gaze. “Does anyone else have any objections to my marriage? Or do you think you could possibly wait to meet Lady Regina before passing judgment on her?”

Most looked away from him but they murmured their agreement. Robin sighed, figuring it was the best he could get for now. “Good. Now, onto other business…”

 

“Your Majesty? Might I have a word?” Lady Wellingsbury hung back after the council meeting, standing by Robin’s chair. She was a rather short woman who didn’t even come up to Robin’s chin when he was standing. But she made up for it by carrying herself with dignity and confidence, always holding her head up high. Her blonde hair was almost white, which added to her regal bearing, and her blue eyes shone with wisdom. Father had often relied on her counsel and so had appointed her Robin’s tutor in matters of ruling. He valued her knowledge and wisdom even more now.

He nodded, motioning to a chair next to him. She sat down and he studied her. “Is this about my marriage?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I think you’re doing the right thing. A foreign queen will not only strengthen our ties but force some of the more narrow-minded members at court to expand their horizons.”

“I sense a ‘but’, though.”

She nodded. “Lady Regina is going to face a hostile court. Are you certain she can handle that?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I’m not throwing her to the wolves. I will be there by her side and I’ll do my best to protect her.”

“It may not be enough.”

Robin squared his shoulders. “The people will come to love her. I know it.”

“I believe so as well. But I wanted you to be prepared so you can help her.” She sighed. “And there’s more.”

“Of course there is,” he sighed. He hadn’t been king long but he learned there was always more.

Lady Wellingsbury leaned closer. “There will be the issue of, well, royal issue.”

Heat rose to Robin’s cheeks as he realized he hadn’t even thought of children or being intimate with Lady Regina. “I’m certain there will be plenty of time for that.”

“There may not,” she replied.

“Why not? Regina and I are still young. I planned to wait a year at least so we could get to know each other and settle into married life before we started to focus on creating an heir.”

She smiled. “A very sound and mature plan, I assure you. However, I doubt my fellow council members will let you actually do that. They will most likely insist on an heir as soon as possible.”

“And what will their reasoning be?” he asked her.

“They’ll claim it’s to secure the throne after the uncertainty we faced waiting for you to come along,” she said, teasing him a bit. But she grew serious again. “However, it’ll really be a test. I advise you to really study our marriage laws, especially when it comes to the royalty.”

He gave her a cheeky smile. “Is that my assignment, Madam Tutor?”

“Yes, it is,” she replied, standing. “Be very thorough.”

Lady Wellingsbury left the room and Robin rubbed his forehead. He then reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the miniature he carried everywhere with him now. Looking into Regina’s painted brown eyes, he sighed. “Come on, Regina. Let’s go do some research.”

 

Robin tossed down the books he took from the library onto his desk and groaned. He hadn’t expected there to be so much about Sherwood’s marriage laws and it looked like he had a lot of reading ahead of him. But first, he thought he might take a nice bath to relax.

As he entered his room, he found a sealed letter waiting for him. He picked it up, his heart speeding up as he recognized Regina’s neat handwriting. This was reading he was interested in right then. He broke the seal and eagerly opened it, ready to read Regina’s latest letter.

_Dear Robert,_

_Thank you for accommodating my father. He is the one person who has always loved me and I couldn’t bear to be parted from him. From what your uncle has told me, I believe you understand how I feel._

_I also thank you for being honest with me as I was honest with you. So far, I think our marriage is off to a great start._

_Since you expressed a desire to get to know me, I feel I should talk about horses. This is not about Daniel, either. I’ve loved them longer than I’ve loved him. My own horse is named Rocinante and I hope you have room in the royal stables for him. He is a beautiful brown color and I love to brush his coat when I need to calm myself down. Rocinante is also a very good listener and keeps my confidences quite well._

_When I’m on him, I feel like I can fly away. Go anywhere and be free. It’s why I love riding him as much as possible. Because I’ve been a prisoner in my own home. Mother never let me go too far from the house and I call only my horse my friend. I realize now she was grooming me for a life as a queen, preventing me from falling in love with someone who was not the person she intended as well as the acquaintances of those who may try to loosen her grip on me. Riding, though, riding is mine and she never could take that from me. It is the only happiness I have ever known._

_Well, I must’ve thoroughly depressed you by now. Please, take my mind off these thoughts. Tell me about archery, about your palace…even your favorite foods. I care not just as long as it is light, airy and can let me focus on you rather than myself._

_I await your next letter._

_Yours,_  
_Regina_

_Yours, Regina._ His heart soared as he reread those words over and over, his face hurting from his smile. It was something so small and yet it meant so much to him.

“Someone’s smitten,” Mother side, entering the room. “What does the Lady Regina have to say?”

He chuckled, setting the note down. “How did you know that was from Regina?”

She sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow. “Because it’s obviously just ‘Regina’ now. And because you take after your father. You have chosen her and made a vow to her. Like your father, you honor your vows. So I doubt you’d be exchanging love letters with another woman so soon after pledging to marry Lady Regina.”

“She wrote me about her horse,” he said, keeping her dark and troubling thoughts to himself. He would excise them from her once she was in his arms and he could call himself her husband.

Mother chuckled. “How romantic.”

“We’re trying to get to know each other, Mother,” he replied. “So we’re not going to start with grand romantic statements. Well, she’s not. She’s practical like you, I think.”

“If that’s true, then you two will be very happy since you’re just like your father. She’ll balanced out your overly romantic nature like I did his.”

He gave her a look. “You were just as bad as Father.”

“He brought it out in me,” she admitted before patting his leg. “I’m glad you and Lady Regina are trying to build a solid foundation. It’s smart.”

Robin set aside the letter. “Is there anything else you wanted, Mother?”

“Just to talk,” she replied, motioning to the books. “What is that?”

“Lady Wellingsbury gave me an assignment. My education is never complete.”

Mother shook her head. “No, it’s not. What’s your lesson this week?”

“Our marriage laws.”

“Ahh. And what does Diana want you to learn?”

He frowned. “Something in regards to why Regina and I may be pressured to produce an heir quickly.”

Understanding filled his mother’s eyes and she nodded. “I advise you to read those laws very carefully. They almost destroyed your father and me. And I’m not a foreign-born queen.”

“What do you mean? What haven’t you and father told me?” Robin grew curious, having believed he knew all his parents’ stories.

She shook her head. “All in good time. But I won’t let you use me to skirt your assignment. You best read those books, just like Diana wants.”

“You never did let me do things the easy way. Thank you for that, Mother.” He kissed her cheek.

“I hope you relax first, though. I am certain that assignment came about because the council was already hard on you,” she said.

Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Were they this hard with Father?”

“At first, yes,” she replied. “But things changed once you came along.”

“How?”

She sighed. “That is for another day. Why don’t you go to the baths?”

“You read my mind,” he said, standing. “Will I see you at supper?”

“Will it be a state dinner?” she asked, looking hesitant. His mother had been avoiding most of the court as she continued to mourn his father’s passing, not yet ready for their pity and platitudes.

Robin shook his head. “I’ve had enough of those for now. Tonight will just be us, Uncle Joseph and Aunt Eleanor. How does that sound?”

“It sounds good. Thank you, Robin.” She stood and kissed his cheek. “Have a good bath and relax. Don’t let them get to you.”

 

It took Robin several days to read the books he had taken from the library as well as moving on to a few in his father’s private collection. For the most part, it wasn’t due to interest in the subject—as he read on, he found himself more intrigued—but interruptions which came as king.

After tossing the last book down, he wandered the palace as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He turned on corner and found Friar Tuck walking toward him, smiling as he spied the young man. “Your Majesty!” he boomed.

Robin stopped, trying to look stern. “What have I told you? There’s no need for such formalities between us.”

“Of course,” Tuck replied, jovial. “I will do my best to remember that.”

“Good. Now, do you have some time to counsel a poor confused soul?” Robin asked.

Tuck nodded. “I always have time for them. Come, let us walk together and you can tell me what troubles you.”

Robin nodded, grateful that the man was willing to head back from whence he came as they headed down the corridor. “Lady Wellingsbury gave me an assignment.”

“And you feel like your studies have ended now that you are king?”

“Not at all,” he replied. “It’s just that the topic is giving me cause to be concerned.”

Tuck nodded. “And the topic?”

“Children.”

“Do you want children?” the friar asked.

Robin nodded. “Of course. I want to be a father.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is that I don’t want children because I need to secure some throne that’s not even in danger of leaving my family’s grasp,” he replied. “Nor do I want the council to use it against Lady Regina.”

Friar Tuck stopped. “How would they do that?”

Robin sighed. “Apparently, there’s a law that allows the council to set a time period in which the queen must give birth. If she fails, she must set aside her husband for a new one if she’s the monarch. If her husband is, he must set her aside.”

“And you think they’ll set a time period for you and the Lady Regina?”

“An unreasonable one at that,” Robin said, nodding. “I feel I may be forced to impregnate her while we’re still strangers to each other or be forced to set her aside, allowing them to toss out the foreign queen and campaign for a daughter of Sherwood, not caring for my feelings at all.”

Nodding, Tuck motioned to a large window with a seat. “And you would like my counsel regarding these concerns.”

Robin sat, feeling the sun warm his back through the glass. How he wished he were outside instead. Maybe things would make more sense out there. “Yes, Tuck. I don’t want to put pressure on Lady Regina. She’s coming here for a fresh start, not fresh problems caused by people I would hope would be above pettiness.”

“Do you think it is pettiness?”

“I do,” he said with a sigh. “How do I explain that to a council that already dislikes her because she’s not one of their daughters? Who already suspect she’s a spy because I’m marrying someone who is not from Sherwood?”

He nodded. “All very good questions that I’m afraid you’re going to have to answer for yourself. May I offer a suggestion?”

“Always,” Robin assured him.

“Try to delay any conversation regarding your heirs until after the Lady Regina is here. She deserves to be a part of the decision as your wife and the future mother of your children.”

Robin nodded, pulling out Regina’s portrait from the pocket where he always kept it. He ran his finger over its smooth surface. “Wise counsel, Tuck. I shall take it under consideration. Thank you.”

 

After consulting Lady Wellingsbury and his mother, Robin felt more confident when he next met with his council. Lord Ashbury opened the proceedings, asking about the royal coronation. “The two-month mourning period is almost complete, Your Majesty,” he said. “We should plan your official ascent to the throne.”

“I’ve thought about it and I would like you to consider waiting a bit longer for that,” Robin said.

Lord Ellis frowned. “And why is that, Your Majesty?”

Robin took a deep breath. “I would like to combine my coronation with my marriage. There is precedent that I can cite.”

“There is plenty of precedent,” Lady Wellingsbury agreed. She then prompted: “Perhaps if you tell us your reasoning?”

“I want to impress on the people that Lady Regina is the queen and has all the powers our laws give the queen. Having her crowned with me shows that we are equal rulers,” he explained. He held their gazes as he then stressed: “It will also show all that I have chosen her.”

They stared at him and he expected them to argue with him, to challenge him. Instead, Lord Ellis leaned back. “That seems reasonable. And it will be easier on our treasury to have one large ceremony instead of two.”

Robin hoped his surprise didn’t register on his face. He had been expecting a long and loud fight but was pleased it was going well. It did put him on edge, though. They were probably being amiable before taking a hard line on an issue. Robin worried it was the issue he was not ready to compromise on yet.

“I am glad you agree, Lord Ellis,” he said, glancing around at the others. “Are you all in agreement?”

They murmured their approval and Robin nodded. He tensed as Lord Ellis shifted in his seat, clearly preparing to say something else. The duke drummed his fingers against the table. “Your Majesty, in our last meeting, you brought up our marriage laws. Are you acquainted with the laws governing the monarch?”

“Yes, I am,” he replied, treading carefully. “I find them contradictive with our other marriage laws and find it wrong that a monarch should be told in one breath that he may choose his bride but his council can manipulate the situation so that they can tear the two apart should she not please them.”

“We, the council, disagree,” Ellis replied.

“Not all of us,” Lady Wellingsbury interjected. Robin was pleased to see there were a few other members frowning.

Lord Ashbury nodded as well. “We’ve been trying to change those laws since the problems with King Edward and Queen Catherine.”

“If I recall, the campaign to null those laws was a failure,” Ellis snapped.

“It was suspended,” Lady Wellingsbury clarified, “because the queen conceived and gave birth to His Majesty. We can certainly discuss it again.”

Lady Langston leaned forward. “What is there to discuss? The council is well within our rights to ensure the security of the throne. After waiting almost a decade for King Edward to have an heir, we do not want to chance it again.”

“Lady Regina and I are both young though, Lady Langston.”

Ellis jumped in. “It’s not about age. It’s about fertility. While I am certain Your Majesty is quite virile, we know nothing of Lady Regina. There’s a good chance she isn’t as fertile as say…”

“As say a woman born of Sherwood blood?” Robin crossed his arms. “Do you think that only our women are fertile, Lord Ellis? That children in Mist Haven just appear by magic?”

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” he stammered out.

Robin didn’t know if his frown could deepen anymore. “Lady Regina and I are not my parents and should not be compared to them. We should be evaluated for our own merits.”

“What exactly are you suggesting, Your Majesty?” Lady Langston asked, leaning forward and looking intrigued.

“Or is it more like demanding?” Lord Ellis wondered, his eyes narrowed.

Holding up his hands, Robin tried to placate his agitated councilors. “I am not demanding anything yet, merely stating my position for now. It is my position that since marriage is a partnership, we should save the rest of this discussion until my partner is here to participate.”

“That is fair,” Lady Langston agreed, to his surprise. “I know I would not be pleased to find out my future had been planned for me without my knowledge given our laws.”

The others agreed and Robin ended the meeting before something could go wrong for him. He watched as they filed past him, except for Lady Wellingsbury. She sat down next to him, smiling. “Good job, Robin. You’ve won the battle without having to become a tyrant.”

“Have I?” he asked. “Or have I just delayed it? Because I do not plan to be parted from her and I will fight until my dying breathe to make that so.”

She nodded. “Well, you’ll see when Lady Regina gets here. I hope you’ve chosen the right partner to fight for and with.”

“I believe I have. I just hope I’m the right partner for her. I can’t help but feel like I’ve rescued her from shark-infested waters just to pull her into a viper’s nest.”

“I understand that. But marriage doesn’t mean everything becomes easy. You two will have to work. This is a good first test.” Lady Wellingsbury patted his hand before leaving.

Robin sighed, pulling out the miniature again. “I’m sorry, Regina,” he whispered. “I am failing you before you are even here. But I vow to make it up to you. Somehow.”

 

A couple weeks later, Robin fidgeted in his chair. He longed to leave the room, knowing that if all went to his uncle’s plan, this was the day Lady Regina was to arrive at the palace. Robin wanted to go and stand on the steps until the carriage carrying his bride arrived, to be the first person to welcome her to her new home.

His council, though, had other plans. They had spent a better part of the afternoon in an argument that had started about the irrigation systems and became about land boundaries. Accusations of stolen land, broken agreements and finger pointing flew from both sides of the table. Robin felt like he was overseeing a group of children.

The arguing had been punctuated by knocking that grew more persistent with each attempt to enter the room. At last, Robin instructed his man to open the door. One of the servants entered and bowed. “I apologize for the intrusion, Your Majesty, but your uncle’s carriage arrived along with Lady Regina’s several minutes ago.”

“Thank you,” Robin said, standing right up from his chair. He glanced around his now silent council and smiled. “You are free to continue your arguments, but this session is over. You have kept me from my bride long enough and I am going to meet her.”

Before anyone could protest or think of new issues that required his attention, Robin turned and left the room. Once he was out in the halls, he ran through them toward the front entrance. His heart beat faster and a smile broke out on his face.

She was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter four! I know, I know. You all probably think I’m mean teasing you. Regina is in Sherwood but has not yet met Robin. And after this, I will be posting every other week as I will be alternating this story with the sequel to “The Prince of Darkness.” So tomorrow will be the first chapter of “The Dark Legacy.” I hope you enjoy that one as well! 
> 
> A big thank you to Starscythe, who made a beautiful manip inspired by this story. You can check it out at her tumblr or reblogged in mine under the “Crown My Heart” tag. 
> 
> \--Mac


	5. Pleasure to Meet You

### Chapter 5: Pleasure to Meet You

Leopold convinced a few high-ranking ladies of the court to spread a few rumors about Mother to explain her disappearance. One said that she had abandoned Regina and Daddy because she was upset about the marriage to the King of Sherwood. Another said that Leopold had exiled her after she had tried to order him around, using her magic on him. It painted the king in a good light—being able to resist her dark magic—and stopped any uncomfortable quests Regina may have been forced to answer.

With every day that passed without Mother, Regina felt herself growing happier and freer. She was excited to travel to Sherwood and finally meet Prince Robert in person, even despite his latest note, which laid open on her desk so she could read it over and over again.

_Dearest Regina,_

_You do not have to spare my feelings. I know my writing about my archery skills was probably dull and put you to sleep. It doesn’t matter as long as you had a good night’s rest and pleasant dreams._

_Nor did your talk of your apple tree put me to sleep. In fact, it gave me an idea. We have a whole orchard of apple trees on the palace grounds and after you arrive, we shall both go there so you can pick out a tree. It will then be your tree and the gardener will know that you can take care of it whenever you feel like it._

_I too share your fondness for trees. There is one particular oak I prefer. It is an ancient thing, most likely predating the palace and Sherwood in general, and lies where the royal grounds meet the forest that surrounds the palace. When I was younger and forbidden to go into the forest, it was close enough for me to obey the rules yet still feel like I was out there. And it is far enough away from the palace that someone has to really walk to get me, so I have had many uninterrupted hours there. I lie there and stare at the leaves or the sky, thinking about many things. Or read a good book. I hope to share it with you, if you would like._

_At this point, I must apologize. I am afraid that you are coming to a court which won’t be as welcoming as I would like because you are a foreign born queen. You will be Sherwood’s first and it pains me to write that many of my subjects have very bigoted views of “outsiders.” There are a few other issues that I would rather discuss in person but please know that I have been fighting them for the both of us. However, I feel I am failing you and that you will not find the happiness you seek here._

_One thing I have gathered from your letters is that, though you may not think so, you are a fighter, Regina. You will need to keep doing that here but hopefully I will make it easier than the fights you’ve had already._

_I eagerly await our meeting. I wish you a safe journey here to Sherwood._

_Yours,_  
_Robert_

The part about her already being a fighter warmed her. He didn’t even know half of what she had done, but he already believed that of her. But would he approve of how she won her fight with Mother? Would he understand?

His warning about the hostility she might face at his court did give her pause and her stomach always turned when she read there were issues he would rather discuss in person. And she wanted to assure him that she didn’t believe he had already failed her, whatever those issues were. She trusted that he meant it when he said he would be by her side no matter what. If that was true, Regina believed she could get through anything.

Too bad he wasn’t here to help her with the letter she still had to write. She knew Daniel no doubt had already heard of her betrothal as Leopold had made a royal announcement about it, making sure it was proclaimed throughout Mist Haven. But Daniel deserved to hear from her one last time. Dipping her quill in the inkwell, she began to scratch out her final missive to him.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I am certain you’ve heard the news by now. I am to marry the king of Sherwood rather than King Leopold. And I am happy with this arrangement. The king and I have been writing each other constantly for some time now and I have grown fond of him already. I also believe he feels the same about me._

_I don’t want you to be hurt but I know there’s no way for you not to be. Just know that what I felt for you was true and real. I do go to marry another man while still in love with you but I know this is the best for both of us. So as much as it is painful to do, I must let you go and ask you to do the same to me. Please find someone who deserves you and who will love you in a way I never could. Love her the way you loved me. All I want is for you to be happy._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Goodbye._

_Love,_  
_Regina_

Regina sealed the letter and handed it to Irene, her old nursemaid. Daddy had summoned her after Mother’s banishment, asking her to help serve Regina as they traveled to Sherwood. The woman happily returned, or at least Regina assumed so. Irene had never been one to smile much. As a child, Regina had wondered if her dark hair was pulled into a too tight bun. Now, she suspected it was just the woman’s disposition.

“Can you make certain this gets back to Daddy’s estate? It’s going to a stable boy there named Daniel,” Regina instructed.

Irene nodded, holding the letter close. “You are doing the right thing, Regina.”

“I know,” she replied, sad. “I just hate having to break his heart.”

“Necessary evil. Now, put it out of your mind and go to bed. You have an early morning,” Irene said, turning down Regina’s bed.

Regina nodded, taking off her dressing gown. Her itinerary included one more night in Mist Haven before she was in Sherwood, but this still felt final. She was leaving and heading to a new land to start her life anew. And she couldn’t wait.

 

Snow hugged Regina as they stood in the palace courtyard. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

There was no one else there to see her off except for the princess and King Leopold. She hadn’t really befriended at court and so it seemed appropriate. Regina hoped that despite King Robert’s warnings, she would still have better luck making friends in Sherwood.

"I'll miss you too." Regina ran her hand through the princess' hair. "But remember our promise. We'll write often."

"Every week?" Snow asked, tears threatening to fall.

Regina nodded. "Every week."

Snow stepped away as her father approached. Leopold took Regina's hands in his. "I wish you all the happiness you deserve, Lady Regina."

"Thank you for helping make this a reality. I appreciate it." She kissed his cheek before moving toward the carriage.

Daddy held out his hand to her. "You ready for this, my dear?"

"I am," she replied, nodding as she climbed into the carriage. Daddy took the seat across from her, closing the door before knocking on the wall of the carriage. It jerked forward as their driver began the journey from Mist Haven to Sherwood.

Regina pushed back the curtain and waved to Snow as they rolled away. The princess waved back, running after the carriage until they reached the gates. She then stayed there, waving until Regina could see her no more.

"Princess Snow White grew rather fond of you," Daddy noted.

She smiled as she nodded. "I've grown fond of her too. Still wouldn't have made a good mother to her."

"You will be a good mother one day."

"I hope so," she replied, growing solemn. "I really haven't had the greatest example."

Daddy nodded, patting her hand. "You'll figure it out. You're a smart girl and someone who loves with her whole soul."

Regina smiled, fighting back tears. "I am so glad you're coming with me, Daddy."

"Me too. This will be a new start for the both of us."

She squeezed his hand before leaning back, closing her eyes as she imagined her new life in Sherwood.

 

Regina spent her last night in Mist Haven at the home of a duchess who was some distant relative of Leopold. She was a jovial woman who welcomed them into her villa with open arms. When she heard Regina’s mother wasn’t with her, the duchess took it on herself to instruct Regina in the ways of the marital bed. She hadn’t gotten far when Irene insisted the young lady needed her rest and politely shooed the woman out of the room.

“I will need to know what I’m expected to do on my wedding night,” Regina noted, though her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “I don’t want to look foolish in front of the king.”

“You won’t. When we get to Sherwood, I’ll make some inquiries. But that woman was not going to be the one to instruct you. She’d overload you with things you don’t need to worry about right now,” Irene said, making Regina’s bed.

Regina bit her lip. “How much could possibly go on in one’s marital bed?”

“Oh, I don’t think she was going to instruct you about the marital bed,” Irene replied, helping her change. “But put it out of your mind, my lady.”

Nodding, Regina climbed into bed as Irene doused the lights. As the fire crackled in the hearth, she pulled out her miniature of Robert and stared at him. She had some knowledge of what happened between a man and a woman in the marital bed. Many of the female servants had whispered about it, some talking about men who were rough with women and others talking about men who were gentle. What type of man was Robert? And what type would she prefer?

 

As the carriage rolled out of Mist Haven and into the thick forests of Sherwood, Regina pulled back the purple curtains to observe her new land. Trees stretched toward the sky, their leaves blocking out the sun so only a few beams made it to the forest floor. Birds trilled around them and she saw a doe dart through the trees with her fawn. It was peaceful and beautiful. “I think I’m going to like it here,” she told her father.

Daddy nodded. “This is the perfect place to make a new start.”

They spent their first night in Sherwood at the estate of the Duchess of Wellingsbury, who Lord Locksley informed Regina was one of King Robert’s many godmothers. She wasn’t there, away at court to sit on the king’s council and to guide the country with him.

“Women sit on the council?” she asked Lord Locksley, intrigued.

He nodded. “And women can inherit property, wealth and the throne. We do our best not to differentiate between the sexes here.”

“So the marriage laws aren’t anomalies?”

“No,” he replied. “They are in line with our other laws and customs. When you get to court, be certain to talk with Lady Wellingsbury. She’s Robert’s tutor and one of the leading experts on Sherwood law.”

Regina grew almost as excited to meet the woman as she was to finally meet King Robert. “I think I shall,” she replied before bidding the man a good night.

 

One more night stood between Regina and her future husband. Lord Christopher assured her that Locksley was only a half day’s ride from where they would spend the night, so she would be dining with the king the following one. She tried not to look too eager but he saw through her, for he leaned closer to her to whisper: “He is just as anxious to meet you as well, milady.”

The thought sent her heart racing as she climbed into the carriage to begin the second-to-last leg of her journey. Lord Christopher had told her they were staying at a manor belonging to a distant cousin of his, who he warned was “a bit on the odd side.”

To say Lord Samuel Locksley was odd was mild. He greeted their small party dressed in outfit of clashing vibrant colors and his white hair stuck out in all directions. Before he let them in his house, he walked around each of them to cleanse their auras.

Regina frowned and leaned closer to Lord Christopher. "What does that mean?"

"Just let him walk around you, picking things out of the air," he whispered back. "Then we can all go in."

Lord Samuel approached Regina, his fingers grabbing imaginary things from the air around her. He paused, frowning. "There's a darkness around you I can't remove. You've done something horrible."

Her heart sped up as she stammered out: "What?"

"I can feel it," he continued. "Darkness has a hold on you."

Lord Christopher rolled his eyes. "Oh, enough, man. Just cleanse her so we can enter."

Though he glared at her, Lord Samuel did as he was asked and finally let her into his manor. Irene took her away to her room and helped her settle in. "I was told supper will be served in an hour. Would you like to rest?" she asked Regina.

"I think so. Can you lay out an outfit for me to wear after?" Regina slipped out of her dark blue traveling dress and climbed into bed. The servant pulled the curtains around her bed, letting her get some rest without the light bothering her.

 

Regina rolled over, opening her eyes as sleep slipped away from her. Lord Samuel stood by her bed, glaring at her. "You're evil."

"My lord!" She sat up, gasping as she held the blankets over her shift-clad form. "What are you doing in here?"

"You need to leave," Lord Samuel spat at her.

Regina shook under her covers, his gaze too intense for her liking. "Please, leave me alone," she whispered.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room?" Daddy stormed in, frowning. "Get out!"

Lord Samuel glowered at him. "I need to cleanse my house from her evil."

"Please," Regina begged. "Leave me alone. I am just doing what I need to so I can live my own life."

"You have let darkness into your soul. And I doubt it will ever be removed. It will only fester, eating you completely." He was now standing very close to her, his blue eyes boring into her. Regina was paralyzed, unable to move or push him away. Daddy did his best to pull Lord Samuel back but the man remained unmoved.

Lord Christopher barreled into the room. "Leave her alone, Samuel!"

"I will not have her darkness in my house!"

"She is not dark!" Lord Christopher took a calming breath. "You have two choices, cousin. You can be civil to Lady Regina or you can spend the rest of the night in your room. Which will it be?"

Lord Samuel glared at her before backing away. "I shall take my leave for the night. Cousin."

He stormed out of the room, exchanging a look with his cousin on his way out. Once he was gone, Lord Christopher sighed. "I apologize for him, Lady Regina. I told you he was eccentric."

"He's mad," Daddy said, rubbing Regina's back.

Lord Christopher sighed. "Yes, but usually he's harmless. Do you require anything, Lady Regina?"

"It's alright," she said, her voice shaking. "I'll be fine."

With a bow, he left her with her father. Daddy shook his head as he turned back to her. "You're not fine, dear."

"Sending Mother away was the right thing to do," Regina said, though she believed she was trying to convince herself more than her father.

"At what cost? I worry for you."

Tears pricked her eyes and she bit back a sob. "Because of the darkness?"

"Because of the guilt you feel." He held her as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It may not have been the best way to deal with your Mother, but I understand why you did it. I’ve forgiven you. Now, you need to forgive yourself and move on. Then the darkness won't get you and you can be happy with your king."

Regina nodded, clutching him tighter. "I'll try, Daddy."

Irene returned, pausing when she saw the father-daughter embrace. "I can come back, my lady," she said.

Shaking her head, Regina let go of her father and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "No, no. I'm fine. Please help me get ready for supper."

"I shall leave you to it. See you in the dining room, Regina." Daddy kissed her forehead before leaving.

 

Lord Samuel remained his rooms for the rest of Regina's stay in his house. He didn't even emerge to farewell them, which Regina had to admit was a relief. Daddy helped her into the carriage and she sighed.

Daddy climbed in and closed the door. "Happy, my dear?"

"To be leaving?" she asked. "Or to finally meet my future husband?"

"Both, I guess."

She nodded, before her smile faltered. "I hope I haven't set him on a pedestal and that I've created an image he can't possibly attain."

"Well, what do you imagine him to be like?" Daddy asked, voice shaking as the carriage lurched into motion.

"Kind, just like Lord Christopher. Intelligent but funny. Loyal, loving and, well, a good kisser." Her cheeks felt on fire as she confessed that last one to her father.

Daddy only smiled. "Well, I think you have good qualities in mind. And if he can't meet them, that he doesn't deserve you."

"What if it doesn't work, Daddy? What if we can't stand each other?" Regina asked. "Or he hates me and doesn't want to marry me?"

"Then we'll handle that if it happens. But Regina, I can't imagine that he wouldn't fall head over heels in love with you."

She smiled but averted her eyes. "You have to say that. You're my father."

"True," he agreed. "And king or not, your new husband is going to know he has to deal with me."

 

It was late afternoon by the time the carriage entered the town just outside the palace. Villagers gathered along the road, watching the carriage in hopes of a glimpse of her, Regina knew. She bit her lip. "Should I pull back the curtain? Wave to them?"

"If you want," Daddy said. "It would probably be nice. You need to start building goodwill with your future subjects."

Regina nodded, pushing the curtain aside. She started to wave and smile to the people on one side of the carriage. Most gawked at her but a few waved back, mostly children. A few boys climbed trees, trying to get a better look at her and Regina gave them a more genuine smile as she waved to them.

"Alternate sides, Regina," Daddy prompted softly.

She slid over, waving to the people on the other side of the carriage. They were more receptive, with more people waving back at her. She heard a few shouts but the glass muffled whatever they were saying. Regina could only hope it was complimentary.

"Good girl," Daddy said, smiling. "You'll be a proper queen in no time."

Regina continued to smile and wave, alternating sides until they passed under a stone gate. The villagers were no longer lined up and instead she recognized the busy activity of a thriving court. Servants darted to and fro as soldiers ran drills in an open area.

Her heart pounded as she fiddled with her skirts. "It's now or never, isn't it?" she asked her father.

"I'm afraid so." He squeezed her hand.

The door opened and Daddy climbed down first. His hand as well as Lord Christopher’s reached in to help Regina down from the carriage. She took them and her feet touched the ground.

She looked up at the palace, the place she would now call her home. It wasn't as grand as Leopold's but it had a rustic charm that entranced Regina. Four towers stood at each corner of the white building, pane glass windows dotting the sides to reveal the different floors in the palace. There were several smaller white buildings that were connected to the main building with open air passageways. Ivy climbed along the tops of the passageways and she could see a fountain in another courtyard beyond one of them.

"Well, milady," Lord Locksley said. "What do you think of our humble palace?"

"I love it," she said, enthralled.

He smiled. "I thought you would."

She took a deep breath. "So, when do I meet His Majesty?"

"Good question. I sent word ahead so my nephew could be waiting for us." He took her arm. "Let's go see if we can find him."

Regina clutched his arm as the large wooden doors with lions carved on them opened. Lord Christopher led her into a foyer where two older women, both blondes, were waiting for them. He turned to Regina. "My lady, may I introduce my sister, Lady Eleanor, and the Royal Widow, Queen Catherine."

The woman dressed in black stepped forward, her lacy veil threatening to fall off her head. Regina curtsied, knowing this was Queen Catherine. She could see the resemblance to the man in the miniature she carried in a pocket close to her heart--the same blue eyes, with kindness warming them. The Queen's face was rounder than the painter had made her son's though so Regina believed that was something the new king had inherited from his father. Regina, though, hoped he had the same warm smile as his mother.

"Welcome, Lady Regina," the queen said, lifting her from her curtsy. "We have been very excited to meet you."

"I am excited to meet His Majesty." Regina fiddled with her skirts, glancing about as if the man whose face she had memorized the past few weeks would appear before her.

Lord Christopher frowned. "Where is he, Catherine? I sent a messenger hours ago."

"And that messenger arrived. However, you know the counsel." The queen frowned as well. "I hoped Robin's eagerness to meet his bride would've let him finally put his foot down but I guess he couldn't get away."

"I told him that he needed to be firm with them, to remind them he holds the power. Otherwise, they'll continue to walk all over him. They still see him as a child!" Lord Christopher took a deep calming breath.

Queen Catherine sighed. " He's still getting used to the fact he's king. Everything happened so fast, he hasn’t had the time to figure out what kind of ruler he wants to be. He’s so lost without his father here."

Sadness tinged her words and Regina felt her pain. "I am sorry for your loss, Your Majesty. I regret I will not know your husband."

"Thank you. I'm sure my Edward would've loved to have met you," she replied, squeezing Regina's hands. "I know you've come without your own mother so I hope you will come to see me as one."

"We'll all take care of you. Locksley women stick together, whether they are Locksleys by blood or by marriage. It doesn't matter." The woman Regina believed was Lady Eleanor stepped forward. She hugged Regina and after a few moments, Regina relaxed in her arms. It seemed the Locksleys were warmer than she had expected and she looked forward to experiencing this type of family for the first time in her life.

The women pulled away and Queen Catherine patted Regina's hands. "Why don't we show you to the rooms you'll be staying in until the wedding? You can freshen up before you meet Robin."

"I would like that. Thank you." Regina glanced over at Daddy. "And my father?"

Lady Eleanor smiled. "He can come too. His rooms are attached to yours."

Regina thanked her again and started to walk forward. She heard heavy footfalls coming down the nearest hallway, as if someone were running toward them. Turning, she felt something heavy hit her and knock her off her feet.

Strong arms wrapped around her, steadying her as the scent of pine washed over her. Her own arms wrapped around the neck of her rescuer and she found herself gazing into a pair of blue eyes. They were a warm hue that reminded her of the water by Leopold's palace and full of concern. She found herself drowning in them, never wanting to look away again.

"Well, this isn't how I planned to meet," he said, his voice carrying the Sherwood accent she was growing more and more accustomed to. It also had something of a hoarseness to it but she liked it, finding it suited him and she was glad when he spoke again. "I must say, whoever painted your likeness failed to capture the full extent of your beauty."

Regina finally took in his full face--strong jaw, blonde hair brushing his broad shoulders and dimples that made her weak at the knees. It was a shame the artist who had painted his miniature chose not to paint his smile. For King Robert of Sherwood had a warm and friendly smile that made her feel special immediately.

She remembered herself, curtsying at last. “Your Majesty.”

“No need for that, milady.” He raised her much like his mother had earlier. “We are equals.”

Regina had to remind herself to breathe, leaning closer to him. “I like the sound of that.”

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into its warmth, enjoying the feel of his palm against her skin. “I am so glad you’re here,” he whispered.

A cough reminded them they weren’t alone and they jumped apart. Regina felt heat flood her cheeks as she took in the four older adults watching them. All looked quite amused at what they had witnessed.

Queen Catherine smiled. “I think we should show Prince Henry and Lady Regina to their rooms so they can rest before supper. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, of course.” He held out his arm to Regina and when she took it, he tucked her hand close to his body. “Let me escort you there.”

Regina walked down the hall, her steps in line with the king's. She kept sneaking glances at him, studying his handsome features and feeling her heart speed up every time she did so.

He caught her eye on one of her glances and smiled. "I hope your journey was uneventful."

"It was. Thank you," she replied, deciding that he didn't need to know what had happened with his cousin. Besides, it could open a can of worms she was not prepared to deal with.

The young king hummed and a bounce came to his step. "I'm glad. I would hate for you to have a bad impression of my...our...country."

"Sherwood is beautiful," Regina told him.

"You're beautiful." He looked away, his cheeks tinged pink. Clearing his throat, they came to a stop outside a door. "These are your rooms. I'll...I'll leave you to rest after your journey."

Regina was hesitant to part from him and she could see that he was as reluctant. He held onto her hand, taking her in. Unlike when Leopold had looked her over, King Robert's gaze didn't make her squirm. Instead, it felt like he was treasuring her rather than leering after her.

Queen Catherine cleared her throat. "Robin, I think you need to let Regina's hand go."

He nodded, raising her hand to his lips. "Until then, milady."

The king's hand fell away as he followed his mother down the hall, walking backwards so that their eyes never broke connection until he was forced to turn a corner. Regina smiled as she leaned against the door, cradling the hand he kissed against her chest.

Daddy's chuckle startled her. She turned to find him smiling knowingly at her. "I daresay His Majesty has made quite the first impression."

"He has," she agreed, softly. "Do you think I made an impression on him?"

"Oh, yes, my dear. He couldn't keep his eyes off you." Daddy smiled, squeezing her hands.

Her smile grew brighter and she opened the door to her new rooms. Servants bustled around, unpacking the trunks brought from Mist Haven. Regina weaved around them, taking in her new surroundings.

The sitting room was done in beiges, browns and crèmes. A few couches were set up in the center of the room, positioned around a polished wood table. There was a large fireplace against one wall, a few porcelain figures of horses sitting on the ledge. Over it hung a large painting of a forest, nymphs dancing amongst the trees. Two windows that ran from ceiling to floor let plenty of light into the room, crème curtains pulled opened for now.

A serving girl emerged from another room. She had blonde hair pulled into a bun and wore a plain dark green dress. As Regina approached, she curtsied. "Welcome, Your Highness. My name is Trina but most people around here call me Tink."

"Tink?" Regina asked, confused.

The girl laughed. "Don't ask. It's a long story. Now, if you want, I can give you the grand tour."

"I would appreciate it."

Nodding, Tink motioned to the room opposite the one she had come out from. "Lord Henry, that is to be your room. His Majesty insisted on keeping you close to Lady Regina. When she marries the king, these rooms will be entirely yours."

"His Majesty is very generous," Daddy replied, looking around the room. "I don't know what I'll do with all this room to myself."

Tink laughed. "I'm certain you'll find something to do. Now, my lady, would you like to see your room?"

"Yes, please," Regina said, following Tink into the third room, painted blue. It was half the size of the sitting room but still quite large. Like the sitting parlor, her room had a fireplace and a painting of a beautiful woman hung over it. Studying it, Regina could see the resemblance between the woman and the Locksley family members she had met so far.

"That's Queen Susannah. She's the king's great-great grandmother and is considered one of Sherwood's greatest monarchs. All the kings after her have striven to live up to her legacy," Tink explained.

Regina nodded. “I can’t wait to learn all I can about Sherwood. Your history and culture is so fascinating.”

“Glad to hear it,” she replied. “Because it’s going to be your culture and history too. Welcome home, my lady.”

As she took in her surroundings, it hit Regina:

She was home.


	6. Getting to Know You

### Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

Robin stepped onto the balcony outside his rooms, leaning against the stone railing as a warm breezed played with his hair. Lady Regina was now only a hallway away rather than another country. He could actually look at her rather than the miniature still tucked in his breast pocket.

He still felt her from the brief moment he held her. Almost knocking his future wife over was not how he planned on meeting her, but now he couldn’t imagine it going any other way. To look straight into her beautiful brown eyes had made his heart skip a beat. His uncle had been right that the artist failed to catch the fire contained in the whiskey colored depths but he had eliminated the sadness that lurked there. Robin hoped to chase that away.

Turning his head, his stomach jumped with excitement when he saw Regina standing on the balcony down the way. She had changed out of the wine colored riding dress she had been wearing. Now she wore a pale blue dress with lace sleeves. The skirt was still not as wide or voluminous as some of the skirts worn in Sherwood but it wasn’t as tight as the one on her riding dress.

Her black hair was pinned up in a bun but a few curls escaped and rested against her neck. Robin swallowed before attempting to speak to her. But his mouth grew dry, making it feel like his tongue was stuck to its roof. No sound was coming out.

She turned to her right and smiled upon sighting him. Robin felt his heart speed up as she approached him, the breeze now toying with her loose curls. “I see we share a balcony,” she said.

“Ye…Yes,” he said, pausing to clear his throat.

“So we’re not too far apart?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be too far from your father.” He also didn’t want her to be too far away from him either.

Regina smiled, averting her eyes. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do if I had to be parted from him.”

“I understand,” he said, knowing he would’ve been heartbroken if he had to leave his mother behind. He was still heartbroken that Father was no longer down the hall himself for Robin to seek counsel or spend time with him.

She took his hand. “Do you miss your father?”

“I do,” he replied, rubbing his thumb over her hand before smiling. “But let’s not focus on sad things. You are here and so it’s a happy day.”

A pink tinge came to Regina’s cheeks and she looked away, surveying the palace grounds. “It’s so beautiful in Sherwood. And so peaceful.”

He stood closer to her, his chest almost pressed against her back. “Indeed. At least now. In the summer when the geese come back, not so much. We then have to release the hounds to scare them away and it’s a noisy mess.”

“So something to look forward to?” She glanced back at him, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. They seemed so much brighter.  
“I guess that’s one way of looking at it,” he replied with a chuckle.

She nodded before glancing back out. “So where’s the apple orchard?”

“Over there.” He helped her lean over the railing a bit, pointing to the right where the orchard lay next to the palace. “We can go there tomorrow.”

“And your tree?”

He pointed straight ahead, toward the forest towering at the very edge of the palace grounds. One large tree stood out from the others, reaching toward the sky. “See that mighty oak there?”

She nodded, smiling. “It does look very secluded.”

“It is,” he agreed. “Though not very quiet right now. A robin has made its nest in it and all I hear is chirping all day long.”

Regina grew quiet as she turned to face him, leaning against the railing. “Quite a few people have called you Robin. Your uncle always has to catch himself.”

“Yes, well…” He paused, deciding where he wanted to begin. “My name is Robert. It’s an old family name so I’m technically King Robert the Seventh. But when I was a baby, my mother says I used to try to imitate the robins when they sang outside our windows. So she started calling me her little robin and the name stuck.”

“Which name do you prefer then?” she asked.

He took a deep breath. “Robin. To be called Robert still seems so strange, so formal. So those closest to me can still call me Robin.”

“And what about me?” She tilted her head, studying him. “What should I call you?”

“Robin,” he replied without hesitation.

She smiled. “Robin. I like it much better than Robert.”

“Me too,” he agreed, his heart soaring at the sound of her voice saying his name. It was like a sweet song.

Robin longed to take her into his arms and just hold her, but he doubted they could do that after only hours from meeting. So he took her hands in his, feeling their warmth and how smooth her skin was. “Is there anything else you prefer to be called?”

“No. I’ve always been Regina.”

He hummed. “Well, then, I guess I need to work on some terms of endearment for you.”

“What’s so wrong with Regina?”

“Nothing,” he said truthfully. “It is a beautiful name that everyone will use. I want something special just for myself.”

She raised an eyebrow but smiled. “And what will that be?”

“I have to decide,” he replied, cupping her cheek. “But I promise you I will find one.”

“Then I should have a special name just for you as well. After all, I won’t be the only one calling you Robin,” she said.

Robin chuckled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “I would love that. What shall you call me?”

She narrowed her eyes, studying him. “I don’t know. I think I need to get to know you better.”

His reply was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Robin glanced over at the door to find Uncle Christopher standing there, smirking. “Would you two like to join us for supper?”

Robin glanced down at Regina, seeing her cheeks tinge pink as her smile turned sheepish. He held out his arm to her. “Milady?”

She took his arm and he led her into the small dining room his family used for their private meals. He hadn’t wanted to subject her to a state supper yet, to shield her from the judgment of his court for a bit longer. Tonight, it was just his mother, Aunt Eleanor, Uncles Joseph and Christopher as well as Prince Henry.

He led Regina to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She took her seat with a smile and watched him as he took the seat next to her. Under the table, her hand found his and she laced his fingers with hers. His heart sped up and he hoped it didn’t show on his face. Judging by the smirk on Uncle Christopher’s face, though, he was failing.

Prince Henry leaned back, studying them. “I must thank you, Your Majesty, for allowing me to come with my daughter.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I understand the bond between a child and a father well. I wouldn’t deny Regina that,” Robin replied. “And please, call me Robin.”

“Only if you call me Henry,” the prince insisted, smiling at the two.

Robin returned the smile. “It might take some time, but I will do my best.”

Several servants carried in silver trays, setting them on the table before removing the lids with flourishes. A hearty broth filled with vegetables and pieces of meat had been placed before them. “This is just the first course,” Robin told Regina. “There are plenty more. Introduce you to our cuisine.”

“All in one sitting?” she asked, her tone light. Mirth danced in her brown eyes and he realized she was teasing him. He couldn’t wait for her to do that more often.

Mother chuckled. “It would seem so. Robin has always had some problems with patience.”

“Mother,” he groaned. Regina hadn’t been there one day. He didn’t want the embarrassing stories to come out so soon.

“She’s going to learn it herself,” Mother said, patting Regina’s free hand. “Might as well tell her and get it out of the way.”

Regina squeezed his hand. “How ever did you manage to wait for me to arrive?”

“He barely did,” Aunt Eleanor said.

Uncle Joseph nodded. “Drove us all mad.”

“I was not that bad!” Robin protested, feeling somewhat betrayed by his family.

Prince Henry chuckled. “Don’t worry, Your Majesty. Regina was no better.”

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, her cheeks growing red. At least she had been as eager to meet him as he had been to meet her.

Mother smiled before motioning to their bowls. “Eat up before it grows cold. Broth doesn’t taste very good then.”

“And you’re going to need both your hands to eat the next courses,” Uncle Christopher said, motioning to the empty space between them.

Regina’s grip started to loosen on his hand as Robin glared at his uncle. “If need be, I will figure out how to eat my meat with one hand.”

“He’s my brother’s son,” Aunt Eleanor said, pointing at him. “That was my brother coming out of his mouth.”

Mother nodded. “I told you. He definitely inherited Edward’s romantic streaks.”

“I’m right here,” Robin reminded them.

Regina let out a soft giggle and released his hand. “You may be brave enough to try eating with one hand, but I’m afraid I’m not.”

“Then I will defer to you, milady,” he replied, bowing his head slightly.

Uncle Christopher sighed. “Another thirty years of this. Wonderful.”

“What are you talking about? You’re still the ambassador to Mist Haven. You get to leave!” Uncle Joseph exclaimed.

Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead. “My family, milady. I hope they aren’t scaring you off.”

“Oh no,” she replied, smiling. “I think this all so wonderful. I’ve never had a family like this before.”

Pain gripped his heart as he thought about her not having the same warm memories he did surrounded by his loving parents and family. Her father seemed very loving so how much control had her mother had over their family? What was Regina’s childhood like? There was still so much for him to learn about her and he wanted to shoo their family away so they could talk alone.

Regina brushed off her comment and moved on. “I cannot wait to learn more about Sherwood and its culture.”

“She also wants to meet Lady Wellingsbury,” Uncle Christopher added.

“Splendid,” Robin said, perking up. He turned to Regina and smiled at her. “She’s my tutor and a trusted advisor. If anyone can help you the most, it’s her.”

Mother took a sip of her wine. “Diana will be thrilled to talk with you, Regina. She helped me become a queen.”

“I cannot wait,” Regina replied, laying down her spoon after she finished her broth. She glanced over at Robin’s still full bowl. “Aren’t you hungry?”

He grinned, a wicked feeling coming over him. “No. For I desire nothing but to stare at your face and listen to your voice. That is food enough.”

“Look at that grin! He’s now doing this on purpose! Edward, he is your son. I hope you can see this in the Great Beyond,” Uncle Joseph exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

Regina laughed, a full one that seemed to come from deep within her. She keeled over, her head resting on Robin’s shoulder as she continued to laugh, tears coming out of her eyes. He smiled down at her, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

It was a sound he was going to spend the rest of his life ensuring she made often.

 

Later that night, he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. He stared at up at the ceiling, still imagining Regina’s face. Father was right—he just knew that he made the right choice, that Regina was the woman he was meant to love for the rest of their lives. He prayed she felt the same.

His door creaked opened and he heard the soft click of his mother’s heels on the wooden floors. “Hello, Mother,” he said.

“I was hoping we could talk,” she replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “About Lady Regina.”

“What about her?” He sat up, heart racing. “Don’t you like her?”

Mother took his hand, smiling. “I do, Robin. I think she’s a beautiful, intelligent and kind woman. I just worry that the council will break her.”

“I won’t let them.”

“You might not have a choice.”

He frowned. “Maybe they shouldn’t have a choice. Maybe they shouldn’t have the chance to tear down a remarkable woman like Regina.”

“So you would disband the council over her?”

“The council has never been disbanded,” Robin replied with a frown. “Besides, I think Regina is stronger than you think.”

Mother nodded. “She probably is. But if the council tries to dismiss her, what will you do?”

“I will fight for her,” he replied, conviction in his voice. “She is worth it.”

Smiling, Mother laid her hand against his cheek. “My sweet Robin is all grown up. I hope she makes you happy.”

“I think she will. I just hope I can make her happy.”

“Knowing you, I think you will.”

Robin bit his lower lip. “You’ll help her, right?”

“Of course,” Mother replied. “If she really is the woman you are meant to love, then she is meant to be my daughter. I will treat her like my own.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Good night.”

Robin watched as she slipped out of his room before he laid back down. He was starting to sleep on one side of the bed, to prepare himself for when he shared it with Regina. It wouldn’t bode well to start of the marriage with an argument about how he was a bed hog.

He rolled over and stared at the empty spot. What would it be like to share his bed at last with Regina? Would she like to cuddle with him as they fell asleep? Or did she prefer they stay on their own sides? Did she sprawl? Snore? Hog the covers? There was so much to learn about her and he couldn’t wait.

 

“The council wishes to speak with Lady Regina,” Lady Wellingsbury told Robin. She had barely stepped into his room as he finished his breakfast.

He frowned, wiping the crumbs from his mouth with a napkin. “Now?”

“Sometime today.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Today, I am showing Lady Regina around the palace and getting to know her more. The council can wait.”

She raised an eyebrow as she took a seat. “Do you think they’ll accept that answer?”

“They don’t have much of a choice. What are they going to do? Send guards to drag Regina to the room?”

“I guess not. But you can’t keep her from them forever,” she told him, pulling off a piece of breakfast pastry and popping it in her mouth.

Robin nodded. “I understand, Lady Wellingsbury. I’m just asking for a day or two to acclimate Regina to Sherwood before I throw her to the wolves.”

“So we’re wolves now?” She smiled at him, leaning back in her chair.

“Not all of you,” he replied. “And in fact, I would love for you to meet Regina first. She’s quite intrigued by you.”

Lady Wellingsbury chuckled. “I like her already then. I take it she enjoyed her stay at my manor house?”

“I heard no complaints, so I assume so,” he replied, standing. “If you don’t mind, I have to go meet her.”

“I won’t keep you from your bride. Just remember, you need to let her fight her own fights soon.” Lady Wellingsbury stood as well, leaving the room.

Robin sighed. He had been hoping for at least one day with Regina before having to lay all their problems at her feet. As usual, though, his council had other plans. But he would put it off for as long as possible.

He knocked on Regina’s door, surprised when Henry rather than one of the servants opened it. Robin bowed to the prince. “Your Highness.”

“It’s Henry,” the man reminded him. “Come on in. Regina’s almost ready but I was hoping we could have a little talk.”

Robin swallowed, his stomach twisting in knots. He could imagine what Henry wanted to talk to him about—he was about to be threatened with a painful death should he hurt Regina, king or not. And he was going to sit there and take it, to earn Henry’s trust and respect. Or at least start to.

Henry motioned to one of the armchairs and Robin took a seat, hoping he appeared more confident than he felt. Once Henry was in his chair, he leaned back and studied Robin. “So, you’ve now met my daughter.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And?”

“She’s an amazing woman, sir. Time seems to stop when we’re together. And when she laughs, my heart stops.”

Henry’s eyes bore into him as he said: “Such a pretty speech.”

“It’s not just a speech,” Robin defended. “I am speaking the truth.”

“I’m certain you think you do. My daughter has been through so much already in her young life…”

“I know.”

He scoffed. “There is so much more than what Regina has decided to tell you. And the last thing she needs is a broken heart.”

“I don’t plan on breaking her heart, sir,” Robin protested. “I plan on loving her and doing the best I can to make her happy for the rest of our lives.”

“You hardly know her.”

“I want to get to know her, sir.”

Henry leaned back. “And what if you don’t like her? What if you decide you don’t want to marry her?”

“Impossible, sir.”

The prince let out a laugh. “Fine. You seem resolute. But what if I don’t let you marry her?”

“That’s not your choice to make. It’s only Regina’s. And I won’t make her feel pressured into agreeing to marry me. If she doesn’t like me or doesn’t want to marry me, then that is her choice. I will respect it. But she must make her own decision.” Robin stood, glaring down her father.

Henry smiled, standing as well as he held out his hand to Robin. “That’s all I wanted to know. Woo her, my boy, and love her with everything you have. She deserves that.”

Dazed, Robin shook Henry’s hand. It dawned on him that he had just passed a test he hadn’t known he was taking. Recovering his voice, he said: “Thank you, sir.”

“I told you it was Henry,” the prince stressed.

One of the bedroom doors opened and Regina stepped out, putting on a pair of lace gloves. “Daddy, have you been listening for the king? I don’t want to keep him…oh.”

She stopped short, her brown eyes meeting Robin’s. He took in her beautiful green dress, the skirt falling in tiers and the jacket made of satin. Whoever had done her hair had left it down, her curls falling over her shoulder. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Robin stepped forward, bowing over her hand. “Milady.”

“Your Majesty,” she replied, bobbing a quick curtsy.

“You two have fun,” Henry said, sitting back down. “I think I shall rest before exploring the palace. I’ll see you for supper.”

Regina kissed her father’s cheek. “We’ll see you then, Daddy.”

She then took Robin’s arm and the two walked out of the room. He pulled her a bit closer, feeling her body pressed against his.

It was heaven.

 

Robin took Regina down to the orchard and let her pick her apple tree. The gardener followed them, waiting to see which tree his future queen would pick. She found a rather young one and declared it hers. “I’ll be able to watch it grow,” she told him with a smile.

His heart skipped a beat. She was thinking of the future and being in Sherwood. That was a good sign. “A wise choice,” he told her.

She smiled, straightening up. “Is it too early in our relationship for you to show me your special tree?”

“Of course not. Follow me.” He held out his arm to her and she took it again. They walked out to his oak.

Robin helped Regina sit on the ground, her skirts spreading out around her. He was careful as he sat next to her, resting his back against the tree while she moved a bit closer to him. She dared to lay her head on his shoulder and they sat together in silence.

“I like it out here,” she said at last. “It’s so peaceful. I can hear myself think.”

He hummed in response, eyes closed. “I do some of my best thinking under these branches.”

“Did you think about me here?”

“You’ve been the only thing on my mind the past month,” he admitted, though he spent more time worrying about her than imagining their future together.

“I was? Do I want to know what sort of thoughts you’ve been thinking?” she teased him.

He cracked open an eye, seeing her smiling face against his shoulder. It was a beautiful sight. “Probably not,” he teased back.

When her cheeks tinged pink, he bit the inside of his own to keep from chuckling. She lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“I do not wish to bore you, milady,” he replied, placing his hands behind his head. “Tell me about you.”

“Me? I am the boring one. Mother kept me locked up and never let me socialize with anyone. Your uncle told me that you like to sneak away and spend time with the villagers. Tell me about that.” She adjusted her position, leaning closer and resting her hand over his legs. It was almost like she was sitting on his lap.

He leaned forward, taking her hands in his before telling her of sneaking out and walking to the nearby village. “I used to hide a plain linen shirt and breeches in the stables, changing there before I would make for a pretty well-hidden path.”

“Do you still know where it is?”

“Of course,” he replied. “Why?”

“Will you show it to me? I’d love to come with you next time you sneak out.”

He smiled, nodding. “I haven’t been able to sneak off since becoming king, but I also know the friars bring soup, meats and bread to a nearby village that isn’t doing as well as some of the other towns in my kingdom. We can sneak away with them and help.”

She squeezed his hands. “Thank you. I want to get to know Sherwood’s people. And sneaking away seems fun.”

“It is,” he agreed. “I’ve also nursed the sick, cleaned wounds and just listened to them. I hope to use what I’ve learned now that I’m king but…well, even a king has his hands bound.”

“Everyone has mentioned this council. Is that what you are talking about?” she asked.

Robin nodded, growing serious. “They are dukes and duchesses who are supposed to help the monarch rule the kingdom, but sometimes seem more like an impediment to doing anything. But there are a few who do provide counsel and guidance.”

“Like Lady Wellingsbury?”

“Yes,” he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Regina’s hair. “I can invite her to supper tonight. She wants to meet you too. And it’ll give us a chance to explain well…”

“Whatever it is you couldn’t explain in your letters?” she asked.

He nodded again before helping her up. “Come. There’s still so much to show you. How would you like to see the chapel that started Sherwood?”

 

Regina hadn’t moved in several minutes. Robin could hear the clock on his mantel ticking them away as she remained perfectly still in one of his armchairs, her hands folded on her lap as her eyes stared straight ahead. Concerned, he leaned forward and took her hand. “Regina? Please, say something.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she replied, voice soft. “Apparently several people who have never met me feel fit to make decisions about my life. It’s my mother all over again.”

“I know,” he started.

She stood up, anger radiating off her as she began pacing the room. “No, you don’t know. You don’t know what it’s like to have your mother control every aspect of your life, to keep you from others because they might influence you, have her make important decisions for you and for her to threaten everyone you care about when you try to make one for yourself. Because you have a good mother. You’ve been free to sneak off, free to make your own decisions and be your own person. So you don’t understand.”

“You’re right, I do have a loving mother and I had a loving father,” he started, voice low. “But don’t dare say I don’t understand having my life being decided for me. Because the council isn’t just trying to control you. They’re trying to control me too.”

“They aren’t reducing you to some baby making machine!” Regina yelled back.

He stood, feeling like he was on fire. “Aren’t they? It takes two to make a baby. You might have to do the hard work, but they are forcing me to get a child on you as fast as possible. That’s not what I want to do. That’s not why I want to have a child. I want our child conceived out of love, not desperation!”

“Then do something to stop them!” Regina seemed to fly across the room, getting very close to Robin.

“I can’t! My hands are tied.”

“You’re the king!”

Robin sighed. “There are rules even I’m bound by. I told you that this afternoon, remember?”

“So you can’t do anything?” Regina looked on the verge of tears but she also gave him a look that would’ve frozen him if his blood wasn’t already boiling. “Then why did you promise to protect me?”

Henry gently pulled his daughter away, reminding Robin that they were not alone. The prince wrapped his arm around Regina. “I think we all need to calm down and think about this with clearer heads in the morning. Agreed?”

Regina stalked off without saying another word, Henry almost running behind her. Robin watched her leave, his hands clenched in fists. She wasn’t the only victim in all of this. He was being forced into an agreement he didn’t want to make, forced to possibly give her up one day. Because even though he was angry with her, it wasn’t enough to deter him from his commitment. She was as stubborn and aggravating as she was beautiful and kind. He would just have to make her understand that he couldn’t just snap his fingers and have everything solved. Life in Sherwood didn’t work that way.

“Robin?” Mother laid her hand on his arm and it felt like he had been burned.

He recoiled and headed toward his room. “I need to be alone. Good night, Mother.”

 

Sleep did not come easy to Robin that night. He gave up lying in bed, shrugging on his bathrobe and going out to sit on the balcony. It was a clear night, the waxing moon shining bright over the palace as several stars twinkled around it. Crickets sang their song in the grass below, the only sounds in the night.

Anger had long receded to hurt and guilt. Hurt because Regina didn’t trust him to fight with her, that she thought he was working against her. Guilt because he knew he hadn’t done anything to prove otherwise to her. Somehow he would have to make it up to her, but he didn’t know how yet.

“Robin?” It was so soft he thought he imagined it. But he turned his head anyway, finding Regina standing on the balcony as well. She wore a purple dressing gown over what appeared to be a thin white nightgown. White slippers covered her feet and her hair was loose, her curls allowed to be wild.

He stood, hands inching to reach out to her. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

She shook her head. “Not after how awful I was to you. I got angry and I lashed out. I’m sorry, Robin.”

“I’m sorry too. I am so sorry that you are in this position and that there’s nothing I can do to make it go away.”

“You’re right. You are in the same position.” She stepped closer and he gave in, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments, she wrapped her own around him.

They stood there for some time, comforting each other. Robin sat down, placing Regina on his lap as she laid her head against his chest. She clutched his arm as she asked: “Now what?”

“We fight. Together,” he said, murmuring against her hair. A vanilla scent he was starting to associate more and more with her wafted up from her form.

She leaned back, biting her lower lip. Her eyes glanced down at his lips as she said: “Thank you.”

Robin cupped her chin, rubbing his thumb against her smooth skin. So close to her pink lips, so full and looking so soft. He leaned forward as she did the same, their lips meeting in what was the first of what he believed was going to be many kisses.

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. Robin nibbled on her lower lip and she opened up for him, letting his tongue in. His stomach flopped around as excitement coursed through him. All in all, it was a perfect kiss.

They broke the kiss but Regina made no move to stand. Instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder again. “I know Irene would have my head for seeing us like this, but can I sit with you a bit longer?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”

Even though Mother would’ve rolled her eyes and told him it was just his father’s overly romantic side in him, Robin swore the moon and the stars were now glowing brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all that Outlaw Queen goodness there! There’s plenty more coming.
> 
> I’m going on vacation this coming Wednesday, so I’m not updating “The Dark Legacy” next week. I hope it won’t throw off posting the next chapter of “Crown My Heart” either but I’m not anticipating a lot of writing time on this vacation.
> 
> A big hug to the Outlaw Queen fandom. A+E may have underestimated us but we’ll keep our beloved thief alive and the love between him and his queen will remain strong.
> 
> \--Mac


	7. The Council

### Chapter 7: The Council

Regina paced the hallway, a hand pressed to her stomach in an attempt to calm it. She took several deep breaths but nothing helped. Her nerves were pulled tight, ready to snap at a moment’s notice.

“Hey now,” Robin said, stopping her. He took her hands in his. “It will be all right.”

She shook her head. “How can you be so optimistic?”

“One of us has to be.” He cupped her cheek. “And until you can see the glass as half full, I’ll be that person.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever see the glass as half full.”

“Then I’ll always be that person.”

Regina smiled, leaning closer to him and kissing him. Her heart skipped a beat as it always did when their lips met. She hoped it never stopped, even when they were old and had been married for forever.

The door opened as their kiss broke and Regina’s stomach churned when she saw Lady Wellingsbury. She had taken Regina under her wing, willing to turn her into a Sherwood queen. Regina enjoyed her time with the woman, finding her intelligent and kind—someone she truly wanted to emulate.

“Lady Wellingsbury,” Robin greeted. “Is the council ready?”

“Not yet. They are insisting they interview Lady Regina without you,” she replied.

Regina grabbed onto Robin’s hand, ready to throw up. “No, please. I don’t think I can handle that yet.”

“I insist on being in there as well,” Robin said, squeezing her hand. “We are a team and the council needs to see us as that.”

Lady Wellingsbury tilted her head. “They also need to see Lady Regina as her own entity, separate from you.”

Regina realized she spoke the truth. So when Robin geared up to argue again, she squeezed his hand. “I think she’s right, Robin,” she whispered. “I need to go in there alone.”

He led her away a bit and lowered his voice. “Are you certain? Because I can’t protect you from out here.”

“I know. But please. I do think I need to do this.”

“If you think so.” He raised her hands to his lips, kissing her fingertips. “We’ll work out a way for me to come in if you need me. How’s that?”

She nodded, feeling calmer. “What do you propose?”

“I can always come out to get him,” Lady Wellingsbury offered.

“Thank you,” Robin said, kissing Regina’s hand one more time. “I’m leaving her in your capable hands.”

Lady Wellingsbury nodded. “I’ll do my best to take care of her. Come on, Regina. It’s time to face the wolves. Or are we something else now, Robin?”

He blushed, looking sheepish. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged. “Still just wolves for now.”

Regina took Lady Wellingsbury’s arm and let the older woman escort her to the room. It was a spacious room with a large marble fireplace. A fire crackled inside it, heating the room though the day was warm as it was. She wondered if they intended to sweat her out before she told herself she was being paranoid. No doubt she felt the weather warmer than the people of Sherwood since it was further from the water, where she knew it was often cooler.

Several windows allowed the bright sunlight into the room, beams streaming onto the long wooden table in the middle of the room. Tall chairs lined each side of the table, red velvet cushions resting on each, judging by the empty chair Regina assumed belonged to Lady Wellingsbury. All the other chairs were filled with men and women, all older than her, who watched as she took the chair at the head of the table. No doubt it was Robin’s and she hoped she could pull some of his strength from it.

Once Regina was seated, Lady Wellingsbury took her own. “Ladies and gentlemen of the Royal Council, I present Princess Regina of Mist Haven.”

Regina sat up straighter, clasping her hands in front of her as her stomach rolled. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” she lied.

“And you,” one man replied, bowing his head. “I am Lord Ellis and the leader of the council.”

She glanced at Lady Wellingsbury, who gave a slight nod. Regina smiled at him. “Pleasure to meet you, Lord Ellis.”

“We the council would like to get to know you better,” he said, trying to sound warm and friendly.

Something, though, was still lacking in his voice and she remained on edge. “Of course, milord. Though there isn’t much to say.”

“We’ll be the judge of that,” an older man replied, grumpy. “Just start at the beginning and stop when you get to Sherwood.”

Regina took a deep breath and gave a brief version of her life story, leaving out the part where she banished her mother to another realm. One of the duchesses stopped her, though, and asked: “We know you only came with your father, so what happened to your mother?”

“She…She ran off when I chose to marry King Robert rather than King Leopold,” Regina said, choosing which explanation to use. She made a note to tell Daddy so their stories matched.

“Why would she do that?” Lord Ellis asked.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, honestly. “Mother had her reasons but she never told me them. I was just to be her puppet, be quiet and sit on the throne of Mist Haven as she wanted.”

Another duchess leaned forward. “You made the choice to marry Robin yourself?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Isn’t that the Sherwood tradition?”

“It is. But I would think it is different in Mist Haven.”

Regina nodded. “It is. But Lord Locksley insisted that we follow Sherwood traditions.”

“And your _mother_ didn’t like that? Your father didn’t mind?” Lord Ellis pressed. She straightened up, unsure where they were going with this line of questioning and afraid she would give the wrong answer.

Lady Wellingsbury intervened. “I don’t see what any of this has to do with Lady Regina’s ability to be our next queen. Perhaps you should focus on that.”

“I agree,” an older duke said. “Lady Regina, perhaps you would share with us your education and skills?”

Regina felt more at ease answering that question, detailing everything her mother had done to turn her into a queen. “My needlepoint does leave something to be desired and I have very little dancing experience, I will admit. However, I am a properly trained gentlewoman.”

“Lady Regina is also a trained equestrienne. I hope we can see her on a horse soon,” Lady Wellingsbury said.

“Not too soon,” another duchess said as Regina wondered why no one really was introducing themselves. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the baby.”

“She’s not with child yet,” Lady Wellingsbury hissed. “She and the prince have not been sharing quarters.”

Regina pressed her hand against her stomach, thinking of the baby these men and women wanted her to conceive as soon as possible. She swallowed. “How soon do you expect me to be carrying an heir, pray tell?”

“Within the year, I say,” an older man said, mustache twitching with each word.

All the duchesses glared at him. “Only a man who has never been married would think something so stupid. Getting with child takes time,” an older duchess said.

“Then what do you suggest?” he countered.

“Five years,” Lady Wellingsbury offered. Regina held her breath, hoping they would give her that much time. It seemed plausible.

Lord Ellis frowned, shaking his head. “I was a father within the first three years of my marriage.”

“Sounds like someone is bragging,” the first duchess said. “So you want to give her three years?”

“That seems like too much. I still think a year is reasonable,” the first duke insisted.

The older duchess rolled her eyes. “Stop talking, you old fool. Three years sounds more reasonable. Don’t you agree, Diana?”

Lady Wellingsbury stood and walked toward the door. Regina almost sobbed from relief, knowing Robin was going to be by her side in only seconds.

Robin crossed the room and pulled a chair up to sit next to her. She held out her hand and he took it, lacing their fingers together. “What have I missed?”

“The council is already setting the amount of time you’ll have to conceive an heir with Regina,” Lady Wellingsbury replied, sitting back down.

He frowned, squeezing Regina’s hand. “So I take it you approve of us marrying at least? You’re not going to give her the heave ho now?”

She swallowed, aware again that these people didn’t particularly care for her—with the exception of Lady Wellingsbury. And perhaps the duchess who was willing to give her a chance to conceive. Lord Ellis, though, certainly didn’t like her. There was just something off in his tone even when he spoke complimentary things about her, like he was now.

“Your uncle was correct that she is well qualified to be queen. She will serve you and Sherwood well,” Lord Ellis said. “But we can’t treat her differently than we would any other queen just because of where she’s from.”

“Except you are. You are enforcing a law that is meant for later in a royal marriage if no heir has been born,” Lady Wellingsbury argued. “You’re setting Lady Regina up to fail just because of where she’s from.”

One of the dukes that had been silent the entire time stood, raising his hands. He was one of the oldest ones there and Regina saw his arms shake. “Enough. Let’s have a vote. Your Majesty, I must ask you and Lady Regina to leave.”

“Why? I think it’s better if we stay,” Robin replied, frowning.

Lady Wellingsbury stood, approaching him and speaking in low tone. “No, this is how it’s done if the council calls for a vote. It’s a secret ballot as far as the throne is concerned. So please take Regina and wait outside. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Robin stood, helping Regina up. She paused, though, and looked over the council. “I do want to be your queen,” she told them. “Please, I am trusting you will give me a fair chance to prove myself. Thank you.”

 

She sat on Robin’s lap, not caring that they were sitting in the middle of a corridor that was well traveled. He held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. “What do you think they’re going to decide?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Hopefully, they’ll give us plenty of time to get to know each other and then have a child.”

“Good. I don’t think I’m ready to be a mother just yet. It was one of the reasons Leopold and I decided not to marry—Snow needed a mother, not a sister.”

He nodded. “I know. I’m not entirely sure I’m ready to be a father yet either. Maybe in a year or so.”

“If they give us that long.”

“It seemed some of them were realistic. There may be hope.”

She sighed. “I don’t know. What if they don’t give us enough time?”

“Then we’ll figure out how to fight it,” Robin replied, brushing some of her hair back. “I’m falling in love with you, Regina, and I won’t lose you.”

Her heart beat faster at his declaration of love. She knew she was attracted to him, enjoyed her time with him and cared for him. Yet she was hesitant to say she loved him, not when she knew she still loved Daniel. What could she say without hurting Robin, though?

“I don’t want to lose you either,” she decided, knowing it was the truth. “I can’t put a name on what I feel for you, Robin, but I want to keep exploring it.”

It was the right thing to say, she figured by the bright smile he gave her. “I look forward to that, milady,” he replied.

She leaned closer, kissing him gently. While she wasn’t certain she felt the same for Robin as she did Daniel, she did know she loved his kisses. Especially how he liked to rub his nose against hers afterward, blue eyes locked onto her brown ones.

The door opened and Regina tensed up, her nausea returning. Her fate had been decided, she knew. She clutched onto Robin as he rubbed her back, watching as Lady Wellingsbury emerged from the room. Her face was neutral and her voice was flat as she said: “You can come in now.”

Robin helped Regina up and she held onto his arm for dear life as they followed Lady Wellingsbury back into the room. The council watched as they took their seats before Lord Ellis turned to them. “The council has reached a decision.”

“I would like to note my disagreement with the decision,” Lady Wellingsbury said.

Lord Ellis sighed. “So noted, Diana.”

Regina grabbed Robin’s hand. If Lady Wellingsbury objected to the decision, then Regina knew it couldn’t be good for them. She prayed that she kept her breakfast down, knowing it wouldn’t be good for her to be sick in front of the council.

“As I was saying, we have reached a decision,” Lord Ellis continued. “We have decided to give Lady Regina two years to produce an heir. If she fails to do so, you must put her aside and marry a woman born of Sherwood.”

Judging by the tension in Lady Wellingsbury’s jaw, that was the part she especially objected to. Robin seemed even less pleased. “Two years and then we revisit the issue,” he said. “I will not be issued ultimatums.”

“Your Majesty,” Lord Ellis started.

Robin raised his hand, fire burning in his eyes. “Hear me, all of you. I recognize and respect your authority on matters of law and state. But I am your king. You will not issue me ultimatums. Am I understood?”

One by one, they muttered “yes.” Regina watched Robin with adoration and affection, a strange warmth pooling low inside her. She had never felt it around Daniel and couldn’t put a name to the feeling. All she knew is that she liked it very much.

 

“Do you think two years is enough time?” she asked him later. They were on the balcony again after the rest of the palace had gone to sleep, wrapped up in a blanket from Robin’s bed. It smelled of pine, grass and something smoky. She loved it.

He shrugged, rubbing her arm. “Lady Wellingsbury, Mother and Aunt Eleanor were huddled together all night. I don’t know what that means.”

“But you don’t think it’s good.”

“Not really, no,” he admitted.

She sighed. “We’re going to have to start trying for a baby once we’re married, though, aren’t we?”

“I’m afraid that’s where this is headed. They’ll probably demand proof we consummated the marriage.”

“Proof? What kind of proof?” She sat up, trembling. The marriage bed was mysterious enough without this added layer.

He shrugged. “The sheets, I guess. I’ve seen people examining them after a few marriages here in Sherwood.”

“Sheets?”

“Some of my mates have said it can get…messy.” Robin was now fidgeting under her and she sat up, studying his face. He averted his eyes, looking everywhere but at her.

She smiled, realizing what was going on. “Robin, are you…I mean, have you…you know?”

“No,” he confessed. “I have not known a woman in that way. It seemed better to save myself for the woman I wanted to marry. For you.”

She tilted his chin up so his eyes met hers before kissing him. “You are a romantic, aren’t you?”

“It’s in my blood,” he replied, rubbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “And it is so easy with you.”

Regina kissed him again before lying her head on his shoulder again. “Of course, that does leave a problem. Neither of us know what’s supposed to happen on the wedding night.”

“Right. I guess I could ask some of my mates. Or my uncle.” He grimaced though, obviously as uncomfortable with the topic as she was.

“I doubt my mother would’ve told me even if she were here. And I don’t have anyone else to ask,” she said softly. “I’ve never really had a friend.”

She felt Robin frown against her hair. “We’ll have to remedy that. I don’t want you to be lonely anymore.”

“I feel less lonely every day,” she told him, lacing her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand before standing. “But I must go now. We can’t be caught.”

He sighed, nodding. “I know. This would be quite scandalous, milady.”

“And with the council looking to get rid of me…”

“We must not give even the hint of impropriety. I understand, Regina.” Robin raised her hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss against it. “Pleasant dreams, milady.”

She smiled, cupping his cheek. “Good night, Robin. Sleep well.”

Regina backed away, letting her hand fall slowly from his cheek. Even once her hand returned to her side, she kept walking backwards and didn’t break eye contact with him until she reached the door that led to her bedroom. She gave him one last smile before slipping inside, trying to be as quiet as possible as she shucked off her dressing gown and climbed into bed so as not to wake Tink. But the chambermaid continued to snore from her place in the corner, so Regina figured she was safe.

After wrapping herself in the thick yet soft blankets again, Regina closed her eyes and fell asleep. Robin filled her dreams and her lips curled into a tiny smile.

 

In the morning, Tink brushed Regina’s long hair and plaited it. She then twisted it into a bun, pinning it against Regina’s head. “Just so you know, Irene is going to ask you how your stomach is feeling and probably will give you only bland foods today,” the chambermaid said.

Regina frowned. “Why?”

“Because I had to think of something when she came in last night! You weren’t in your bed.”

“She came in to check on me?” Regina’s heart pounded in her chest as a chill swept through her.

Tink nodded. “I knew if I didn’t say something, she would go looking for you and find you with His Majesty. So I lied and said you were still adjusting to our food and weren’t feeling well. That you were in the necessary. It seemed to placate her.”

“Thank goodness. And thank you, Tink. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Regina took her hand and squeezed it.

Finishing with Regina’s hair, Tink stepped away. “You’re very welcome. Just…be careful. I know you and the king aren’t doing anything inappropriate, but there are many who would frown on an unwed couple having nightly meetings in their nightclothes.”

“I figured as much,” Regina replied, standing. “We’re trying to be discreet but…well, it’s one of the few times where we can be alone and just be us.”

“I understand. And I will do my best to keep you two from being discovered. It’s my job as your ladies’ maid.”

Regina resisted the urge to hug her as she asked: “What about as my friend?”

Tink’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”

“I do,” she replied. “I’ve never really had a friend before but I know it’s someone you can talk to. And I can talk to you. So I think that makes us friends.”

“This isn’t something that’s done, though.”

Regina shrugged. “I’m not very conventional. But it can be our little secret. How’s that?”

Tink hugged her, squeezing her tightly. “I like that a lot. And don’t worry, I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

 

With the council set on how long Regina had to become a mother, they then agreed on a date for the wedding. Because Robin had delayed his coronation to then as well, they believed it would be best for the two to get married the following month. “Don’t worry, dear, most of the preparations have been done. We just really need to get your dress fitted and everything will be finished,” Lady Wellingsbury told her.

Regina frowned. “I get no say in this?”

“Neither do I,” Robin replied from his desk. “Not even in my own coronation. Others plan everything.”

Lady Wellingsbury patted Regina’s hand. “Don’t worry about anything. You just focus on getting to know Robin better and everything will be fine.”

“I guess I can do that,” she said, glancing over at Robin. He smiled at her before giving her a wink.

“Of course, first is the betrothal ball,” Lady Wellingsbury added.

Regina’s eyes went wide and she sent a panicked look to Robin. “The what?”

“The betrothal ball,” Queen Catherine said, coming into Robin’s study. “It’s nothing to worry about. There’s an official proclamation and then you two will take sips from a communal chalice. After that, it’s food and dancing into the wee hours of the morning.”

She knew the queen was trying to calm her down but all that made Regina panic more. “I barely know Mist Haven dances, let alone Sherwood ones. How am I supposed to dance the night away?”

Robin crossed the room to her, taking her face in both hands to force her to look him in the eyes. “Breathe, Regina.”

After taking several deep breaths, she did feel herself start to calm down. The soothing circles his thumbs were rubbing against her cheek and the soft smile he gave her also helped. She reached up to cover one of his hands with hers. “Thank you. But what about the ball?”

“We can teach you the dances, I assure you that,” Queen Catherine said, coming to stand beside the couple. “I’m certain Robin will be happy to help.”

“Of course.” He dropped his hands, taking hers. “Why don’t we start now?”

 

Three days later, Regina clutched her father’s arm as he led her into the palace’s throne room. She wore a pale blue ball gown with a skirt that opened up to reveal the white lacy underskirts she also had on underneath it. Pearls hung around her neck and her dark hair was pinned up in an elaborate updo. A few curls hung loose and brushed her shoulders as she walked toward where Robin stood in front of his throne.

He wore a forest green jacket over a white ruffled shirt and white breeches. His black boots had been polished until they shined in the candlelight. Robin’s blond hair had also been cleaned and brushed until it shone like the gold of the crown snug around his head, emeralds studding it. He smiled as she approached, lines crinkling around the corner of his eyes, which seemed bluer this night.

It all took Regina’s breath away.

She kept her eyes focused on Robin, ignoring the courtiers positioning themselves for better views of her. Regina ignored their whispers and comments about her looks as she arrived at the dais.

Robin stepped down, holding out his hand to her. Daddy placed her hand in his with a nod. “Take care of her,” he whispered.

“Of course,” Robin replied.

She frowned. “We’re only getting betrothed, not married.”

“Still,” Daddy said, kissing her cheek. “Be happy you two.”

Robin’s grip tightened on her hand as he led her up to the smaller of the two thrones “This will be yours in a month.”

“It’s just a chair,” she whispered. “Being your wife will mean so much more than being queen.”

He smiled, kissing her hand as the Abbot stepped forward. The man opened a scroll and cleared his throat. “Hear ye, all those attending this evening, and know that His Majesty, King Robert Edward Thomas John Andrew the Seventh, has made his intention to wed Her Highness, Princess Regina Louisa Maria Anna, one month hence. Your Majesty do you pledge to Lady Regina your troth, promising to forsake all others for her?”

“I do,” Robin said, his voice booming throughout the hall.

She swallowed as the Abbot continued: “Your Highness, do you pledge to King Robert your troth, promising to forsake all others for him?”

“I do,” she replied. Applause erupted from those gathered and Robin squeezed her hand.

He leaned closer. “Now, we just have to drink from the communal chalice. Then we’ll lead everyone into the next room for dining and dancing.”

She nodded, watching as the Abbot gave Robin a golden chalice. “You shall share this wine in anticipating of sharing your lives, bodies and fortunes with each other,” the Abbot announced.

Robin took a sip from the chalice before passing it to her. She took one as well, finding a sweet wine inside. The Abbot took it from her before turning back to those gathered. “Let it be known that King Robert and Princess Regina are officially betrothed and shall marry one month hence!”

Polite applause came from the courtiers and disappointment panged deep in Regina. She knew Robin’s court was not happy he was marrying someone from another country but she had hoped they could feign enthusiasm. Or perhaps she was also hoping to win them over, though she doubted it would happen just because she walked into a room.

“Come, milady,” he whispered, holding out his arm. “We need to lead the court into the Great Hall for the rest of the celebrations.”

She laid her hand over his arm and they moved together back down the aisle. Men bowed and women curtsied as they passed, no doubt deference to their king rather than her. Had she been the walking by, they probably wouldn’t pay attention to her.

“Fret not, Regina,” Robin whispered to her as two servants opened the doors to the Great Hall. “I predict they will warm up to you by the end of the ball.”

 

Robin was wrong.

In fact, by the end of the night, Regina was certain the court hated her. She had done her best to be polite and charming, smiling and feigning as much interest as she could in whatever conversation she was drawn into. Except for the one about horses, which she was finally able to contribute something to. However, she believed she was too excited and talked too much in that one.

She fared no better once the dancing began. Despite a thorough crash course in Sherwood dances from Robin and his family, she still felt awkward on dance floor and had stepped on a few toes, judging by the grimaces of her dance partners. So she sat down at the table, deciding it was best to remove herself before she hurt anyone else.

Robin sat down next to her after a couple more dances. “Is something wrong, Regina?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Me. Everyone and their toes are safer with me off the dance floor.”

“Nonsense. You were doing well out there. And you didn’t step on my toes at all.”

“I saw the grimaces, Robin. I know I was stepping on people’s toes.”

He frowned, glancing out over the crowd. “I had hoped they would be more welcoming of you. It seems they’ve disappointed me again by alienating you. This is what they wanted—the outsider still on the outside.”

She hadn’t thought of that before but she realized he was right. Her mother had always warned her about how people would find her weakness and exploit it. No doubt she had let her nerves about dancing show and the courtiers had seized on it. Enough of them had pretended that she had stepped on their toes that it had forced her to flee from the dance floor, leaving only Sherwood women for Robin to dance with. Perhaps they had hoped that it would make him rethink his decision to marry her.

“Do you think your court would be so devious?”

“Unfortunately.” He frowned, looking back over the dancers. “Father had warned me about them and had wanted to start moving them away from such behavior but he never got the chance.”

Regina sighed. “So what can we do? Can we force them to accept me?”

“Well, they really don’t have much of a choice,” he told her, kissing her hand. “I will marry you one month from now and the only thing that will part us is death. We will have to work to change the culture here. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted softly.

He nodded, squeezing her hand. “Then we’ll start slow. How about a dance?”

“I think I can handle that.” She let him help her up and they returned to the dancefloor together.

Robin made a motion to the musicians and they switched to a song with a slower tempo. He placed his hand on her waist as he tightened his grip on her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as they began to glide together on the floor. It was a simple waltz, something she could handle. And it allowed them to be close, their bodies pressed together as he twirled her in time to the music.

She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his. “I think this is my favorite dance by far.”

“Mine too,” he said. “I’m going to dip you now. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine.” She stepped away, letting him dip her low. He hovered over her for a few beats, smiling, before righting her.

The music stopped but he didn’t let her go, except for her waist. He raised that hand to her chin, tilting her head up to press a passionate kiss to her lips. She tightened her grip on his sleeve, returning the kiss with as much as he gave her. Their audience was forgotten.

Fire spread through her as his hand now tangled in her hair. She decided to put Daniel aside and focus on keeping the amazing man kissing her now in her life. A hostile court wasn’t going to defeat her so easily.

She was going to be Robin’s wife and their queen. They were just going to have to accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being patient about this update! I really wanted to have Robin and Regina share a dance at the ball, so there we go.
> 
> She now has a friend in Tink and I promise you Regina will get more friends in the next chapter. And she’s going to find her inner strength more and more.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week!
> 
> \--Mac


	8. Friendship

### Chapter 8: Friendship

Robin sat under his tree, eyes closed and face turned to the sun. It warmed his skin and he felt his tension melting away. With the matters of his coronation and marriage all squared away, the council turned back to the petty matters that were going to slowly drive him mad throughout his reign, he was certain. Members lobbying for more power or more land or more favors or whatever they wanted for themselves while Robin and a few council members trying to fight for the people of Sherwood.

He let out a weary sigh before soft feminine laughter reached his ears. “I recognize that one. The council already driving you up the wall?”

Opening his eyes, Robin spied a woman about Regina’s height standing next to his tree. Her blonde hair was pinned up though a few pieces escaped and were blown about by the soft breeze. Blue eyes shone as a soft smile played on her lips. She wore a light pink traveling dress, its skirts clinging to her legs, and white lace gloves over her hands. He did spy a bump on her left ring finger but decided to ignore it for now.

“Ana!” He jumped up and hugged her. “I am so glad to see you, though surprised. I didn’t know you had returned to Sherwood.”

“I wanted to surprise you, so I forbid Will and Ella from sending any messengers ahead,” she replied, pulling back from his embrace.

Robin chuckled. “How is Ella? Did she enjoy your diplomatic mission?”

“Yes, she did,” Ana replied. “Especially when we visited Prince Thomas of Lavon.”

“Oh? Is my baby cousin growing up and falling in love?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled. “I’m not certain if they are in love, but they were certainly interested in each other.”

“Well, it looks like someone fell in love on this trip.” Robin held up her left hand, pulling off her glove to reveal a small but beautiful diamond atop a silver band.

Ana’s smile softened and her eyes lit up. “Will proposed while we were still in Lavon. I’ve been hiding it from Ella because you know she can’t keep a secret. We want to tell everyone tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind?”

“I don’t want to take anything away from you and your own bride,” she explained. “Speaking of which, when will I get to meet her?”

Robin beamed at the thought of Regina. “Soon.”

“Good. Because I definitely want to meet the woman who makes you glow like that,” Ana teased.

He nodded before growing serious. “There is something I want to talk to you about regarding Regina. Her mother was very controlling and long story short, she doesn’t have many friends. And unfortunately, our court hasn’t been very welcoming to her.”

Ana sighed. “I can imagine. So you’re hoping Ella and I will befriend her?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone but my two favorite cousins,” he replied. He shielded his eyes, spotting a familiar form with dark hair approaching them. “And I think you’ll be able to meet Regina very soon.”

As she approached, he saw it was Regina. She wore a red riding jacket over black riding pants and boots. Her hair was braided and it was bouncing against her shoulder with her every step. She was walking slowly, eyes narrowed as she took in him and Ana.

He believed she was jealous.

And it intrigued him.

“Regina, there is someone I want you to meet,” he said, reaching out his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her against him. “This is my cousin, Lady Anastasia Tremaine.”

Regina relaxed and her eyes widened. “I didn’t know you had a cousin.”

“I have two. Ana and her sister Ella have been off on a diplomatic trip to various countries at my father’s request. They’ve only just returned.” Robin smiled at his cousin.

Ana leaned closer to him. “Aren’t you going to give your bride a proper introduction? Where are your manners?”

Heat flooded his cheeks as he nodded. “I apologize. Ana, this is Princess Regina Louisa Maria Anna of Mist Haven, my bride-to-be.”

“You can just call me Regina,” she said, holding out her hand to Ana.

Ana took it, giving it a firm shake. “And you can call me Ana. Everyone else in this family does.”

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Regina smiled and Robin felt giddy, hoping they were hitting it off already.

He then looked her over. “Are you going for a ride, milady?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I haven’t ridden Rocinante since we’ve come to Sherwood and I’ve missed him.”

“Would you care for some company? It’s been some time since I’ve ridden Outlaw myself,” he said.

“I would love some. If Ana doesn’t mind.” Regina glanced at his cousin. “Unless you want to come as well?”

She shook her head. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll leave you two alone. I want to go pay my respects to Uncle Edward.”

Robin swallowed as the pain of his father’s loss hit him again. He ducked his head as Ana reached out to touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Robin. Ella and I were devastated when we learned of his passing. Will too.”

“You were doing what he wanted,” Robin replied. “I’m certain he was looking from the Great Beyond and was glad you were continuing your work strengthening Sherwood’s ties to other countries.”

“You sound just like him.” Ana’s chuckle turned into a choked sob. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I am going to miss him so much.”

“We all are,” Robin replied.

She nodded before pulling away, wiping her tears away. “As long as we have each other, though. That’s what he wanted.”

Robin took Regina’s hand and squeezed it. “We’ll see you in a few hours, Ana. After visiting Father’s grave, why don’t you get some rest? You must’ve had a long trip.”

“Yes,” she said, smiling at him and Regina. “You two have fun and I’ll see you then.”

 

Regina was quiet as they approached the stables and Robin was worried. As they tacked their horses, he decided to break the silence. “What do you think of Ana?”

“She’s nice,” Regina said, leading Rocinante out of the stables. He followed her with a sigh, deciding to leave the subject alone for now.

He mounted Outlaw as she steadied herself on Rocinante, sitting proud and tall. Robin smiled at her. “Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you take me somewhere?” she asked.

“I know just the place. Follow me.” He smiled at her before urging Outlaw forward. She kept pace with him, bringing Rocinante in line with his steed.

The silence continued and it was starting to get to Robin. He didn’t know what was wrong and replayed the conversation with Ana over and over. It had been made clear that Ana was his cousin so Regina didn’t have to feel threatened. Or maybe it wasn’t too clear? “Ana really is my cousin, Regina,” he said. “She’s Uncle Joseph and Aunt Eleanor’s eldest.”

“I believe you. I guess…I guess I got jealous. Not that I thought you two were in love,” she said, hurriedly. “It’s just…I know Daddy has six older brothers and I don’t know a single one of my cousins. You and Ana seem so close.”

His heart hurt for her and the lonely life she had had growing up. “We are,” he admitted. “The same with her sister Ella.”

“Do you think they’ll like me?” she asked, voice sounding small.

“I’m certain they will,” Robin replied. “I’ve asked Ana to stay close to you. There’s not many people I trust in my own court and I wouldn’t entrust you to just anyone.”

She scowled. “I know I said I haven’t had much by way of socialization but I can make my own friends.”

“I didn’t doubt that. I was just trying to help.”

Regina sighed. “I know. I guess…I’m sick of people trying to control my life.”

Guilt hit him. He should’ve realized how him asking Ana to be Regina’s friend would look to someone who had their life controlled from birth. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I know why you were doing it and you were just trying to help me. In some ways, it’s sweet.”

Robin didn’t feel better but if she was willing to let the matter drop, so would he. Instead, he urged Outlaw down a path as he called out to her: “Follow me.”

“Why? Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see.” He grinned over his shoulder before leading her down the path. It was an older one, not often traveled, that led to one of the edges of the palace ground. There stood a tall stone tower with an old brass bell on top and a wooden door at the bottom to let someone in to pull the frayed rope hanging from the bell.

Robin halted Outlaw and dismounted, leading him to a place where he could tie the horse’s reins. He then turned to Regina, still on Rocinante, and held out his hand to her. “May I help you down?”

She considered it before taking his hand, letting him help her dismount. Robin pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist as he smiled at her. “Shall I take care of your horse, milady?”

“No,” she replied, forcefully. “No one touches Rocinante but me and Daniel.”

He nodded, letting her go to tend to her steed. All the while, he tried to fight the jealousy and hurt bubbling inside him. Since her first letter, Regina hadn’t mentioned Daniel at all. He knew she still had feelings for the man, would be foolish to think she could just stop loving him. But to know he could still touch her horse while Robin couldn’t yet…It seemed unfair.

Regina turned back to him and took his hand. “So why did you choose this place?”

“Well,” he said, swallowing down the hurt and jealousy, “this is the furthest spot on our property. It will offer us some privacy.”

Her eyebrows went up at that and she smirked. “I don’t think your court would approve of that, Your Majesty.”

“I don’t care what my court would think,” he replied.

After the betrothal ball, Mother had come into his room the next day to tell him the court was very upset about his kiss with Regina the night before. Robin had been confused, uncertain as to why kissing the woman he was to marry was so scandalous.

Mother had chuckled as she sat down next to him. “I hear more than you do since I’m interacting a bit more with the court. Many believed that you were marrying Regina out of some obligation your father imposed on you. They thought that you would fall in love with a Sherwood daughter and stop this wedding. But your kiss last night shattered those dreams. They had to face the truth—you and Regina care a great deal for each other.”

“And they don’t like that,” Robin had supplied.

“No, they do not,” she confirmed. “They think you should refrain from public displays of affection.”

“Of course they do. We aren’t, you know.”

Mother nodded with a big smile. “I didn’t think you would.”

Now, Robin pulled Regina against him and kissed her. She responded with fervor and his flash of jealousy seemed a distant memory, more like a dream than something real.

They broke apart and he tucked her hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to be friends with Ana if you don’t want to.”

“I think we’ll be friends,” she said, smiling softly. “Just don’t try to force the situation. I’m not going to react well to that.”

He nodded. “I understand. And I promise to not do so in the future.”

She smiled, lacing her fingers with his. “So, I saw a beautiful ring on Ana’s finger. Is she married?”

“Betrothed,” Robin replied, “to my best mate, Will. I’m the only one in the family who knows, mostly because she was afraid she was stealing attention from us.”

“She’s not. You told her that right?”

He nodded. “Of course. So she’s telling the rest of the family tonight. Ella doesn’t even know.”

Regina raised her eyebrow. “Ana didn’t tell her own sister?”

“Ella can get very excited and sometimes let things slip unintentionally,” he explained. “So there are times we keep things from her to be safe.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. Do you think your family will be happy? Do they like Will?”

He nodded. “Aunt Eleanor even suspected this would happen when they left for the diplomatic mission. The real problem is going to be the court.”

“Oh? Why would they have a problem?”

“Will’s my secretary,” Robin explained, sighing. “And that’s even higher than the station he was born to.”

She tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Come, let’s sit. It’s a bit of a long story.” He guided her toward the tower, urging her to sit on the grass and lean against the stone structure.

Once she was pressed against his side, he began: “Will’s an orphan from one of the local villages. He was brought here by my first tutor to be my whipping boy.”

“Whipping boy?” She frowned.

“It’s an old belief that a future king should not be whipped or touched in any harmful manner. So if a young prince misbehaved, a whipping boy took his punishment for him.”

“If you misbehaved, Will was whipped for it?” She frowned and he wondered if she was thinking of all the stories she had heard about him sneaking off.

He shook his head. “My grandparents didn’t think it built the right character if a king didn’t take his own punishments and my father agreed. So I took all my punishments, though I was never whipped. My parents thought that too extreme for a child. Usually I took a stick to my knuckles or a switch to my backside.”

Her frown deepened. “So what happened to Will?”

“My parents took him in and raised him beside me, giving him the same education I had,” Robin said, smiling. “They decided he would be my secretary.”

She nodded. “It’s nice you had a friend to grow up with.”

“It was,” he replied, knowing she hadn’t had that. “I’m certain he’s going to love you.”

“I hope so. Did you two get in trouble often?” She gave him a little poke in his side.

Robin chuckled. “All the time.”

She hummed before lying her head on his shoulder. “So the people begrudge him rising above his station?”

“Unfortunately.” He sighed, rubbing her arm. “I’m afraid I brought you to a court that has a very, very dim view of all outsiders. I will change that, though.”

“We will,” she stressed, raising her head to smile at him. “I’m with you on this.”

Robin smiled, kissing her. “I am glad you will be my queen.”

“Me too.” She gave him another kiss.

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” He stood, holding out his hand to her. She took it without question and let him lead her past the tower to a narrow dirt path. “This is one of the paths to the village.”

She squeezed his hand. “Can we go visit now?”

“No. We’re too finely dressed and will attract attention. But if you can sneak away tomorrow and borrow a dress from Tink, we can go with Tuck and the other monks.”

“I can’t wait.” She beamed at him.

He kissed her hand. “Come on. We should go back before they come looking for us. It’s not fun to be escorted back like a petulant child.”

They walked back to their horses, once again Regina tending to Rocinante herself. His jealousy flared up again and he tamped down on it once more. He trusted her and so had to trust she would one day trust him with her beloved horse.

 

Will came to his rooms before supper, solemn and dressed in black. “I am so sorry about your father, Robin. He was a good man.”

“Thank you,” Robin replied, shaking Will’s hand. “But he wouldn’t want us to continue being sad. Especially not when you have such joyful news.”

“Ana told you.” A smile tugged on Will’s lips.

Robin nodded. “The ring was hard to miss, even under her gloves. Congratulations, man.”

“Congratulations to you. When will I get to meet your beautiful bride?” Will asked, crossing his arms as he finally smiled.

“Tonight at supper. You’re going to love her, Will,” he said. “I do.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Already?”

“Yes. I just feel a connection with her. And she’s so smart, so kind, and just so…so everything I’ve ever wanted.” Robin plopped down in his chair, motioning for Will to take one by him.

Sitting down, Will leaned against the armrest. “Everything you’ve ever wanted? That sounds like a tall order.”

“I guess,” Robin replied, hoping he wasn’t putting too much pressure on Regina after promising not to. “But I do love her, Will.”

“I know. I can see it in your eyes, mate, and hear it in your voice. I’m happy you’ve found your other half.” He held out his hand, shaking Robin’s.

Robin stood up, approaching his bar. He poured two glasses of whiskey and held out to Will. “Shall we toast our loves?”

“I can definitely drink to that,” Will replied, taking the glass. He clinked it with Robin’s. “To Ana and Regina.”

“To Ana and Regina,” he repeated, taking a gulp of his whiskey.

They wandered into the next room, finding most of Robin’s family there. Ana and Ella were sitting on either side of Regina, leaning closer to her as they talked with his bride-to-be. Robin smiled and Will nudged him. “You didn’t mention how absolutely beautiful she is, Your Majesty.”

“Watch yourself, Scarlet,” Robin warned.

He held up his hands. “No worries. I have a thing for blondes, not brunettes.”

Ana and Ella spotted their cousin, jumping up to greet him. He hugged them both, lingering on Ella as he hadn’t seen her yet. “Regina is an absolute doll!” she gushed.

“I think she’s going to be just what Sherwood needs,” Ana added. “Not to mention you.”

“Well, I’m glad she has your seal of approval.” He pulled Ana close and hugged both his cousins again.

Will cleared his throat. “She just needs to get mine. Excuse me.”

“Oh no,” Robin replied, stopping his friend. “I believe you and Ana have an announcement to make.”

Ana glared at him but took Will’s hand anyway. “We would like to announce our betrothal,” he said.

Ella shrieked in delight, rushing toward her sister. Everyone else gathered around them, except for Regina. She approached Robin, letting him wrap his arm around her waist. “A lot of happiness in Sherwood, hmm?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied, kissing her head. “There definitely is plenty of happiness.”

 

Regina met Robin down by the stables early the following morning. She wore a simple gray wool dress that stopped just above her ankles. “Tink’s a few inches shorter than me,” she explained, sheepish.

He grinned, unable to resist himself. “I might go mad with desire seeing your ankles like that.”

She playfully swatted at him but her grin died away when she saw what Robin held. “Side saddle?”

“I’m afraid so, milady,” he replied. “It’s how things are done here in Sherwood. Women wear skirts even when riding and ride side saddle.”

“Well, that’s something I’m going to have to change.” But she grabbed the saddle, heading toward Rocinante’s stall.

He sighed. “I know it’s uncomfortable…”

“You do?” Fire flashed in her eyes. “Really?”

Will strolled in, smirking. “He does. Did it on a dare from Ana a few years ago. Barely made it out of the stables.”

She turned back to him, her fire now amusement. “Well, then, I hope you’ll help me in my quest.”

“Of course.” He gave her a little bow. “It would be my honor to assist you.”

“It’s too early, mate. Tone it down.” Will groaned, taking his horse from her stall.

Robin chuckled, preparing to tack Outlaw. As Regina passed with Rocinante, he gave her a wink before blowing her a kiss. She pretended to catch it and blew one back at him, giving him a wink as well. Will only shook his head in response.

They met up with Tuck and the other monks, all dressed in their flowing brown robes. Robin’s tutor gave him a suspicious look. “Does the council know where you are?”

“That would defeat the purpose of sneaking out,” Robin replied, cheerfully. “They can go one day without badgering me.”

“You are the king now,” Tuck reminded him.

He nodded. “And I need to connect with my subjects. Get to know their needs.”

Tuck smiled and headed over to his steed. Robin helped Regina into her saddle. She winced but sighed. “How far is this village?”

“Not far,” he promised before mounting Outlaw.

Their party processed down the narrow path toward the village. As it came into view, Robin’s heart sank into his stomach. Despite being nestled in the shadow of the palace, the village was one of the poorest in Sherwood. The people had little by way of fertile farmland and game was generally reserved for palace use. Father had ordered a portion to be delivered to the village at least once a month and Robin had upped it to twice a month, but food was still in short demand. That was why the friars came once a month to dole out food to the people.

However, it looked like a storm or a fire had ravished the town. Not a single building was unscathed—holes were torn into sides of buildings and doors were gone. Pieces of cloth covered most of these opening and a few buildings had new pieces of wood nailed into place. Men worked in the square to cut more to repair other buildings.

“What happened?” Robin asked, dismounting Outlaw.

The village elder hurried up to him, grasping his hand in a withered one. “Lord Nottingham’s men took up residence in our village while we mourned your most excellent father, Your Majesty. They demanded all our firewood. When we offered only a few pieces from each family—enough to keep a fire burning for days, I assure you—they rebuked us and tore wood from our houses instead.”

Robin frowned. “Then I shall make certain they pay for their crimes. And I shall send some wood down to help you fix your houses better. Please accept my apologies.”

“No need,” the man replied. “Thank you for your kindness. We always knew you would be just like your father.”

“That is a great compliment indeed.” Robin bowed to the elder.

Two girls darted past them, both holding bouquets of wildflowers. Stopping front of Regina, they held them up to her. “For the queen!” they chirped.

She smiled, crouching down to take the flowers. “Thank you so much. They are absolutely beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful. I love your dark hair.” One girl patted Regina’s braid as her friend nodded.

Regina touched one of her curls. “I love your golden hair. It’s just so beautiful to me.”

The girls’ mouths fell open and they ran off, telling everyone that the future queen thought they were beautiful. It brought a smile to Robin and he helped Regina up. “You’ve made their day. Maybe their week.”

“They are sweethearts,” she replied, placing the flowers in her knapsack. “Shall we distribute the food?”

 

Robin enjoyed his time in the village, working to help his people. As Regina ladled out soup and helped ration out salted meats, he helped cut wood to continue fixing up the houses Nottingham’s men had destroyed. The men spoke to him about how they were certain they weren’t getting the good portions of meat from game caught on palace property and how the last batch wasn’t edible at all. “Just fat,” the elder explained.

“I shall speak to the Royal Gamekeeper,” Robin promised. “We will correct this.”

The elder shook his head. “It wasn’t him. Lord Ellis’ men have been doling out the meat the past few months.”

Robin frowned. “That’s not his job. I will have a talk with him when I return to the palace and I will sort this out.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I know you have other things on your mind.” The elder’s eyes darted toward Regina, who was now dancing with the children in the town square. “But we thank you for your help.”

“Of course. Excuse me.” He bowed to the men and headed toward his bride-to-be.

Some of the children swarmed around him, a girl and a boy tugging on each of his hands. “Come dance with us,” they chanted.

“Gladly,” he replied, letting them pull him closer to Regina. “You’ll just have to show me the steps.”

“Don’t worry. They’re easy.” Regina winked at him as she twirled around with a young girl.

He grinned, watching as she interacted with the children. Even though they both agreed that they were not quite ready for their own yet, Robin knew in his heart of hearts that she would be a wonderful mother when the time came.

“You have to follow us, Your Majesty,” the young boy said, tugging at his hand again. “Or you’ll fall behind.”

“Right, of course. Wouldn’t want that.” He watched the children, dancing around with them and Regina until Tuck told them it was time for them to head back.

The girls were disappointed and clung to Regina. She hugged them, looking up at Robin. “Can you saddle Rocinante for me? I want a few more minutes with these lovely darlings.”

Warmth burst inside his chest and he smiled. “Of course, milady. You enjoy yourself.”

Robin headed over to her horse, giddy. She was trusting him to touch her beloved horse. The horse only she and Daniel had been previously allowed to touch. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to him.

 

“You wanted to see me, nephew?” Uncle Joseph stepped into Robin’s rooms, hands clasped behind his back.

Robin looked up from the notes he was making from his visit to the village and smiled. “Yes. Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome. What can I do for you?”

“My wedding is next week,” Robin started. “And I have a few questions. Especially about…well…the wedding night.”

Uncle Joseph’s lips curled into a knowing smile before he headed over to where Robin kept his alcohol. He poured two glasses of whiskey, handing one to Robin. “You’re going to need that for this conversation.”

Robin took a large gulp as Uncle Joseph took his seat, leaning back. “So, the wedding night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But here it is!
> 
> I know most of you are probably thinking _Just get to the wedding already_! Well, good news! The wedding will be in the next chapter—as will the wedding night. This story is about to earn it’s M rating!
> 
> See everyone then!
> 
> \--Mac


	9. The Wedding

### Chapter 9: The Wedding

Regina sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. Would she look different the next night, when she was a married woman? Or would she still look like the girl she felt she was—inexperienced and confused?

She took a deep breath, reminding herself she had nothing to worry about. Robin loved her and she believed she was getting closer to loving him as well. They were going to be happy together. Being married would only make them stronger.

Knocking interrupted her musing and she looked up, confused. “Tink, can you get that, please?”

“Of course.” Tink headed toward the door. She paused, giving Regina cheeky grin. “But if it’s His Majesty, I am going to have to send him away. We don’t want any bad luck, do we?”

Regina grinned back. The people of Sherwood had proven to be a superstitious lot and the royals were no different. It was considered bad luck for a couple to see each other before their wedding, starting with the night before. So Robin had been spirited away by his uncles and Will while Irene took Regina back to her room.

Tink opened the door and bobbed a curtsy. “Your Majesty. Please come in.”

Queen Catherine glided into the room, smiling at Regina. “Excited? Nervous?” she asked.

“Both,” Regina replied. “If that’s possible.”

“Of course it’s possible. Katrina, could you get us some tea? I would like to have a mother-daughter chat with the princess,” the queen said, never removing her motherly gaze and soft smile from Regina.

Tink curtsied before leaving the room. Catherine guided Regina toward two chairs, easing her down into one. “So what has you so nervous?”

“The wedding night,” she admitted. “No one’s…no one’s really told me what’s supposed to happen.”

Catherine nodded. “Robin told me you had some questions and your governess confirmed you were not well versed on it. So that’s why I’m here. Ask away.”

Regina’s stomach turned and her mind seemed like a jumble. She didn’t know where she wanted to start. “Were you this nervous? When you married Robin’s father?” she asked, biting her thumb.

“When I married Edward? No,” Catherine replied as Tink set down a tea tray. She handed Regina a cup. “But that was my second wedding night. I was a bundle of nerves on my first wedding night.”

“First wedding night?” Regina frowned, her cup hovering just around her lips.

Catherine chuckled. “I guess Robin didn’t tell you. His father was my second husband. I’ve been widowed twice now.”

Regina listened as Catherine explained that she was married at eighteen to a man named Louis, who had been a family friend. He had been much older than her, though not the same age difference there had been between Regina and Leopold. “It was more of a business arrangement, but I cared for him and we had a marriage filled with affection and friendship, if not love,” she said.

“But I was so scared on my wedding night. My mother and my aunts had gathered around me the night before my wedding to tell me what was supposed to happen and it left my head spinning. Louis, though, was gentle and tender and willing to teach me.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Regina said, smiling at the soft look in her soon to be mother-in-law’s eyes.

Catherine nodded. “It was. Though when I married Edward, I learned how different it was when you truly loved the person and they truly loved you back. It was so much more intimate, so much more passionate.”

Regina’s thoughts turned to Robin. Would tomorrow night be different for him than her because he already loved Regina while she was still coming to that point? Or would she find herself head-over-heels for him after they…did whatever they were supposed to do?

Though she wanted to know more about the wedding night, she was now curious about Catherine and Edward. “How did you come to marry Robin’s father?” she asked.

“Robin hasn’t told you that either? I’m surprised,” Catherine replied, chuckling. “Well, I was widowed about nine years after I married Louis. Influenza spread through the land and we both got sick. I got better but unfortunately, Louis succumbed to it. We had no children so everything passed to his sister and her family. Thankfully I had a good relationship with them and they set me up with my own house on the property.”

Catherine mourned for the traditional year before her cousin invited her to come to court. She had been there before as a teenager and so had had brief encounters with the prince then. But when she arrived as a widow, Prince Edward had sought her out to convey his condolences and to tell her how greatly he had admired her late husband. “He invited me for a walk around the gardens to stretch my legs and we ended up discussing several things. I admit I was loathe to part from him when we reached the palace again,” she said.

“We ended up spending nearly every day together, whether we were doing something, talking for hours or just sitting together. I felt I could tell him anything and he wouldn’t judge me.”

“That’s how I feel with Robin,” Regina admitted softly.

Catherine nodded. “He takes so much after his father, sometimes I think it’s like Edward is still with me.”

She continued her story, how she returned back home after several months at court and found herself missing Edward every day. “It surprised me how entrenched he became in my daily routine and I felt off-kilter without him.”

Edward had felt the same, apparently, for he rode out to her house over a week after she had left. He had dismounted and began babbling about how much he missed her, how he loved her, how he would wait for her but that he wanted to marry her.

“For the first time in my life, I didn’t hesitate or take time to think about it. I told him I would marry him,” she said, smiling softly. “We were married a couple months later and I had never been happier.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Regina murmured, lost in a day dream. Would she one day be reminiscing about marrying Robin with such a starry look in her eyes?

Catherine shifted, clearing her throat. “Which, I believe, brings us back to the wedding night. I’ll admit it is strange to be telling you how to pleasure my son, but it must be done. No woman should go to the marriage bed ignorant of what will happen.”

“Will it hurt?” Regina asked softly, hugging herself.

“No,” Catherine replied, adamant. “It should not hurt and if it does, if there’s any blood, you tell Robin immediately. It means you weren’t prepared properly.”

“Prepared?”

She nodded, leaning closer. “This is still awkward but have you ever…touched yourself? Down there?”

Fire flooded Regina’s cheeks as she nodded. “A few times before Mother caught me and gave me a lecture about how well-bred ladies didn’t do that.”

“Of course she did.” Catherine shook her head before continuing: “Well, do you remember how it felt?”

“It felt good. And wet,” she remembered.

The older woman nodded. “That’s what I meant by prepared. That wetness will help when it comes time for…well…he enters you.”

Regina was certain she could figure that part out. “So Robin does all the work? I just…lie there?”

“You could but it won’t really be fun for you,” she replied, smiling. “And you want to enjoy yourself as well.”

“So what do I do?”

Catherine sighed. “There isn’t a set way to do this. You and Robin will have to explore with each other to see what works for you. There are many different positions, different ways to arouse someone…I can go through a few of them, if you like.”

Regina nodded, gripping her teacup tighter. “I think it’ll help.”

 

By the time they finished their tea, Regina was certain she was red from head to toe. Catherine had gone through several positions and methods for sex, surprising Regina. Who knew there were so many ways to do it?

“Have I overloaded you?” Catherine asked, looking a bit sheepish. She took her hand. “Just remember this—it is perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Soon, it’ll be just another facet of your life.”

“Thank you. For telling me about the wedding night, for being here for me” she replied, squeezing Catherine’s hand.

She smiled, taking Regina’s empty teacup. “You’re welcome, dear. Now try to get some sleep. You have a very busy day…and night…ahead of you.”

Regina hugged the woman, relishing the affection Catherine gave so freely. “I’m so glad to have you as a mother now,” she whispered.

“And I’m glad you are my daughter.” She planted a motherly kiss on Regina’s forehead. “Good night.”

She left and Regina sat down at her desk. Tink hovered over her, frowning. “Shouldn’t you go to bed?”

“Not yet. I want to finish this letter to Snow. I doubt I’ll have much time after the wedding and Lord Christopher will be returning to Mist Haven shortly thereafter.” Regina dipped her quill in her inkwell.

Tink sighed. “Fine, but not too much longer or you’ll hate me in the morning.”

“Never,” Regina assured her. She began scratching the next paragraph on the crisp paper.

_By the time you receive this, I will be a wife and a queen. As I have said in my past letters, Robin is a sweet and kind man. I have no regrets about my decision and I look forward to my future. Now, I pray you find someone like him when you are older._

_(Key word there being older. Take your time and be a child for a bit longer, Snow)._

_I cannot wait to read your next letter to hear how your riding lessons are going. I am certain you are a natural._

_Perhaps we can convince your father and my husband into letting you visit for a bit. Would you like that?_

_Yours,_

_Regina_

She laid down her quill and stretched. “I think it’s time for me to turn in,” she told Tink.

Her maid nodded. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Regina climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She settled down as Tink extinguished the candles, sending the room into darkness. This was her last night in this bed as she would spend the rest of her nights in Robin’s.

And she couldn’t wait.

 

“You look beautiful, Regina.” Ella hugged her, admiring Regina’s appearance in the mirror.

Regina smiled, touching one of the curls framing her face. Most of her dark hair had been gathered in an elaborate twist and her lacy tiered veil was pinned amongst the locks. It fell down her back, and pooled under her chair.

She turned to Ella. “Thank you. You look beautiful as well.”

“Not as beautiful as the bride,” Ana replied, walking closer. She and Ella both wore green silk gowns trimmed in lace with square necklines. Their blonde hair was pinned in identical buns, flowers tucked into them.

Regina stood, glancing at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a silk white dress over several layers of lacy underskirts to give the dress a wide skirt. Over the dress was a jacket of gold brocade lined with ermine. Pearl buttons gleamed in the sunlight. She had to admit it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. “I feel like a queen,” she said.

“You are a queen,” a familiar voice said.

“Snow?” Regina asked, turning around to find the young princess standing behind her. Like Ana and Ella, she wore a green silk dress as well. The only difference was the jeweled tiara nestled against her bun.

She ran forward, throwing her arms around Regina. “Daddy said I could come with Lord Locksley and Johanna to see you get married. He’s calling it my first diplomatic mission.”

“You’re growing up,” Regina replied, holding her close. “And I’m so glad you are here for my wedding.”

Snow held out her skirts. “They had this dress made for me so I could be in your wedding party.”

Regina furrowed her brow, glancing up at Queen Catherine, who was now standing in the doorway. She smiled. “Robin invited Snow as a surprise, knowing you two had gotten close. So we had the tailor make her a dress as well.”

“I can’t wait to meet King Robert! I want to see if he’s as wonderful as you said in your letters.” Snow beamed at her.

Regina chuckled. “I assure you he is. And that I cannot wait to be his wife.”

“Well, we need to get you to the church then.” Daddy entered the room, straightening his gold jacket. He looked her over, a wistful smile on his face. “You look absolutely beautiful, my dear.”

“Daddy.” Regina stepped forward, holding out her lace-covered hands to him. She kissed his cheek.

He squeezed her hands. “I have long thought about this day, my dear, how I would feel to give you away.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Sad, knowing I won’t be the most important man in your life,” he said.

Regina kissed his cheek again. “You will always be important to me, Daddy. I couldn’t imagine being here without you.”

He nodded. “I know. And while I am still a little sad, I’m happy to know you are marrying a man who will love and cherish you the way you deserve. Robin is good man and I know you will be happy.”

“I will,” she said, nodding. “And you’ll be there to see it.”

Catherine stepped forward, placing her hand on Regina’s arms. “It’s time to go. Robin and his party has already left for the cathedral.”

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, letting Tink cover her face with her veil. It was shorter than the rest, only falling to her chin. After she and Robin had exchanged their rings, he would raise it since the spirits wouldn’t try to take her—or whatever superstition had warranted the use of the veil.

Daddy took her arm. “Ready, my dear?”

“Ready,” she replied. “Let’s go get me married.”

 

She rode to the cathedral in a closed carriage. Catherine had explained that Regina and Robin would ride in an open one once they were married, allowing them to greet the people as they returned to the palace for the coronation. Regina didn’t mind. She wanted a few moments to herself before the pomp and circumstance of the day began.

The carriage came to a halt but the door didn’t open. She frowned. “What’s wrong, Daddy?”

“Nothing,” he told her. “We just need to wait for Ana, Ella and Snow White to get into the cathedral. And then it will be our turn.”

She nodded, clutching her bouquet tighter. Just a few more moments before she was by Robin’s side, pledging to spend the rest of her life with him. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous but she was mostly excited. More and more, she was convinced she would be happy with Robin.

The door opened and she saw a gloved hand reach for hers. “Watch your step, Your Highness,” one of the guards said.

Regina took his hand and stepped down from the carriage. She soon felt her father by her side, offering his arm to her. Behind her, Tink and Irene made certain her train trailed perfectly as Regina climbed the stone steps leading to the cathedral.

Two guards opened the large wooden doors and she heard everyone rise to their feet rather than see them to do so. Even though her veil was made of lace, it still obscured a good amount of her vision. She didn’t even know what the cathedral looked like nor could she make out any faces in the crowd as Daddy led her down the aisle as organ music played a lively march. For now, that suited her well enough.

Her one regret was that she couldn’t see Robin properly. She saw the gold of his doublet and the white of his breeches but not much else. Not until Daddy was placing her hand into Robin’s gloved ones as he reminded him to take care of her. Then she could see how his blond hair glowed in the sunlight and the crown snug around his head, no doubt the same one he wore to their betrothal.

Robin led her up the two steps to the altar where the Abbot waited, dressed in white with a large hat from what she could tell. She squeezed Robin’s hand as the man began chanting, calling upon the Great Being to bless Sherwood, to bless the Locksley house, to bless Robin, to bless her and finally to bless their union.

“Robert Edward Thomas John Andrew, do you take this woman as your wife? Do you promise to be true to her, honor her, cherish her, protect her, and spend the rest of your days with her?” the Abbot asked.

“I do.” Robin’s voice was strong and seemed to echo through the cathedral.

The Abbot then addressed her: “Regina Louisa Maria Anna, do you take this man as your husband? Do you promise to be true to him, honor him, cherish him, support him and spend the rest of your days with him?”

She swallowed, hoping her voice was strong and confident as Robin’s as she answered: “I do.”

Robin squeezed her hand as the Abbot continued on with the prayers. She did her best to follow along as he instructed them on their duties as a married couple—to make Sherwood stronger by being a united front and to bring forth children into the world. It only served to remind her of the clock that would start ticking that night and her stomach tightened from her nerves.

There was a flurry of activity and she tightened her grip on Robin’s hand. “They are just presenting our rings, milady. Nothing to worry about,” he whispered.

She nodded as the Abbot’s voice was heard again. “Oh mighty Being, bless these rings as a sign of their bearers’ vows to each other and to You.”

Robin let go of her hands and someone removed the glove from her left one. Someone had done the same for Robin as she felt his skin against hers when he took her hand again. He slid a gold ring with diamonds studs onto her ring finger, saying: “With this ring, I bind myself to you. May nothing but death break our bond.”

The ring she was to give Robin was placed in her hand and her veil was lifted a bit so she could see what she was doing. She slid the plain gold band onto his ring finger, repeating the same thing he had said.

“Robert and Regina have exchanged vows and rings,” the Abbot announced. “Now, they will seal their union with a kiss. Robert?”

Her veil was lifted and Regina saw Robin, who was smiling at her with love in his eyes. She felt warmth bloom in her chest and she smiled back at him before he kissed her. It was sweet and chaste, nothing like the kiss they shared at the betrothal ball. No doubt the Abbot wouldn’t be too pleased with that.

Robin pulled away as the organist played a grand flourish before starting another march. The ceremony was over and Regina realized with a jolt that they were truly married. Her smile brightened as she took Robin’s arm, letting him guide her back down the aisle after Ana handed back her bouquet.

“Wait,” Regina said softly. “My glove. They didn’t put it back on me.”

“Not yet. We need to show our rings to the people gathered outside, to prove to our subjects that we’ll really married,” Robin told her.

The doors opened and trumpets sounded as Robin led her from the cathedral. Applause and cheers rose from the people gathered out there and he waved his left hand. Regina followed suit, her gold ring glinting in the sun.

Robin pressed his right hand to her back. “We’re going to get in the carriage and wave at everyone as we return to the palace for the coronation,” he told her out of the corner of his mouth.

She nodded, letting him help her into the carriage. “Why do we need to do the coronation in a different place than our wedding?”

“Tradition,” he replied as the carriage jerked forward. He took her gloved hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “We’re married, milady.”

“We are,” she said, her smile widening.

The carriage rolled along at a slow pace, giving the people lining the streets a chance to see the married couple. Many began tossing white lilies at their feet, confusing Regina as she picked up one that had landed in her lap.

“Lilies?” she asked Robin.

He nodded, catching one. “It is customary to give newlyweds them. They have a dual meaning. The first is a wish for a long relationship and the second is…”

“Fertility,” Regina interjected, knowing it in her heart. He nodded, though, confirming it.

She rolled the flower between her fingers. The knot in her stomach created by the council’s decree loosened. Robin’s people—now her people—had only good wishes for them. They wanted to see their king’s marriage last, wanted to them to have a child and not for political reasons. She smiled as she took a whiff of the flower’s scent and the crowd cheered.

Even if the court did not accept her, the people did. And that seemed far more important.

 

Irene greeted her once they arrived back at the palace, surprising Regina by kissing her cheek. “Congratulations, my lady. May your marriage be a long, happy and fruitful one.”

“Thank you,” Regina replied before frowning as Irene began to remove her veil. “Why are you doing that?”

“I was instructed to. Nothing should be on your head until you are crowned. And they’ve brought a fur-lined velvet cape for you to wear,” Irene explained.

The cape was heavy as it rested on Regina’s shoulders, held in place by clasps that attached to special hooks sewn into her dress. She knew the crown would be heavy as well since it was made of gold and she worried she wouldn’t be able to walk when the time came.

“I have her glove!” Tink burst into the room, waving the lacy accessory. She placed it on Regina’s hand. “Everyone is almost settled into the hall and the Abbot was just behind me. It’s almost time for the coronation ceremony.”

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I can do this,” she told herself.

“Of course you can,” Tink replied, softly. “You’ll have the king by your side. Everything will be fine.”

Anastasia pushed back the curtain. “It’s time, Regina. Just start walking. Ella and I will make sure the cape trails properly.”

Regina nodded, pulling up her skirts and walking forward. She held her head up high as she stepped onto the dais holding the thrones. Robin entered from the opposite side, giving her a small smile as Will and another guard saw to his cape.

They met in the middle where kneelers were set up. Robin helped her down onto hers before kneeling beside her. “It’s almost over,” he whispered.

She nodded as the Abbot approached them. “Oh, Great Being, grant to Robert and Regina the wisdom to govern your people and the strength to protect them. May your people prosper under their rule, enjoying peace in our land and with our neighbors.

“As your representative, I anoint your humble servants, Robert and Regina, as Sherwood’s king and queen,” he said, brushing oil on Regina’s forehead. “Guide and keep them, O Great Being.”

The crown was placed on Regina’s head, heavy and snug. She felt herself wobble a bit and someone steadied her. “Lower your chin a bit,” Ana whispered. “It’ll help you balance.”

Regina did as she instructed and found it helped. Ana and Robin helped her stand as two servants took the kneelers away. Robin led her up to her throne as Tink darted out to fix her cape so Regina could sit down. She watched as the Abbot placed the orb and scepter in Robin’s hands. Robin gave her a wink before standing before the court.

“Behold, your king!” the Abbot decreed.

“Long live the king!” the court responded.

Robin returned to her, handing the scepter and orb over. “Your turn,” he told her.

He helped her up and she felt his eyes on her as she stepped forward, standing before a court that had been less than welcoming to her. The Abbot announced: “Behold, your queen!”

She held her breath, afraid no one would respond. After a few agonizing moments of silence, they chanted: “Long live the queen!”

Regina eagerly retreated to her throne, taking her seat again along with Robin. They were the monarchs of Sherwood, equal rulers of the land. And the court only respected one of them.

Being Queen of Sherwood was not going to be easy.

 

Once the crown and cape were taken off, Regina felt lighter. Her veil was not put back; instead, Robin placed a silver tiara covered with diamonds and emeralds on her head. “This was worn by Queen Susannah herself,” he said. “I feel it appropriate for you.”

Regina had been reading about her new husband’s ancestor and was honored. She smiled, laying her bare hand against his cheek. “Thank you so much.”

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. “Let’s just stay here for a little bit. I haven’t had a chance to enjoy just being with you. Have I even told you how beautiful you look today?”

“Not yet,” she replied, pressing her cheek against his chest. The velvet lining his doublet was soft against her skin. “You look very dashing.”

Robin’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest and he tightened his hold on her. “I am so glad you are my wife, Regina.”

“You say that now,” she teased. “What about in a few months’ time?”

He shook his head. “I doubt I will ever regret marrying you. Do you think you will ever doubt marrying me?”

“Never,” she vowed, letting out a contented sigh.

“You two can be alone all you want tonight and tomorrow,” Will said, standing in the doorway. “The rest of us are hungry and waiting on the guests of honor.”

Regina pulled away as Robin gave a sheepish grin. He held out his arm to her. “My Queen?”

A thrill coursed through her and she took his arm with one of her biggest smiles yet.

 

Regina was glad that Robin had introduced her to all the customary Sherwood dishes. She knew which dishes she like and which to avoid, so she didn’t accidentally show disgust before the court. It also allowed her to advise Snow, who had been seated next to her, and sound knowledgeable about her new country and culture.

“There aren’t many seafood dishes,” Snow remarked, looking over the platters the servants had set before them.

“No. Sherwood is not close enough to the sea. Any seafood dishes are limited to those that can be found in rivers. Usually, that means the eels.” Regina motioned to a dish of jellied gobs.

Snow, being young and not as schooled in diplomacy, crinkled her nose and scowled. “Eww.”

“They’re more appetizing than they look,” Robin interjected, trying to assure the girl rather than defend a national delicacy. “But I’ve been informed that the salmon have started their mating season, so our rivers are teeming with them. Many have been caught and brought to the palace, so we have that as well.”

“I like salmon,” she replied, nodding.

Regina smiled. “And there are plenty of other dishes. I quite like the pheasant myself.”

She helped Snow make a plate laden with varied foods before turning back to her own plate, surprised to see it already full. Robin gave her a nudge and when she met his eyes, he winked at her. She melted a little to know that he had prepared a plate for her, making certain to give her all her favorite foods.

As she ate, Regina listened to Snow as she told her everything that was happening in her life. Which at the moment was a fight with the newest tutor. “Why should I care about percentages and the like? Will I need it as queen?” she groused.

“Percentages? Yes, you will.” Robin’s voice startled Regina; she thought he had been deep in conversation with Will and Ana.

She leaned back, allowing Robin to look straight at Snow as he explained all the ways he used percentages as king—from ensuring proper taxes were paid to making certain resources were divided accordingly. “Percentages can be one of your best tools,” he finished.

“There’s a lot more to being queen than beautiful dresses and grand balls,” Regina added softly, smoothing a loose curl on the girl’s head.

“I believe Mother was trying to teach me that before she died.” Her green eyes grew distant and sadness tinged her words.

It was short-lived, though, as the royal baker brought out their wedding cake. It had seven tiers, each alternating between white and gold frosting. Pearls dotted around each tier and red roses decorated the tops of the gold frosted ones while pink roses decorated the tops of the white frosted.

Snow’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “That looks too beautiful to eat.”

“Agreed,” Robin said, taking Regina’s hand.

Regina watched as the royal baker removed the very top tier—the smallest gold frosted one with a single rose decorating it—and brought it to the dais. He proudly placed it between her and Robin. “Best wishes, Your Majesties,” he said, presenting them with gold forks.

“Is this just for us?” she asked Robin. It looked like the cake was big enough only for a few bites for each of them.

He nodded, using his fork to cut off a bite-sized portion. After scooping it up, Robin held his fork toward her. “Milady?”

She opened her mouth, letting him place the piece of cake inside. Vanilla and lemon mixed together as she chewed, a sweet and tart combination. After swallowing, she scooped up some cake to feed to Robin as Will and Ana led the applause.

Robin stuck his fork into the rose and she was surprised when it came apart. “It’s only sugar and cream,” he explained, feeding her the next bite.

“It’s delicious,” she said, licking up a bit lingering on her lip. Robin leaned forward and kissed it away.

They fed each other the cake until it was gone, giggling and kissing each other the whole time. It was as if the room had faded away and it was just the two of them. Robin leaned back in his chair, staring at her with adoration as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him in return, enjoying the moment.

“Your Majesties?” A deep voice interrupted them and Regina turned to find the court composer standing before them. “The musicians are set up and we are ready for your first dance.”

“Right, thank you.” Robin stood and held out his hand to her. She took it, letting him lead her to the dancefloor created by the servants while everyone ate their cake.

A soft ballad started and Robin placed his hand on her waist. He took her free hand in his before whispering: “It’s just a simple waltz, milady.”

“I like those,” she replied, following his lead. “You were amazing with Snow earlier.”

“So were you. You may not think so, but you really do have the touch of a mother. I think when we finally do become parents, our child won’t be as doomed as we think.” He winked at her.

She laughed as he twirled her before pulling her close to him. Regina nodded. “I think you’re right.”

The dance ended and Robin cupped her cheek, once again kissing her. She responded eagerly, knowing the court couldn’t complain this time. They were married after all.

 

Unlike the ball a month earlier, Regina enjoyed herself as the dancing continued. She didn’t know if it was the joy of being married or if the courtiers realized that she wasn’t going to be chased off so easily, but everything seemed to go right. Dance partners were plentiful, her steps sure and she didn’t fear she stepped on anyone’s toes.

“Robin is the happiest I’ve ever seen him,” Will commented as he danced with Regina. “And that’s all because of you.”

Regina smiled, glancing over to where her husband was dancing with Snow White. “He’s made me happy too.”

“Glad to hear it. I hope Ana and I can be as happy as you two,” he said.

“I’m certain you will be.” The music ended and Regina curtsied to him. “Go, dance with her now.”

He shook his head. “The dancing is over. It’s time for the fireworks and then to bed with you and Robin.”

She glanced around, noting that the windows were darkened and all the sconces in the room lit. When had it gotten so late?

“Milady? Regina, is something wrong?” Robin asked her, taking her hands in his.

“I lost track of the time,” she replied, trying to smile. “That is all.”

He placed a kiss on her knuckles. “It’s going to be all right, Regina. I promise you that.”

She nodded as he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. “I know. I trust you.”

 

Robin escorted her out to the main courtyard. The gates had been opened and people had poured in for the last of the wedding festivities. Every inch of the yard was occupied by eager commoners, excited to be inside the palace grounds.

“Your Majesties,” Lord Ellis greeted, bowing before them. He held several velvet sacks of gold coins. She and Robin would toss them into the crowd as a way to share their wealth. Regina hoped no fights broke out for she was certain everyone in that courtyard could use a few extra gold coins. Even some standing with them would fight for coins even though they didn’t need them, she figured.

Lord Ellis gave each of them a sack. “May your aim be true,” he told them.

“Maybe if I was using my arrows,” Robin quipped as Regina shook her head. She had no doubt he would be able to easily toss the bags far into the crowd.

She was right. Robin tossed his sacks far and wide into the crowd while Regina focused more on the people at the front. She spotted a young girl, maybe a couple years younger than Snow, who made her way up to the foot of the stairs. Regina smiled at her, dropping a bag right into her hands. The girl smiled back, revealing a few missing teeth, and raced off with her treasure.

Everyone was calm and well-behaved with the exception of one shoving match. Will and a burly guard named John went down, though, and quickly broke it up. So all-in-all, Regina thought it went very well as the first fireworks illuminated the skies.

The sky lit up in a sea of reds, blues, greens, and golds as everyone clapped and cheered. Regina curled against Robin, lying her head on his shoulder and a hand over his heart. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his hand over hers. They stood together, watching the colorful display celebrating their union.

It didn’t last long, though. Before the fireworks were even over, Ana was at Regina’s elbow, urging her back inside. She was to retire, followed a few minutes later by Robin, for the wedding night.

Her blood pounding in her ears, Regina curtsied to Robin as he kissed her hand. A hunger filled his eyes and something warm was ignited inside her. She left the small group, focusing on that rather than the knots in her stomach. She was going to share Robin’s bed—there was nothing for her to fear.

 

By the time Tink and Irene had taken off her dress and helped her into the sheer nightgown made especially for her wedding night, Regina realized she wasn’t afraid. She was just nervous. But she knew Robin would be able to soothe her before anything happened between them.

Regina wandered around her new chambers, wrapped in her purple silk robe. She was familiar with the large antechamber Robin seemed to spend most of his time in. It had a table for when they wanted to dine privately as well as a well-stocked liquor cabinet. Several chairs were situated by a fireplace, meant for entertaining guests. And in a far corner sat two writing desks—one for him, one for her. There would be plenty of time for her to add more of her own personal touches to the space, Robin promised, and she looked forward to it.

She left that room and entered the bedchamber. She guessed Robin really only slept there as the room was smaller and not furnished as much as the antechamber with their bed taking up most of the room. It was a four poster like the bed she had been given when she had arrived at the palace, except this one was double the size. She and Robin would be able to share it without ever touching each other if they chose.

Green curtains were tied back, revealing the plush green blanket was already turned down for them. Fine white sheets covered the bed, no doubt made especially for the night. They almost looked like silk but when she ran her hand over it, she felt only linen. She then realized it was a separate sheet and she wondered if it would be the one examined in the morning for proof of their consummation. Her stomach turned at the thought and she swallowed as she continued to explore the room.

Her vanity had been moved and set up by the bed while her chest was placed at the foot of the bed. She ran her head over the quilt folded over it before turning to the fireplace. Regina’s mouth fell open when she took in the two large bookcases on either side of it. She knew Robin was well-read and intelligent but to see all the books he kept in his room…it was impressive and she fell for him a little more. Especially when she realized that he had cleared off several shelves for her to use, some of her books already placed on them.

She smiled, her nerves lessening even more as she took in the two wardrobes on the other side of the room before opening one of the two doors by them. It led to a tiny room that contained a porcelain bedpan in a wooden structure—what the Sherwoodians called a toilet—with a brass candlestick holder. She closed the door and moved to the next one.

It was the royal bath. A large porcelain tub sat in the middle of the room, with enough room for the both of them. It had a spigot, meaning they could fill up the bath without calling for servants to bring buckets up, and a small boiler sat in the corner to help them heat up the water. She had to admit it was quite advanced and marveled at the technology Sherwood seemed to be keeping to itself.

“Regina?” Robin’s voice was soft but it still made her jump. She turned to find him standing by the fireplace, his green robe wrapped tightly around him. It was a familiar sight after all their nights spent talking on the balcony but this time, his nightshirt did not peek out from under the robe. Instead, she spotted a few blond curls from his chest. He was already nude.

He looked concerned, frowning as he approached her. “Regina, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said before amending: “Well, I may be a little nervous.”

Robin pulled her into his arms and she gripped his robe as he confessed: “I am too. Do you want to wait?”

“Do you?”

“I’ll be honest with you, Regina. I want nothing more than to take you to bed right now,” he told her, that hunger back in his eyes.

She nodded, her fingers toying with the hair peeking from under his robe. “Then I suggest you do that. Because if we put this off, our nerves will only get worse.”

“Wise words.” His hands moved around her waist, untying her robe and removing it. Robin scooped her up, lying her on the bed. With a quick kiss, he held up a finger. “Wait one minute and then I’ll be with you.”

Regina watched as he removed his own robe and her mouth went dry. For the first time, she beheld her husband in all his glory. The muscles in his arms and chest were toned and hard, covered in blond hairs. A tattoo of a roaring lion against a black shield was on his right arm. She recognized his family’s coat of arms after a month of seeing it around the palace and wondered if the other men in his family had one.

He started to douse the lights and she let her eyes wander lower, to his partially raised cock. She swallowed, wondering how something that long and thick was supposed to fit inside her. Catherine had assured her it would be fine but her mind just couldn’t figure it out.

With only the fireplace to light the room, Robin climbed into bed and she scooted closer to him. “How…How do you think we begin?” she asked.

“Why don’t we just kiss for now? See where it takes us?” He brushed his thumb over her lips.

She nodded. Kissing Robin was like breathing now. It was safe and she agreed a good place to start. So she placed a soft peck on his lips before she found herself pressed into the mattress, Robin halfway on top of her and kissing her with all the passion he had.

It only took her a few seconds to adjust before she was responding in kind. Her hands roamed his body, fingers grazing every muscle previously hidden from her by his clothes. Robin’s knee found itself between her legs, hitching up her nightgown until her sex was rubbing against it. A few jolts of pleasure coursed through her and she felt herself grown wetter.

Robin’s attention turned to her neck and she gasped at how good his lips felt against it. She ran her fingers through his blond hair as he sucked at one spot. Her eyes fluttered closed as she decided that this wasn’t bad at all.

Her nightgown was now bunched under her arms, though, and growing very itchy. She broke the kiss. “Take it off,” she told him.

“Gladly.” He pulled the sheer material off her and tossed it aside. One of Robin’s hands cupped her breast, warm against her skin, and he lowered her mouth to its mate. Regina gasped again as his tongue toyed with her nipple. This had been a very, very good decision.

Regina’s exploration of his body had drifted lower, her fingers now brushing his cock. It twitched at her touch and she felt Robin shudder. He released her breast, eyes dark as he said: “Do that again.”

She complied, brushing his cock again. Emboldened by his pleased reaction, she wrapped her fingers around it and began running them up and down his shaft. He moaned before taking her other breast into her mouth.

As his tongue teased her nipple, he hardened in her hands. She flicked her thumb over his tip, feeling the first drops leaking from it. Her breathing grew shallow as she whined: “Robin…”

“Sorry, lovely,” he said after kissing her breast one last time. “I’m neglecting you.”

“Hardly,” she gasped. But his hand was trailing up her thigh, getting closer to where she was now aching. As his fingers grazed her clit, she gasped again and her hips bucked into his touch.

He kissed her shoulder. “There. Now, you’re getting the proper attention.”

Regina released his cock, her hand falling limp as the low thrum deep in her core burst to life. Every inch of her tingled and she enjoyed every moment of it.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, kissing the side of her head. “I won’t enter until you tell me to.”

She held her breath and nodded. “I think I’m ready, Robin. Go ahead.”

He kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she felt his fingers fall away. They were placed with his tip pressing against her entrance and she moaned into his mouth. He slid into her slowly, stretching her as he filled her. It didn’t hurt, so she knew he had prepared her properly—like Catherine had said.

Once he was inside her completely, he buried his face against her neck. “Gods, Regina, you feel so good,” he said.

She didn’t know how to respond, so she kissed his forehead. He began moving inside her and Regina’s mind went blank. The pleasure she felt earlier was increasing, her body arching to meet Robin’s every thrust. She didn’t know how could she feel so much and not explode, wondering how much more she could take.

Regina’s toes curled and she grasped the sheets with one hand, the other still cupping Robin’s head as he panted against her neck. Something was about to snap inside her and she anticipated it, now certain it would be amazing.

But Robin stilled, groaning as something warm and wet filled her. Her own feelings of pleasure began to diminish and she tried to figure out what was going on. “Robin? Robin, is something wrong?”

“Shit,” he moaned into her skin. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Panic took over and she lifted his head to look at him. He refused to meet her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to get him to look at her. “Robin, what happened?”

“I’m sorry, Regina…I just couldn’t stop it…and…well…I finished first.”

“And you’re apologizing for that?”

He nodded. “I wanted us to finish together. And now…well…”

She kissed his forehead. “You scared me. I thought it was something serious.”

“How is your pleasure not serious?” He finally looked her in the eyes, regret in them now. “It is to me.”

“I enjoyed that, Robin, I promise you. And maybe I did finish? I don’t know,” she mused, kissing him.

He collapsed next to her, burying his head under the pillow. “I’ve already failed you and we haven’t been married a day!”

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the pillow off his head. “You haven’t failed me. And I’m supposed to be the pessimist in this relationship, remember?”

When he didn’t respond, she snuggled close to him. “Let’s just get some sleep and see what happens in the morning. How’s that?”

“That sounds good.” Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good night, lovely.”

“Good night,” she whispered, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

 

Regina wasn’t certain which woke her up first—the sunlight falling across her face, the soft kisses being trailed along her arm, or her husband’s hard cock pressed against her. She smiled, rolling over as she blinked her eyes open. “I guess I’ll have to get use to that wakeup call.”

“Kisses? Absolutely.” Robin grinned before kissing her.

She shook her head though before reaching down, wrapping her fingers around his cock. “I meant that.”

He grew sheepish. “Oh, right. Yes, I guess you do. Not that I’m expecting sex every morning, mind you…”

“I know,” she said before laughing. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

Robin hummed before sitting up, letting his eyes rake over her body. She realized that he hadn’t seen her naked the night before and she wondered what he thought of her now.

“Beautiful,” he declared. He dropped a kiss between her breasts before trailing them down her stomach.

As he went lower, she frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you what you were denied last night,” he told her. “Your pleasure.”

He winked at her before lowering his mouth to her clit, giving it a lick. She gasped, arching her back as the familiar tingle started up again. Regina grasped the sheets as he continued to lick and suck at her.

“Gods,” she moaned, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow behind her. “That feels amazing.”

Robin didn’t respond, instead teasing her entrance with his finger. It slid in easily and her toes curled as it brushed a spot inside her. “I don’t know what that was, but touch it again,” she told him.

He complied, adding a second finger as he brushed that spot over and over. She gasped and writhed, reaching that peak again. This time, though, it exploded and she saw stars as she shouted his name.

“See? You didn’t finish last night,” he said, lying flush against her. He kissed her shoulder. “How was that?”

“Amazing,” she gasped.

He nuzzled her. “Are you wet enough for me? Do you need me to do anything else?”

“I think I’m fine,” she said, guiding his hand there anyway. “But why don’t you be certain?”

Robin nodded, kissing her. There was a tang on his tongue and she wondered if that was how she tasted before his fingers brushed her again. She moaned, her body shuddering at his touch.

“I think you’re ready,” he murmured, “but you give me the word and…”

“Just do it,” she told him.

Like the night before, he slid into her slowly until he was buried to the hilt. This time, though, he rolled over until she was on top of him.

She gasped. “What are you doing?”

“Experimenting,” he said, hands warm on her hip. “Let’s see how this feels for us, hmm?”

Regina moved a few times, feeling his cock brush against her clit in a way it hadn’t the night before. She smiled as she watched his eyes close, running her hands over his chest. “You like this?”

“Oh, yes.” He sat up, kissing her.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Stay like that. I like how it feels.”

Robin nodded, now also thrusting into her, before nipping at her ear. “Whatever you want, lovely.”

They moved together, their moans and gasps mixing with the sound of flesh against flesh. Robin kissed every inch he could reach as he teased her nipple with his thumb. It sent a fire coursing through her and she knew she was going to go over again.

“Let go, lovely,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “I’ve got you.”

She nodded, body bucking as her orgasm peaked again. Robin let her ride it out, coming only moments later himself.

Panting, they held each other as they pressed their foreheads together. “Definitely better when we come together,” he said.

“Definitely,” she replied, kissing him.

Someone cleared their throat and Regina jumped, falling back onto the bed. Robin stayed sitting up, trying to block her from whoever had disturbed them. “What do you want, Keith?” he growled.

“The council sent me to retrieve your sheets,” a smug voice said. “I didn’t see them by the door.”

“So you barged in on us?” Robin was tense and there was a hardness she had never heard before in his voice.

Whoever this Keith was chuckled. “I didn’t barge in. You two were just too busy to notice.”

Regina frowned. He had no qualms about watching as she and Robin…what kind of person was he?

“If you want the sheets, go wait out in our parlor. I’ll toss it to you,” Robin ordered.

She heard the door close as Robin hopped out of bed. He gave her a small smile. “I apologize, milady. Could you just sit up for me?”

“Of course,” she said, moving so he could remove the top sheet. She watched as Robin stormed over to the door, opening it enough to toss the sheet out into the parlor.

“Happy? Now leave my rooms, Keith.” He slammed the door before returning to bed.

Regina curled against him, making patterns on his chest with her finger. “Who was that?”

“Keith, son of the Duke of Nottingham. We’ve known each other since we were children. He’s always been a pretentious, smug, entitled brat.”

“Tell me how you really feel,” she teased before kissing his chest. “Well, while I’m not thrilled someone was watching us, I guess it’s a good thing.”

Robin raised his eyebrow. “Oh? And why do you say that?”

“Because now no one can doubt that we consummated our marriage.” She smiled at him and he laughed, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a behemoth of a chapter. It’s almost 9,000 words! But Robin and Regina are married and I was not going to deny you the wedding night. Don’t worry, this is the first of many smutty chapters to come.


	10. A Snake in the Grass

### Chapter 10: A Snake in the Garden

Robin sat in the stands at the training pitch used by the royal army. It was set up for horse training and he watched his wife guide Rocinante past the obstacles with practiced easy. Robin realized it was the first time he really saw her flaunt her skills and he was mesmerized watching her every movement. How determined she looked but at the same time, how happy she seemed made him happy as well.

“I think we should have her training our cavalry,” Mother said, sitting down next to him. They watched as Rocinante easily jumped a log, Regina crouched low against his neck and whispering to him.

“Can you just see the looks on our men’s faces when their queen shows up to train them, though?” Robin grinned. “Maybe I should do it then.”

Mother chuckled before patting his knee. “I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since your wedding. How does it feel?”

“Amazing,” Robin said, smiling in Regina’s direction. It hadn’t been a week, so waking with her in his arms was still a pleasant surprise every morning. Robin had realized he was an earlier riser than her and so would lie there, watching her until she began to rouse as well.

He sighed, turning to his mother. “I never knew a woman before marrying Regina, so I don’t know if it feels different when one lies with someone you love. But I do believe it is so much more special and intimate.”

When his mother chuckled, Robin sighed. “I know, I know. I sound just like Father, right?”

“Actually,” she said, “you sound like me.”

He leaned back, giving her a surprised look that made her chuckle again. “I have my romantic tendencies too, you know. And I also can make the comparison. It does mean more when you love the person.”

“I knew it.” Robin turned back, watching as Snow now tried her hand at the course. Regina stood off to the side, calling out encouragement and instructions to the young princess.

“Regina was very glad you sent for Princess Snow. They seem to be very close,” Mother said.

He nodded. “She writes her all the time. Told me she promised her she would because they decided to be sisters.”

“How sweet,” Mother replied. “She is going to be a good mother when the time comes.”

“I know. Though I still don’t think we’re ready. And yes, I know there are parents younger than us…but…”

She patted his knee. “You don’t have to explain it to me, Robin. I understand why you feel the way you do.”

“I wish the council did.”

“I know,” she replied. “And I feel it’s my fault.”

Robin frowned but it was Regina who voiced his question: “How so?”

He looked up to find her standing over them and wondered when she had dismounted Rocinante. Robin held out his hand to her, which she took before sitting close to him.

Mother sighed. “Robin, you know you were born almost six years into my marriage to your father.”

“Yes, but what does that have to do with us?” Robin asked.

“I never told you, but the council actually opposed my marriage to your father,” she revealed.

That surprised Robin. He couldn’t figure why they would’ve disliked his mother, a daughter of Sherwood born of their noble ranks. In many ways, she seemed to be the perfect queen.

Regina, though, seemed to see things differently. “Is it because you were married before?”

Mother nodded. “More importantly, I was married before and still childless. I never got pregnant once during my first marriage.”

“So they thought you wouldn’t be able to provide an heir?” Robin asked his mother, frowning. “Did they impose a time limit on you?”

“Not at first, mostly thanks to Diana. She fought for me, saying it was unfair to assume the problem lay with me and campaigned for the council to give your father their approval. But after over three years without an heir, she couldn’t do much and they gave me two more years to conceive or they would force Edward to put me aside.”

There was so much to his parents’ marriage that Robin now felt had been hidden from him. “Father wouldn’t have allowed them to do that, right?”

Mother shook her head. “He said he wouldn’t and I believed him. Thankfully, just in the nick of time, I discovered I was pregnant. About eight months later, you came.”

Regina leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as Robin smiled at his mother. “Well, sounds like things worked out.”

“Yes,” Mother agreed before reaching over and taking Regina’s hand. “And I guess that was my long-winded way of assuring you two that it will work out for you as well.”

“Thank you,” Regina replied before leaning over him to hug Mother.

Once their hug ended, Robin helped both women stand before holding out his arms to them. “Shall we go back to the palace?”

Mother shook her head. “I think I will go for a walk around the gardens with Snow White. I’ll get some fresh air and you two can get some time alone.”

“We don’t mind you being with us,” Regina assured her. “Honest.”

“I know that, dear. But I really do want fresh air. So go. Be newlyweds.” She gave them a little push and Regina took Robin’s arm, letting him escort her back to the palace.

 

The moment he was back in his room with Regina, Robin pulled her close and kissed her. Ever since their wedding night, he found his hunger for her to be insatiable. He had confessed so to his uncle, a bit red-faced and ashamed, but Uncle Joseph had only chuckled. “It’s to be expected,” he had assured Robin. “You are young, in love and have a beautiful bride. As long as she doesn’t mind, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Regina pulled away, chuckling. “It’s the middle of the afternoon, Your Majesty. Do you think this is an appropriate time to be starting this?”

“No one is looking for us,” he reasoned. “My council has gone on a break to tend to their own lands. We should enjoy the peace and quiet will it lasts.”

“Well, as long as you don’t mind that I smell of horse…” She leaned closer to him, eyes hooded.

He chuckled. “On you, it’s sexy. But if you want, the tub is big enough for two.”

She grinned, tugging on his hand. “Then I think a bath is in order.”

“You change and I’ll go get the bath ready.” He kissed her again before heading into the bathroom. Robin started the water to fill the tub, making sure it was warmed to the perfect temperature.

“Are you going to change? Or are you going to bathe clothes and all?” Regina asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stood, taking in her naked form and thanking the Great Being for sending her to him. Pushing down his eagerness to trail his hands over every one of her curves, he asked: “Why don’t you help me undress?”

She grinned. “Gladly, my king.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” he told her as her nimble fingers began undoing his laces.

“I know,” she replied, growing sheepish. “I like it. And I was trying to be…romantic.”

He cupped her cheek. “There are much more romantic terms that keep us the equals we are.”

“You’re my king and I’m your queen. Doesn’t that make us equals?”

“Are we debating as foreplay?” he asked, letting her pull off his doublet.

She paused before shrugging. “I guess so. Is it working?”

“Not really,” he replied. “You?”

“Same.” She sighed, undoing the laces on his breeches. “I guess I have to work on my pillow talk, right?”

He stepped out of his breeches before helping her into the water. “I think we both need to, my love.”

They settled together in the water, Regina sighing as she leaned against him. He kissed her head as his fingers traced patterns on her arms. Despite his earlier hunger, he was content for now to stay with her like this.

“Robin? When does the council return?” she asked.

“Ugh. Why ruin such a romantic moment with talk of them?”

She chuckled. “I only ask so I know how long I have you all to myself.”

“Oh,” he replied, kissing her neck. “Then we have a month all to ourselves.”

“Good. I plan to make every moment count,” she declared, pleased with herself.

Robin felt the first stirrings in his groin and he groaned. “I think you’re getting the hang of pillow talk, lovely.”

She chuckled. “I always was a quick study.”

He hummed, his hand now caressing her taut stomach. It dipped lower, urging her legs to open for him before slipping a finger between her folds. Robin couldn’t tell if she was wet from the bath water or her own juices as he teased her clit.

“Oh gods,” she moaned, gripping the edge of the tub as her back arched. Her hips rose a bit out of the water.

Robin frowned. That wouldn’t do at all. He put a little pressure on her hip to keep her still while whispering: “Tease your nipples, lovely. I want to watch you.”

She nodded, raising her hand out of the water and rolling the bud between her fingers. He nuzzled her as he watched it grow erect. “Beautiful.”

His fingers were now working circles against her clit, something he had learned a few nights ago made her moan the loudest he had ever heard her. It was no different now and she reached back with her free hand to grab his hair. “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

Robin felt his cock grow harder but he was focused on her pleasure. He loved every little sound she made, how her body reacted to his touch and how her deep red lips parted as her breathing grew shallower.

She began to quiver under his touch and she tugged hard on his hair as her orgasm peaked, his name echoing around the bathroom.

“Enjoy that?” he asked her, kissing her neck as she settled back into the water.

Regina nodded before glancing down at the floor. “I don’t think the maid who has to mop up after us will, though.”

“No, she probably won’t,” he agreed, sighing. His cock demanded attention of its own but he ignored it, instead kissing every inch of Regina he could reach.

She turned around, straddling him as her hand wrapped around his cock. “I can feel this, you know. And you deserve some attention yourself.”

He moaned, cupping her cheek. “You are the best, my love.”

“Only because of you,” she replied, kissing him. “You let me be my best self.”

She began moving her hand up and down his shaft, kissing him again. He moaned into it, letting her tongue enter his mouth as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Robin knew he was getting close to his own release and wanted to be inside her, to feel her walls tightening around him as she came as well.

Robin slid a finger into her, curling it to brush that spot that had her moaning as well. Her pace stuttered a bit but she picked it up again, thumb brushing his tip. She nipped at his ear. “Will it just be your finger? Or more?”

“More,” he promised. “When you’re ready.”

“I’m ready. And I think you are too.”

He groaned, letting her slid over him. “You always feel so good.”

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his head as she began to move against him. Robin gripped her hips, loving to watch her like this—with her eyes were closed and her lips parted, breast bouncing with her every move.

Robin felt himself growing closer to his release, groaning as he took her breasts in his hands. “Keep going, lovely, just like that.”

“Robin,” she moaned. “I think…I think I’m…”

He shushed her, kissing her before whispering: “Just let go. I’ve got you.”

She came, her walls tightening around him as more water spilled out of the tub. With a few more thrusts, Robin came as well—moaning her name into her ear as he held tightly onto her.

They settled back into the water, Regina curling against his chest. She played with some of his hairs there, smiling. “I think we should take baths together more often.”

“You are not going to get any arguments from me,” he replied before glancing at the floor. “Maybe the maid though…”

They finished washing up and Robin got out of the tub first, carefully helping Regina out so she didn’t slip on their wet floor. He wrapped her up in a towel, his slung low on his waist. They only made it as far as the bed, collapsing on it as they laughed again.

Regina curled up next to him, giving him a sheepish look. “Do…Do you have anywhere to be?”

He slid her towel down, kissing her bare shoulder. “The only place I have to be is right here besides you.”

She grinned, kissing his nose. “So we can stay here until morning? Just you and me?”

“Of course,” he replied. “We will have to eat though.”

“Tink can bring us something. She’s discreet. Never told anyone about our nightly meetings on your balcony.”

Robin smiled. “She’s a good handmaiden then.”

“She’s a good friend,” Regina replied, tucking her hand under her head. “I’m lucky to have her.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, sincerely. He knew how lonely her life had been and was glad there was someone she could call a friend, someone she trusted besides him. “Then we shall trust Tink to bring us our dinner tonight.”

Her smile became brighter and she kissed him, letting him pull the blankets over them as they dropped their towels on the floor next to the bed.

 

Robin sat in the king’s study, pouring over a treaty Will and Ana had worked out with the king of Lavon. It was before word of Father’s death had reached them and so the agreement bore his name rather than Robin’s. That was a small matter that could be easily corrected along with the few adjustments he wanted to make and a revised agreement would be sent to Lavon. Perhaps he would send Ella along with it since she still seemed to be pining for Prince Thomas…

Knocking made him look up and he smiled when he saw his visitor. “Lady Wellingsbury! Back so soon?”

“Yes,” she said, entered the study. “It was just me really in that big manor house. I almost went mad.”

“If being around several members of the council every day hasn’t driven you to madness, nothing will,” Robin told her.

Lady Wellingsbury chuckled as she sat down. “Are you settling in well enough?”

“I am,” he replied, “though this still feels like Father’s, not mine.”

“It will in time.” She then gave him a cheeky smile. “But why aren’t you with your beautiful bride? Sick of each other already?”

Even though he knew she was joking, Robin still doubted that would ever happen. He loved and enjoyed every moment he spent with Regina. Yet he also knew something else: “It’s healthy to spend time apart. Besides, she knows I want to take advantage of the council’s absence to get some work done.”

She laughed. “Smart thinking. So where is Her Majesty now?”

“Having tea with my mother, aunt, cousins and Princess Snow.”

“Maybe I’ll go see if they have room for one more,” Lady Wellingsbury mused.

Robin grinned. “I can honestly say you would be the only council member Regina will be happy to see.”

“I imagine so.” She shifted in her chair, growing serious. “Speaking of council members, Keith has been lurking around court more. Rumor is his father is preparing to pass the title to him before the year is out.”

“Just what I need—Keith on my council.” He once again recalled his childhood foe standing in his bedroom, unashamed that he had walked in on his naked king in bed with his new bride. Robin was also certain he had been trying to glimpse the equally naked queen, which was why he had blocked her completely with his own body.

Lady Wellingsbury sighed. “Isn’t it time you let bygones be bygones with him?”

“Not likely,” Robin replied before relaying what had happened the morning after his wedding. “I don’t know how long he was standing there but I assume he got a good show.”

“Probably a good assumption.” She sighed. “I’ll have a talk with him about decorum and remind him you are the king and deserve the same respect he gave your father.”

“He gave my father lip service, just like his father did. Everyone knows that.”

She nodded. “I still have to try. Maybe he’ll be more like his grandfather than his father. But if he’s not, Robin, don’t let him goad you into anything. He’ll be looking for a fight.”

“So don’t give him one,” Robin finished for her. “I’ll try not to, though I fear it might be inevitable.”

 

“You still have Lady Wellingsbury fighting your battles for you, Robin?”

Robin gritted his teeth, letting his arrow fly before turning to face Keith. He wanted to punch the man’s smug look but instead said: “I am the king now. You must address me properly.”

“Do you make everyone call you by your title? Even your beautiful queen?” A lustful glint came to his dark blue eyes and his lips twisted into a smirk.

Blood boiling, Robin did his best to keep his composure. “My marriage, sir, is none of your concern.”

Keith hummed. “I must say, she seems quite capable in bed. Looks like you’re once again learning from a woman.”

“I will not discuss the intimate matters of my life with you.” Robin turned back to the target, dismissing Keith.

He, though, refused to leave. “I suppose the people find it romantic that our king went to his marital bed pure as newly fallen snow. I wonder, though, what they would say if they knew the opposite was true about our queen?”

Robin didn’t answer. He had dismissed Keith and was not going to engage with him, no matter how vile his lies were.

“Come now, Robin, you must know,” Keith continued. “You have many flaws, but you are intelligent. Why would the King of Mist Haven decide not to marry such a beautiful and young woman like Regina and instead arrange a marriage with you? I heard she was involved in an affair with a stable hand. The king caught them together but couldn’t shame his daughter’s hero. That’s how you ended up with Regina.”

Gritting his teeth, Robin reminded himself not to let Keith get the best of him. He knew the truth about Regina, about Leopold, even about Daniel. If Keith wanted to spread rumors, it would only lead to pain for him.

Keith was now uncomfortably close to Robin, his voice low. “You had to know you weren’t her first. You had to know she was ruined. Why else would her mother have run off? Why else would her father come expect for the fact he was too ashamed to remain in Mist Haven?”

“That is enough, Keith,” Robin said, finally acknowledging him. He turned his head, anger burning in his eyes. “You are treading on dangerous ground.

“Now, you have two choices. You can leave on your own or a soldier can escort you to your next destination,” he finished, voice loud enough so the soldiers gathering at the training pitch could hear.

Keith glanced over at the soldier and nodded. “Fine. I’ll go. Just remember—all kings have a weakness. And the Locksleys’ has always been their queens.”

 

Robin recounted the afternoon after supper that night. He had been loathed to tell it to Regina but he had also vowed not to keep secrets from her. So he held her tight as his family processed his story.

“What is he getting at?” Will asked, pouring himself a brandy.

“I know exactly what he’s getting at.” Aunt Eleanor shared a knowing look with Uncle Christopher.

He nodded. “The throne.”

Regina turned in Robin’s arms, frowning. “Does he even have a claim to it?”

“Unfortunately,” Robin replied tersely. “Keith is a cousin.”

“Distant cousin,” Ana added with as much disgust as Robin felt.

He nodded before continuing: “Strategic marriages and a few childless cousins later, Keith is now third in line to the throne behind Ana and Ella.”

“So how is he planning to take the throne?” Regina asked, leaning against him more.

Lady Wellingsbury sighed, setting down her wine glass. “It’s hard to say for certain but based on Keith’s conversation with Robin, he’s going to go after your marriage. Claim it isn’t legitimate or something like that before you have a child.”

“Force me to choose between Regina and my throne,” Robin said before shaking his head. “It’ll never work.”

“He may not force you to pick. He may use the rumors and stories to incite an uprising in hopes of usurping you,” she said.

Robin tightened his hold on Regina, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You think he can muster up that much support by slandering my wife?”

“I am a foreign born queen,” Regina said softly. “It probably wouldn’t take too much to get people to rise up against me.”

He kissed her cheek. “We all will do everything we can to stop Keith before he attempts anything.”

“And thanks to you, Robin has an ally in King Leopold,” Henry said, taking his daughter’s hand. “Should he need additional strength, that is.”

Uncle Joseph stood. “Enough of such serious talk. We’ve scared Regina enough at a time she should be reveling in her happiness with Robin. Let’s have some merriment and fun!”

Robin kissed the side of her head. “It will be all right,” he assured her.

She nodded, stepping out of his arms to join his cousins. Robin accepted a glass of whiskey from Will, taking a sip. He watched as Regina began to relax, color returning to her cheeks as she laughed with Ella. Keith’s ambition was not going to tear her from him, Robin vowed. Even though the of civil war made him sick, he would fight until his dying breath for Regina and Sherwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like poor Regina and Robin can’t catch a break. Their bedroom is going to become quite the sanctuary for the two of them. 
> 
> And there will be many more smut scenes to come, I promise you. 
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay. My father ended up back in the hospital this week but thankfully he’s back out. The doctors are monitoring his heart but all seems well. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a good weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	11. The Unexpected

### Chapter 11: The Unexpected

_Regina wandered a dark hallway, confused. There were no windows, no doors and no candles to light her way. All she saw was an unending corridor that led nowhere. Her heart sped up and she stopped, calling out into the abyss. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_Whispers surrounded her but she couldn't detect a source for them. All she saw was the same blackness around her, now closing in on her. She pushed back against it. "Robin? Robin, where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, Regina," his voice said, piercing the darkness. "You just have to wake up."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes, you can. Just open your eyes, lovely. Please."_

She did so, finding herself back in the bedroom she shared with Robin. It was before sunrise as the windows were still dark and the room was illuminated only by the fire in the hearth. But it was still brighter than the place she had been.

Robin knelt next to her, watching her with concern. She leaned against his warm, bare chest and breathed in his now comforting scent. "It was just a dream," she said, more for herself than him.

"It was," he replied, kissing her forehead. "What was it about?"

"Nothing but darkness. I couldn't escape it." She sniffled as she fought back her tears.

Robin kissed her forehead again. "It was just a dream. Nothing more. You're safe now here in my arms."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she pressed her ear to his chest. Robin's heart beat under it, a comforting rhythm that calmed her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, voiced rumbling against her cheek.

"I am," Regina replied. She slid her hand down his chest. "Maybe we could have some fun since we're both up?"

He chuckled. "I like the way you think, lovely."

She bit her lip as her hand inched closer to his cock, already growing hard at the prospect of what was to come. But as her fingers grazed it, a sharp pang in her stomach had her doubling over. She clutched her middle as her cramps started anew.

"Regina? Are you hurting again?" Robin asked, pulling away.

"Yes," she groaned, curling up tighter. "I hate this time of the month."

He climbed out of the bed and she missed his warmth immediately. As the pain continued to rack her body, he returned quickly. "Here, Regina. I have something that should help."

Robin uncurled her a bit and pressed something hot against her stomach. The warmth seeped into her skin and down to her aching muscles, bringing some relief. She sighed as he climbed back into bed. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's my waterskin. I filled it with hot water from the bath and wrapped it in a towel. Some of the soldiers do it to soothe their sore muscles after intense trainings and I've used it as well. I thought it would help." Robin's hand held the waterskin against her, freeing up her hands.

She caressed his cheek, smiling at him. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. I promise it won't be too much longer."

"Don't worry about it," he told her, kissing the underside of her wrist. "And don't think you have to apologize every month."

"I may do so for the next couple months. You know, until I get used to how kind you are to me," she replied, honestly. She closed her eyes again, pressing her nose against the crook of his neck as she groaned once more. "Part of me wants to get pregnant just so I'll have a nine-month reprieve from the pain."

He chuckled. "In good time, lovely. Now get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better in a few hours."

"I doubt it," she muttered. But between his body warmth and the hot water in the waterskin, she found herself drawn back to sleep.

* * *

Tink set down a porcelain teacup in front of her. Regina picked it up, frowning at the unfamiliar scent. "What is in this?" she asked her handmaiden.

"It's rosemary tea," she answered. "The midwife says it will help with the pain from your monthlies."

The woman who sat next to her leaned over, blue eyes as bright as her smile. "Rosemary really does help. I drink it every month."

"I swear by it as well," another duchess stated. "One cup of it and I feel somewhat human again."

Lady Ellis, a hawkish looking woman with beady brown eyes, frowned. "So I take it we won't be having an heir anytime soon?"

"Oh, please, Lenora. It's only been a month. We all know how unpredictable conception can be. Some women get pregnant right away while others have to wait." The first woman glared at Lady Ellis.

Regina leaned over. "Thank you. And now I feel so foolish, but I'm afraid I've forgotten your name."

The woman was far from insulted, though. She chuckled, squeezing Regina's hand. "That's alright. It took me months to remember everyone's name as well. My name is Margaret, but you may call me Maggie. My husband is the Duke of Nottingham."

Regina was surprised as she hadn't suspected the woman, who still had golden blonde hair and barely any wrinkles, to be so much older than her. Also, Lady Nottingham was downright pleasant, open and kind. How had she raised a son such as Keith? And if he was trying to take the throne from Robin, was she aware of it? Was she in on it as well?

Lady Nottingham chuckled. "I know, I know. And I apologize for my son. I like to believe I raised him better but I'm afraid his father has had a stronger influence than I realized on Keith."

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to speak with him," Regina admitted, "though it may be awkward when I do."

"Did he really walk in on you and His Majesty in the middle of…you know?" The other duchess leaned closer, her hazel eyes wide.

Regina grew hot as she nodded. The duchess grew excited, pressing on: "What exactly were you two doing? And could he see everything?"

"Chloe! The queen is not going to share intimate details with us!" Lady Nottingham exclaimed.

Lady Ellis tapped the table. "This tea has gotten out of control. Let's remember that we are well-bred ladies of noble blood and not gossip-mongering fishwives!"

Chastened, Chloe leaned back while Lady Nottingham frowned. "You are not the hostess, Lenora. Her Majesty is. I think it's best if you remember that."

"I will when Her Majesty does," Lady Ellis responded, giving Regina a pointed look. It made her stomach sink at the thought she was failing already at her duties.

She cleared her throat. "Well, what do you normally discuss at these teas?"

"Gossip," Lady Nottingham replied, giving Lady Ellis a pointed look. She then turned back to Regina. "But why don't you pick what you wish to discuss? You are the queen and we are here to get to know you."

Regina nodded but her mind went blank as she stared at the three women around her table. She took a sip of her cooled tea, finding the taste of rosemary wasn't as bad as she feared.

"Your Majesty?" Lady Ellis prompted, clearly irritated with her.

"I was enjoying the tea," she replied, setting down the cup. "Well, since I've arrived in Sherwood, I have been trying to read as much as I could about its history. I am quite fascinated by Queen Susanna."

Lady Ellis rolled her eyes but the other two women nodded. "Have you read the letters she and her husband exchanged? They are quite romantic," Chloe said with a sigh.

"No," Regina replied, frowning. "Are they in a book?"

"Yes. Their daughter, Princess Caroline I believe, collected every letter Queen Susanna and King Peter ever wrote. They are beautiful," Lady Nottingham said, sighing.

Regina smiled. "So romance runs in the family?"

Lady Nottingham laughed. "Indeed it does."

"Has His Majesty written you any letters?" Chloe asked, leaning closer to her again.

"Not since I've arrived in Sherwood," Regina replied. "But before, when I guess we were courting, we wrote to each other constantly."

"Did you save them?"

She had, actually. Regina had tied all of Robin's letters to her up in a green ribbon before placing them in a special box with a brass clasp and a heart carved on the lid. When she had showed it to him, he had then retrieved her letters to him and added it to the box. "We can then reread them whenever we want," he told her before kissing the tip of her nose.

Lady Nottingham smiled. "Maybe one day we'll be reading your letters to each other."

"Maybe," Regina said, laughing. "If anyone really wants to read about my love of trees and his archery skills."

"Are we done with this nonsense?" Lady Ellis slammed down her teacup. "I could be doing far better things with my time."

Regina felt her smile falter. "You are excused, then, if you want. This isn't supposed to be an obligation."

Lady Ellis stood up, lips pressed together. "Well, I have never been so insulted in my life."

Silence ruled the room as the other three watched her stalk out of the room. Regina folded up her napkin, placing it on the table as she started to stand. "Maybe I should go apologize…"

"Nonsense," Lady Nottingham said, placing pressure on Regina's arm. "A queen doesn't apologize. Lady Ellis needs to for being so disrespectful to you."

"Besides, we'll have a lot more fun without her." Chloe winked at Regina before sipping at her tea.

Regina sat back down, smiling. "You bet we will. Now, where were we?"

* * *

Snow sat in the royal sitting room, her head bowed over her needlepoint project. Her tongue poked out from between her lips as she focused on every stitch. Regina supervised her from her writing desk as she wrote a letter.

With a groan, Snow set down her work. "Can I take a break? My fingers are very sore," she told Regina.

"Of course. Why don't you get yourself something to drink?" Regina motioned to the pitcher and glasses Tink had left for them.

Snow stood and Regina returned her attention to her letter, focusing on every word. As she dabbed away some excess ink, Snow set a glass of lemonade down on her desk. "Who are you writing to?" she asked.

"Robin," Regina replied, smiling.

"But you live with him. Why do you need to write him?"

She chuckled, laying down her quill to look up at the young princess. "Because it's romantic. Sometimes, one can say things more eloquently using the written word rather than the spoken word. And it'll be a nice surprise."

"Do you love him?" Snow's eyes were bright and she was smiling widely.

Regina paused, considering her words. "I think I'm starting to."

"He loves you, you know," she said. "His eyes light up when he's looking at you and he often has this silly smile on his face. I've noticed he tries to touch you whenever he can, even if it's just to lay his hand on your back. And if you're in a room, he's always watching you even when he's having a conversation with someone else."

"What about me? How do I act around him?" Regina asked, both teasing her and out of genuine curiosity.

Snow thought about it before responding: "You get this soft smile and you look at him like he's the only person in the room. And you lean into his touch every time."

Regina smiled but her response died as Robin entered the room. He was scowling and she could almost see a dark cloud hovering over him. Without saying a word, she went to his liquor cabinet and fixed him a whiskey on the rocks. She handed him the glass, asking: "Lord Ellis?"

"How'd you guess?" He took a gulp of the whiskey, closing his eyes as the liquid no doubt burned his throat.

"Lady Ellis walked out of my tea this afternoon," she replied. "What did Lord Ellis do?"

"He's stubborn about distributing meat, no matter how often I insist that it's the Royal Gamekeeper's duty. Several other council members support me but he won't listen." Robin flopped down on the couch before taking another sip.

Regina sat down next to him, curling her legs under her body as she pressed herself against his side. "So he's not going to give the villagers better cuts of meat?"

"Not until I throw him into the tower for refusing to follow a royal order. Which I doubt will go over well." Robin scrubbed his face as she kissed the side of his head.

"Why is he being so stubborn about this?"

Robin shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Why does a village need someone to dole out meat? Can't they get their own?" Snow asked, stepping closer to the couch.

"Snow! I didn't know you were here." Robin sat up straighter and set his drink down. He patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat and I'll explain it to you."

Snow sank down onto the couch and hung on Robin's every word. Regina watched the young girl's brow furrow, no doubt confused about how some people could have so little. Especially after all the years she spent in the lap of luxury in her father's palace.

An idea came to Regina and when Robin paused, she patted his arm. "When are the friars going to the village again?"

"I believe in two days' time," he answered, looking at her. "I can confirm with Friar Tuck, though. Why?"

"I think the three of us should go." She motioned between herself, him and Snow.

Robin grinned. "I think that's a great idea. What do you say, Snow?"

Snow tilted her head, studying the two of them. "Is it safe?"

"Very safe," Regina assured her. "You'll be with me and Robin the entire time."

"Then I would love to come. Thank you." Snow stood up, excusing herself to leave Robin and Regina alone.

Regina curled around Robin, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for letting Snow come with us."

"I meant what I said. It's a very good idea. Snow is still young enough to be molded into a good queen. Such a trip will help her." He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her, reclining with her on the couch.

She rested her ear over his heart, listening to its steady rhythm as he rubbed her back. "How was your tea?" Robin asked.

"It was nice," she replied, "once Lady Ellis left. Lady Nottingham is surprisingly pleasant."

"That sounds like Aunt Maggie."

Regina lifted her head, finding Robin's eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. She frowned, though. "So she's Aunt Maggie?"

He nodded. "She's my father's cousin. I'm not sure how she ended up married to Nottingham and unfortunately, Keith did not take after her."

"Is Aunt Maggie trustworthy?"

Robin's eyes opened and he nodded. "She knows where her loyalties lie."

She smiled. "Good. Because I really like her and I would hate to have to start excluding her. I need all the allies I can get."

"We need all the allies we can get." Robin tucked his arm under his head. "But let's not focus on that right now. I have you in my arms and would rather be thinking of more pleasant things."

"Oh? Like what?" She laid her head back down on his chest, fingers curling around his silk shirt.

"You."

Regina's cheeks started to hurt from her smile. "What about me? After all, my monthlies aren't over yet."

"There's more to our relationship than sex, milady. We can do so much together." He sat up, holding her hand. "Come with me and I'll show you."

They raced through the halls of the palace, giggling like children as Robin led her down to the practice pitch. He held out a bow and some arrows to her with a smile. "Care to learn how to shoot, milady?"

"I would love to," she said, taking the bow and the arrows. "Where do we start?"

She then spent the afternoon with him pressed to her, showing her the right posture and how to hold the bow. Together, she was able to fire several arrows and almost hit the bullseye. Yet she didn't care if she never hit a single target. She just enjoyed spending the time with Robin.

* * *

Robin helped Snow onto the horse she had been riding her entire time in Sherwood. She wore a plain brown dress Tink had borrowed from a daughter of one of the servants. Her hair was braided simply and hung over her shoulder as she situated herself in the saddle.

Once she was comfortable, he smiled. "Just hang on. Regina and I will be right with you."

"I think you mean you'll be right with us," Regina said, bringing Rocinante alongside her husband. She smiled down at him. "You're going too slow, my king."

"Only you can get away with criticizing me, my queen," he teased back, patting her leg before heading to Outlaw behind them.

Snow frowned as she looked at Regina. "Did he mean that? Can no one else criticize him?"

Regina shook her head. "Robin was just teasing. While he's not going to let everyone criticize him, he will accept it from a select group of people. He's not power-hungry."

"Oh," Snow replied before smiling. "He seems so different from Daddy."

"He is. We can't expect all kings to be alike, right?" Regina pointed out.

She nodded as Robin rode up to them. "Are you ladies ready? The friars are ready to leave."

"We are," Regina replied. "Why don't you ride ahead of us, Snow?"

"Alright." The princess looked confused but guided her horse toward the friars while Robin and Regina followed behind her.

He glanced over at her. "So, why send Snow on ahead instead of having her ride between us?"

"I could say it's because I wanted to keep an eye on her better, but in truth, I just wanted some alone time with you," she admitted.

"Well, I can't fault you for that." He grinned at her before winking. "So, what do you want to do with our alone time?"

She shrugged. "Well, there's not much to do with all these friars around and Snow just ahead of us. Do you have any suggestions?"

"It depends. Do you fancy leaving the road for a bit?"

"Not really, no."

Robin nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, we can always talk. I enjoy doing that with you."

"You do?" she asked, surprised. "I wouldn't think I was very interesting."

"What's it been? Almost five months? I thought I had proved to you that I find you very, very interesting," he replied.

She blushed. "I guess it's all still so new."

"I get it," Robin said, leaning over to take her hand. "Five months of me isn't enough to erase eighteen years of your mother."

Regina squeezed his hand. "Thank you. For just…everything. You've made my life so much better."

"You've done the same with mine," he replied. "I have never been so happy than I have been this past month."

"Are you two being all mushy again?" Will rode up, slowing his horse once he reached Robin and Regina.

Robin frowned at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother heard you were taking Snow and Regina into the village and asked me to come with you," he said. "I didn't realize you had left already."

"Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" Robin asked, frowning.

Will shrugged. "I think that's one of the reasons I was chased out of the palace, you know?"

Regina chuckled though Robin scowled. She leaned over and patted Will's hand. "Well, we're glad you're here."

"Speak for yourself," Robin grumbled.

Will rolled his eyes before chuckling at Regina's frown. "Don't worry. I'm used to him. He'll suck it up soon enough."

"I heard that!"

"I didn't whisper it," Will retorted before looking at Regina. "Good luck with him. I'm going to ride ahead and get an idea of the friars' schedule."

Once Will was gone, Robin brightened. "Good. I wasn't sure if he was going to leave us alone or stay to annoy me."

"He's your friend," she said, incredulous.

"He's more like a brother," he replied. "And likes to annoy me like one. He knows there's no hard feelings between us. Trust me."

Regina shrugged. "I like Will. So be nice to him."

"Yes, dear." Robin then smiled at her. "You really like Will?"

She nodded. "I do. He's been very welcoming and like your cousins, has made a real effort to get to know me. I think I can call him a friend as well."

"I'm glad." He patted her hand before craning his neck. "We're almost at the village. We should probably ride up to flank Snow."

Regina followed his lead and watched the young princess as the village came into focus. Her eyes widened and her lip began to quiver. "Everything looks so…bare," Snow whispered.

Glancing around, Regina believed the village looked better than it did when she was last there before her wedding. More houses had been patched up and a few people were tending to small gardens at the edge of the forest. They looked up as the party approached and cheered for them.

Their party came to a halt and Robin dismounted first. He helped Snow down before turning to do the same to Regina. Once her feet hit the ground, the children of the village surrounded her again. "Will you play with us?" a little girl asked.

"In a little bit," she said, holding the girl close. She then motioned to Snow. "But I brought a friend with me. Why don't you play with her?"

They swarmed Snow and pulled her off to play their games with them. While Snow was always surrounded at court, Regina knew she didn't have much contact with other children and believed time with the villagers would be good for her.

Regina walked over to where Robin stood with the village elders and slipped her hand into his. He pulled her close and the chief elder smiled at her. "Welcome, Your Majesty. Our entire village wishes you and His Majesty a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at Robin. "We intend to have just that. Don't we, dear?"

He nodded before turning back to the elders. "Now, have Nottingham's men been giving you anymore trouble?"

"No, Your Majesty," the chief elder replied. "They've been giving us a wide berth though some women have reported the men catcalling and harassing them on their way to market."

Robin frowned. "On the road to the market?"

The man nodded. "By Finn's pub."

"That place is far from reputable," Will said, coming up behind them. "And they were there during the day?"

"Aye," an older woman replied, coming up to the group with a basket full of laundry on her hip. "It was about midday when we were nearing the city and they were well on their way to being drunk."

Robin shook his head. "No one wearing the uniform of Sherwood's military, which I know Nottingham's soldiers do, should be drunk that early in the day. Were they in uniform?"

"They were," she confirmed. "That's how we were able to identify them"

"Unacceptable," Will muttered. Regina had to agree.

Robin turned to her, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to talk to the elders some more. Why don't you help Tuck and the other friars dole out food?"

"I'll go get Snow as well." She nodded to the chief elders before heading to where the children had dragged the princess earlier.

Regina found her chasing around some of the other girls, her brown curls flying behind her as she laughed. There was a healthy bloom in her cheeks and her green eyes shown with merriment. It made Regina smile and she hated to end it so soon. But she had brought Snow out here for a reason. And it was not to play all day.

"Sorry, girls, but I need to borrow Snow," she said, stepping into their game.

They groaned but then one threw her arms around Regina's waist. "Will you come play with us afterwards? Please?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. "I'll see. But I'll do my best to try to."

Appeased by the chance of playing with the queen, the girls let Snow White go and returned to their game. Regina wrapped her arm around the young princess, guiding her to where the friars are set up. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," she replied. "I never really realized that there aren't many children my age back home at court."

"No, there aren't. Most don't go to court until they are older," Regina replied.

"But I'm not even allowed to play with the servants. I've never felt lonely but…"

She trailed off but Regina knew what she was thinking. "But you realize you only have subjects, not friends?"

"Yes. Well, I have you." Snow hugged her, resting her head against Regina's breast. "But what can I do when you're so far away?"

"Talk to your father. And try to vary your social circles. Be friends with people of all classes because deep down, we're all the same," Regina told her.

Snow nodded, clearly deep in thought as Tuck handed her a ladle for the soup. Regina moved down a bit, covering her mouth as a foul stench reached her nose. "What is that?"

"The meat Lord Ellis' men had delivered the other day," Tuck explained, handing her his handkerchief. "It was already rancid. Hold that to your nose and mouth. It'll help."

She nodded as she did what he instructed. "Does Robin know about the meat?"

"I'm certain the elders are telling him about it now. Are you well, Your Majesty? Perhaps we should move you to a different station?" Tuck gripped her elbow.

If Regina was honest, she wasn't. Her stomach was threatening to expel the breakfast she and Robin had shared that morning and the constant hum of the flies circling where the meat was being kept was giving her a headache. But she shook her head. "I'll be fine. The people need this food even more now."

Tuck tied the handkerchief around her face so she could have use of both hands. Regina then served the people of the village while fighting her nausea. Her blood boiled at the thought of what Lord Ellis had done and she vowed she would help Robin with however he chose to punish the man.

* * *

Regina wandered the hallway, making her way down to check on her apple tree. She knew Robin was holed away with a few advisors he truly trusted to determine his next steps with Lord Ellis. While he was appreciative of her support, he had gently declined her request to join the meeting.

"I don't want to give Lord Ellis any reason to come after you," he said, cupping her cheek. "Not when Nottingham and Keith might be going after you as well."

"Fine. But I still want to help," she told him.

Robin kissed her forehead. "I know. And we'll figure out how."

So with him busy and Snow getting ready to return to Mist Haven, Regina decided to entertain herself with a walk down to the orchard. It would cheer her up to spend time with her apple tree, she believed.

"Penny for your thoughts, dearie?" The high-pitched voice she had hoped to never hear again sent a chill down her spine.

Regina turned her head to find the Dark One lounging on a windowsill. She frowned. "What do you want?"

"We made a deal. I'm here to collect my payment." He hopped off the windowsill.

She pressed her lips together. "Fine. What do you want? Gold? Silver? Jewels? Land?"

"I told you, I don't want any of that." He waved his hand before point at her. "I want you. Namely, I want you to become my student and learn magic."

Horror filled Regina and she recoiled from him, shaking her head. "I don't have any magic."

"Nonsense. Do you think just anybody could've done what you did? Magic flows through your veins, dearie. Let me teach you to harness it. You can become greater than your mother," he said.

She shook her head again. "I don't want to be anything like her. So pick something else. Anything else. But I will not be your student."

The Dark One shook his head. "Not how my deals work. You agree and I set the terms. These are my terms."

"I'm still refusing," she hissed.

"How did it feel?" he asked her, seemingly changing tracks. "How did it feel to use magic to banish your mother to that other realm?"

Tears pricked Regina's eyes. "Awful. Her look as she fell into the mirror still haunts my dreams."

"But she's out of your life."

"And now I want you out of mine. Just name something else. But I will not be your student." Regina squared her shoulders and held her ground.

He leaned closer to her. "I think you'll find I can be very persuasive and persistent. You will honor your deal."

Before she could reply, he disappeared in a cloud of mauve smoke. Regina swatted it away before rubbing at her eyes to get rid of her tears.

"Your Majesty? Is something wrong?" Keith asked, causing her to bite back a groan. He was the last person she wanted to see now.

She took a deep breath and did her best to school her emotions as she turned to face him. He was looking her over with a knowing smirk on his face. Regina wanted to slap it off. "Nothing is wrong. Thank you for asking."

"Are you certain? I thought I heard another voice here." He glanced around, as if the secret lover he believed she had would pop out from behind a curtain.

"You heard wrong. If you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the orchard." She turned and started to walk away.

Keith wasn't done, though. "You may have fooled Robin, but he's always been a trusting sort. You won't fool us all. I see right through you."

Regina didn't look back or acknowledge him at all.

* * *


	12. Suspicions

### Chapter 12: Suspicions

Robin was startled out of his deep sleep by a loud honking sound. It then magnified hundredfold and seemed to echo off every wall in the palace. He groaned, burying his face under his pillow. Beside him, he felt Regina do the same. "Let me guess…the geese you warned me about?" she murmured.

"Unfortunately," he replied as yaps and barks joined the cacophony. "And there go the dogs."

"Lovely," she sighed.

He reached out blindly, feeling for her hand. When he found it, he grasped it tightly. "It won't last for too long. I promise."

"I hope not. I do really like sleep."

"Me too," he replied with a chuckle.

She cuddled closer to him, her vanilla scent enveloping him. Robin wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'll see if there's anything I can do, but we might have to do with a little less sleep for a few weeks."

"I feel bad for Ana and Will. They have to get married with that as a backdrop."

"They'll be so happy to be married, they won't even notice. I hardly noticed anything but you on our wedding day."

"I was quite fixated on you as well. Well, except when the fireworks were going off."

He smiled, burying his nose in her hair. "I cannot compete with those. I know that."

She hummed before sighing. "At least Snow gets to leave. She'll be able to get more sleep than us."

"Are you going to miss her? I know you've enjoyed having her here."

"I have," she agreed. "And I will miss her. But I know she has to go home. I just hope she can visit again soon."

He opened his eyes at last, seeing now that hers were open as well. There was a sadness in them that pained his heart and he reached out, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Snow is always welcomed here."

"Thank you," she whispered. Regina closed the gap between them, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Robin smiled before sighing as the dogs got louder. "Shall we give up pretending we'll get any extra sleep this morn?"

"I guess." Regina pulled her pillow off her head. "What else can we do?"

"I think we can find something," Robin said, climbing out of bed. "Maybe an early morning ride?"

She smiled as she smoothed the blankets on her side of the bed. "That sounds lovely. Do you know a place where we won't hear the geese or the dogs?"

"Absolutely," he replied, pulling out clothing appropriate for riding. "And I'll have you back to farewell Snow. Promise."

* * *

Robin was true to his word. Using the position of the sun to determine time, he brought Regina back in time for both of them to change and to be in the courtyard as Snow prepared to return to Mist Haven.

Johanna escorted Snow into the courtyard as several servants loaded their carriage with trunks and goods. Snow wore a white traveling gown under a gray cloak and her hair was braided again. Her mood wasn't as cheery as it had been and Robin knew she was sad to be leaving Regina.

Snow ran up to his wife and threw her arms around her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Regina replied, holding her close. "But I will write you every week. I promise."

"And I'll write back every week. I promise." Snow sniffed as she pulled away, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Robin stepped forward, handing the princess his handkerchief. "You are always welcomed here in Sherwood."

"Thank you so much." Snow then motioned for him to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered: "Take good care of her and keep loving her. Please."

"I will. You have my word," he assured her. She nodded, placing his handkerchief back in his hand before giving Regina one last hug.

One of Sherwood's soldiers helped Snow and then Johanna into the carriage as Uncle Christopher approached him. Robin clasped his hand. "I wish you could stay for Ana's wedding."

"I do too," he replied, "but I promised King Leopold I would escort Princess Snow home. With his birthday a few days away…"

Robin nodded and Uncle Christopher squeezed his shoulder. "Be strong against the council. Hold your ground when it comes to whatever you really believe in. Don't let them push you around."

"I am doing my best," Robin told him, sighing. "Sometimes it just doesn't feel like it's good enough."

"Your father had the same doubts. But just hold your head high and don't give up. You will win, like he did." Uncle Christopher squeezed his shoulder again before hugging him.

Regina approached him and he wrapped his arm around her, taking comfort from her as much as she took comfort from him. "I'm going to miss her," she said, waving to Snow.

"I am too," he replied, waving to the princess as well. "She's a sweet girl who is well on her way to being a good queen."

"I think so as well." Regina continued to wave as the carriage began rolling out of the courtyard, its journey back to Mist Haven just beginning.

Robin hugged Regina. "Come. Why don't we sup alone in our rooms?"

* * *

Their midday meal turned into so much more.

Regina laid under him, a fine sheen of sweat making her skin glow in the afternoon sun as she writhed with every stroke against her clit. Her curls were fanned out over both their pillows and her eyes were closed as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Robin cupped one of her supple breasts, thumb teasing her nipple, as he continued to enjoy the beautiful sight beneath him.

"Robin," she moaned. He chuckled, leaning down to suck at a spot he knew would undo her more. As his lips closed over the soft skin there, her fingers dug into his hair and her nails scratched his scalp.

He licked the spot before pulling away. "Do you want more, lovely?"

"Yes," she gasped. "I want all of you."

"Then you'll have all of me." He kissed her before trailing kisses down her neck and to her breast. Robin took her nipple between his lips and began to suck.

She dug her nails into his scalp and hooked her leg around him. He had to adjust his fingers but he continued to stroke her clit, her juices coating his fingers as she grew more and more aroused. She was almost ready for him.

Her other hand snaked between their bodies and her fingers closed around his cock. Robin hissed before glancing up at her. "Don't let go."

"Not a chance," she said, eyes closed as her body began to tremble. She pumped him slowly but it worked—he was growing harder. He felt her spread something wet when her thumb flicked his tip. They were both so close.

"Gods, Regina, I need to feel you," he moaned.

She arced into his touch. "You are."

"Not just like this. I need…I need to feel how warm you are, how soft and wet…I need to feel you around my cock…I need…" He let out a strangled moan as she gave his balls a squeeze. At this rate, he doubted he would be able to wait much longer.

Regina tugged at his hair, urging him to raise his head and capturing his lips were own. Her tongue swept his mouth and he gave in, entering her with a swift thrust. She broke the kiss to moan. "Faster," she panted in his ear.

He obliged, thrusting at a faster pace while trying not to hurt her. She continued to moan and gasp when she wasn't pressing kisses any place she could reach. Robin enjoyed her warm, soft body pressed against his and he continued to massage her breast.

"Robin…I'm…I'm close," she said, wrapping her other leg around him as well. It allowed him to sink deeper into her and his head began to spin.

Her walls tightened around his cock; she was even closer. Robin kissed her neck as her back arched and she let out a strangle moan of his name as she came. He continued his pace until his own release sent his heart racing and stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Robin collapsed next to her and she rolled over, resting her head on his chest. He carded his fingers through her curling hair. "I love your curls," he said, out of breath.

She chuckled. "Really? They are a wild mess that made several servants cry while trying to tame."

"Why tame such wild beauty?" He kissed her hair.

Regina hummed, her eyes closing. "You only say that because they aren't attached to your head."

"That is a good point," he conceded, closing his own eyes. "Still, I think they are very beautiful."

She traced patterns against his skin. "What do you want to do now?"

"Just lie here in your arms, just like this, for a bit longer. How does that sound?" He felt sleep tugging at him, sucking his desire to do anything else.

"Do you have some place to be?"

"I'm the king," he said, chuckling. "They can wait for me for a change."

She chuckled as well before growing quiet. "We're already on shaky ground with your council, though…"

A pang of guilt hurt his chest as he thought about how worried Regina was over how precarious her position in his court was. He then worried he wasn't doing enough to protect her like he promised, doing enough to secure her place at his side. Or doing enough to assure her.

Robin kissed her forehead. "Do not worry, lovely. They are all off doing other things today and have not requested my presence. So I am free to spend my time how I wish. And I wish it to spend it here with you."

"Good," she replied. "Because I was going to be really upset with myself if I did manage to convince you to leave."

He smiled, toying with her curls. "Rest now, lovely. I'll be right here when you awaken."

* * *

When Robin awoke, the slant of the sun told him it was late afternoon. He stretched out under his warm blankets before realizing his wife wasn't beside him. Robin frowned as he felt her side. The sheets were still warm and her vanilla scent lingered in the air, so he doubted she had been gone long.

He sat up and heard sounds coming from his bathroom, realizing that was where Regina had gone. For a moment, he thought about joining her but decided to let her have some time to herself. As he had told Lady Wellingsbury, they didn't have to spend every waking moment together.

Robin pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of breeches before padding out to his parlor. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and headed to his favorite chair, pausing when he saw a letter bearing his name on it. Curious, he picked it up and smiled when he recognized Regina's familiar elegant cursive.

She hadn't bothered with a seal so he was able to open it with one hand. He settled back, sipping his whiskey as he began to read the letter.

_Dearest Robin,_

_I know it must seem strange to write you a letter when we can just talk…but I was given a book of Queen Susanna and King Peter's love letters. They struck me as so romantic and made me remember your letters to me when we were courting. I missed them and so I thought I'd write you first._

_(I also hope that in some ways I may be more eloquent with the written word when the spoken fails me)._

_We've been married a month now. And I can honestly say it's been the happiest month of my life. Waking up next to you each morning thrills me and promises me another day of joy. Another day filled with your smiles, with your caresses, with your kisses, with your arms wrapped around me when I need them the most._

_So thank you for loving me. Thank you for holding me when I'm sad or in pain. Thank you for actually finding me fascinating, even though I'm still pretty certain I'm not. Just…thank you for being you. You're a diamond in the rough, trust me._

_And I do worry about the council and Keith because they want to take you away from me. I'm afraid I'll go back to that dark and hopeless place I was in before your uncle suggest a marriage between us. I can't imagine my life without you, Robin. So I will do everything I can to make certain I stay by your side._

_Here's to you, my darling husband._

_Always yours,_

_Regina_

Robin folded up her letter, smiling. He held it against his heart as she entered the room, braiding her damp hair.

She stopped when she saw it, growing sheepish. "You found the letter?"

"You left it on my chair, love," he replied, motioning for her to join him.

"I know. I guess…I don't know…" She sat down on his lap, playing with his hair. "Was it too weird?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course not. I thought it was sweet. It seems I'm not the only one with a romantic streak."

She chuckled. "I guess you're not. So you wouldn't mind getting more love letters? You won't find them odd?"

"Of course not, lovely. Write me as many as you want. I just have one request," he said, setting the letter down.

"And what is that?"

"That you at least give me time to respond in between letters." Robin cupped her cheek. "You think you can do that?"

She nodded, laughing. "I can definitely do that."

"Good. Now, what shall we do with ourselves for the rest of the evening?" he asked her.

"While I'm certain you want nothing more than to take me back to bed," she said, "I think we should probably sup with your family. Especially since Will and Ana will be married two days hence and will leave us for a honeymoon."

Robin sighed, knowing she was right. He did want to spend as much time with his friend and cousin as possible before they disappeared for another month. "Alright, lovely. I'll send an invite to them all and we can eat in here."

* * *

Robin took his seat at the head of the council, praying to the Great Being for the strength to do what he needed. The conditions at the village could not continue. "Lord Ellis," he began, "did I or did I not order you to relinquish control of doling out meat to the nearby village back to the Royal Gamekeeper?"

Lord Ellis shifted in his seat, looking nervous. "Your Majesty…"

"Yes or no?" Robin pressed.

"I didn't think it was an order," he said. "I thought it was something to take under advisement. I did and thought it best if my men continued to handle things. The Royal Gamekeeper is very busy."

Even Lord Nottingham was frowning at Lord Ellis. Robin knew that while the man no doubt wanted to see his son on the throne, he wouldn't openly flaunt an order from the king the way Lord Ellis was doing now. It seemed this time most of the council was on his side.

"I will let the Royal Gamekeeper tell me if he is very busy," Robin replied. "And I will then determine who will dole out the meat. You are hereby ordered, Lord Ellis, to have your men cease their involvement. Do you understand?"

Though he narrowed his eyes, Lord Ellis nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty."

"I move that this council ensures that Lord Ellis complies with the king's order," Lord Sumner, the oldest member of Robin's council, said.

Lady Langston was the one to second it. "You overstepped, Laurence. We are not more powerful than the king," she told Lord Ellis.

The motion passed unanimously, with Lord Ellis naturally abstaining. Lord Sumner nodded. "I will be checking up on you, Laurence. Understand?"

"Is this the type of reign you want?" Lord Ellis asked Robin. He could feel the anger radiating off the man.

He did not back down. "One where my subjects are treated fairly and given meat that is not spoiled? Yes, that is exactly the type of reign I want. My father made it clear that he wasn't going to let the nobles continue running roughshod over the peasantry."

"And look what happened to him," Lord Ellis muttered.

The room went so silent that Robin could hear the pounding of his heart. He glanced around at other members of the council, most who looked horrified or at least concerned. All except Nottingham, though he looked angry.

Lady Langston voiced what they were all thinking: "You are certainly not suggesting that King Edward's death was anything but natural, Lord Ellis. Are you?"

"Of course not," he quickly replied, but he didn't meet anyone's eyes.

Disturbed, Robin decided to put off confronting Nottingham over his soldiers' contemptable behavior for another day. "I think that is all for today," he said. "Thank you all."

Lord Ellis almost ran from the room but it was the only exit Robin took notice of as he soon got lost in his memories. He thought about his father's last hours. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though. Father had shown him some agreements and explained the reasoning behind them. It was there that it had been decided to sup privately instead of publicly and they had gone to meet Mother in their rooms. The servants were their own and the food didn't appear to have been tampered with…but would anyway really notice poisoned food?

"Robin? Robin, talk to me," Lady Wellingsbury said, shaking his shoulder gently. She looked concerned and as shaken as everyone else.

He sighed. "Do you…Do you think we all too readily accepted my father's death as natural? That we should've questioned it more?"

"Maybe," she replied. "But, Robin, given your father's age, it was not unreasonable to think his heart would just give out."

"I know, but at the same time, he seemed so healthy. Yes, he wasn't as fit as he used to be, but he wasn't overweight. He and Mother had gone riding only a couple days before," he said.

She nodded, patting his hand. "Or maybe it was just something Lord Ellis said in anger and meant nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." Robin leaned back, shaking his head. "What do I tell my mother?"

"Nothing. This won't leave this room until the council decides what to do with Lord Ellis' outburst. Do you understand me?" Lady Wellingsbury gave him a stern look.

That gave Robin pause. He had always been honest with Regina, hiding nothing from her. Yet he supposed there was always going to be something he couldn't tell her one day. He just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"I understand," he said at last. She nodded, patting his shoulder again before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Robin did his best to put Lord Ellis' words from his mind but he failed. When he returned to his rooms, Regina was able to pick up on his distress immediately and questioned him. So he told her a half truth. "I settled the meat issue with Lord Ellis. The council voted to keep an eye on him and he wasn't happy."

"I imagine he wasn't," she said and left the subject alone after that.

As Will and Ana's wedding day dawned, he put all thoughts of Lord Ellis aside. This was his and Regina's first official outing as king and queen and they were both in the wedding party, so there would be a precarious balancing act between their royal duties and their duties to their friends. He was certain they would pull it off, though.

Robin brushed Will's shoulders as he made certain his friend's doublet was straight. "I trust my uncle already threatened you within an inch of your life?" he asked.

"He did," Will confirmed. "But are you going to do it as well?"

"All I'm going to say is that Ana is like a sister to me and I am the king." Robin gave him a cheeky grin.

He nodded. "Duly noted. But I assure you I have the same plans to betray your cousin as you have to betray Regina—not doing so."

"Good to hear." Robin clapped his shoulder. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"You know I am not pure like you were," Will said. "So I am ready."

"Well, then, I guess you can tell me if it's different if you really love the woman than if you don't," Robin said. "For I have always loved my bedmate."

Will laughed. "True."

John, the other groomsman, opened the door. "Are you ready, Will?"

"I am," he replied, grinning. "Let's go get me married!"

Robin chuckled, following his friends out of the room and down to the chapel. This wasn't going to be the extravagant affair his wedding to Regina had been and if he was honest, Robin was a bit jealous. He had had no say in their ceremony or else he would've married her here, preferring the intimacy and history of the chapel to the cold grandeur of the cathedral.

As they entered, those gathered rose out of respect for Robin's status as king. They bowed as he followed Will down the aisle, taking his place beside the groom at the altar. Everyone remained standing as they faced the door, ready to welcome the bride.

The doors opened again and Regina entered, clutching a bouquet of roses. As she walked down the aisle, the people bowed to her. It relieved Robin to see her getting some respect as queen at last.

She looked beautiful, even in the simpler gown Ana had chosen for her and Ella to wear. The dress was made of velvet and was a bright red color. It opened up to reveal a white silk skirt underneath that was widened by the several petticoats he knew she had to be wearing underneath it. A ruby necklace hung around her neck, something Robin had requested be brought from the Royal Treasury just for her. Her dark hair was curled and pinned up, all resting inside her tiara. Regina stepped onto the altar and gave him a small smile before winking at Will, who only briefly glanced at her before staring at the center aisle again.

Robin finally tore his gaze away from his wife to pay attention to the bride. Ana floated down the aisle on her father's arms, dressed in a beautiful but simple white silk gown. Lace lined her sleeves, which only came to her elbows, and tiny pears were sewn into her bodice. Otherwise, the dress bore no other embellishments.

Her blonde hair was pinned up into an elaborate bun made of braids and soft pink ribbons. A long lace veil trailed from it, held by Ella to prevent it from snagging on anything, and a shorter layer covered her face as Sherwood tradition dictated. But even through it, Robin could see her brilliant smile and how her blue eyes sparkled as she focused on Will.

Uncle Joseph placed her right hand in Will's. "Be good to her, lad," he told him.

"I will," he promised, leading Ana up to where Tuck waited to perform the ceremony.

Robin watched with a sense of pride and an overwhelming feeling of joy as his best friend and his cousin pledged to love each other for the rest of their lives. As they exchanged rings, he looked past them to his own bride, who met his eyes and gave him a beautiful smile. Her eyes shone and he knew she was as happy for Will and Ana as he was, despite not knowing them as long. They were her friends and he knew how special that made them to her.

Ana and Will shared their first kiss as man and wife as Robin led the applause, clapping louder than everyone there. Will turned to him, shaking his hand before Ana kissed his cheek. "I hope you two are as happy as Regina and me," he whispered.

"Regina said the same thing back in my room," Ana whispered back, laughing a bit. "Almost two months of marriage and you now share a brain."

"It'll happen to you two too." Robin winked at his cousin before giving Will a gentle push to head down the aisle.

He then held out his arm to Regina. "Shall we, my love?"

"We shall," she said, beaming up to him as she locked arms with him. They followed Will and Ana out of the chapel and onto the Great Hall for the wedding feast.

* * *

Robin stared at the soup presented before him and he wondered if poison had been slipped into it. Were those really black pepper flakes? Or something much more sinister? Is that what he had missed the night Father had died?

"Robin? Robin, is something wrong with your soup?" Regina asked softly, laying a gloved hand on his arm.

He shook his head as he patted her hand. "Sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Anything you wish to share?"

"No," he said, picking up his spoon. He realized he was just going to have to chance it for now. "Just silly little things."

Regina didn't look convinced but she turned back to her meal, leaving him to his secrets for now. He sighed as he started to eat, praying that wouldn't be their last conversation. He'd hate to ruin his cousin's wedding by dying.

As the rest of the courses were brought out, Robin forced himself to eat as if he wasn't afraid of poison. Yet Regina kept a concerned eye on him the entire time, even while conversing with Ana and Ella through the meal.

"Your Majesty," a servant said, approaching the dais. "Lady Wellingsbury requests your presence."

Robin nodded, placing his napkin down. He kissed Regina's hand with a smile. "Excuse me. I'll be back shortly."

"You better be. The dancing will begin soon," Will replied, cheekily. "You wouldn't want the other men in court to steal your lovely bride."

"Robin knows I can't be stolen." She squeezed his hand before turning back to Ana again.

His heart light, he hurried over to where Lady Wellingsbury waited for him. She had her arms crossed and she was giving him an annoyed look. "You're being paranoid," she told him.

"There's a chance my father was murdered. I think I'm allowed," he whispered, glancing around the room. Was someone present there responsible?

She took Robin's chin and guided him to look at her. "We don't know that. So relax. You're going to make people suspicious if you keep this up. Regina already is. I can tell."

He nodded. "She's concerned, yes."

"Then stop it," Lady Wellingsbury said. "You don't want to worry her. Now go, dance with your queen and be happy. We'll worry about everything else another day."

"Thank you," he replied, hugging her. Worrying about something that might not happen was tiring, he had to admit.

She stepped away, heading back to where Mother sat, while he turned back to the dais. Keith, though, stepped in his path. "Your Majesty."

"Not now, Keith. It's my cousin's wedding," Robin said wearily.

"Our cousin," he replied. "You can't keep denying our familial bond."

Robin grimaced. "You won't let me."

Musicians took up their place and started to warm up. Keith smiled. "Ahh, looks like the dancing will soon begin. Tell me, will the queen dance with other men tonight?"

"I'm certain she will." Robin frowned. "What concern is it of yours?"

Keith shrugged. "None, I guess. It's all a concern of yours, I suppose. A beautiful queen, a room of men…"

"I will remind you that accusing the queen of adultery is treason. Familial bonds won't save you from the hangman's noose," Robin warned, his ire rising with each word out of Keith's mouth.

"I'm not accusing her of anything. But I overheard her speaking to a man the other day. When I turned the corner, she was alone and seemed rather nervous. She refused to answer any of my questions."

"Which was her right. I fail to see why you think I should know this." Robin tried to move away.

Keith stopped him. "Don't be blind, man. Why was she talking to another man?"

"Because there is no law saying a woman must stop interacting with all members of the opposite sex after marriage," Robin snapped. "Woe to the woman foolish enough to marry you if you think that, Keith. Now unhand me and leave my wife alone."

"Fine. Avoid the obvious. Don't come crying to me when she plays you for the fool, Your Majesty." Keith spat out Robin's title before stalking away.

Robin took several calming breaths before returning to the dais. Will and Ana had started their first dance as man and wife so he held out his hand to Regina. "Shall we open up the dancefloor, my dear?"

"What did Keith want?" she asked, glancing to where the Nottingham clan sat.

"Nothing of importance," he assured her, taking her hand. "Come. It's a wedding. Let's dance and be happy."

She smiled, letting him pull her up. "I am happy."

"So am I," he replied, kissing her. "Now let's go show the world."

* * *


	13. Summer Storms

### Chapter 13: Summer Storms

Regina wandered through the orchard, deciding to check on her apple tree. In the distance she heard the continuing squabble between the geese and dogs, making her sigh. All she wanted now was to sleep late one morning, wrapped up in Robin's arms.

She sighed again as she thought of her husband. There was something troubling him and it troubled her that he was keeping it from her. He had always been so open with her. Regina guessed there had to be something he couldn't tell her eventually.

It still hurt.

It worried her too. What was he hiding from her? Did it have something to do with Keith's threats? Was civil war closer than he dared to admit? And did it have something to do with how concerned he had become lately about his food?

"What won't he tell me?" she asked her apple tree. It didn't respond as she checked its leaves, but all was well and she saw the start of the fruit it would soon bear.

A high pitched laugh sent a chill down her spine. "I think the question is—what won't you tell him, dearie?"

"Go away," she said through gritted teeth.

A mauve cloud plumed up before her, dying away to reveal the Dark One. He grinned at her. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"No," she replied, "because I'm not taking it. Leave me alone."

"We had a deal," he reminded her. A cold look came to his eyes though he continued to smile.

Regina nodded. "And I'll honor it once you chose something else. I will not become your student."

"I won't leave you alone until you agree," the Dark One threatened. "And what will you tell your beloved king? Will he be so understanding of what you did? What you agreed to?"

She paused, though she wanted to say Robin would. He had been understanding and forgiving in the entire time she had known him. Yet she knew everyone, no matter how nice they were, had a breaking point. Would magic and her deal with the Dark One be Robin's?

"Looks like I gave you something to think about. I'll leave you to your thoughts. And I promise you, dearie, I will be back." With another laugh, he flicked his wrist and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Regina glanced at her tree but her desire to be outside was now diminished. She sighed and leaned closer to her tree. "I'm sorry. I'll come back to visit you soon. I promise."

With one last caress of a leaf, Regina turned back toward the palace and returned inside.

* * *

Their rooms were quiet when she returned. Robin was off with his council and Tink had finished cleaning for the morning. She stood there, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. There were letters that she needed to answer, penned by noblewomen from all over Sherwood who did not reside at court for one reason or another. All had written polite greetings and wishes for a long and prosperous marriage.

Yet she was filled with too much nervous energy to sit still and focus on polite responses. So she turned around and left again, heading down the hall to her father's quarters. He'd be able to calm her down.

Daddy smiled when he opened the door. "Regina! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, my dear. Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe some tea," she said, wringing her hands.

Once Daddy had sent the servant down to the kitchens for tea, he took her hands and led her to one of the armchairs. "What's troubling you, my dear?"

"Many things," she admitted. "But first and foremost, the Dark One."

He frowned. "Why is he troubling you?"

"Because of the deal I made. He helped me get rid of Mother and now he wants me to become his student." She began to tremble, clutching her father's hands tighter.

Daddy grew pale but he didn't pull away from her. "And you've refused him?"

She nodded. "But he won't take 'no' for an answer. And he won't leave me alone."

"Have you told Robin?" Daddy asked.

"No," she replied. "He seems to be understanding of how bad my relationship with Mother was…but after having such a great relationship with his own parents and losing his father, I don't think he'd understand that I willing banished my mother to another realm, never to see her again. I also don't know what Sherwoodians believe about magic…What if they hate it?"

Daddy patted her hand. "You need to ask. I'm sure they know that magic has been used in Mist Haven, so you want to know what your new country's position is. That won't raise suspicions."

She knew what he said made sense and nodded. "I can ask Catherine or Lady Wellingsbury."

"What about Robin?"

"I feel they would have a better understanding," Regina replied honestly. "Robin is smart and knowledgeable but even he admits there is still so much for him still to learn."

Daddy wasn't fooled, though. He studied her and sighed. "You have to tell him, Regina. You can't keep this from him forever."

"I know it's just…It's so early still and we're doing so good. Maybe in a few more months, when we know each other better," she said, wringing her hands again. Her marriage was still so new, she didn't want to chance anything. Not if it meant Robin leaving her life for good.

He sighed. "Alright, Regina. But you need to tell him."

"I will," she said. "I promise. When the time's right."

Daddy took her hand. "Do you want to go take a walk? Maybe it will help clear your head."

"I don't know about that but I would love to walk with you," Regina said, smiling at her father.

"Good," he said, helping her stand. "Let's go enjoy the weather somewhere far away from those wretched geese."

Regina laughed as they left the room, though her heart was still heavy.

* * *

When she returned to her rooms, she felt a bit lighter though her stomach still churned with worry. She never knew when the Dark One would appear next and she feared the wrong person would see him. The wrong person almost had, she thought with a groan as she recalled her encounter with Keith.

She sat down at her desk, sighing. Maybe it was time to tackle some of the letters. It would at least give her something to do.

A letter sat right in the middle of her desk, unsealed. Her name was written in Robin's familiar loopy cursive and she smiled as her heart skipped a beat, knowing it was his response to her love letter. She picked it up and opened it, eager to read his words.

_Dearest Regina,_

_I must confess I am still surprised that you were the first one to think of writing love letters and not me. I must be slipping._

_I am happy to hear you are happy with me. It is my deepest desire to really give you a life where you could finally have that what had been denied to you for so long—happiness, love, kindness, support and freedom. While I know the life of a royal can still be a confining one, I really hope I have still managed to deliver that last one._

_You may not be able to see it in yourself, but you have blossomed since arriving here in Sherwood. You smile more and I feel you're more at ease with yourself. And I hope that I have a little responsibility for the glow that now lights you up and enhances your beauty even more._

_Waking up with you in my arms makes my day brighter, no matter how gray the skies might be outside. Coming back to our rooms and seeing you erases any stress I might be feeling—and let's face it, I'm feeling a lot of stress between Lord Ellis and Keith. You make it all worthwhile._

_Let us keep enjoying ourselves and not worry about anyone else. They just don't understand._

_I love you._

_Your devoted husband,_

_Robin_

Regina brushed away some tears that started to dampen her cheeks. Robin's confidence in her was still something novel. It bolstered her spirits and sent butterflies soaring through her stomach.

She folded up the letter and went to retrieve her box, wanting to store it away with all the others. But with every step, guilt weighed her down. Regina stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if she really was the woman Robin thought she was.

Because at the moment, she felt like an imposter whose lies were about to be uncovered.

* * *

Her nerves were still frayed when she and Robin took their seats for supper. With their honeymoon officially over, they had started to host state dinners again. So they sat at the dais as the rest of the court gathered in the Great Hall for the meal. Regina held her head high even as she felt all eyes on her, still determining if she was a good queen or not.

Robin took her hand as the servants carried in the first of the many courses for the evening. "How are you, my love?"

"I'm well," she lied before saying: "I got your letter. I loved it."

He smiled, handing her one of the goblets on the table and raising one of his own. "To you, my wife."

"To you, my husband." She raised her goblet and tapped it against his. They both took sips as bowls of soup were placed in front of them.

As the supper wore on, Regina found herself relaxing for the first time all day. Robin held her hand in between courses, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in the back of her palm. His presence was a comfort and she was soon drawn into conversations with Ella and Aunt Eleanor, helping her ignore the stares of the court.

"Today was lovely," Ella said, sighing. "But I know the muggy weather is coming. It always does."

Regina frowned. "Muggy?"

Ella nodded. "It's the deadly combination of hot and humid. The air is so thick you feel you can't breathe, especially as it doesn't move. You don't even want to move."

"Sounds awful," Regina replied, taking a bite of her pheasant.

"And then the storms come," Ella continued.

Robin leaned closer, taking her hand again. "Please don't scare Regina away from Sherwood."

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "But what about these storms?"

He sighed. "Toward the end of summer, the humidity gets so bad we have several terrible storms. Thunder, lightning, the whole works. And so much rain, our rivers tend to flood. So we have to take several precautions to minimize the damage."

"You'll have to start reinforcing the levees and preparing sandbags," Aunt Eleanor advised. "We don't want to be caught unprepared."

"I understand," he said, nodding.

Regina frowned. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I just have to give the orders and my soldiers will take care of the rest."

"Nothing to worry about?"

"If all goes well, no," he told her. "And we're on high ground here at the palace. We'll be fine."

She nodded as an older man approached the dais. His gray hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he wore a red silk doublet paired with black breeches. A silk hat with a black feather was crushed between his hands as he bowed. "My apologies for interrupting, Your Majesties, but there is a matter I must discuss with you."

Robin glanced over him before nodding. "What is it?"

"There have been reports that the Dark One has been spotted," the man said, freezing Regina's blood in her veins. She looked at her husband, waiting to see his reaction.

He frowned, eyes darkening as he leaned forward. "The Dark One? Are you certain?"

"Aye, Your Majesty," he replied, wringing his hat. "I saw him with mine own eyes. He was lingering in the flower gardens though I do not know for what purpose."

"Thank you for this information. We'll keep an eye out for him," Robin said, dismissing the man. He grew pensive and rubbed his chin as he digested the news. Regina continued to hold her breath as her heart thumped away in her chest.

Catherine leaned toward her son. "This is serious news indeed. The Dark One hasn't been seen in Sherwood for some time."

"I know," he replied gravely. "I'll seek counsel with the Abbot in the morning before I bring it to the council's attention."

The conversation moved on but Regina's mind was spinning again. People had noticed the Dark One. She was going to have to be even more careful now, especially as she now feared Sherwoodians condemned magic.

* * *

"This is an abomination! That…creature sullies our good soil!" The Abbot was spitting fire as he paced their sitting room. Regina tried not to look guilty but felt sick to her stomach over everything. It was her fault.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Abbot, I must respectfully ask you to lower your voice. You're upsetting Her Majesty."

The Abbot glanced at her, dark eyes narrowing. "The Dark One is known to haunt your lands. Perhaps his presence is because of you."

She felt the blood drain from her face. Did he know? Could he tell the way Lord Samuel had? Was the Dark One's darkness clinging to her because of what she did to Mother? Was she about to lose her everything—Robin?

Robin stepped closer to the Abbot, glaring at the man. "I do not wish to disrespect you, but if you continue to lob such accusations at my wife…"

The Abbot did not back down. "We need to consider everything. Especially as I heard your cousin, Lord Samuel, refused to give her entry to his house at first. He said she had a darkness about her."

Regina paled. Who had told him about that? Lord Christopher had dismissed it as his cousin's eccentricity while she and Daddy had an unspoken agreement to never speak of it again. Who else would know?

"You're putting stock into what Cousin Samuel had to say?" Robin scoffed. "He is not all there."

"Maybe. Or maybe he can see things clearer than we can."

"Enough! If you have anything useful to add, I'd like to hear it. If not, I think it's best if you leave." Robin glared at him, crossing his arms.

The Abbot bristled but nodded. "The Dark One is tricky and won't easily be captured. I'll have to research this more."

"Thank you," Robin said. He nodded to the Abbot, who bowed only to Robin and left the room without acknowledging Regina.

She tried to get her breathing under control. "How does he know what happened at Lord Samuel's?"

"Who knows?" Robin plopped down next to her on the couch before frowning. "Wait, what exactly happened at my cousin's? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal," she replied. "He didn't like me and called me evil. At least he's done it to my face. I'm sure everyone else does it behind my back."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Pay them no mind. I know you, Regina. You are not evil."

She tried to smile but she couldn't, knowing the real truth. He wouldn't say that if he knew the truth as well. "What do we do now?"

"We remain vigilant. You must promise me that you will tell me if you see the Dark One on the property. Understand?" Robin cupped her cheek, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Yes," she replied, looking at his nose rather than his blue, blue eyes. "I promise."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Regina. I have to go speak with the council. Will you be fine?"

She nodded. "I'll keep myself busy. You go do what you have to do and I'll see you for the midday meal."

"Maybe sooner if I can swing it." He winked before slipping out of the room.

Once he was gone, Regina laid back with a sigh. She felt everything she had built falling down around her and she was powerless to stop it.

It was a feeling she was all too familiar with and hated with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Regina finished all her correspondence and sent the letters off with Tink for the royal postmaster to be dispatched. She then stood and decided to go for a walk to stretch out her legs, which were aching after she had been sitting for so long. "Will you tell His Majesty if he's looking for me?" she asked Tink.

"Of course," she replied. "Be safe, especially with the Dark One lurking about. You wouldn't want to meet up with him."

"No, I definitely do not," Regina murmured, her stomach twisting up in knots. The Dark One wouldn't reach out to her again so soon, right? There had always been some gaps between his visit.

When she stepped out of the palace, it seemed the skies were reflecting her mood. Gray clouds had moved in and blotted out the sun, bringing a cool wind with them. It chilled Regina down to her bones and she wished she had brought her cloak. But rather than turn back, she pushed forward as her hair whipped about her face.

The leaves rustled as the wind blew through the trees and she saw a few bend in it. It was the harbinger of a powerful storm, she knew. She recalled Ella's and Robin's words, hugging herself as she prayed the palace did indeed provide suitable protection from whatever was coming.

"If you had started your lessons with me, you might already be able to cast a ward or charm to make sure the protection is absolute," the Dark One said, his voice sounding like it came from above her.

She looked up, frowning when she saw him lounging on a branch of Robin's beloved oak tree. "You get down from there right now," she ordered, as if he were an errant child. "You have no right to be there."

Mauve smoke engulfed him before flaring up in front of her. When it died down, he stood only inches from her. He smiled, his gold teeth unnerving her. "You can't keep resisting, dearie."

"I'm flat out refusing. So leave and don't come back," she said, backing away. She hoped she sounded authoritative, like a queen.

He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I will get what I want."

"I won't go with you!"

The Dark One stepped forward as if to grab her but a sword pressed against his throat stopped him. "I would advise you to back away from my wife," Robin said, voice cold.

He moved to stand between her and the imp, the point of his sword now at the Dark One's throat. "Leave."

"Not just yet," he replied. "Your wife and I have business to discuss."

"You're not talking with her," Robin growled.

The Dark One took a step back. "Fine. But she and I made a deal. And she's going to honor it."

With a flick of his wrist, he disappeared again in that mauve cloud Regina was starting to detest. Robin lowered his sword and turned to her, frowning. "Regina? What is he talking about?"

"I…" Her tongue felt thick and she started to overheat. Darkness crept into her vision and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground, Robin catching her with a shout of her name before she gave into the darkness.

* * *

Something damp and cool brushed against her neck and she let out a soft moan. Opening her eyes, she found Robin kneeling next to her as he sponged her with a wet rag. He sighed in relief when he saw her eyes were open. "Regina, are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. When she tried to sit up, the room began to spin and she lied down again quickly. "Maybe not."

He stood, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Then get some rest. I'm going to have the kitchens send you up something to eat. How does soup sound?"

"Soup sounds fine." She watched him leave before closing her eyes again. It was only a matter of time before they would have to discuss what the Dark One had said. And she wasn't ready for it.

The bed dipped and she felt Robin's fingers brush her cheek. "Regina," he whispered. "Regina, can you open your eyes?"

"Yes. I'm awake." She opened her eyes to find Robin sitting next to her.

"Good." He took her hand, rubbing his thumb against it. "Why didn't you call for help? Why deal with the Dark One alone?"

"I thought I could order him to leave," she replied. "Once again tell him to leave me alone."

"Once again?" His frowned deepened. "Regina, you've spoken with him before? Does it have to do with that deal he mentioned?"

She glanced down at her hands, letting her hair curtain her face. This was not a conversation she wanted to have now and she hoped Robin would drop it.

"Your Majesty?" Tink's voice was a welcomed distraction. "I have the soup set up in here."

Robin sighed. "Thank you. You can retire for the night. I will take care of everything."

"Good night," she replied, though Regina heard the hesitancy in her voice.

"Regina? Can you look at me?" Robin asked once Tink was gone.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head until she met Robin's eyes. She saw concern there but also felt anger radiating off him as he sat back down next to her.

He took a deep breath. "I get you don't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to push it tonight. We'll go have something to eat and then you can get something to rest. But we're going to take about it tomorrow."

"Alright," she whispered, pushing the blankets back to climb out of bed. She wobbled a bit on her feet and he supported her to the sitting room.

Her stomach twisted into knots as they walked to the table Tink had set for their meal. She had been given a brief respite but she was going to have to answer some very uncomfortable questions. The worst part was that she wasn't sure how her marriage would be after her confession.

As Robin pushed in her chair, a clap of thunder broke overhead and rattled the windows in the room. She shrank in on herself as Robin frowned, staring up as if he could see through the ceiling to the clouds overhead.

"The storms have come."

* * *

Rain pelted the windows, obscuring Regina's view outside. She imagined she wasn't missing much—everyone was inside due to the rain and the winds that howled nonstop. Robin had left early that morning to meet with his council to ensure the kingdom was prepared for any flooding and other storm-related issues.

The fire crackled in the hearth but provided little warmth. She even had put on one of her warmer dresses but nothing could ward off the chill that had settled in her bones. Regina knew she would have to tell her story to Robin soon and dread weighed down her limbs. He still seemed so angry when they had parted that morning and she worried he would explode once he heard the whole story.

"Regina?" Robin's voice made her jump and she turned from the window to find him standing by his chair. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Is everything fine?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

He nodded. "Everything seems to be holding, but the rains have only started. The real danger lies in how many days they last."

Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I've cleared the rest of the afternoon, Regina. And I'm hoping you'll tell me what exactly you're doing with the Dark One. Please."

"Alright," she said, voice soft. "The Abbot was right. About my mother, I mean. She's a very powerful witch but a very dark one as well. I once saw her pull a man's heart out of his chest and crush it, killing him. All because he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"Mother always got her way. She had a plan and we all had to stick to it, me especially. If she thought I wasn't following it, she would use her magic on me. She'd immobilize my arms and legs while lifting me in the air. I learned early not to struggle or it would get worse, cutting off my air and making me pass out."

"Oh, Regina," he sighed, reaching for her. But she stepped back, certain that if he touched her, she wouldn't be able to finish her story.

She sat down as she continued: "You know she was against our marriage. Used her magic to convince me to go back to Leopold. She even threatened to destroy everything I loved—Rocinante, Daniel, even Daddy. Leopold wanted to help but I knew his soldiers were no match for her, not when she could just kill them all with a flick of her wrist.

"I almost gave up, Robin," she admitted. "I almost thought we'd never be together even though I was so drawn to you. But Snow reminded me that love was worth fighting for, so I decided to fight fire with fire as it were."

Robin sat down next to her, resting his head against his hand as he studied her. "Your mother didn't run away. Did the Dark One do something to her?"

"Not directly. He gave me a mirror and I tricked Mother into standing in front of it. I then pushed her into it, banishing her into another realm altogether. She tried to hold on for dear life, pleading with me to pull her back. I almost did but thought about how she controlled me for so long, so I just let it suck her in. The mirror then shattered so she couldn't return."

He stood, rubbing his face as he paced a bit. "What did you agree to give the Dark One in return for this mirror?"

"He didn't specify," Regina replied. "I figured it would be something I could quietly give him—money or jewels."

"But he doesn't want those, does he?" Robin guessed.

She shook her head. "He wants me, Robin. He believes I have magic like Mother and wants me to become his student. I keep refusing but he won't take no for an answer."

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "So you've had this deal with him before you even arrived in Sherwood?"

"Yes, though I didn't know he wanted me until after our wedding."

He stared at her aghast. "How many times has he come to you here in Sherwood?"

"A few times."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin sat down next to her again, taking her hand. "Why didn't you trust me with that?"

"And tell you how awful I really am?" She shook her head, jumping up as tears threatened to fall. Regina brushed them away.

He sighed, standing as well. "You're not awful. You should've trusted me. You should've trusted my love for you!"

"Love is weakness," she snapped, hearing her mother's voice in her ear. "And what about you? You're hiding something from me."

"Regina, no…" He tried to placate her but she was riled up.

Backing up, she shook her head. "No. Tell me what has you so spooked every time we eat. Why do you ask Tink who prepared your food? What are you scared of?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious," he insisted, but he didn't meet her eyes. She knew what it meant.

"I'm not accepting that." She pointed her finger at him accusatorily. "You're hiding something from me!"

His face grew red and he narrowed his eyes. "If I'm hiding anything from you, it's not having a deal with a powerful magician who could do who knows what to my country until he gets his way!"

"So you blame me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" His anger, though, told her otherwise and she seethed.

She frowned, getting closer to him. "It's what you're thinking though. Admit it!"

Robin opened his mouth and then closed it, meaning he couldn't refute her. She took no satisfaction from the fact she was right. Instead, she turned away and walked toward the window to await his next move.

"Regina," he said and she heard him step closer. "Regina, this is serious."

"I know that," she snapped, still not looking at him.

"Then turn around and talk to me like an adult!"

She saw red, spinning around to meet his angry eyes. "Did you just call me a child?"

"No," he said. "But you're not really acting like an adult either!"

They glared at each other and Regina knew they were both seconds away from saying something they couldn't take back. She prayed it wasn't her but she didn't want to hear what he could say either as thunder cracked overhead.

"Your Majesty," John said, entering the room without knocking. She had never been so happy to see him.

Robin closed his eyes, swallowing before turning to face his friend and captain. "What is it?"

"There was a lightning strike in the city, Your Majesty," John explained. "Fire has consumed several houses and threatens to destroy several more."

"Shit. Tell the guards I'll be right there to help," Robin said, his voice shaking. John bowed before closing the door behind him.

Turning back to Regina, Robin leaned closer. "We're not finished with his conversation. We'll continue it when the fire is under control."

Regina just glared at him as he left the room, seeming to slam the door for good measure. Once he was gone, she collapsed onto the couch and tried not to cry as she prayed her marriage hadn't just ended.

* * *

Hours ticked by and Regina heard nothing from Robin. She spent most of her time pacing as well as writing, hoping to gather her thoughts before he came back. Their next conversation was going to be crucial, she knew, and she wanted to be prepared.

Tink brought in a tray. "I have some supper for you. It isn't much, just a stew, but it should fill you."

"Thank you," Regina replied. She bit her lip. "Tink? Have you heard anything about the fire?"

"It's massive and the rain isn't helping with the fight because the winds are making it worse, according the townspeople seeking refuge with the friars. There are so many people, the friars are overwhelmed. That's why dinner is really only the stew," Tink explained, setting up Regina's meal.

She frowned, stepping closer to the table. "Where are the friars putting everyone?"

"They don't know," Tink replied. "Most of them are standing around the kitchen fire trying to warm up and dry off while the friars figure it out."

Regina bit her lip. "Can't they go into a hall? We have so many."

"They would need permission from His Majesty and he's out fighting the fire with the others."

Regina felt like she had been punched in the gut as she had naively thought Robin was only locked up in his study, surrounded by his advisors. The thought that that he was out there in the storm fighting the flames hadn't crossed her mind. She swallowed down the sob rising up her throat. "Oh."

"I need to get back down the kitchens. More people keep arriving." Tink wiped her hands as she looked repentant about leaving. "Just ring the bell when you're done. Someone will come up."

Once Tink was gone, Regina ate her stew, her mind now focused on the people cramming into the kitchens several floors below her. There were plenty of halls to use and it seemed silly that only Robin could give permission to use one. Someone else had to be able to give it as well.

It hit her with a jolt—she was the other person who could give permission. Robin had had invested her with almost all the same powers he had. So if she said the displaced townspeople could use a hall, it had to be done.

She rang the bell to summon someone to collect her dishes. When the harried manservant appeared, Regina smiled at him. "With whom do I discuss moving the people into one of the halls?"

* * *

People streamed into the hall designated to them. Regina walked among them in a simple gray dress and her dark hair braided, assisting however she could. She directed families to places for them to lay down their bedrolls, handed out blankets, calmed frantic citizens and even rocked a fussy baby while the mother tended to her other children. It felt good to be useful.

The hours blended together as Regina found herself busier than she had ever been before in her life. She enjoyed it, though, whether she was ladling out stew or mediating arguments between neighbors. Tuck also took her under his wing, teaching her some basic healing skills. "You're a natural," he praised. "Perhaps I could teach you more once everything calms down."

"Perhaps," she agreed, smiling before moving onto the next item that needed her attention.

Despite how busy she was, Robin was often on her mind and she longed to have him by her side as she tended to their people. Still, she had a steady stream of helpers. Ella stayed by her side most of the time and she was grateful for the young woman's energy. Maggie and Chloe also often helped the townsfolk, leading a few other noblewomen to volunteer. Catherine and Eleanor provided guidance and were mothers though and through, often making certain Regina ate and slept.

"You can't lead if you're ready to pass out," Catherine told her, escorting Regina to Daddy's rooms.

Sleeping, though, was the worst as she missed Robin the most when she was in bed. Regina missed his strong arms wrapped around her, his steady heartbeat under her ear and the warmth that radiated off him as they laid together under the blankets. Everything about him was soothing to her.

They hadn't seen each other since their fight, when he left to fight the fire. Though he and his men had gotten the fire under control, the part of the Nott River that flowed by Locksley threatened to break the levees and flood the town. Robin had joined the others who were trying to reinforce it before that happened.

Regina knew that Robin had returned to the palace a few times but that he never went past the barracks, where he would get some rest. She wished he would come see her at least once so she could see he was fine and perhaps gauge how angry he still was.

Or perhaps the fact he stayed away told her that.

When she was awake, Regina then threw herself into caring for her people. She felt a deeper bond forming with them as she moved about the hall. She started to learn their names and their eyes lit up every time she addressed them. Many shared their stories with her, some good, some bad. All were concerned about what would happen once the storms passed and Regina assured them she and Robin would work to rebuild as quickly as possible.

They addressed her with such reverence, it brought tears to her eyes and made her heart feel full. "You're their queen," Daddy told her as he helped her hand out bread. "They love you for you care about them."

"They seemed to approve of my marriage to Robin, and I am always welcomed at the village nearby…but to be around so many who look at me like I am their salvation…" She shook her head, sighing. "I guess it's overwhelming."

Daddy hugged her. "You're a good queen, Regina. I'm so proud of you. And I'm certain Robin would be too."

"I would hope so," she whispered, a lump forming in her throat as she remembered the anger in his eyes the last time she saw him.

"Regina?" Catherine slid up next to her, taking her arm. "I need you to come with me. It's about Robin."

Regina's heart stopped and she struggled to breath as Daddy placed a hand on her back. "Is he hurt?"

Her mother-in-law shook her head. "He fell into the river while trying to help repair the levee. John, Lord Nottingham and Keith rescued him and John is bringing him back here to get some proper rest." Catherine stopped, brushing some loose strands of Regina's hair from her face with a soft smile. "I figured he'd want his wife."

Though Regina doubted it, her selfish desire to see him for herself won out. Ella Daddy promised to keep an eye on everyone in the hall and Chloe arrived to help as well. Regina thanked them before hurrying to her room. Images of Robin struggling in the dark, surging water flashed in her mind and the lump grew as tears blurred her vision. Only her curiosity about why the Nottinghams would rescue Robin kept them at bay. She wondered what they were planning but pushed the thought to the side for now.

She needed to focus on Robin.

* * *

When she got to their rooms, it was clear Robin had not yet returned. It was also clear no one had been there for a few days. There was no fire in the hearth and a chill had settled in the air. While it took her several tries, she managed to get a fire going in both the sitting room and the bedroom. The air started to warm immediately.

She then pulled out towels as well as clean clothing for Robin to put on when he got back. As she thought about it, Regina drew him a nice hot bath as well. It was enticing but she resisted the urge to climb in as well. This was all about Robin, she reminded herself. She could take a bath later.

The door opened and his voice filled the room. "I don't need any more help, John," he said. "I'm not injured."

"You're walking weird," John insisted.

Robin sighed. "I'm fine. Go get some rest yourself."

The door closed and Regina held her breath, waiting for Robin to appear. He did, his clothes caked in dried mud and his hair dark from the river water. There were dark circles under his eyes, so he wasn't sleeping as much as usual. His blue eyes swept over her and she felt her heart speed up, wondering what he thought.

"There's a bath for you," she said, motioning to the bathroom. "And a change of clothing. I can have food brought up as well. It'll probably be stew. The kitchens are feeding a lot of people."

He nodded. "Stew sounds fine."

She stepped closer to him, trembling as she reached out. He batted her arms away and she felt her heart break. Taking a deep breath to keep her tears at bay, she said: "I'll go see to that. You take your bath."

"Regina," he started but she just brushed past him and closed the door behind her.

Once she had ordered for supper to be brought up, she collapsed on the couch and sobbed into a pillow. Her worst fear had come true—everything had changed and Robin no longer felt as strongly for her. He saw her for what she was—a woman with darkness in her soul—and it repulsed him. Everything was ruined.

By the time the servant brought their food up, Regina had brushed aside her tears and retreated inside herself. She would deal with Robin's silence and then go back to her father's rooms. Robin's honor would keep him bound to her. While part of her wanted to cling to that, to stay by his side and in this place where she finally felt like she belonged, she also knew it was not fair to either of them. He would grow to resent her and she would have to live with the ghost of the love they had once shared. So she would take care of him one last time and then leave.

Regina poured them both glasses of whiskey, which she placed on the table by their bowls. As she did so, strong arms wrapped around her and Robins' familiar pine scent washed over her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sending relief coursing through her. "I didn't want you to hug me for I was covered with mud, sopping wet and, honestly, I reeked."

She leaned against him as fresh tears poured down her cheeks and she sobbed anew. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Regina." He turned her in his arms so that she could look into his eyes, still full of the same love she had seen so many times. Robin cupped her cheek as he smiled. "My affection is not so easily lost, I assure you. I still love you."

"I love you," she said, finally voicing the feeling that had been growing in her heart. "I love you so much and the thought of losing you because of a stupid decision I made…"

Robin brushed her tears away. "It wasn't a stupid decision. From everything you told me, it seemed you had no other option to keep you and your father safe from your mother. I wish you hadn't had to resort to asking the Dark One for help, but I understand why you did it.

"I'm not happy, though, that you didn't tell me about your deal or that he was bothering you. We could've been working on solving this problem together earlier if I had known," he said.

She nodded, resting her hand over the one he had against her cheek. "I didn't mean to put Sherwood in danger. I love our country and our people, you must know that."

He smiled. "I do. The fact you've been spending so much time tending to them proves that. I've heard quite a few people praising their Queen of Compassion."

"They call me that?" she asked, smiling as well. "I think I like that."

"It's a good title for you." Robin sighed before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I said some things out of anger that I didn't really mean."

"Me too," she replied, resting her hand over his heart. "I don't think love is weakness. That was something my mother drilled into my head. But I know she's wrong. Your love has made me so much stronger."

Robin kissed her. It was a sweet, chaste one compared to some of their past kisses but it was her favorite one so far. She felt the promise in it, that he would always love her and that he would never leave her. And she felt the freedom her words had given her. She loved him and wasn't going to hesitate to show it.

When they broke, he held her close. "I'm sorry I left without kissing you. When I fell into that river…"

She clutched his shirt, shaking her head as she fought back the images rising back up in her mind. "Don't talk about it. I can't bear to think of losing you."

"Alright," he agreed, rubbing her back. "Let's eat and then get some rest. I've been sleeping horribly without you beside me."

Regina laughed, feeling lighter than she had in days as she took her seat. With Robin across from her, loving her, all felt right in her world again.

* * *


	14. New Headaches

### Chapter 14: New Headaches

_Dearest Robin,_

_I know you've said you understand about why I did what I did with Mother. But I've never really explained why I kept the Dark One's visits from you._

_The truth was I was scared. I honestly thought he was just going to ask for gold, jewels or something like that. Something I could quietly give him and make him go away forever, moving on with my life and trying to forget Mother's face when I pushed her into the mirror. I didn't think he'd want me to be his student. I'm not special._

_(I know you are most likely shaking your head and thinking that I am. Please remember I'm still trying to get to that point where I hold myself in a higher regard. I am, but it's slow)._

_And then when he showed up, I panicked. I never wanted you to find out what I did, never wanted you to see my darkness. For my mother's love was always conditional, so I always fear it will be taken from me if I am not perfect. So I wanted to be the perfect wife for you and not the one with a messy past that might scare you off._

_I know now that your love for me is stronger than that. When you heard what I had done, you still loved me. You still held me, assured me and promised to work this out with me. I feel more confident that we will be successful together and the Dark One will be out of our lives soon._

_I am sorry I didn't trust you. I promise I will from now on and pray you can still trust me._

_I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Regina_

Robin folded up the letter Regina had left for him a week prior. Crease lines were worn into it from how many times he had read and reread it since receiving it. He sighed as he thought about how his wife had suffered under her mother and believed that had he been standing there that fateful day, he would've pushed the woman into the mirror as well.

He glanced down at his sleeping wife, who was curled against him. She used his chest as a pillow and she had one leg wrapped around him. They both were nude and he could feel she was still wet from their activities the night before, making him smirk.

She sighed in her sleep, wrapping an arm around him as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. His smirk softened into an adoring smile and he dropped a kiss into her hair. Robin was a lucky, lucky man.

Placing the letter back on his nightstand, Robin slid down until he was lying in bed again as the first pale rays of sunshine penetrated the curtains. The storms had finally receded, giving them their first peaceful night in almost two weeks. Even the night he reconciled with Regina had been interrupted when a fight had broken out in the hall between two rival families. It ended the moment he stormed into the room as no one wanted to face the king's wrath—especially when he had been interrupted while making love to his wife—but Robin still moved the two families to opposite ends of the hall and forbade them from having any interaction with each other if they couldn't remain civil.

After falling into the river, it was decided that Robin should stay in the palace so nothing else happened to him. When he wasn't meeting with his advisors and trying to coordinate relief efforts, he was found by Regina's side as she continued to administer to the people taking refuge in their hall. He loved to watch her as she served them, as the people talked to her and trusted her to solve their problems. It made him love her even more.

He was glad she was going to trust him more and that he now knew about her deal with the Dark One. There was still something nagging at him from their argument, though. She hadn't brought it up again, but she knew something was troubling him and that he was hiding it from her. It wasn't his plan, he wanted to tell her. But Lady Wellingsbury believed it wasn't prudent now as they still had no proof that Father's death wasn't natural. She didn't want to ring any alarm bells until they knew they needed to be rung. While it made sense to Robin, it still troubled him to keep it from Regina.

The clock on their mantle chimed eight times and he sighed, kissing Regina's forehead again. He needed to wake her up, giving her a little shake. "Regina? Lovely? It's time to wake up. Tuck will be here soon."

She moaned, burying her face closer to his neck. He was tempted to give up and just lie there with her forever, but Robin knew they couldn't do it. "Come on, love. We need to face the day."

"I don't want to get out of this bed," she said, opening her eyes as she frowned. "Can't we just stay here?"

"I wish, but I'm afraid we can't."

She sighed, sitting up. "I feel like I could sleep for a week. Mother never said being queen would be so tiring."

He nodded as he sat up as well. "Maybe we can go away for a bit after everything has calmed down more. My family has a nice manor house by the mountains we could visit before the snows come. We'll be far away from the court and can just relax."

"That sounds nice," she sighed. "But can we ever really escape? Did your parents?"

"Once or twice," he assured her, though he knew she had a point. "We'll make it work. You'll see."

Regina nodded before climbing out of bed, grimacing. "You think we have time for a quick bath?"

"I think so," he said, chasing her into the bathroom as she laughed. It made him feel lighter as they drew the water for their bath.

* * *

Tuck arrived shortly before the clock chimed nine times and just as Tink laid out breakfast. Robin smiled as he welcomed his mentor into his rooms. "Sit and break your fast with us," he said.

"It would be my honor," Tuck replied before taking Regina's hand, bowing over it. "Your Majesty."

She smiled, curtsying. "It's so nice to see you again under calmer circumstances."

"Indeed. And can I once again praise you for your work with the people? You are a natural leader, much like Robin," he said.

Pride filled Robin as he wrapped his arm around his waist. "She was amazing, wasn't she?"

Regina's cheeks were turning pink. "Enough. There's only so much flattery a woman can take."

"As you wish," Tuck said, before looking over their table. "I must say, this meal looks quite delicious."

"Please sit. We don't want it to get cold," Regina said. Robin darted forward, pulling out her chair for her. She smiled as she took it.

Once he pushed in her chair, Robin took his own seat. Tuck offered a quick prayer before picking up his fork and knife. "Can someone pass me the sausages?"

The three sat around the table together, Regina laughing as Tuck regaled her with stories of when Robin was younger. He sipped at his tea, smiling as he endured it for it made her happy. She caught his eyes and he winked at her.

"Well, that was delicious," Tuck said, leaning back in his chair as he patted his stomach. "But I doubt you invited me up here just to dine with you."

Robin sighed, nodding. "As much as we love your company, we do have a serious matter to discuss with you."

"You've heard that the Dark One has been spotted on the property?" Regina asked.

Tuck nodded. "The Abbott believes you brought him."

"I did," she replied, reaching for Robin's hand. He took it and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

"We can't tell the Abbott," Robin said. "I fear he will demand she be tried as a witch. You know I have no say in that kind of a trial."

Fear gripped him as he thought of Regina standing before the Abbott, accused of witchcraft and crimes against the Great Being. He had seen one when he was younger and hated every moment of it. Reason and logic had served no purpose and the Abbott refused to accept any proof offered to contradict his belief the woman was a witch. He had ordered she be burned at the stake and Father had been powerless to stop it. None of them had attended the burning and Father had condemned it to the Abbott, who then lectured about the irrefutable power of the Great Being and how none could question its will in his next sermon.

He was not going to lose Regina at all and knew he would even defy the Abbott to protect her. Yet it would be something that the Nottinghams could use against him, to incite an uprising so they could take the throne. Robin had to be very careful.

Tuck nodded. "There really is no text supporting the Abbott's claims that he can do that and I tried to counsel your father about it. I'm afraid our order has been led astray by agents of evil who reject doctrines that support women."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, voicing the thought Robin had.

"Our order has elected two leaders who have shown clear disdain for women," Tuck explained. "The current one is less outspoken for King Edward put him in his place when he suggested Queen Catherine should not have any royal powers, that she should only be focused on providing heirs."

Indeed, Robin doubted that would've gone over well with either of his parents. Nor would it go over well with him if the Abbott suggested the same for Regina. "Can you remove him as Abbott?" Robin asked.

"A few of us have petitioned for a vote," he replied. "We've been shut down every time. The system is skewed in the Abbott's favor."

Robin frowned. He hadn't been king for a year and it seemed every day he was discovering more darkness and corruption in his land. It was daunting.

"May I ask how this affects Her Majesty? If she's not a witch, all is well," Tuck said.

"Unless the Abbott wants to get rid of me like everyone else at this court," Regina muttered, staring down at her empty plate.

Tuck frowned. "Too true. But tell me, my dear, do you have magic?"

"The Dark One seems to think so," she replied, frowning. "Especially since my mother had it. And…And I may have used it to I banish her to another realm so she couldn't keep controlling my life and hurting the people I love."

"I see," Tuck replied, rubbing his chin.

Robin squeezed Regina's hand. "The Dark One has been lurking around because Regina made a deal with him. And now he wants her to learn magic under him."

"I know magic is dangerous," she replied. "And I want nothing to do with it because it's evil."

"Magic itself isn't evil. It's how it's used that determines that," Tuck told her, surprising Robin. He had been told his whole life that magic was evil for it was unnatural and went against the Great Being.

Regina frowned as well. "You mean magic is accepted here in Sherwood?"

"It was once," the friar replied. "But it was mostly practiced by women, by the sisters that devoted their lives to healing and doing good with their magic in the name of the Great Being."

"Sisters? I've never seen any sisters," Robin said, leaning forward.

Tuck nodded. "A previous abbot disbanded him, but they were mostly driven underground. When girls show signs of magical abilities, the sisters whisk them away if they want to learn more."

"So if Regina wanted to learn magic…" Robin trailed off.

"We could keep it quiet," Tuck replied, "though it might be difficult. But only if she wants to."

Robin turned to Regina, taking her other hand in his so he held both. "Whatever you want, Regina, I'll support. I promise you."

She nodded. "I think I have a lot to think about," she said softly.

"I agree," Tuck replied. He sat up straighter. "What are you going to do about the Dark One?"

Robin sighed as he shrugged. "We're still trying to figure it out. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, but I can do some research. I have books the Abbott thought burned long ago. They might provide answers his can't."

"Thank you," Regina whispered. "I trust you more than him. You've been nothing but kind to me since I've arrived here in Sherwood."

Tuck smiled, patting her hand. "I've always tried to get to know a person before passing judgment. You have proven yourself to be kind, caring, compassionate and good both as a person and as a queen."

"Thank you, Tuck," Robin said again, standing. He shook the friar's hand. "Please let us know if you find something."

Tuck assured them he would before leaving them alone. Regina stood and fell into Robin's arms. He held her close. "It'll be alright, my love."

"I hope so," she said, voice muffled as she buried her face into his chest. "I'd rather not burn."

"I wouldn't let that happen," he assured her, kissing her head. "I hate to leave you, lovely, but I have another meeting."

She nodded, pulling away. "It's alright. You go. I'll be fine here."

He didn't believe her, though, and rubbed her arm. "Perhaps you should go visit your father? Spend some time with him?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied. "I haven't spent a lot of time with him that wasn't tending to the people the past few weeks."

Robin held out his arm to her. "Then allow me the honor to escort you to his rooms."

"The honor is all mine," she said, finally smiling as she took his arm. It brightened his mood and he escorted her from the room.

* * *

Lady Wellington entered his study, taking a seat in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said, looking up from the paperwork he had been reviewing. "I want to tell Regina about our fears regarding Lord Ellis and the Nottinghams."

"No," she said.

He frowned. "I can't keep this from her. It's not fair and since she knows something is going on, she believes I don't trust her."

"Robin, I'm certain Regina has to understand that you can't share everything with her and it has nothing to do with trust," Lady Wellingsbury said. "And do you want to worry her? You're already looking over your shoulder as it is."

"So's she!"

She frowned now, eyes narrowing as she studied him. "The Dark One sightings are related to her, aren't they?"

He nodded. "It's a long story. Tuck is helping us as I don't trust the Abbott. I fear he'll just persecute Regina and I won't let that happen."

"Of course not." Lady Wellingsbury sighed. "With everything else Regina has to worry about, do you really want to add a murder plot that may not even exist? She is already aware that people might be trying to take the throne from you. That's enough."

Robin sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. His mind began to spin as he tried to figure out how he could let Regina know a bit more about their situation without giving it all away. "Fine."

"Good." Lady Wellingsbury leaned back in her chair. "Now, tell me about the river and how you ended up in it."

He shrugged. "Not much to tell. The bank was muddy and my footing wasn't as sure as I had thought. I also had wandered a bit away from the others and so when I lost my balance, there was no one there to catch me."

She didn't look convinced, though. "Are you certain? Perhaps with all the rain and wind, you didn't see someone? Or feel someone push you?"

"No," he replied. "I truly think it was an accident. Besides, why would the Nottinghams help fish me out if they were the ones who pushed me in in the first place? And Lord Ellis refused to even leave his rooms, let alone the palace, during the storms."

Lady Wellingsbury huffed. "I don't get it. That would've been the perfect time to get rid of you. Everyone would've chalked it up to some tragic accident while the Nottinghams pretended they did everything to try to save you."

"Unless the goal isn't to kill me, just depose me," Robin said, trying to puzzle it out. "It might be out of respect to Aunt Maggie or…"

"Or they don't want to turn you into a martyr." She frowned and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

Robin frowned, leaning back in his chair. "What do you mean?"

"If you drowned, you would've died doing something to help the people," she explained. "They would love you more and never accept the Nottinghams on the throne."

"But if they get the people to depose me, that won't be a problem."

She nodded. "Of course, that's growing more difficult. You and Regina were very visible during the storms. The people love you both even more."

"We're thwarting the Nottinghams by being ourselves," Robin replied with a chuckle. "Imagine that."

"I hate to say this, but there's an even better way to secure yourselves against the Nottinghams more," Lady Wellingsbury said.

Robin's mirth faded away and he shook his head. "Regina and I are not going to rush this. We'll have a baby in good time."

"I know, but an heir secures a lot for a king. You did the same for your father when you came along."

He frowned, tapping his fingers against the desk. "Exactly how bad was my father's position before my birth?"

She sighed. "It was a bit more secure than yours is now but not by much. He was older when his father died and he inherited the throne and your grandfather's death…well, it was expected. He was old and his health was in a sharp decline. King Edward was taking on more and more responsibility and power, so the council had time to adjust to him as a ruler. And the Lord Nottingham at the time was loyal to the crown, with no designs on it though he had a claim to the throne.

"Yet the council was not pleased when your father announced his intentions to marry your mother," she continued.

Robin nodded. "Mother told us. She told us you stood up for her and convinced the council to agree to their marriage."

"I did and I do not regret any moment of that," Lady Wellingsbury said with a smile. "Your mother was a great queen and she loved your father as much as he loved her. As much as you and Regina love each other."

"Did anyone threaten to take my father's throne before I came along?" Robin asked. "Did he ever fear someone might conspire against him?"

She sighed. "Not internally. We feared external threats to the throne then."

"And a baby would make that better?" He was confused, unable to see the reason. To him, it just meant that he could've been another victim in a bloody coup.

"We could've squirreled you and your mother away, raised and groomed you to try and take back the throne when you were older," she replied.

He was glad it had never come to that.

"And me having a child will make it harder for someone to usurp me? I highly doubt it," Robin replied. "If someone is determined to take the throne, a baby is not going to stop them."

"But we'll have someone to take back the throne."

The thought of his child being raised full of revenge left a bitter taste in his mouth. He tried not to glare at her. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

She nodded. "Is there anything else?"

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Just dealing with rebuilding after the storm. I expect a lot of petty bickering over costs."

"Business as usual then," Lady Wellingsbury said, standing. She paused, her hand resting on the back of the chair. "I know you really want to tell Regina, Robin, but it is for the best we don't tell her. I haven't even told your mother. And much like your father did, I tell her everything."

With that, she walked out of his study while Robin leaned his elbows against his desk. He buried his head in his hands and groaned, unsure what his next steps would be now.

* * *

Robin decided to head outside and get some fresh air now that the storms had passed. They had brought a chill in the air that heralded the coming of autumn. He made a note to make certain he and Regina had warm garments in their wardrobes before the winter set in for he knew how fast it came to Sherwood.

He headed toward the orchard, smiling when he saw his wife's familiar form as she examined her apple tree. Robin picked up his pace. "When should we expect the first apples?"

"Soon," she replied, straightening up. "I'm not sure how good they'll be but we can cross that bridge when we get there."

"I believe they will be delicious," he said, pulling her close to him. "You just have to have faith."

She nodded, resting her arms on her shoulders. "I'm trying every day."

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss. "Shall we take a little walk?"

"A walk sounds good." She took his arm and leaned against him, head on his shoulder. "How was your other meeting?"

He sighed, debating what he could tell her. "A bit stressful. It seems my little swim has frightened a bunch of people, including Lady Wellingsbury."

"How can you be so blasé about the fact you nearly drowned?" Regina curled closer to him. "I still have nightmares and I wasn't there."

"Oh, lovely." He pulled her close, holding her against his body as she trembled in his arms. She clutched on to his shirt as he rubbed her back.

Robin sighed. "I was terrified when I hit the water. All I could think of was you—how we had fought, how I didn't say goodbye, how I didn't even come to see you, and how I would be leaving you alone if I died. I forced myself to stay afloat, to try and swim to the shore as I kept picturing your beautiful face to motivate me."

"Can you promise me you won't do something so dangerous again?" She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Please?"

"I don't know if I can. We Locksleys have always been hands-on rulers and you fit right into that. But I do know that I will do my best to make certain I am safe and not so far away from help," he said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

"Come. Let's go see under the oak," he said, taking her hand again. "I feel like it's been forever since I've been there."

Regina followed him over to his beloved tree and watched as he sat down. When he was comfortable, she knelt next to him before stretching out her legs as she leaned against his chest. "This is nice," she sighed.

"It is," he said, looking up into the leaves. "Soon they'll start changing. It looks like something out of a painting when autumn comes around to Sherwood."

She hummed. "Sounds beautiful. Definitely better than the geese and dogs."

"Oh, yes," he whispered, kissing her hair.

They laid there and Robin closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being under his oak tree with his wife. His worries seemed to be miles away now, letting him just relax for the time being.

It was a nice change of pace.

* * *

Robin sat in his council room the next day and only an hour in felt the familiar stirrings of a headache. He clenched his teeth, trying not to let his discomfort show as the people that were supposed to help him take care of the country fought over how not to do that.

 _Great Being, give me strength_ , he prayed as he rubbed his temples. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, swallowing his anger.

"I just don't see the point in having to give more to these people," Lord Ellis said. "Are we not just encouraging them to be lazy?"

"We are trying to even things out, Lord Ellis. Everyone in this room has been blessed with great riches and resources while there are people who have not. If we share but a little of our fortunes, we can improve their lives," Robin replied.

The duke frowned. "Why do they not improve their own lives?"

"Because you then try to keep them from doing so," Lord Hutton shot back. "You seem afraid that someone somewhere is going to steal something you feel belongs to you. You have enough."

"This is because I wouldn't give you land that rightfully belonged to me!" Lord Ellis pointed at Lord Hutton, leaning over the table to do so.

Lord Hutton turned red. "No, it isn't. I speak the truth. Everyone at this table knows it is the truth. You are a greedy bastard. Why else do we now have to make certain you follow our king's orders and not hoard meat you don't need?"

"ENOUGH!" Robin slammed his hands down on the table, making everyone jump. Silence filled the room and he stared them down. "Good. I don't like having to issue orders rather than getting us to a consensus but more and more, you all leave me little choice. I am ordering that resources be given to the village so it can rebuild. Resources already paid for by the taxes I know every family pays so it technically belongs to them. Anyone object to that reasoning?"

They all looked down, shaking their heads. Robin nodded. "Now was that so hard? This meeting is ended. We'll work out everything tomorrow when my head doesn't feel ready to burst."

He leaned back in his chair, watching as each councilmember stood and left the room. Only Lord Ellis and Lady Wellingsbury lingered. Robin glared at the former, hoping to convey to him how much he did not want to speak to the man for the rest of the day.

Perhaps forever.

Lord Ellis got the message for he gave Robin a little bow and started to walk toward the door. As he passed Robin's chair, though, he muttered: "And we thought a youthful king would be easier to manage."

"What was that?" Robin stood, his anger rising again.

Caught, the man grew sheepish. "I apologize, Your Majesty. We underestimated you because of your age and inexperience, feeling you wouldn't be so staunch in your beliefs just yet. We were wrong and should've given you more respect."

It was a pretty speech that Robin didn't completely believe. Still, he nodded. "I hope you start to do so. Then perhaps we can finally work together."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lord Ellis gave another bow before slipping out the door.

Lady Wellingsbury sighed. "He is definitely hiding something."

"They must've killed Father in order to put me on the throne, thinking I would be easier to manage," he said, clenching his fists.

"Also easier to depose," she added. "Your father was very loved. You started as a blank slate."

Robin nodded, hating how suspicious he had become because of his own court. "And if they had controlled me, I could've made some unpopular decisions. It would've been easier to fan the flames of discord amongst the people and depose me."

"We need to figure out who he's working with. Because there's more than just him and the Nottinghams behind this, I'm certain." Lady Wellingsbury shook her head.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as pain throbbed behind his eyes. "I need a lie down. These headaches are going to be the death of me."

"Speaking of them, do you think it wise to have told the council you had one?" She crossed her arms.

Robin shrugged. "Why not? They now know how much they annoyed me."

"Or they'll know a weakness to exploit."

The pain was growing more intense and all he wanted to do was lie down. "I hate having to second guess everything. Can we do it some other time?"

She sighed. "Alright. But only because I can tell you are in pain. Drink some chamomile tea. It's what I use when I have a headache. And we'll talk about this later."

* * *

Robin felt like his head was going to burst as his vision began to blur. All he wanted was to lie down for a bit and perhaps drink some of the chamomile tea Lady Wellingsbury recommended. Perhaps he would be lucky and Regina would be in the rooms. A cuddle would help as well.

The parlor was empty and though a fire burned, he was certain Regina hadn't been there for a couple hours. She was no doubt off tending to some of her queenly duties, unless she was laying down for a nap as well.

He stopped short as he entered the bedroom. A young maid with pale blonde hair piled atop her head was looking under his mattress. Robin didn't recognize her and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Excuse me."

She jumped with a squeak, letting the mattress fall onto the bedframe. "Your Majesty! I apologize. I was just…I mean…"

"Don't," he said, rubbing his eye. "I am in no mood for lies. Leave and count yourself fortunate I don't do anything else. But I best not see you in these rooms again."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She curtsied before hurrying past him to leave.

Though all Robin wanted to do was to lie down and rest, he needed to know what she had been doing to his bed. He lifted the mattress, startled to find a small cornhusk doll there. Robin picked it up, noticing it had real hair and a dress made of silk. It was a strange thing to leave under a mattress.

"Robin?" Regina called out as he heard the door close. "Robin, are you in here?"

She appeared in the doorway, frowning as she saw him. "Love, what's wrong?"

He held up the doll. "I found a servant sticking this under our bed. I have no clue what it is nor who she really works for but I threw her out of the room."

"It's a strange little thing," Regina said, now standing next to him. She took the doll and turned it over in her hands. "What do you think it's purpose is?"

Another stab of pain caused Robin's stomach to roll and he hunched over with groan, bracing himself against the bed. He felt her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Headache," he groaned. "Really, really bad."

"Then get undressed and climb into bed. I'll make you some tea." Regina gave him a gentle push onto the bed and he watched her leave through blurry eyes.

He slowly undressed, every move making him feel more and more nauseous. Robin didn't even bother putting on his nightshirt and just collapsed onto bed naked as the day he was born. It wasn't anything Regina hadn't seen before after all.

"Here," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held out a teacup. "Drink this and then you should get some sleep. It will help."

Robin nodded, sipping the tea. "Care to join me?"

She chuckled, brushing some of his hair back. "I would love to but I have a few more engagements today."

He sighed, finishing the tea. "I guess I have to share you."

"You do," she replied, taking the cup from him. "I have to share you."

She left the room and he laid down in bed, eyes closed as he prayed the pain in his head would abide. He heard Regina pad around the room before something damp and cool covered his eyes. Blankets were pulled over his body and he realized his wife was tucking him in like his mother used to do when he was a young boy. "I'm not a child," he murmured.

"Of course not," she replied, sounding like she was humoring him. He felt her kiss his forehead. "Feel better, my love."

As he drifted off, Robin envisioned Regina tucking in their children and taking care of them. She was going to be a great mother.

* * *

When he awoke, the room was dark except for the fire crackling in the hearth. His headache had dissipated but he still felt groggy as he climbed out of bed. Robin pulled on his robe, tying it tight just in case Tink was still around. He didn't want to have an awkward moment with his faithful chambermaid and his wife's dear friend.

Robin stepped in the parlor, stopping when he found Regina lounging on the couch as she read. She was already dressed in her nightgown and silk robe, her dark hair tied in a loose ponytail that rested over one shoulder. She nibbled on her thumb absentmindedly as her eyes moved from left to right, absorbed in whatever story she was reading.

As she turned the page, she glanced up and smiled when she saw him. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am," he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"One of my favorite jobs. And thankfully you aren't a difficult patient," she said, closing her book.

He straightened up as his stomach rumbled. She laughed, standing as well. "I saved you some cold meats. Have a seat and I'll get them for you."

Robin sat down, watching as Regina retrieved the tray of cold meats. She returned to the couch, curling her legs under her as she began to feed him. It amused him but it wasn't like earlier when she had tucked him in. This had an erotic air to it and her fingers lingered against his lips longer and longer.

As they inched closer to each other, Robin wanted nothing more than to pick her up and take her to bed so he could ravish her properly. Yet his headache had taken a lot out of him and he was still tired. He knew the moment he laid down again, he would fall asleep.

That was certainly a mood killer.

"Robin? Are you alright?" She took his face in her hands, studying him with concern in her brown eyes.

He smiled at her. "Just tired. The headache really knocked me out this time."

She frowned, though. "Maybe you should see the royal physician about them. They're getting worse."

"I know," he conceded. "I'll go see the physician tomorrow. I promise."

"Thank you." She brushed her thumb over his lips before kissing him. "Are you ready for bed or did your nap reenergize you?"

Robin ran his hand down her arm. "Unfortunately, I'm still tired. But even if I wasn't, I would still just lie in bed holding you."

"Romantic sap," she said, warmth coloring her words to give them an affectionate tone. She stood, holding out her hand to him. Wordlessly, he took it and followed her into the bedroom.

Within minutes, they were under the covers and she was wrapped up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest as he pressed his cheek against her hair, eyes closing. He felt her breathing even out as she drifted off, placing a kiss to the top of her head before sleep claimed him as well.

* * *


	15. The Harvest Festival

### Chapter 15: The Harvest Festival

Regina knocked on the door to Tuck's workroom, smiling at the friar. He straightened up from his table before hurrying to unlock the lower half of the door. "Your Majesty! To what do I owe the honor?"

"Robin has been suffering from bad headaches as of late," she replied. "The physician believes they are brought on by stress and advised me to keep some chamomile as well as yarrow to brew tea that will help with the pain."

Tuck nodded. "Both are excellent pain relievers. I can give you some. I'll also give you lavender. It can ward off the headaches. Stich it into little packets that you can tuck under pillows and into his clothing."

"I'm not much at sewing." She grew sheepish as she thought of her abysmal skills. Even Irene had to shake her head when she saw Regina's inability with a needle.

"I'm certain someone will help you with that. The Queen Mother even," Tuck suggested, handing her some sprigs of lavender along with the chamomile and yarrow.

Regina took the packet, nodding as she considered asking Catherine. "Thank you, Tuck."

"Of course," he replied, bowing. "If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come down."

She nodded before glancing around. They appeared to be alone but she lowered her voice anyway. "What about the other thing we asked you?"

Tuck checked around, closing the doors. He still spoke in a low volume, just to be safe. "I'm still looking. The Dark One is tricky. The best thing I can find is trying to renegotiate your deal."

"He wants me," she replied with a sigh. "I doubt he'll renegotiate for anything."

"I wouldn't advise it either. There are stories that he usually asks for someone's first born."

Coldness gripped her heart and she pressed her hand against her stomach, despite the fact there was no child growing there yet. "That's worse than him wanting me."

Tuck nodded. "I thought the same. Don't worry, though. I'll keep looking. We'll find something, Regina, I promise you will stop the Dark One."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him. "I am glad Robin and I have you on our side."

She opened the door, surprised to find Robin standing there. His arm was raised and his hand was balled into a fist, looking ready to knock.

"Ahh, there's my beautiful bride." He kissed her cheek. "Someone told me they saw you coming in here."

"I was just asking Tuck for some of the items the physician instructed us to get," she replied, holding up her bounty. "And then some."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Thank you, Tuck."

Tuck nodded. "Anytime, Robin. I hope it helps your headaches."

Regina thanked Tuck before taking Robin's hand. They walked back up to the palace together as a strong cold wind blew past them. She shivered and stepped closer to Robin. "The summer is definitely over."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "I'm having warmer clothing made for us. We should have some of it soon but your cloak is ready now. It's waiting in our rooms."

She smiled before it faltered. "I wish I could go see it but I have tea with some of the ladies now. Can you take these back to the room?"

Robin took the flowers and herbs from her, nodding. He then kissed her cheek. "Don't let them get to you, lovely. You're their queen and they should be honored to have tea with you."

"I will remember that." She cupped his cheek before giving him a quick kiss. "Your whiskers are coming in. Perhaps have Tink shave you."

He rubbed his cheek. "I don't know. I was thinking of perhaps growing them out into a beard. What do you think?"

She tilted her head, trying to imagine him with a beard like his uncles and other Sherwoodian men. "I don't know. I'll have to leave it up to you."

Robin kissed her again before heading back toward their rooms. She checked her reflection in the mirror, patting the pins that held her dark hair up in a bun as Chloe entered the room.

"Hello, Chloe," Regina said, turning to face her. "How are you this day?"

She sighed. "I fear I might be getting a cold with the change of weather."

"Sorry to hear that. The temperatures are dropping, aren't they?" Regina asked, rubbing her arms. Even the brief walk from Tuck's had her chilled.

"Happens every year," Maggie said, entering the room. She gave Regina a sympathetic look. "You'll get used to it soon."

Chloe frowned, shaking her head. "I was born in Sherwood and I am not used to how fast the weather can change."

"I like the cold weather," a third woman said, crossing the room. She was older, closer in age to Catherine and Maggie, with graying blonde hair and a sophisticated air about her. Approaching Regina, she curtsied. "I am Lady Elizabeth, Duchess of Hutton."

"Pleasure to meet you," Regina replied, bobbing polite curtsy. "Welcome to our tea."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lady Elizabeth insisted.

Chloe looked around, frowning. "Is You-Know-Who coming?"

"Lady Ellis? Yes, I invited her." Regina frowned as well. While she knew Lady Ellis would only give her a headache, there were also some valuable lessons Mother had taught her, such as keeping one's enemies close.

"Lenora is coming? Is she giving you any trouble, dear?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "I know she often gave Queen Catherine trouble. Eleanor and I tried to convince her to throw Lenora out…"

"I think Catherine wanted to keep her close to keep an eye on her," Maggie replied before giving Regina a knowing look. "Something I feel is still going on."

Regina didn't respond as Lady Ellis blew in. Her face was red and her hair looked a mess, frizzy and untamed out of its usual net. She pointed to it. "Look at this!"

Maggie cleared her throat. "Do…Do you want a few minutes to brush your hair? I'm certain Her Majesty will grant it."

"Of course," Regina replied, remembering herself. She tried to sound as gracious as possible. "Take however long you need. We won't serve the tea until you join us."

Lady Ellis huffed. "It's not something that can be fixed with a brush. My hair is falling out!"

Regina was stunned into silence. Lady Ellis' blonde hair seemed as thick as ever. "Are…Are you certain?" she asked.

"Quite," Lady Ellis replied tersely. She held up her fist, a chunk of blonde hair inside it. "See?"

That took Regina back, for it wasn't just the usually few strands that ended up falling out or pulled out by brush. It was a substantial amount, enough to cover a small doll. "Have you spoken to the royal physician?" she asked, concerned for Lady Ellis.

"This isn't something the physician can fix! I have been cursed by someone who doesn't like me," she replied, eyes focused on Regina.

Regina's stomach tumbled as the other ladies tensed up. Lady Elizabeth recovered her voice first. "Certainly you aren't accusing Her Majesty of being a witch?"

"We've all heard the rumors," Lady Ellis said. "She's working with the Dark One! Perhaps she has a love spell on the king and that's why he's so devoted to her."

"He's a Locksley. All Locksley men are utterly devoted to their wives. No magic necessary," Maggie pointed out.

Lady Ellis sniffed. "I know it's her. She's trying to embarrass me because she's threatened by me."

"It sounds like you're more threatened by her," Lady Elizabeth retorted. "You did not lose your hair because of magic. Go see the physician and leave the accusations against the queen at the door. Understand?"

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when she curses you next," Lady Ellis huffed. She then stormed off, leaving behind four surprised women.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Well, that was unexpected. Should…Should we go after her?"

Maggie shook her head. "I think it's best if we let her sulk for a bit. We can still have tea, though, if Her Majesty wants."

"Tea sounds wonderful," Regina said, trying to put the episode with Lady Ellis behind her. She turned to Lady Elizabeth with a wide smile. "I'd love to get to know you, Lady Hutton."

"I would love to get to know you, Your Majesty," she replied warmly. "Please, lead the way."

Nodding, Regina lifted her skirts and headed toward one of the parlors so they could proceed with their tea. Her spirits were high now that she didn't have to worry about Lady Ellis and the afternoon promised to be a pleasant one.

* * *

Regina wrapped a shawl around her as she and Robin returned to their rooms following another state dinner. She pressed herself closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her to share his body warmth. He kissed the side of her head. "Almost there, lovely, and then I'll make us a roaring fire."

"I don't know if I'll make it the entire winter," she said, shivering. "Maybe I am too delicate coming from good Southern nations stock."

He chuckled. "This is only your first winter, my love. I'm certain you're heartier than you know. We'll make a Sherwoodian of you yet."

Regina chuckled as well as he opened the door, bowing. "After you, milady."

"Milord," she replied, stepping past him.

He wrapped his arms around her once the door was closed, holding her against his chest. "I'm going to build you a surprise in our room. You wait here and I promise I won't let you freeze."

"Well you better be fast if you want to keep that promise," she teased, kissing his cheek before he pulled his arms away from her.

A chill settled into her bones as Robin slipped into the bedroom. She crossed over to their liquor cabinet, pouring herself a generous helping of whiskey. It would warm her up better than the cordial they had served at supper, she knew. She downed the amber liquid happily, feeling a warmth start in her core and then spread through her blood.

"Are you done in there yet, love?" she called out to her husband, taking another sip of her whiskey.

"Almost," he called back.

Curious, she wandered into the bedroom. There was a nice roaring fire in the hearth, its warmth more efficient than the whiskey she was still drinking. Robin knelt in front of the fire in his bathrobe, spreading out a large fur on the floor. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could sleep down here, right in front of the fire," he said, though he wasn't meeting her eyes.

She knelt, making sure to mind her skirts around the fire. "Robin…?"

He sighed. "Alright. I was hoping we could make love in front of the fire."

"You could've just said that," she replied, inching closer to him as she held out the glass of whiskey to him. "I hope you would know that I don't think we can only do that in bed. Especially after all those times in the bathtub."

Robin shrugged, taking a sip of the whiskey. "I don't know. I'm still getting use to this whole marriage thing as well, lovely."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job of it," she replied, taking the glass back for another sip. "And I would love to make love to you in front of the fire. It's very romantic."

"Then why do I feel like I'm negotiating?" He sighed as he took a sip of the whiskey.

She scooted closer, pressing herself against him. Taking the glass, she downed the rest of the amber liquid inside before setting it aside. "Let's stop talking, how's that?"

He grinned, cupping her cheek before kissing her. She moaned into it, tasting only the whiskey they had drunk, as she grabbed onto his nightshirt. They pulled each other closer, melding their bodies together.

"Undress me," she whispered, eyes still closed as she stroked his hair. "Please."

She felt his fingers undo her laces and her dress loosened, sliding off her. Regina kicked it away from the fire, not carrying if it wrinkled. All she wanted was out of her remaining layer of clothing—stays, hosiery and shift.

Robin made quick work of it, his fingers hot when they brushed against her chilled skin. She felt the heat from the fire start licking at her and sighed as he laid her on the soft furs. He hovered over her, smiling. "Better?"

"Much," she replied, tugging on his nightshirt. "But now you're overdressed for the occasion."

He swatted away her hands. "Not yet. I want to have you writhing and gasping out my name first."

"Still negotiating?"

"Not really, no," he replied, kissing her stomach. "More like me tending to your every need."

She moaned, his words spreading warmth throughout her body and sending wetness flooding between her legs. "I love you."

He grinned, the same silly smile he always had whenever she let those three words slip from her lips. "I love you too."

Robin pushed her legs gently and she opened to him, her stomach already flipping with anticipation of what was to come. When he pressed a soft kiss to her clit, her hips bucked and she gasped. It was going to be a very good night, she knew.

He licked at her, his tongue teasing her clit and her entrance as she tried to get purchase on the furs. She brought one hand up to her breast, teasing her own nipple as he sucked at her clit. It assaulted her senses on several fronts and her mind was already spinning while her body hummed.

Robin's tongue worked its magic and she felt she was close. As a fire more intense than the one in the hearth promised to explode inside her, she gasped out: "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

One more broad lick had her undone and she moaned out her release. Robin kept licking and sucking as she rode out her orgasm, knowing it was only the first of the night.

He laid down next to her, blocking out the fire with his body. Robin propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at her. "Is my queen pleased?"

"Almost," she rasped, rolling closer to him. "Her king is still overdressed."

"Then he shall remedy that." Robin knelt and pulled off his nightshirt, tossing it onto the bed.

Regina sat up to admire the way the shadows caused by the fire danced across his toned chest and half-hard cock. He grinned at her, fingers grazing her cheek. "Now is my queen pleased?"

"Very," she replied, wrapping her hand around his cock. "And now she wants to please her king."

He smirked before kissing her, his fingers tangling in her hair. She began to stroke him lazily as she nibbled on his lower lip. Robin opened up eagerly, letting her tongue enter his mouth. His tongue rose to meet hers as their hot flesh was pressed together in front of the fire.

Robin fell backward, landing on the fur as she straddled him. His strong hands held her steady at her hips while she gently ran her nails across his chest. She toyed with some of his coarse chest hair before flicking a nipple, drawing a hiss from him. "Pleased?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Don't stop, my queen. Please."

"As my king wishes." She aligned her entrance with his cock as she brought his hands up to her breasts.

He gave them a gentle squeeze before his thumb played with her nipples. "I love your breasts."

"I know," she moans, sliding her slick folds over his cock and taking him inside her. She takes a deep breath, once again adjusting to the feel of him.

Regina began moving, bracing herself on his shoulders as she did so. His cock brushed her clit just the right way and his hands on her breasts sent her mind reeling. She moaned again as she adjusted her angle, letting his tip brush against that perfect spot inside her. "Robin…"

"Like that," he moaned. "So good, my queen."

She picked up her pace, fighting her urge to close her eyes. Regina wanted to watch Robin this time, to see what he looked like when he came inside her.

He closed his eyes, his mouth opening wide as he arched into her. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face and she felt her own prick at her eyes. She wiped her eyes, clearing so she could watch him as she felt him getting closer and closer.

Regina knew her own release was close as well. She moaned his name as he let out a strangled cry. "So good, Regina," he gasped. "So good."

"Come for me, my king," she said, surprised by her own boldness. She smirked. "Your queen orders it."

He let out a strangled cry as she felt him release inside her. She continued to ride him hard and fast, her own release building. Her fingers tightened on his arms as she cried out his name, head spinning as stars appeared before her eyes.

She collapsed on top of him, her limbs feeling like jelly. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I did," he whispered back, gathering her hair and pulling it off her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Her eyes began to flutter closed and she felt drowsy between her orgasm and the warmth from the fire. Robin pressed another kiss to her shoulder. "Sleep, lovely."

She nodded, curling up against him. He continued to press kisses to her shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Knocking woke Regina up the next morning. She raised her head groggily from Robin's shoulder, groaning. "Who could that be?"

"I don't care," Robin moaned. He lifted his head, eyes still closed and yelled: "GO AWAY!"

"Oi! Keep yelling like that and I'll just take my wife and go back to that lovely little chateau we left. You can be your own secretary!" Will's muffled voice came through the door.

Robin sat up, eyes wide. "Will! Hang on and we'll be right out!"

"That's more like it! I'll be waiting out here for you," he replied.

Laughing, Regina sat up and kissed her husband's cheek. "Excited that Will and Ana are back?"

"Yes," he said, standing up and stretching. "I've missed them."

She pulled her knees up and crossed her arms on top of them, resting her chin there as she studied her happy husband. He looked relaxed, something he didn't look like very often nowadays, and she commented on it.

He turned his gaze to her, still as adoring as ever. "This is because of you, lovely," he told her. "Don't think otherwise."

"Last night was very relaxing," she agreed, taking his hand. He hoisted to her to her feet, pulling her against his body before kissing her. She melted into it, enjoying the feel of his heated body against hers.

There was another knock. "If you two are having at it in there, I'll just come back. I'm not going to be an audience to that!"

Robin broke the kiss, pulling back with a huff. He scowled as he repeated to himself: "I'm happy he's home. I'm happy he's home. I'm happy he's home."

"My dress is a bit more complicated than we thought," she yelled, winking at Robin. "Once we figure it out, we'll be right there."

That seemed to appease Will and they quickly pulled out outfits to wear. Robin helped her into her dress, which did have complex lacing in the back. Tink, though, had most of it worked out so that he could easily lace her up. She focused on pinning up her hair as he finished getting dressed himself.

When they stepped out, Will was sitting on their couch. He grinned at them. "About time, you two!"

"Sorry," Regina said, before rushing toward him with open arms. "Welcome back, Will. We're both so glad you're home."

He hugged her tightly as he chuckled. "Ana and I missed you two too."

"How is my cousin?" Robin asked, giving him a stern look.

"Well, I might be biased, but she looks as happy as Regina does." Will smiled at them, happy as well.

Regina stepped back, leaning against Robin as she smiled up at him. "I'm certain you have made her as happy as Robin has made me."

He kissed her head before turning back to Will. "Where is Ana? Perhaps we could have breakfast together."

"That's why I came to get you," Will replied. "I left my beautiful wife with her parents and your mother to come invite you to a family breakfast."

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?" Robin said, taking Regina's hand. He motioned for Will to lead the way. "After you."

Will shook his head. "I want to hear about how you ended up in the river because I wasn't there to watch your foolish self."

Robin sighed. "I am going to kill John for telling you."

"You do you know someone would've told me eventually, right?" He raised an eyebrow. "So, tell me the story."

"It upsets Regina," Robin protested weakly, though she knew it was the truth.

She nodded, supporting him. "I don't like to think about how close I came to losing him."

"Then I'll discuss it with Robin later," Will replied. He gave his friend a hard look. "But we will discuss it."

Robin rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "After you, my love."

She kissed his cheek. "He's just worried about you," she whispered. "We all care a great deal for you."

"I know, I know." He kissed her before they stepped inside to join the rest of his family for breakfast.

* * *

Regina was very glad to have Ana back. Ella was a cheery companion who could put her in a good mood and Chloe was always willing to help Regina with whatever she needed. Maggie was much like Catherine and Eleanor—a more matronly figure who mentored Regina—and Lady Elizabeth was starting to edge into that category as well.

Ana, though, was a friend, confidant and a guide. Having grown up in court as a member of the royal family, she knew everyone and everything. She whispered information into Regina's ear, allowing her to be a knowledgeable queen and connect more with the nobles who still didn't accept her. Most of all, though, she was someone Regina felt she could tell everything to—especially the things she couldn't tell Robin.

"Ana, I need to speak with you," Regina said, catching the woman's arm after dinner one night. "In private."

"Of course." Ana looked concerned but she guided Regina into an empty room, closing the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

Regina wrung her lace gloves in her hands, her stomach doing flips. "Robin is hiding something from me and I'm concerned about it."

Ana furrowed her brow. "What do you think he's hiding? Certainly not an affair."

"No," she replied, certain of one fact. "Your cousin is loyal and his love is true. I know he has not looked at another woman the way he looks at me since I've come to Sherwood."

"So then what do you think he's hiding?"

Regina sighed, shrugging. "I don't know. I know it must be something serious for he's very grave sometimes, when he thinks I'm not looking and he allows himself to get lost in his thoughts. It worries me."

"Understandable," Ana said, nodding. She took Regina's hands. "I will see what I can find out but keep in mind, I may have no more luck than you. My cousin is an open book and hates keeping secrets. If he's not telling you something, it must be for a greater purpose. Or someone is not letting him tell."

"Would the council forbid him from telling his queen something?" Regina asked, knowing that they still did not care for her. Yet she found it difficult to believe Robin would then follow their order to not tell her something.

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. All I can promise is to do my best. For now, you're just going to have to trust Robin."

"I do," Regina replied, her heart hurting. "I just hate not knowing what's troubling him. How can I comfort him?"

"I am so glad he found someone like you." Ana hugged her before tugging her hand. "Come, before our husbands start to worry."

Regina took her arm again and they left the room. As they sought out Will and Robin, she prayed that whatever it was her husband was keeping from her wasn't as serious as she feared.

* * *

Tink laid out a gorgeous gown made of gold brocade with a skirt embroidered with red and orange leaves. Brown fur lined the cuffs and little pearls were sewn into bodice's square neckline. Regina ran her fingers over the fine dress as she stood in the several petticoats she had already donned to give the skirt the proper voluminous look. This was the finest dress she had worn since her wedding gown and she wanted to make certain everything was perfect.

"I feel this dress embodies autumn itself," she said.

"The royal dressmaker topped himself this year," Tink agreed. "Arms up, please."

"How grand an event is this?" Regina asked, holding her arms over her head as Tink slid the dress over her body.

As she tightened the laces, Tink replied: "It's one of the biggest festivals here in Sherwood. People come from all over to Locksley. You and Robin will spend the morning accepting tributes before heading to the festival.

"Let's do your hair. We'll have to do a low bun because of the crown." She motioned to the jewel-encrusted silver crown resting on a velvet pillow on Regina's vanity. It had been brought from the Royal Treasury just for her.

Tink skillfully braided Regina's dark locks as Regina sank in her chair. She had barely begun her day and she was already exhausted. It had been the same the day before, so she had turned in early. Yet here she was, fatigued as if she hadn't had a good rest. Regina prayed she would make it through the day.

"Milady, there is something I wish to discuss with you," Tink said, weaving ribbons into the braids.

Regina frowned. "We've been over this. You can call me Regina. What do you wish to discuss?"

She saw Tink open her mouth but shut it again when Robin entered the room. He grinned at Regina. "You look absolutely beautiful. You'll be the envy of every woman at the festival."

"Only because I'm married to you," she replied, smiling at him. Tink gave her a tight smile and she wondered why her friend had chosen to stay silent. What was did she have to say that she couldn't in front of Robin?

He stood next to Tink. "Are you almost done? Will said the Great Hall is starting to get crowded with people offering tributes."

"What exactly are the tributes?" Regina asked.

"Something from their harvest, so a lot of vegetables and fruits. Last year, one farmer presented Father and Mother with his biggest pumpkin. We had to keep it in the courtyard."

Tink giggled. "I remember that. We ate pumpkin everything for a month!"

"I hope he doesn't bring another one this year. I don't think I could stomach another month of pumpkin," Robin said. Regina had to agree as she swallowed down nausea rising inside her at the thought.

Tink stepped away. "I'll let you do the honors of crowning your wife," she said.

He thanked her before holding a beautiful ruby necklace against Regina's neck, tying it around it. "First, though, I wanted to give you this."

"Robin!" she gasped, running her fingers over the precious jewels. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. It's your first Harvest Festival and I want it to be special. So I went over to the Royal Treasury and looked through the crown jewels for just the perfect accessory." He smiled at her, resting his warm hands on her shoulders. "I am glad you like it."

"I love it," she replied, motioning for him to crouch down. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now, my crown?"

"Ahh, yes," he said, picking it up and nestling it amongst her braids. It shone in the light, making her feel more regal.

Robin helped Regina stand and she took him in. He wore a gold doublet to match her dress and black leather pants, matching his boots. A ceremonial sword rested against his hip and his crown was snug around his forehead. She played with a lock of his blond hair, smiling. "You like quite dashing, milord."

"I pale in comparison to you," he whispered before holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

She stood, taking his arm as they began to head down to the Great Hall. Regina's vision began to swim and her head span as she stumbled a bit. Her grip tightened on Robin's arm as he stopped.

"Regina, lovely, are you ill?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist to provide additional support.

"I need a moment," she replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, everything was clear. She stood again and smiled at him. "Sorry. The crown still throws my balance off."

He nodded though she didn't feel he was convinced. "Lean on me, love. I've got you."

"I know," she said, leaning against him. She closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep in his arms right there.

"Regina?" He gave her a little shake.

She straightened up, smiling at him. "Sorry. I am fine. I promise you."

Robin didn't move, frowning at her. "I want you to make me a different promise. If you feel sick, you tell me. We can make the proper excuses and get you some care."

"I don't want to ruin the Harvest Festival," she protested.

"You won't," he insisted, cupping her face. "I need you to promise me. Please, Regina."

She nodded. "I promise to tell you if I'm feeling ill."

"Starting now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am tired," she admitted. "It is nothing to worry about, though. We will be sitting for most of the morning, correct?"

He sighed. "Yes, but I will hold you to your promise."

Regina chuckled. "I know you will, love. Now, shall we go before they send a search party for us?"

* * *

Trumpets heralded their arrival to the Great Hall as two footmen opened the great double doors. People filled every available space from the furthest corner to right against the red carpeted stairs leading to the throne. The people in back all wore peasant clothing—outfits made from homespun wools or linens. Most were dressed in muted colors and as Regina processed up the aisle with Robin, she noted change in classes by how brightly colored their clothing was and the materials used to make their outfits.

Robin helped Regina sit before taking his own throne. Once he was seated, he nodded at Will, who stood by his side. Will stepped forward and raised his voice so all could hear: "Hear ye, hear ye. Their majesties King Robert and Queen Regina are now seated before this court. Al who have business or grievances are invited to bring them forth."

Several nobles first brought complaints and grievances before Robin, most of them land disputes. He rendered decisions quickly and easily in each matter before focusing on the lower classes. A few merchants brought forth their own grievances, including an older woman who owned a smithy. She was owed for work done but the customer accused her of shoddy craftsmanship.

"He's just trying to get out of paying me, Your Majesties," she said. "I take pride in my work."

Robin was rubbing his chin as he studied the two and Regina knew he was weighing his options carefully. She, though, had a question and leaned forward to ask it. "Maybe we see the item in question?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have it right here." The woman pulled out a beautiful wooden box from her bag. At Will's nod, she approached Regina and opened it. Blue velvet lined the inside, cushioning a long dagger with an ornate hilt.

Leaning forward, Robin motioned to the dagger. "May I?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied, eyes downcast.

Robin picked up the dagger carefully and studied it. He frowned before looking to the gentleman who commissioned the weapon. "Can you show me where this dagger is lacking? For it looks perfectly fine to me."

The man stuttered a response but it was still muttered so low, Regina couldn't understand him. Robin frowned as he placed the dagger back in the box. "It seems to me, good sir, that the dagger is satisfactory and that Madam Smithy is right. You are trying to avoid paying her."

"Your Majesty…" the man began but Robin held up his hand.

"Good sir, if the next words out of your mouth aren't an acceptable explanation as to why you cannot pay this woman for her work, I would advise you to keep them to yourself," he warned, anger in his voice. Robin hated when people tried to cheat others and Regina felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

Under Robin's watchful eye, the man paid the money owed for the dagger and took the box from the woman. She thanked both Robin and Regina profusely before producing a lily, handing it to Regina. "My best wishes for your marriage, my queen."

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she held the lily close.

The rest of the people gathered produced their tributes, bringing forth several fruits and vegetables to give to her and Robin. Several also handed her lilies and Regina had a fine bouquet as the morning wore on.

One man brought up a pumpkin that was large and heavy. He set it down and bowed to them. "I apologize, Your Majesty, but my pumpkins weren't as large as they were last year."

"No need to apologize," Robin said, his relief evident to Regina. "This is more than a suitable tribute. Thank you."

The man bowed and walked away as the last family stepped forward, comprised of a man and woman not much older than she and Robin as well as their young daughter. She had dark hair, just like her father, and it was curled with ribbons in it. The little girl clutched wildflowers in her hand, looking up at Regina with shy eyes as she hid behind her mother.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," the father urged her. "Give the queen your gift."

Regina leaned forward and held out her arms. "It's alright, little one. There's no need to be afraid."

The little girl inched out from behind her mother's skirts. She then took a few tentative steps toward Regina, holding out the flowers to her. "For you because you have black hair just like mine!"

"Thank you," Regina replied, taking the flowers. "You are a very beautiful little girl."

Beaming, the girl climbed into Regina's lap. Her parents rushed forward but both Regina and Robin urged them to stay back. She cuddled the girl close to her, letting her study her face and hair. As she did that, she told Regina about how the girls back in her village said that she was beautiful because she didn't have golden hair like them.

"Well, I think they are just jealous," Robin said, leaning over the armrest of his throne as he grinned at the little girl. "I happen to find black hair very beautiful. You and Her Majesty are perfect examples."

The girl leaned against Regina more, trying to hide herself as she gave Robin a shy smile. "Truly?"

He nodded. "If those girls tell you that you're not beautiful, you tell them that His Majesty the King has proclaimed that all girls are beautiful, no matter their hair color."

"I will," she said. She then kissed Regina's cheek before hopping from her lap, returning to her parents.

As Regina sat up straighter, her head began to spin again and the room grew blurry. She felt like her head was going to float away and she reached a shaky hand to Robin, who took it with a squeeze.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Dizzy," she whispered back.

He squeezed her hand again. "Will, can we break for the day?" she heard him ask.

"Yes," Will replied. "They were the last for today. I can bring the session to a close."

"Do it," Robin ordered, rubbing his thumb over the back of Regina's hand. "Hold on, my love. We're almost done."

Will's voice was only just a mix of tones as his words failed to pierce her mind. She just clung to Robin's hand until he stood, helping her up. Regina leaned against him, blackness creeping into her vision. "Robin," she gasped.

He tightened his arm around her, almost carrying her from the Great Hall. "It'll be alright, Regina. I've got you."

Those were the last words she heard before the blackness took over and she went limp in his arms.

* * *

When Regina came to, she had been cradled in Robin's arms as everyone stood over her. The royal physician was examining her, determining it was her body getting used to the colder weather in Sherwood and lack of hearty foods. "Make certain she eats lots of meat and hot broths," he told Robin. "We'll have her body adjusting in no time."

Robin insisted that Regina spend the rest of the day in bed. "You rest. Mother and I will handle opening the Harvest Festival," he told her as Tink took off her gown.

Disappointment flooded Regina as well as the fear she was letting him down. "I want to be there for you, with you," she said.

"I know." He took her face in his hands, looking her right in her eyes. "I want you there too. But I want you healthy more. So please, just rest today. The festival goes on for five days. We'll have plenty of time together."

He kissed her forehead and then left her in Tink's care. Regina did as he asked, climbing into bed and falling asleep almost immediately. She woke a few times to eat at Tink's request and when Robin climbed into bed himself. He wrapped his arms around her and she drifted off again, happy to have him with her.

She threw up the next morning but hid it from Robin and Tink, cleaning the basin in the water closet herself to do so. Regina let Tink put the dress back on her and she clung to Robin's arm as he led her down to the Harvest Festival. She was determined to make it through it this time and was grateful she only wore a thin gold coronet around her head.

Trumpets once again heralded their arrival and people cheered as they passed out of the palace's main gate and into Locksley. Guards kept them from pressing around her and Robin, though she was able to pluck flowers from well-wishers, gathering a nice bouquet as they headed further into town.

"What does milady wish to do?" Robin asked, rubbing her hand.

She smiled. "I do not know. What does one do here at the Harvest Festival?"

"Well, we can peruse the vendors, try some food, or try our hand at the feats of strength," he said.

"I do not think this dress would be practical for that last one," she said, tugging gently on her skirt. "Perhaps we could peruse the vendors, as you said?"

"Of course, milady," he said, guiding her toward the main street. Regina had only ever ridden down it and it felt strange to walk it now.

Several wooden stands were set up along the dirt road, all offering different wares. She spotted several types of material as well different little trinkets. Regina tugged Robin's hand toward one that sold glass items, watching as the proprietor blew glass in the presence of the people gathered around him. It amazed her that something as sturdy and hard as glass looked like water.

"My husband's family has been blowing glass for several generations," his wife explained. "They take pride in their work, Your Majesties."

"As well as they should. I can tell he is an expert craftsman," Robin praised.

The woman beamed with pride. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Regina tugged on Robin's sleeve. "We should purchase something," she whispered. "Perhaps those wine glasses?"

"Whatever my queen wishes," Robin whispered back, motioning for Will to handle the transaction.

The woman thanked them profusely, grasping Regina's hand as she bobbed a curtsy. Regina smiled, thanked her for the glasses and then walked away with Robin. He chuckled. "I think you made that woman's year."

"I am glad," she said, happy that she was able to attend the festival…until she caught a whiff of something that had her stomach turning. "What's that smell?"

She glanced around, spotting several people turning a fat pink pig with an apple in its mouth on a spit over a fire. Bile rose in Regina's throat and she barely made it past Robin's boots, throwing up in nearby bushes as their little party blocked her from the view of the people at the festival. Robin held her, rubbing her back as she continued to vomit.

"We need to get her back to the palace," she heard him say. "I need a path cleared where no one will see her."

"I'm fine," she gasped out, still hunched over and dry heaving.

His grip on her tightened. "No, you're not. And you're going back to the palace. No arguments."

Regina didn't give him an argument until they were safe in their rooms. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I don't need to be coddled, Robin, nor do I need to be hauled out of festivals like a petulant child."

"You were throwing up in a bush," he said, voice low and tense. Anger radiated off him. "You told me you were fine. You lied."

"I was fine," she said, because she had been once she had thrown up earlier. "It was the smell of the pig."

His frown deepened. "No one else smelled anything, Regina. You're sick and shouldn't have been out."

"I told you. I am fine." Regina resisted the urge to stamp her foot. It was childish and she was certainly not throwing a tantrum.

"Regina, please stop fighting me on this," he said. "Just go lay down and do everything the physician told you. Please."

"Why? Why do you not believe me when I say I am not sick?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes as she tried to figure it out.

He paused before sighing, his shoulders sagging. "Because you are like me. We both will put our own health secondary to other things and I will not let you get worse because of it. I…I can't lose you, Regina."

"You're not going to," she insisted.

"There's no guarantee on that," he replied, grasping her shoulders. "I know how quickly someone can be taken. I couldn't bear it if this turned into something worse, something you couldn't recover from."

She sighed, softening under his words. His fear was understandable for she had it about his headaches, scared they might be indicative of something far more serious than stress. So despite her desire to return to the festival, she held out her handkerchief. "Well, since I can't be there to support you in person, promise you'll wear this as a token of my favor in the feats of strength."

"It would be my honor." He moved one hand to cup her cheek, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Regina."

* * *

Tink came in to check on her a few hours later, looking hesitant. Regina frowned, putting down her book. "What's wrong?"

"Remember yesterday I wanted to discuss something with you?" Tink asked.

She nodded, still curious about why her handmaiden had dropped it once Robin had entered the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied quickly. "I don't think so. It's just…Your courses. They haven't come."

Regina blinked a few times. She had been so busy since the storms, she hadn't really paid attention to it. "Oh. Well, I have skipped a month here or there. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"It's been two since you didn't get it yesterday like you were supposed to," Tink said. "I didn't want to say something in front of His Majesty so as not to get his hopes up, but with all your symptoms…"

Regina's stomach fluttered and she pressed her hand to it, wondering if it was the first stirrings of Robin's child. They had agreed not to rush into parenthood but were also enjoying being newlyweds, relishing each other any chance they got. It was possible she had conceived already.

"Is there a way to know?" she asked, feeling off-kilter with uncertainty.

Tink nodded. "I sent for the Widow Lucas. She's a very knowledgeable midwife and discreet. She's waiting in the antechamber for you."

Regina scrambled out of bed, accepting her robe from Tink as she hurried into the next room. Widow Lucas sat on the couch, wearing a dark blue dress and a matching blue cape over her shoulders. Gold frames were perched on her nose and she studied Regina over them. "Your handmaiden has told me your symptoms and her suspicions."

"Can you confirm if her suspicions are true?" Regina asked, sitting next to the woman on the couch.

Widow Lucas nodded, gray curls bobbing, before turning to Tink. "Pour some wine into a glass. Something you wouldn't mind tossing afterwards."

"Why?" Regina asked, frowning as Tink hurried to get the midwife what she asked for. The woman only smiled in response.

Tink returned with a glass of wine. "Will this do?"

"Perfect," the midwife said before looking back at Regina. "Do you need to use the water closet, my dear?"

Regina had been drinking tea and had a bowl of broth since arriving back at the palace. While she didn't need to rush to the water closet, she was starting to feel the first stirrings and so she nodded. "Why?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but I need you to urinate into this glass of wine. If you're with child, it will tell us."

Swallowing, Regina stood. If it was the only way to get her answer, then she was going to have to do it. "Tink, I think I'm going to need your help, if you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all," her friend said. "I'll follow you to the water closet. We'll probably have to leave the door open."

"I'll stand guard and make certain no one walks in on you," Widow Lucas assured Regina. "Good luck."

With a deep breath, Regina marched into her bedroom and headed straight for the water closet with Tink in tow.

* * *

Robin returned at sundown, whistling as he entered their rooms. "I won at swords and archery but I fear I was bested in wrestling," he called out.

"Is anything broken?" Regina replied, her nerves on edge as she put aside Snow's latest letter.

He chuckled. "Nay, milady. I am as whole as I was when I left you. Though there may be a few new bruises on my body. I haven't had time to check but there was a spot on my side that definitely felt sore earlier."

"I believe I will have to give you a thorough examination, milord," she replied. Only silence greeted her and she bit her lip, waiting.

Robin appeared in the doorway, slack jawed and wide-eyed. He clutched the letter she had written him earlier and she saw it shook in his hands. "Regina…Truly?" he asked.

She nodded, climbing out of bed. "Truly."

He let out a little laugh, gathering her into his arms and holding her close. She buried her head against his neck as she felt something wet hit her own. When Robin spoke, his voice quivered and she knew it was his tears. "I love you."

It had been only a short letter, nothing floral and filled with grand pronouncements of her love. She had written just two sentences that changed their lives forever.

_Dearest Robin,_

_My sickness is not caused by the oncoming Sherwoodian winter but rather by the newest heir to the Sherwoodian throne._

_I am with child._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched how medieval women detected pregnancy. Most of them didn't know until the baby started moving at around month five but there were a few tests used. Peeing into a glass of wine was actually one of them! Science has proven that there is an enzyme in a pregnant woman's urine that does interact with alcohol, so it appears this was one of the more reliable tests from that period.


	16. Yuletide

### Chapter 16: Yuletide

When the Harvest Festival ended and everyone headed back to their respective corners of Sherwood, Regina and Robin decided to tell their family the good news. They arranged for a private dinner in their rooms and as everyone sat around the table, Robin took Regina's hand and told them about the baby.

Everyone stared at them in stunned silence. Ana broke it first, standing up to hug Regina. "Congratulations, you two. This is such good news."

"My baby girl is going to have a baby of her own." Henry stood, misty-eyed as he approached Regina. Ana stepped aside, letting him take his daughter into his arms.

Robin stood there, watching the scene with a smile on his face until he felt a soft hand on his arms. He looked over to find Mother standing next to him, crying. Letting a little gasp, he hugged her. "Mother."

"My sweet Robin," she said, framing his face with her hands. "You've grown up. You're the king, you're a husband and now you're going to be father. You're not my little boy anymore."

"Oh, Mother," he sighed, hugging her. She sniffled as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Please don't cry. This is happy news."

"I know. But still…" She pulled back, giving him a smile with watery eyes. "You are going to be an amazing father."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mother. If I am even half the man Father was, I think I'll be alright."

"Your father would be so proud with how you've handled everything thrown at you this year," Aunt Eleanor said. "I know we all are."

Regina stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around Robin as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I certainly am."

He kissed her forehead, holding her close. It had been a surprise to read her letter to him, to learn that she was with child. He had wanted to wait until they had been married longer but at the same time, was not going to deny themselves the pleasures of the marital bed. As he had laid in bed with her asleep next to him, Robin knew this was a good thing. They were ready to be parents and they were going to love the child growing under Regina's heart with everything they had.

"We're not telling the court just yet," Robin said. "We want this to be ours for a little bit longer."

Mother nodded. "That makes sense. It's also early and things are bit more uncertain during this time."

Fear gripped Robin's heart and Regina curled closer to him at the thought of her losing the baby. He pressed his lips together. "We know."

"I'm going to try to do my best to keep up with my duties, but I might have to bow out every so often to rest or if I'm sick," she said, looking at Ana. "Do you think you could step in when I can't be there?"

Ana smiled, hurrying forward to take Regina's hands in her own. "It would be my honor, Regina."

"We'll all take care of you, Regina," Aunt Eleanor said. "You and that little one growing inside you."

Robin smiled, knowing it was the truth. "Thank you, all. We both appreciate it."

"And we love you," Regina added, radiating with joy. He basked in it and the love from their family, everything perfect for that moment.

* * *

The first snow came to Sherwood a few weeks after the Harvest Festival. Robin sat with his council, wanting nothing more than to flip the table and toss them all out as they had once again descended into petty squabbling. He was grateful for the little lavender packet his mother had sewn for him that Regina insisted he wear under his clothing to help ward off headaches.

He glanced out the window, noticing the first few snowflakes starting to drift past them. Robin smiled, feeling like a child as he thought of all he could show Regina once the ground was coated in white.

"Your Majesty?" Lord Hutton asked, looking at Robin curiously. It was then he noticed everyone was staring at him, meaning he was supposed to say something. Yet he didn't know what.

Robin sighed. "I am sorry. The snow distracted me. What were we discussing?"

"Perhaps it's best if we resume tomorrow," Lady Wellingsbury said, smiling at him. "It was nothing that needs to be resolved right now."

Lord Hutton nodded as he stood. "I agree. Your Majesty?"

Robin waved his hand, dismissing them. He watched them file out of the room until it was only Lady Wellingsbury and him.

She leaned closer to him and he blinked a few times, surprised she was so close to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Regina is with child," she said, leaning back with a triumphant smile.

He scowled. "Mother told you."

"No. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same light I saw in your father's after your mother told me she was expecting you." Lady Wellingsbury rested her cheek on her hand. "Congratulations, Robin. You and Regina are going to be wonderful parents."

"Thank you," he replied. "We're excited but not yet ready to announce. Regina's still not too far along."

She nodded. "Understandable. I agree. You two can announce when you're good and ready."

"I'm surprised," Robin admitted. "I thought you would've been pressing me to tell the council."

"To get them off your back, I'm know," she replied. "But they can find out in due time. Don't let them rush you into anything. I know they didn't rush you into this pregnancy."

He grinned, feeling his cheeks start to burn. "No, no they didn't. Regina and I relied on nature for this."

"I'm certain you did." Lady Wellingsbury gave him a cheeky smile before standing. "I'll let you go back to your wife. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. I think I'll introduce Regina to the snow," Robin said, standing as well.

She chuckled. "I think Regina has seen snow. How do you think the young princess got her name?"

* * *

"I haven't seen snow in ages!" Regina hurried out of the palace, her fur-lined cloak wrapped around her. She titled her head up, smiling as the flakes landed on her long black lashes.

Robin stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Lady Wellingsbury said something about Snow White's name…"

She nodded. "When I was little, around when I turned eight, I guess, we had a really bad winter. Snow storm after snow storm hit our country and buried us all in snow. Our servants gave up trying to dig us out for it kept snowing faster than they could dig. Not even Mother's magic could work.

"Supplies started to run low and we had to ration firewood and food. Most days Irene just dressed me in the warmest dresses she could find and a few times, she agreed to let me wear my riding pants," Regina continued. "That was when Snow was born. It took a few months though for her birth to be announced since the heralds couldn't make it out of the palace until the snows started to melt."

He held her close, watching as snow continued to cling to her dark locks. "Was that the last time you saw snow?"

"Pretty much. There were flurries here or there, but nothing truly substantial since that winter. It's as if nature realized it was too much and went light on us," she replied. "Does it snow a lot here in Sherwood?"

"Each winter is different, but we usually get a few snow storms," he said, kissing her cheek.

She laughed, stepping away from him. "So, what do you do in the snow?"

"Many things," he said. "We can make snow angels, build a snow man…"

Robin crouched down and gathered some snow in his hands. He packed it together, keeping his eyes on Regina the whole time.

She tilted her head, frowning. "What's that?"

"A snowball," he replied, grinning like the cat who got the bird.

Regina backed up a bit, her eyes widening. "You wouldn't dare pelt your wife with a snowball. Especially when she is carrying your child."

She pressed her hand to her stomach and he hesitated. There was little chance a snowball would hurt her but then he imagined her losing her footing and slipping, landing the wrong way. He definitely didn't want to chance it. Spying another target, Robin turned and let the ball fly. It landed on Will's back, covering his cloak in white.

Will turned slowly as Regina huddled closer to Robin, giggling into his shoulder. Robin watched his friend advance on him, scowling. "You did not hit me with a snowball!"

"What if I did?" Robin asked, puffing out his chest. "What are you going to do about it? I am your king."

"Yes, but you're still Robin. And Robin wouldn't hide behind his crown from a fight, believing it would give him a disadvantage."

He narrowed his eyes at Will, cursing the fact his friend knew him so well. Turning to Regina, he kissed her cheek. "I'm afraid I must leave you to go to battle, milady."

"I understand," she said, sounding serious though her lips twitched. "Be strong and come back to me, my love."

"I will do my best." He kissed her, smiling against her lips before pulling back. Robin turned to face Will. "Are you ready?"

Will raised an eyebrow as he packed together another snowball. "Are you?"

"Of course." Robin leant down, gathering snow to make a ball of his own. "In the name of fairness, I'll let you…"

He didn't finish his statement before he was hit with something cold and wet. Robin glanced down to see clumps of snow clinging to his tunic and nodded. "All right. That was your one free shot. No more kindness."

"Are you going to talk or are you going to throw some snow around?" Will launched another ball, hitting Robin in the arm.

Robin gathered up another ball, hurling it at his friend. They exchanged several volleys, racing around the snow-covered courtyard as Regina watched. Will was quick on his feet, always moving, but Robin's aim was just as true without his bow and arrows. He landed several snowballs on his friend but took just as many hits himself.

As the snow began to pick up in intensity, he knocked Will down. His friend grabbed onto his cloak, pulling him down with him. They laid on the snow, wet and cold but overjoyed. "That was fun," Robin said.

"It was," Will agreed. "It's been far too long since we had a good snowball fight."

Robin nodded, sitting up. He smiled as Regina hurried toward him, the black fur around her cloak covered in white. "Did I please my lady?" he called out.

"Yes, you did," she replied, leaning over him. "Now your lady would like to go inside and warm up by the fire."

"Of course. Will, you should head inside to your lady and get warmed up. This snow is not letting up any time soon." Robin glanced up at the sky.

Will did so as well before nodding. "A cuddle in front of the fire with Ana sounds wonderful now. Maybe I'll see if the kitchens have some mulled cider."

Regina's eyes lit up. "Mulled cider? I love that."

"Then I think a group trip to the kitchens are in order." Robin held out his arm to her. "Let's go and get out of the snow."

* * *

The snow grew heavier as the day became night. Robin only could see white whenever he looked out of the window and he cancelled that night's state dinner, opting to eat alone with Regina in front of the fire in their rooms.

She laid on the couch now, wrapped in her bathrobe as she rubbed her stomach. Robin watched her, smiling as he recalled her excitement that morning as she showed him what she was certain was a bulge. Their child was starting to make his or her presence known, she had told him. He had laughed and agreed, pulling her back into bed with him at the time.

Now, he studied her as the fire casted a beautiful glow on her. Robin had seen women grow and change as the children inside them grew. He wondered how his child would change Regina. Would she grow large? Carry high or low? How much would her breasts grow, getting heavy with the milk that would nourish their child?

"Robin? Is something wrong?" she asked, breaking his thoughts. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

He shook his head, climbing onto the couch to lay next to her. Robin pulled a blanket around them, holding her close against him. "I was just thinking about what you are going to look like in a few months."

"You mean fat and bloated?" She made a disgusted face, crinkling her nose.

Robin kissed it. "Beautiful. You'll always be beautiful, no matter how our child changes your body."

"There's that Locksley charm," she teased, caressing his cheek. "If we have a son, I am certain he will inherit it as well."

He toyed with her hair. "Do you think we will have a son or a daughter?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I care either way. As long as he or she is healthy, I will be happy."

"Me too," he replied, holding her close. He let his eyes close as the warmth from the fire washed over them.

Regina sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "This is nice. I'm going to like snow if it means we can cuddle like this."

He chuckled. "Me too."

They laid there in silence, listening to the crackles and pops of the log burning in the fireplace. Robin rubbed her stomach, smiling as he thought of the baby growing inside. "This is going to be the best Yule ever," he said.

"Yule?" she asked, frowning as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

He sat up a bit, frowning as well. "They don't have Yule in Mist Haven?"

"We have the Winter Solstice. Is it the same thing?" she asked, tilting her head with curiosity in her eyes.

"It takes place on the Solstice, so I guess," he said, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Do you also celebrate with great feasts and lots of dancing?"

She shook her head. "We didn't but I know the villagers nearby would light a giant bonfire and dance around it all night."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm sure it was. I wasn't allowed to go."

He frowned. "So your parents didn't do anything to celebrate Yule…I mean solstice…at all?"

"Well, we had a grand feast but that really wasn't much of a treat," Regina replied. "Daddy also gave me presents every year. Do you exchange presents here in Sherwood?"

"We do. You've given me mine early," he answered, pressing his hand to her stomach.

She rolled her eyes. "This gift won't be here until spring."

"Then I guess it'll be birthday present instead," he replied with a chuckle. "Still, you don't have to get me anything, Regina. I have you. That's enough."

"Nonsense," she replied, rolling her eyes again. "Especially as I know you'll get me something even if I told you that you were enough for me."

Robin bit his lip, pleased that she knew him so well. "Too true."

"I guess I'll need a dress."

"I'm certain Tink has the royal seamstresses on it already," he replied, wrapping a curl around one of his fingers.

She chuckled. "She is very good at staying on top of those things for me. I don't know what I would do without her."

Robin grinned, pleased. "That's why I wanted her to be your handmaiden. She's one of the best in the palace."

"Well, I should thank you." She smirked, scooting closer to him. Regina pressed kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips.

He kissed her tenderly, cupping the back of her head. She rested on his chest as she gripped his robe, pulling him closer. Robin nibbled on her lower lip and she opened to him, letting his tongue sweep her mouth.

She pulled away, eyes hooded. "Shall we turn in early, my king?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, my queen," he replied, standing up. He scooped her up and carried her into their room while she laughed the entire way.

* * *

"Is everything fine after yesterday's storm?" Robin asked Will the next morning. He sat in his office, a fire roaring in the hearth.

Will nodded, sitting down in one of the other chairs. "We've no reports of caved roofs or downed trees. Everything seems fine for now."

"Good," Robin replied, leaning back in his chair. "Then I can focus on the Yule celebrations."

"Shouldn't that be Regina's concern?"

"Yes, but they don't celebrate Yule in Mist Haven. They celebrate the solstice and even then, it sounded like Regina's mother thought it was more something for the peasantry to celebrate rather than nobility."

"I see," Will replied. "Certainly your mother and aunt can help Regina plan it. It won't stress her or the baby, I'm certain."

Robin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know. But if this is Regina's first Yule, I want everything to be perfect."

"Of course you do. Because that's who you are. However, I think Regina will enjoy it even if it's not perfect. She'll be with you." He gave Robin a pointed look.

"True, but still…"

Will sighed. "Fine. But you'll have to let Regina do something eventually."

"I know and I will. Just…not Yule. Not yet."

"Fine." Will shifted in his seat. "Are you and Regina going to announce her pregnancy then?"

Robin hesitated. "I've considered it but at the same time, it still feels too soon to share the news."

"How long are you going to wait? Until Regina's dresses can't be let out anymore? Or until she goes into confinement?" Will teased.

"It won't be that long. Just…Just not now. Probably after the New Year, when we feel more confident."

Will nodded. "It's your call, of course. Now, what do you want to do first about the Yule Ball?"

"Talk to my mother," Robin answered, sheepish. "She'll be able to help."

"Just let her plan the whole thing. She's done it for years."

He frowned. "I know. But I want to put my personal touch on it for…"

"For Regina," Will finished before sighing. He stood. "I'll see what we'll need. How's that?"

"Thank you, Will. What would I do without you?" Robin grinned at his friend.

"Let's pray you never have to find out." Will winked at him before sliding out of the room.

Robin chuckled before looking back over the papers on his desk. Yule was going to be perfect for Regina. He was determined to make it so.

* * *

Mother visited him an hour later. She smiled as she closed the door. "You know it is Regina's duty as queen to plan Yule."

"Will already reminded me of that," Robin replied, smiling at her. "I'm certain he told you what my reasoning is."

She nodded, taking a seat. "He did. I also agree with him that Regina doesn't want perfection. She wants you."

"I don't want to rehash this argument, Mother. I just…I just want to give her everything."

"You can't make up for how awful her mother was to her," Mother said, leaning against the desk. "Just love her now."

"I'm doing that."

She smiled. "Yes, you are. And she's loving you."

"Yes, she is. You're not going to deter me from my plan, though."

"I know," Mother replied. "I was hoping, though, to convince you to work with Regina. She should be able to plan this."

He sighed, knowing he was incapable of arguing with Mother. "I'll discuss it with her. If she doesn't feel up to it though…"

"That's different. Then I will gladly help you plan the festivities in her stead. Don't influence her decision." She gave him a pointed look.

"I would never. Not after everything her mother did," he insisted, slightly hurt that Mother would think that of him.

She nodded. "I just wanted to make certain. Now, how goes her pregnancy?"

"So far, so good," he replied. "She's been mostly tired and gets sick at night rather than the morning, though."

"Sickness can strike at anytime. It's a myth that it only happens in the morning," Mother replied. "Certain foods or smells may set her off as well. Your father had to ban pheasant for the entire time I carried you."

Robin frowned. "But I love pheasant. Almost as much as Regina does."

She laughed. "Well, you didn't like the smell before you were born. Whatever makes Regina sick now doesn't mean the baby will not like it when he or she is born and older."

"There's so much to learn, isn't there?" he asked with a sigh.

"There is. But you and Regina will learn together, just like your father and I did." She patted his hand.

He nodded before smiling. "I can't wait to be a father."

"You'll be great," Mother assured him. "And Regina is going to be a wonderful mother."

"I know," he said softly.

Mother stood. "Then why don't you get back to her? We'll see you for supper."

Robin stood as well. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I tend to have them." She winked at him.

He laughed before hugging her. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, my boy," she whispered before pulling away. "Now go. I have festivities to start preparing for."

* * *

Regina's eyes lit up when she saw Robin enter the room. "You're back early. And you don't seem to be upset so it's not because of the council."

"I haven't seen my council at all today," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I just came from a meeting with my mother."

"A meeting? About what?" She raised her eyebrow, tilting her head for added effect.

He laughed. "About the Yule festivities."

Robin's laugh died down as hurt filled Regina's eyes. "Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. "I thought…I was told…I mean…Isn't that one of my duties?"

Trying not to grimace, he nodded. "It is. Which she reminded me of. She will help you with the planning, if you want."

"I'd like that. I like spending time with your mother. When I do, I can almost imagine what it would've been like to have one who loved me." She lowered her eyes and he felt her mood change.

Robin rubbed her back. "Don't think about her. She's not worth your time or energy."

"I know, but I can't help but think about her now," she admitted. "What if I can't be a mother to our child because she was so horrible to me? What if I turn into her?"

"You won't," he assured her. "I know you, Regina, and I have seen you around other children. You are nothing but maternal."

She sniffed though, leaning her head against his shoulders. "I'm still scared. Aren't you?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified," he admitted, kissing her head.

Robin scooped her up and carried her to the couch. They laid down there, him holding her close. "I have absolutely no idea how to take care of a baby. But I know we'll have plenty of people who will help us. We'll also have each other."

"I know. I still worry," she whispered, staring at the fire.

He kissed her shoulder. "I know. How's this? I promise to talk to you whenever I feel scared if you promise to talk to me when you do."

"I promise." She rolled over, facing him. "I'm scared, Robin."

"I know," he replied, kissing her. "I know."

She tucked her head under his chin. "You'll be with me?"

"The entire time."

"Good," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Can we start with a nap? I could really use one."

Robin chuckled. "A nap sounds perfect."

* * *

The next month brought Yule to Sherwood. Regina worked with Mother, learning everything about their traditions and how to plan everything. Whenever he could, Robin assisted them but with many of his council members preparing to head home for the holiday season, he found he didn't have as much free time as he would've like.

Mother, though, took care of Regina. She made certain his wife didn't push herself too much and hid any sickness Regina had from the others. However, he began to hear whispers around the palace anyway, which brought back a question Will had asked him earlier.

"Do you think we should announce our good news at Yule after all?" he asked Regina, pressing his hand to her stomach.

She frowned. "I thought we agreed it was still too early. That we would do it sometime in the New Year. Why the change? Is it the council?"

"No," he replied. "At least not yet. I hear people whispering, though, so it's only a matter of time before a councilmember who isn't Lady Wellingsbury hears them."

"People already suspect?" She bit her lower lip.

He nodded. "They've been watching us like hawks. Some have noticed your lack of appetite at supper some nights and others have noticed you eschewing foods you had eaten other times."

"I…I hadn't thought of that." She hugged herself. "Do you think we have to tell everyone?"

"Don't let anyone in this court force you to do something you're not ready for," Mother said, entering the room with several bolts of cloth over her arms.

She set them down and then took Regina's arms in her hands. "You take your time and make that announcement when you're ready. You hear me?"

Robin smiled as his wife replied: "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't ma'am me," Mother chided gently. "I told you. You can call me Mother."

"I…I have too many negative feelings attached to that word," Regina admitted, looking close to tears.

Mother nodded. "Of course. Do you think you could just call me Catherine then?"

Regina took a deep breath, smiling. "I think I can do that."

"Good." Mother hugged her before turning to Robin. "So what say you two? Do you two feel ready to make the announcement?"

He glanced at Regina, who shook her head. "No, we don't."

"Then make that announcement when you do." Mother moved toward the cloth again. "Now, Regina, which one do you want to use for the tables at the festivity?"

Stepping back, Robin watched as she studied all the different bolts. Biting her lip, she looked torn between the red and the gold. She turned to him. "What do you think?"

"I am partial to the gold," he admitted. "You?"

"I think I like the gold too." She looked back, tilting her head before nodding. "Yes. The gold."

Mother smiled. "Excellent choice. I assume you'll pair it with white napkins?"

"Yes, that would go best," Regina agreed.

"Well, I'll let you two get some rest. We can go over the place setting selections tomorrow as well as the menu." Mother gathered up the bolts of cloth.

Regina frowned, pressing her hand to her stomach. "I don't think I should be making menu selections right now. I wouldn't want to punish the court because I can't keep a certain food down."

"Trust me, your child wouldn't be the first Crown Prince or Princess to govern the court's menu." Mother gave him a pointed look and he laughed. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

She wished them a goodnight before leaving them alone. Regina leaned against Robin. "Do you think I'm doing a good job?"

"Of course I do," he replied, pulling her close. "Yule is going to go off superbly, you'll see."

"I just worry. The court hasn't truly accepted me yet."

Robin sighed. "I know. I doubt Yule will change their minds, though."

"You're not doing a very good job at boosting my confidence," she said, voice muffled by his shoulder.

He chuckled. "Sorry, love. I wish I could just issue an order telling everyone to like you but we both know that won't work."

She sighed. "I know. I guess I just have to keep trying. Right?"

"Right," he said, rubbing her back. "They'll just have to accept you eventually."

"That doesn't sound much better. Almost like they'll just have to give up," she replied, her nose nuzzling his neck. "I have you though."

He nodded. "You'll always have me and my family. And you have some allies in court, right?"

"I do," she confirmed. "Though they are small in numbers."

"Yes, but they are all loyal people, Regina. They will always be loyal to you. I just know it," he assured her.

She sniffed, rising her head as she nodded. "Thank you. But can we change the subject?"

"Of course, lovely," he replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but your court and Yule."

He nodded. "How about Rocinante? I saw you heading toward the stables earlier. How is he?"

She smiled. "He's good but he's getting restless in his stall. With the snow, though, I can't take him out."

"Can you ride him?" Robin asked. "I mean, if it weren't for the snow?"

"No. The midwife says it's too risky for the baby." She sighed as she flopped onto the couch.

He sat down next to her, rubbing her arm. "You can always walk him though, right?"

"I guess so," she replied. Regina turned to him, biting her lip. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Any time," he assured her.

She nodded. "Can you ride Rocinante for me? So he gets exercise besides walking?"

Robin paused, touched that she would trust her beloved horse to him. He kissed her hand. "It would be my honor."

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. "I feel so much better knowing he's in your capable hands."

"Soon you'll be teaching our son or daughter how to ride," he replied, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

She chuckled as she leaned closer to him. "Slow down. He or she isn't even here yet. Let's not rush this."

"Good point," he conceded, holding her close. "I don't want to miss a single moment of this."

"Neither do I," she said, closing her eyes and smiling.

* * *

Robin woke to find Regina standing at the window, wrapped in her robe and frowning. He slid out of bed and wrapped himself around her, kissing her cheek. "Happy Yule, love," he whispered.

"It's gray out," she said in response. "No sun."

"That's alright. Everyone prefers snow on Yule. Legend says it means good luck in the coming year," he replied, rocking her.

She gave him a cold look out of the corner of her eye. "Do you mean that or are you just saying that to calm my nerves?"

"I mean it," he said, turning her around. "You can ask anyone you like about it too. They'll all tell you the same thing."

"I'll be certain to do that." She pulled away, taking his hands in hers. "Let's go see if Tink brought us some breakfast. I'm famished."

He laughed, letting her pull him into the next room. Tink looked up from the table, smiling at them. "Happy Yule, Your Majesties."

"Happy Yule, Tink," Regina said. "Though it is gray out."

"I know! Maybe we'll get snow. It's good luck, you know," Tink replied, clapping her hands as she smiled.

Regina glanced over her shoulder at Robin, who smiled back at her. "I was just telling that to Her Majesty."

Tink's smile morphed into a cheeky one. "Let me guess. Her Majesty didn't believe you?"

"I just thought people would want sunshine, not gray clouds," Regina replied, defending herself.

"Sunshine is usually preferable," Tink allowed. "Just not today. So stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

She then excused herself to lay out Regina's clothing for the day's festivities as Robin pulled out Regina's chair. "Milady?"

"Thank you," Regina said, sitting down. She placed her napkin on her lap as she said: "Remind me to give Tink her gift. I don't want to forget."

"You won't," he replied, certain of that fact as he sat down. He thought of the present he had waiting for her and bit back his smile.

She dug into the oatmeal and took a bite of apple to go with it. "I can't wait for the rest of the food your mother and I chose for today."

"The menu does look delicious," Robin agreed. "It also looks like you'll be able to keep most of it down."

"I hope so. It feels like I'm playing a game of chance with each meal. The babe can't decide what to like," she replied, sipping on her tea.

He smiled. "Mother says it will get better."

"Those who know keep telling me the same." Regina sighed. "I wish it would get better now."

Taking her hand in his, Robin raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss against her soft skin. "Patience, love."

She sighed. "That is in short supply now."

He released her hand and they finished breakfast just as Tink emerged from their room. She smiled at them. "Your outfits are ready. Do you need help with your dress, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, please, Tink," Regina replied, standing from the table and wiping her mouth with her napkin. She looked down at Robin. "I shall see you in a bit?"

"Absolutely," he replied, watching her as she returned to the bedroom with Tink. He wiped his own mouth before standing, heading down to his study where a manservant waited with his own outfit for the day.

* * *

Robin brushed down his hair, which had been mussed from sleep and putting on his clothes. The red velvet doublet was still stiff and he stuck a finger between his collar and neck, trying to loosen it a bit so it didn't feel like it was choking him. He had asked that his clothes not be so starched or at least beaten over the line, yet it seemed no one had taken him seriously. It was something he was going to have to rectify.

"You look nervous," Will said, entering with the coronet Robin was going to wear throughout the day.

"Not nervous," he replied. "Stiff clothing."

"I was worried for a moment. You weren't nervous on your wedding day and we both can agree that was the biggest day of your life." Will placed the coronet on his head, making certain it was secure.

Robin sighed. "Thanks, Will. Did you see Regina?"

"No," he replied, stepping back. "Breakfast didn't agree with the Crown Prince. Tink said she'll have Regina here as soon as possible."

"There's no need to rush. I know Regina is nervous about today and I don't want her worrying about anything." Robin opened the door and stopped short.

Regina stood there, wearing a beautiful red satin dress with black lace covering the bodice. The skirts weren't as wide as she usually wore and he drank in her curves before going up to the dark curls cascading over her shoulders, topped by the ruby encrusted tiara Robin had asked Will to retrieve for her. It matched the ruby necklace he had given her at the Harvest Festival.

"You look beautiful, as always," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss her. He detected mint mixed in with her usual vanilla scent.

She tugged on his collar, loosening it a bit more. "You look stiff. Did they use too much starch again?"

"Unfortunately," he replied. "But it's only a minor discomfort. I shall live."

"Good." She rose up on her tiptoes, kissing his nose. "I like having you around."

Robin held out his arm to her. "Shall we go greet our adoring subjects on the balcony?"

She nodded, taking it. "Your mother said this is similar to when we threw the bags of coins at our wedding."

"It is," he replied, urging her forward as Will followed. "It's for prosperity in the New Year and to encourage those who have to give to those who have not."

"Does that work?" she asked wryly.

Will chuckled softly behind them as Robin replied: "Usually. There are still a few who would prefer to receive than give."

"Your Majesties," Lady Wellingsbury greeted, wearing a beautiful green brocade gown. She curtsied to them before motioning to the bags on a silver tray beside her. "Are you ready?"

Robin nodded as Regina's grip tightened on his arm. When he looked at her, she was beaming and her eyes were shining. She looked up at him. "I love when we get to see our people," she whispered.

Pride filled him and he kissed her hand. "I love it too. Especially when we get to help them."

"That is the best," she replied, moving forward with him as trumpets and cheers heralded their appearance on the balcony. Robin heard people chanting his queen's name and warmth settled through him as she waved.

If only he could replace his court with the people, he thought as he launched the first bag into the crowd. Then he and Regina wouldn't have to worry so much.

* * *

Snow began to fall softly as the guards lined up for inspection. Will held Outlaw for him and the stallion pawed the ground, uncomfortable in his ceremonial garb. Robin patted the horse's neck. "I promise to make this quick, boy. We'll get you out of that soon."

As he mounted Outlaw, he looked up into the crowd. Mother and Regina sat next to each other, both wrapped in fur cloaks. His mother's was black, still a sign of her mourning for Father, while Regina wore a beautiful brown that reminded him of her eyes. She smiled as she looked over the soldiers in their green uniforms, sword hilts and boots polished to shine even without the sun.

Robin urged his horse forward, going at a slow pace so he could look over each guard who kept him and his court safe. He nodded at each other, noting that there wasn't even a hair out of place or a button missing. Everything was perfect.

He reached the end of the line and brought Outlaw to a halt. Raising his voice, Robin addressed the men: "All in order. You are dismissed for the holiday. Those with families are encouraged to go spend the time with them. Those without are invited to tonight's feast with the court. Dismissed!"

The men turned and marched away, heading back to their barracks. Robin dismounted and handed Outlaw's reins to a nearby stable hand. "Get him out of everything and give him extra hay. Maybe an apple," Robin ordered.

As the young man walked off with Outlaw, Regina and Mother approached him. "You looked marvelous," his wife said, kissing his cheek. "Very dashing."

"Where are you off to now?" he asked.

"Catherine and I are going to speak with the servants and give them their Yule gifts," she replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go check on Rocinante for you. Shall I give him an apple from you?" Robin smiled at her.

Her eyes lit up. "Please do."

"Then I shall see you for the feast. Don't overtax yourself."

She rolled her eyes though she kept smiling. "I won't."

They kissed again and he watched as she walked back toward the palace with Mother, Tink in tow. Robin took a deep breath and headed toward the stables.

* * *

Rocinante and Outlaw had adjacent stalls. His stallion was happily munching on oats so Robin focused on Regina's beloved horse. "Do you miss your mistress?" he asked the animal.

The horse seemed to give a nod and Robin laughed. "I don't blame you. She'll be in to visit you soon, though she can't ride you. I'll be doing that.

"We have a treat for you," he said, holding out the apple. "Happy Yule."

Rocinante took the apple and Robin chuckled…until he detected an eerie echo. He reached for his sword, listening for any sign he was not alone. There were no other sounds but the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Whoever you are, I order you to come out and show yourself," he said, raising his voice so it was heard up in the loft.

The high-pitched giggle returned. "No need to shout, Your Majesty. I'm right behind you."

Robin turned around to find the Dark One sitting on a bale of hay, one boot resting on it as the imp stared at him with unhuman eyes. Pulling out his sword, he pointed it at the Dark One. "Leave Regina alone."

"Did she tell you about our little deal?" the Dark One asked. "I'm here to collect."

"She doesn't want to study magic with you."

"I don't let people out of deals," he said, lounging still. "But I do alter them."

Robin hesitated. "I doubt it would be much better. What would you want?"

"Your wife is with child. If it is a girl, I want her so I can raise her and train her in magic." The Dark One's eyes bore into his soul.

"No." Robin pressed his blade against the imp's neck. "You will never bother my family again."

Pride seemed to flash in the Dark One's eyes for a moment before it disappeared. He laughed again. "I will get something for helping your wife. You'll see."

With a flick of his wrist, the Dark One disappeared in a cloud of mauve smoke. Robin fell forward, his sword landing in the haystack as the horses whinnied behind him. He cursed the Dark One and grew more resolute to keep Regina—and any possible daughters—safe.

* * *

Robin tried to look as calm as possible as he joined his family in the Great Hall. Most of his court filled the tables all dressed in their finery. He saw many wearing reds and golds, though a few families remained true to Sherwood green.

The hall was as festive as ever with red and gold draperies hung amidst evergreen boughs. Candles illuminated the room, chasing away the shadows of the long, dark winter's night. Musicians played in a corner as servants carried in several dishes for the night's meal.

"Everything looks perfect," he said, kissing Regina's cheek as he sat next to her.

She tilted her head and he knew she suspected something. However, she didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled and asked: "How are the horses?"

"They're good," he replied, relieved. "Rocinante misses you."

Regina laughed, taking his hand. "By the way, there's a roast pig across the hall but I've banned it at this table."

"Understood," he said, though he was slightly disappointed. However, he would put Regina's comfort over his own wants.

Once the baby came, though, he was having all the roast pig he could eat.

Robin stood and held his hand out to her. "Milady? It's time for the toast."

She nodded, picking up her glass of diluted cherry cordial, and he grasped his. He took a deep whiff, determining the servants had given him sherry. It was what his father had always preferred to toast with.

Everyone in the hall had fallen silent when they had stood and Robin held out his goblet. "This year brought us sorrow and joy. We lost my father too soon and grieved his loss deeply. He was a good man and a great king, one whose compassion and wisdom will be sung of for years to come. To my father, King Edward."

"To King Edward!" they chanted, taking a sip as Robin and Regina did the same.

Once the sherry was down his throat, he turned to his wife and held his goblet out to her. "Yet as we grieved the loss of my father, we welcomed a new queen. Regina has brought light and joy back to this court. She may not have been born in Sherwood but she has shown herself to love our land and our people in the short time she has been here. To Queen Regina."

Recalling the long pause at their coronation, Robin was surprised when those gathered responded immediately. "To Queen Regina!"

"And to you, my king," Regina said, holding out her own goblet. "For rising above your own grief and leading your people out of theirs. For taking care of your people, from the mightiest duke to the poorest child, and for showing yourself to be just as compassionate as I've heard your father was. A toast to King Robert!"

"To King Robert!" They toasted him louder than they had Regina, but he decided to count the fact that they hadn't hesitated as a small win for now.

Once everyone had finished drinking in his honor, he held his goblet high again. "To the New Year. May Sherwood and her people continue to see prosperity, good health and happiness in it."

Everyone toasted to the new year and drained their goblets, as tradition dictated. Robin clapped twice and they began eating, eager to enjoy the food spread out before them.

He and Regina took their seats again and began piling food onto their plates. As he ate, Robin studied his court. Many were trying to sneak glances at Regina, to see what she ate—and what she didn't. The rumors of an impending heir were circulating, he could tell, and they were searching for a sign to confirm them.

They could keep looking all they wanted. He and Regina would announce their good news in due time.

"Are you all right, love?" Regina asked, leaning closer to him. "You seem off tonight."

He smiled, patting her hand. "I'm fine. Nothing that good company, good food, good music and good dancing won't fix."

She narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It will only worry you," he replied. When she continued to glare at him, though, he sighed and relented. "It's something that should not be discussed in such a public setting."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Robin sighed, leaning closer. "Don't let it bother you. I won't let _him_ ruin our Yule celebrations. You worked too hard not to enjoy tonight."

"Only if you promise to dance with me," she whispered back.

"Was that ever in doubt?" He raised her hand to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss there. "It would be my honor to dance with you."

She shook her head. "You romantic sap."

"I'm your romantic sap."

Will groaned, resting his face in his hands. "Just dance together, you two, and save the bantering for the bedroom. Please."

"I'm sorry, Ana, that your husband doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," Robin replied, keeping his voice serious even as his cousin chuckled.

"That's because they're all in yours," Will snapped back.

"Let's dance, Robin," Regina said, eyes bright and a bloom in her cheeks. She leaned closer to him. "I think everyone is ready."

Mother nodded. "The food won't go anywhere. People can dance, eat, dance, eat, until the candles are just wicks."

"Who am I to say no to the two most important women in my life?" He stood, pushing his chair in before holding out his hand to his wife. "Milady?"

She took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor. Nodding to the musicians, he placed his hand on her waist. "Another waltz?"

"I love to waltz," she replied as the music started up.

They took a few turns around the dance floor before other couples began to join them. Within a few measures, skirts of different colors swirled together as men twirled their partners in time to the music. Regina laughed as Robin dipped her, her hand clutching his arm tighter.

Once he righted her, the musicians changed to a livelier tune. Robin's spirit buoyed as he took Regina's hand. "Just follow my lead. This one's easy," he told her.

She nodded and others joined the train he started, counting steps and weaving amongst the other dancers in time to the music. Regina laughed as she hopped along after him, guided by him and Will on her other side. As he danced, Robin kept glancing back at her, happy to see her so relaxed and full of joy.

* * *

They danced until the early hours of the morning. As the candles got lower, people began to take their leaves. Most sought out their king and queen, congratulating Regina for planning a wonderful Yule celebration and wishing the couple a happy new year. She beamed with each compliment, her worries no doubt slipping away.

"I think you might be winning over my court," he murmured as they danced alone one last time that night. One lone violinist played something slow for them and they were just swaying along.

She chuckled. "I think the generous amounts of spirits I had brought up are more likely than that."

"Perhaps," he replied. "Or maybe it's just you."

The violinist ended his song and bowed to the two of them. Robin thanked him and dismissed him to get some much-needed rest. Then he held out his arm to Regina. "Shall we retire, my dear?"

"I think I'm ready for bed," she said, taking his arm. "This has been a wonderful night."

Holding her arm close against him, Robin led her back to their rooms. Tink had already turned down their sheets and lit a fire for them. All they had to do was get out of their clothes and maybe slip into nightshirts. Robin, though, was fine with them going to sleep nude even if all they did was sleep.

Before that, though, he had one more thing to do. He pulled out a little box he had been hiding in his desk and held it out to her. "Happy Yule, my love."

She bit her lower lip before rushing to get something from her own desk. Regina pulled out a wrapped package and held it out to him. "Happy Yule, Robin."

They exchanged presents but Robin held onto his until Regina opened hers. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, gasping as she removed a small jewel-encrusted clock hanging on a gold chain. Lying it in her palm, she glanced up at him. "This is beautiful."

"It's useful and meaningful," he replied, smiling. "You'll always know the time and it's a promise of all the time we have together."

She let out a small laugh before kissing him. "Now open mine," she said, giddy.

Robin pulled off the paper she had wrapped his gift in, surprised to find a book of poetry from Mist Haven. He looked up at her. "What is this?"

"It's something Mother would've skinned me for if she knew I had it," Regina replied, tapping the book. "I read it every night by candlelight, devouring every word and praying that I would find a love like the one these poets spoke of. And now that I have, I'm sharing it with you."

He looked down at the book, no doubt one of her most prized possessions, before hugging it to his chest. "I'm honored. Thank you."

She leaned forward, lips puckered and he was about to meet her when she held up her hand to thrust the necklace into his. Regina grimaced before rushing off, finding the nearest bin. He watched as she heaved into it and set the gifts down to go hold her hair.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, using her handkerchief to wipe her mouth. "I didn't mean to run off on you."

"It's quite all right," he assured her, rubbing her back. "Our child is a bit demanding right now. And has poor timing."

She laughed before throwing up into the bin again. He sighed, but it was a content one. It may not have been how he planned to end his Yule celebrations, but it was still perfect to him.

* * *


	17. Nottingham's Threat

### Chapter 17: Nottingham's Threat

Warm lips woke her as they pressed kisses against her shoulder and up to her neck, fingers brushing her skin and pulling her hair back. Another set of fingers trailed down her stomach, tugging her nightgown up until they reached her sex. She moaned as one slipped between her legs and then her folds, finding her clit and teasing it.

"Are you up, lovely?" Robin whispered, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

She moaned again. "I am now."

"Good," he replied. "So am I."

"I can tell." She chuckled as she felt his cock pressed against her backside, hard and no doubt ready to go.

Regina rolled onto her back, forcing him to adjust so his finger could continue rubbing against her clit. She felt the jolts of pleasure coursing through her and kissed him hard. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, trust me, lovely. I fully intend to finish this." He kissed her neck, finding that one spot that always turned her to putty in his hands.

His free hand roamed her curves, tugging her nightgown off her. Robin cupped on of her breasts. "I think you've gotten bigger," he said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious in a way she hadn't felt since she came to Sherwood.

"Absolutely not," he replied, kissing right between her breasts. "You've just somehow managed to make the perfect even more so."

She gasped as his lips closed around her nipple, teasing it. Instead of the usual pleasure, though, she felt a few stabs of pain. Regina pushed against him. "Robin, Robin, you need to stop."

He released her immediately, raising his head to look her in the eyes. At least, she thought so. Tears pricked at hers and blurred her vision.

"Regina? Lovely, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Panic colored his words.

"My breasts," she replied. "They're tender."

Robin made a noise of understanding and moved both his hands. "Then I won't touch them. We can still make love, right?"

She nodded, already missing the pressure against her clit. "Breasts are just off limits. Everything else is fine."

"Thank goodness," he breathed. "I would go without sex until you give birth but…"

"But you'd rather ravish me? I feel the same," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. "Now where were we?"

He chuckled, kissing her as his fingers returned to her clit. She bucked in response, trying to get closer to him. As she moaned into the kiss, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Regina slid her hand down his naked body, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock. She pumped lazily as they continued to exchange kisses, her thumb spreading the moisture leaking from his tip with every swipe. He was almost ready.

She was as well. Her body hummed with the pleasure waiting to be released as Robin inserted a finger into her. Crooking his finger, hit brushed the one spot that had her shouting his name.

"I love that sound," he said, kissing her neck. "I could listen to it forever."

"Well, if you keep talking, you won't," she replied, tugging on his hair. "Come on. We don't have much time."

He nodded as he added another finger, making her writhe under him. She wanted this to last all day, but they both were attending the council meeting that morning. It unfortunately put them on a time crunch.

She wrapped her leg around him, drawing him closer until his tip pressed against her entrance. "Go ahead," she whispered.

Robin slid into her, moaning once he was buried inside her. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him before moving, finding a steady and strong rhythm.

"Faster," she moaned, digging her fingers into his hair. She nipped at his earlobe as their sweat slicked bodies slid together.

He flipped them, letting her rest on top. She gasped, adjusting to the change in position. "What are you doing?"

"Making it better for you," he replied, grunting as he gripped her hips. "I know this does that for you."

She began rocking against him, riding him hard and fast as sweat dripped into her eyes. Closing them, she gripped his shoulders and felt herself nearing her tipping point. "I'm close, Robin."

"Then let me help you over." His thumb pressed against her clit and she let out a shout, encouraging him to do it again.

Her body trembled and she felt her bones turn to jelly. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up so she could kiss him hard before she fell over the edge. As stars exploded before her, she felt Robin spill into her and then still.

Unable to support her own weight, she fell back onto the bed beside him. "Best way to wake up," she gasped out.

"I definitely agree." He rolled over and kissed the tip of her nose. "We should do it more often."

She sighed, closing her eyes as he continued to pepper her forehead with kisses. "I don't want to move."

"We have to, unfortunately. The council will be waiting for us."

"I know," she said, wrinkling her nose. "We should probably wash up."

He hummed in agreement but neither moved. Instead, he pulled her closer and she sighed.

They could always be a few minutes late.

* * *

Regina agonized over the perfect dress to wear, which confused her husband. "You'll look beautiful in anything. Besides, I doubt they'll care what you're wearing after we make our announcement," he said.

"You don't care what I wear," she shot back. "Trust me when I say they do. They care about everything I do."

He chuckled as she called for Tink, who helped her chose a midnight blue gown to wear. It was edged in silver ribbon and white lace, bell sleeves covering her hands. Tink helped her curl her hair and pin it back before placing Robin's watch around her neck. Next, she used some kohl around her eyes and painted her lips a soft pink color. "How do I look?" she asked.

Robin appeared in the mirror, smiling. "I think you know what I'm going to say. But I know what you're really asking and yes, you look absolutely presentable for the council. I dare them to find fault with your appearance."

"I wouldn't," she replied, letting him help her up. "They might take you up on that offer."

His laughter echoed down the hall.

* * *

When they entered the council room, everyone stood and watched as Robin led her to a high back chair set up for her next to his chair. Once she was seated, Robin motioned for everyone else to be seated. He took his own, reaching for her hand.

"I am certain you are all curious as to why Regina is with us today," he started, looking around at everyone. "It's because we have an important announcement. The Queen is with child."

She held her breath, waiting for their reaction. These were the people who had hoped to use a law placing a time limit on her womb in order to get rid of her. Would they be happy now that she had managed to conceive in that time period or angry that their plan was foiled?

Lady Langston applauded, smiling widely. "Congratulations, my dear. This is very good news."

"Thank you," Regina replied, squeezing Robin's hand. "We're both very excited."

"As well you should be! You two will be great parents," Lord Hutton said, smiling as well.

She glanced over at Lord Ellis and Lord Nottingham, wanting to see their reactions. Their faces remained neutral as they studied her. "This pregnancy has been confirmed?" Ellis finally asked.

Lady Wellingsbury shook her head. "Of course the pregnancy has been confirmed. I doubt their Majesties would announce something they knew wasn't true."

"Widow Lucas confirmed the pregnancy," Regina replied, keeping her gaze on Lord Ellis. "I could list all my symptoms if that would please you."

"I think it would be best if the Royal Midwife looked you over. We can send for her," he replied.

Lady Langston scowled now. "That's hardly necessary. I know the Widow Lucas and trust her judgment. If she says the Queen is with child, then the Queen is with child."

"What harm is it then to have the Royal Midwife check her out and provide an official report?" Lord Ellis glared at the duchess.

Regina leaned forward, fire coursing through her veins. "I am in the room. If you wish to have the Royal Midwife examine me, I will allow it. I will bring my handmaiden in here to testify that I have not had my courses in four months and you can ask the laundry workers to collaborate that they hadn't had to wash my linens. You can bring in roast pig and watch as I grow sick. However, I doubt it will please you until I am actually delivered of the baby and I believe you and Lord Nottingham will want to be present for that to be certain the babe comes out of me."

"Regina," Robin said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even known she had let go of it.

She took a deep breath but it didn't calm the rage filling inside her. Most of the council looked scandalized and she watched as another duchess, one of the younger members, turned to Lord Ellis. "You aren't going to put her through that, are you?"

"Of course he's not," Lady Wellingsbury replied, glaring at Lord Ellis. "I believe most of us can agree we can trust the Queen."

"We can also trust the King," Lord Hutton said. "I doubt he would've brought Regina before us if he had any suspicions about her pregnancy."

Robin slid his hand down her arm, taking her hand again. "Regina is pregnant. Trust me, I know."

"Then I think we ought to congratulate their Majesties and leave the Queen alone," Lord Jonstone said. "All in favor?"

Ten hands raised up and ten pairs of eyes glared at Lord Ellis and Lord Nottingham, both who still had their hands down. Realizing they were outnumbered, they relented and put their hands up in the air.

"Good." Lord Jonstone smiled at the couple. "Congratulations. Most of us are very happy for you."

Robin nodded. "We plan to make the announcement this Saturday. I'll want heralds ready to head out to all the corners of the land."

"Of course. We can arrange for everything. All you two have to do is show up and make the announcement," Lady Wellingsbury assured them.

"Thank you," Regina said, voice softer now. "We appreciate it."

"Well, I think we can let the new parents go and enjoy some time together, don't you?" Lord Hutton looked around the council. They nodded and that was it.

The meeting was over.

Robin stood and held out his hand to Regina. She took it, letting him help her stand. Clutching his arm, she fell into step beside him as they exited the room and headed down the hall to his study.

Once the door was closed, she relaxed. "That didn't go exactly as I hoped," she admitted.

"I know," he replied, rubbing her arms. "Are you alright? Lords Ellis and Nottingham had no right to go at you like that."

"He's right, Regina, they didn't," Lady Wellingsbury said, closing the door behind her. "Yet that response probably wasn't the best."

Regina sighed as Robin wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I was just so angry with them…They just keep trying to undermine me."

"Right now, their only chance is to somehow make your child illegitimate. I think the fact Keith is convinced you weren't a virgin upon your marriage will be played up in the coming months," Lady Wellingsbury said. "Especially his belief that you are hiding a lover somewhere in the kingdom."

Regina groaned as Robin's arms tightened around her. "Do you think people will believe it? That they will question if I'm the father of this baby?"

Lady Wellingsbury shrugged. "Some might but I think most will ignore them. There is nothing to make people suspect Regina has been anything but loyal to you and you've been married long enough for people to realize that this baby was not conceived in Mist Haven."

"Small blessings, I guess," Regina muttered as Robin kissed the side of her head. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Just try not to let your anger get the best of you. It will be hard and the idiots will probably deserve whatever dressing down you want to give them, but I need you to hold your tongue. Let the court shun them," she advised.

It didn't seem adequate to Regina but she nodded, trusting Lady Wellingsbury. "I just hope the next six months or so aren't like this."

"I hope not either, but you two will have to prepare yourself. You understand me?" the older stateswoman asked.

They nodded and Robin rocked her a bit more. "Do you think you can excuse us, Lady Wellingsbury?"

"Of course," she said, hand on the door handle. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. You two deserve it."

Once she was gone, Robin turned Regina around to face him. He smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "Put that meeting out of your mind. Lord Ellis and Lord Nottingham don't deserve your time or energy."

"It's easier said than done, though, Robin," she said, giving another weary sigh as she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

He ran his hand over her hair. "I know, lovely, I know. Please believe me when I say that I would love to challenge both men to a duel for your honor. However, I know that won't solve anything. For now, we can just do what Lady Wellingsbury counseled."

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good. Now, let's go take your mind off the idiots on my council and go visit Rocinante. I am certain that will lift your mood." Robin pulled away, taking her hand.

Regina laced her fingers with his and let him lead her down to the stables. Seeing her beloved horse certainly would put her in a better mood and she felt herself growing lighter with each step.

* * *

A few days later, Robin rose before the sun. He had dressed quietly but his rising had roused Regina. She curled up on his side of the bed, drinking in his warmth and pine scent as she watched him pull his tunic over his head and secure the clasps by candlelight. He had told her the night before that he needed to go inspect a fort a half-day's ride from the palace and he hoped that by leaving before sunrise, he could also return shortly after sundown and not have to spend the night anywhere.

He smiled when he saw her, coming over to lean against the bedframe. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," she said, smiling back at him. "I'm glad I can say goodbye to you."

"I'll be back tonight. I promise," he told her, serious.

She nodded. "Please be safe."

"I will." He gave her a quick kiss, hovering over her for a bit. "You be safe too. If you need, stay close to my mother. Understand?"

"I do," she said, though she was determined not to let Lords Ellis and Nottingham dictate how her day went. She was going to hold her head high and be the queen they didn't want her to be.

He gave her one more kiss before blowing out the candle. "Go back to sleep, lovely. You and our babe need all the rest you can get."

She chuckled but closed her eyes, burrowing deeper in the covers and going back to sleep until Tink woke her several hours later for breakfast. The room was flooded with sunlight and she detected the smell of sausages from the other room. Regina rose and pulled on her dressing gown, ready to enjoy her breakfast and start her day.

* * *

Regina rose from the bathtub, feeling refreshed as she wrapped herself in a towel. She dried her hair as she stepped out into the bedroom. "Tink, I'm ready to get dressed," she called out.

"I'll be right there. Someone just knocked on the door," Tink responded.

Realizing it would be a bit of a wait, Regina pulled on her dressing gown as she heard her friend answer the door. She didn't tie her robe as she stood in front of her mirror, rubbing her hand over her still small bump. "Hello, baby," she whispered.

Tink's voice raised in anger. "You cannot just barge in on Her Majesty. There are protocols to be observed. You can wait out here and Her Majesty will see you when she is ready."

"We need to see Her Majesty now," Lord Nottingham said. "It is very important."

"She's not yet dressed for the day." At that statement, Regina pulled her dressing gown closed, tying it just in case someone got past Tink.

The bedroom door was thrown open and Lord Nottingham stormed in, flanked by two guards. He looked her up and down with a sneer before turning to them. "Search the room."

"For what?" Regina asked, glaring at him.

Lord Nottingham met her gaze with his own cold one, though he addressed the guards rather than her. "The Queen's lover couldn't have gotten very far."

"My what?" Anger and disbelief bubbled up inside her as she stared at the man. "You are very close to treason, milord. Leave now and my husband does not have to hear about it."

"Not until I've found the man with whom you're cuckolding our king."

"There is no one here, Lord Nottingham, except myself and my handmaiden. I am not hiding anyone nor is there any place to hide someone. A search is not necessary. So please take your men and leave," she said, doing her best to keep her voice even.

He remained where he was, once again addressing the guards rather than her. "Do not leave any inch of the room unsearched. I will remove Her Majesty."

"I will stay here and make certain nothing important is taken from this room," she replied, holding her own ground. "This is His Majesty's room as well."

Lord Nottingham stepped closer. "We will touch nothing of His Majesty's. Only what will prove you are an unfaithful wife, putting the paternity of the child you carry into question. The people won't accept a bastard."

"My child is not a bastard," she replied, never breaking her eye contact with him.

"That remains to be seen," he snarled.

A guard approached them, looking uncomfortable. "There is no one else here, milord."

"Check again. I am certain she has a lover and he must be here. Her husband is gone." Lord Nottingham grabbed the man's shirt and nearly threw him into her wardrobe.

Regina gasped. "Don't hurt him! And you're only here because my husband is gone. If His Majesty were here, you wouldn't dare do this."

"Because you're smart enough not to keep your lover in the room while His Majesty is here," Nottingham snapped back. "Tell me, Your Majesty, where do you meet him? The stables? Like your last?"

"I do not have a lover. I have been faithful to His Majesty." She straightened her back, trying to emulate her mother in order to frighten him. Perhaps Mother had managed to teach her something useful after all.

Nottingham turned redder, starting to lunge for her but was knocked to the bed, held in place by an equally red-faced Will. "How dare you threaten Her Majesty?" he yelled.

"You have all been blinded by this witch!" Nottingham yelled back. "Only I can see through her enchantments!"

"Regina, come with me," Catherine's soft voice broke through the din. She had crept into the room, holding out her hand, which Regina took and followed her mother-in-law into the parlor.

Daddy engulfed her in a hug the moment she stepped out of her bedroom. Over his shoulder, she saw a pale Tink shaking in the corner. Upset, she motioned for her friend to come closer.

"I'm sorry," Tink cried. "He just pushed past me and I wasn't able to stop them so I went to get help."

Regina let go of her father and hugged her. "It's alright, Tink. You did the right thing. Thank you."

"Can we get the queen a dress? It won't do for the council to see her in her dressing gown," she heard Eleanor say.

"Do they need to be here?" Daddy asked.

Catherine stepped closer. "Unfortunately. With Nottingham being a council member, they need to decide what to do with him. Joseph is out there keeping them at bay until Regina is presentable."

Regina released Tink as Ella was handed the blue dress chosen for the day before her bath. It seemed like hours ago rather than minutes. Ella held it out to Regina. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please," she replied, looking around the room for a place to change in some semblance of privacy. "Do we have a screen?"

Ana nodded. "I can have a servant fetch the one from your old room."

"Can we somehow get Regina there? I don't think she should stay in here," Daddy suggested, looking around at the chaos filling her room.

Regina bit her lip. "We can use the balcony. I know the rooms share one."

Catherine gave her a knowing look. "They do. I always suspected that was a reason Robin chose those rooms to give you."

"We should be able to open the door from the outside, so we can use that," Tink said, taking the dress from Ella. "Milady?"

Daddy took Regina's arm. "I'll come with you."

Along with him, Ana and Tink also escorted Regina back to her father's rooms using the outside balcony. Daddy stayed in the parlor while the other two helped her dress.

Regina slid off her dressing gown, once again catching sight of her bump. She rubbed it, thinking of Robin's child growing inside her. "I'm sorry everything is such a mess," she whispered.

"Nothing for you to apologize for," Ana assured her, holding out a fresh shift. "This is all Nottingham's doing. Robin will straighten him out…unless Aunt Maggie does it first."

Chuckling, Regina let her put the shift on. She then sighed. "I just feel that sometimes I made Robin's life more complicated."

"Nonsense. The council has made his life more complicated. I believe it is one of their duties. You have made my cousin immeasurably happy," Ana assured her.

Regina smiled as Tink helped her into the dress. She tied her up, mindful of Regina's bump and not tying the laces too tight. "Is that good?" she asked.

"Perfect." Regina toyed with a lock of hair. "Did someone bring a brush?"

Tink picked one up from the vanity. "Right here. I'm just going to need a new to hold your hair back. It'll be the fastest and easiest hair style."

"I'll get you one. My room is not far," Ana said. She left as Tink guided Regina over to the vanity.

As she brushed her hair, Regina looked at Tink in the mirror. "I hope you're still not blaming yourself. Lord Nottingham was going to come in, no matter what."

"I know," she replied quietly. "But I still feel like I could've put up more of a fight."

"You did the right thing. You got help."

Ana returned with the net and Tink finished up her hair. Robin's cousin placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "The council is waiting for you. We'll get you back to your rooms using the balcony."

"Can I meet them in Robin's office?" Regina asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable conducting business in their private quarters. "It seems more official."

"I'll go ask Lady Wellingsbury," Ana said, stepping out of the room again.

Tink squeezed Regina's shoulders. "You'll be fine. The council will really handle everything. You'll probably just have to officially send Nottingham to the Tower to await His Majesty's return and the official trial."

"The Tower?" Regina asked, frowning.

Her handmaiden nodded. "Those of noble birth aren't thrown in the dungeons with everyone else. Instead, they are placed in rooms in the North Tower. However, I've seen those rooms. They certainly aren't the lap of luxury they are used to—small rooms with tiny cots and a table with chair. Still, it must be better than the dark, dank and straw covered floors of the dungeons"

"I guess," Regina mused, looking up as Ana returned. "Well?"

"They've agreed that it is best for you all to meet in Robin's study. Will is waiting outside to escort you there," Ana said.

Regina nodded. "Thank you. I'll be right there."

Tink helped her up. "You'll be fine, Regina. As I said, this is probably just a formality."

"I hope so," she replied, heading out of the bedroom and ready to face the council.

* * *

Regina sat at Robin's desk, hands folded over the papers he had left there the day before. Will and Lord Joseph flanked her as the eleven remaining council members crowded into the room. At the very back sat Catherine, Eleanor and Ana, who would watch the proceedings as well.

Lord Hutton stepped forward. "Your Majesty, please accept an apology on our behalf for Lord Nottingham's behavior. It certainly is not fitting for a member of this council."

"Thank you," she said, looking them over before her eyes landed on Lord Ellis. "However, I hope no one else has any doubts about my fidelity or the paternity of this child."

"Of course not," Lord Hutton said. "We all know that King Robert is the rightful father of your child."

"I think we should all acknowledge it, for the record," Lady Wellingsbury suggested. "To be honest, it should've been done at the meeting when Their Majesties announced she was with child."

Lord Ellis cleared his throat. "While I agree with Diana on that, I do believe we should wait for His Majesty so everything is done by the book."

Regina wondered if he was sincere about that request or hoping to buy time in order to slither out of making the vow. However, the other councilmembers, including Lady Wellingsbury agreed.

"Now, we must make a decision on Lord Nottingham," Lord Hutton said. "I recommend imprisonment in the Tower pending an official inquest."

"I second that," Lady Langston said, sniffing in disgust.

Glancing up, Regina saw both Lady Wellingsbury and Catherine nodded. She sat up straighter. "Then let it be so," she declared.

Lord Hutton nodded. "We will draw up the formal papers and have them delivered for your signature but I will instruct the guards to bring him to the Tower."

"Thank you," Regina said. She then placed her hands on the desk, ready to stand. "Is there anything else?"

"My father will be vindicated!" Keith yelled, barreling his way through the councilmembers. He stopped before the desk, pointing at Regina. "You are a faithless bitch and the people will soon see you for what you are."

Lord Jonstone pulled the young man back. "Hush, lad, or you'll end up in the cell next to your father in the Tower."

"Are you all blind? Can't you see she's fooling you all?" Keith continued. "She's cavorting with a man who is not the king. I heard her talking with a man myself!"

None of the councilmembers seemed impressed by his testimony and Lord Ellis seized him this time. "Enough out of you," he hissed.

"Go to your rooms, Keith," Lord Jonstone ordered, as if he were an errant child. "Don't make this worse for your mother."

Keith nodded. "Yes, my mother. We'll see what she has to say about all of this."

Once he left the room, the other councilmembers filed out as well. Catherine approached Regina, taking her hands. "You were wonderful, my dear."

"Thank you," Regina replied. "I am scared, though, of what will happen next. The Nottinghams seem intent on making my child a bastard."

"Not all the Nottinghams. Keith may think his mother will be on his side, but if I know Maggie, she will be the angriest of all at how her family has been treating you," Catherine assured her.

Regina nodded. "I hope so. I just know I'll be glad when Robin is back."

"I think we all feel the same way," Will said, leaning against the chair. "Shall I escort you back to your rooms? Or do you want to go back to your father's?"

She toyed with her wedding ring, biting her lip. Part of her wanted to go back to her rooms, to show Lord Nottingham that he hadn't scared her. Yet another part of her was scared and felt her father's rooms would be safer. "I'll go back to Daddy's rooms for now," she decided.

Will held out his arm and she took it. She pressed her free hand to her growing bump, once again feeling like she was already failing her unborn child. Regina knew things were only going to get worse before they got better. However, she was going to fight for her marriage, for her child and for Sherwood.

Nottingham had messed with the wrong queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nottingham certainly has messed with the wrong queen, but will something more come out of Keith's threat? And what exactly is Lord Ellis' role in all of this?
> 
> Looks like Regina and Robin won't have an easy pregnancy at all.
> 
> -Mac


	18. Moving Pieces

### Chapter 18: Moving Pieces

Robin urged Outlaw faster as Locksley came into view. He could see the towers of the palace, the watchfires burning in the dark night, and his heart grew lighter. Home was in sight—and with it, Regina.

He had been pleased with the reinforcements made to the fort, ready to protect Sherwood should the Ogre Wars reach their lands, but he hadn't been able to focus on much. All his thoughts were about Regina, wondering if she was sick again or if his council was putting unnecessary stress on her and the baby. Hopefully they would've left her alone and focused on their own tasks, letting her enjoy her more relaxing duties.

Especially if she had "forgotten" to invite Lady Ellis to tea, like he often suggested she do.

The guards had the gates up, allowing him to keep riding into the courtyard. Will was waiting for him, looking grim, and Robin's stomach dropped as he brought Outlaw to halt. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"There was an incident earlier," Will replied. "Regina had to sign an order sending Lord Nottingham to the Tower."

Robin's heart slid to his stomach as he dismounted. "What happened with Lord Nottingham?"

Will let out a weary sigh. "He barged into your rooms, ordering guards to search for Regina's lover."

" _What?_ " Robin stared at his friend, waiting for him to reveal it was all a joke. However, Will's grim expression proved it was the truth. So he blew out in exasperation. "Wonderful. How is she?"

"A bit shaken up but holding her own. You would've been so proud of her today," Will said. "She went toe-to-toe with Nottingham and did not let him get the best of her. Remained cool and calm while he was as red as a tomato when I got there, all riled up…though ready to hurt her, that I'm certain of that."

"Did he?" Robin asked, his heart seizing at the thought of his wife having been hurt while he was away.

Will shook his head. "We all got there just in time. I restrained Lord Nottingham while your mother got Regina out of the room. Guards then clapped him in irons and took him away while the council decided what to do with him."

"What happened to Regina after she agreed to send him to the Tower?" Robin asked, stomach twisted in knots.

"She went back to her father's rooms, where she stayed until about an hour ago. Then I escorted her and Prince Henry to your mother's rooms for supper."

Relief spread through him and he nodded. "Good. Is she still with my mother now?"

"Yes. She wanted to wait for you before returning to your rooms," Will said. "She's strong but I think she's still shaken."

"I think I should go straight to my rooms. I'll brief everyone on the fort tomorrow," Robin said, desperate to get back to his wife.

Will nodded. "I think everyone will understand that, given the circumstances. I'll escort you back up there."

"Thank you." Robin stopped, looking Will in the eye. "For everything you did today. I'm glad Regina had you."

"You know I'd do anything for you. And I would do anything for her too," he replied. "We're family."

* * *

Regina rushed into his arms the moment Robin stepped into his mother's rooms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face where his neck met his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he held her close, feeling how she trembled even in his arms. "It's alright, lovely," he whispered. "I'm here."

"I didn't think they would go that far," she whispered. "I didn't think he would barge in with guards to search for the lover he was certain I was hiding from you."

He tightened his hold on her. "He had no right to be in our private quarters and he had no right to corner you."

"I know," she said. "I told him that. He just wouldn't leave until he found someone hiding somewhere."

Robin kissed the side of her head. "He will pay, I promise you."

"You also have to worry about Keith," Mother warned from her chair. "He's out for Regina as well, to vindicate his father."

"Then he can just join his father when the time comes," Robin replied. "I know I should be concerned about Aunt Maggie…"

Uncle Joseph let out a snort. "I wouldn't be surprised if Maggie already killed Keith and is working on how to kill her husband even though he's in the Tower."

"Maggie's loyalty is unquestionable, even if it means seeing her son get punished. Hopefully, though, she can talk some sense into Keith," Aunt Eleanor said.

"He idolizes his father, though, and he had too much influence over Keith," Uncle Joseph replied. "He may be a lost cause."

Mother shrugged. "Perhaps. Or perhaps once removed from his father, his mother and the rest of us can influence him."

"I don't want Keith near us. Not after everything he's done to Regina and me so far," Robin said, his hand slipping down to her midsection. He rested it there, as if protecting their unborn child.

"Why don't we table this discussion for now?" Henry suggested. "I think Regina has had a long day and so has Robin. Let's let them go back to their rooms and get some rest."

Everyone agreed and Regina stepped away to bid her father goodnight. Robin approached his mother, hugging her. "Thank you, Mother," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now be careful. I have a feeling Nottingham has unleased a bottle of worms we will have to fight for a long time."

* * *

Robin blew out his candle before climbing into bed, leaving only the soft glow of the fire to illuminate the room. He pulled the blankets around himself and Regina before pulling her into his arms. "Hello," he whispered.

She chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hello," she whispered back.

"Do you want to talk about this morning?" he asked, brushing her hair from her shoulder.

"Not really." She curled closer to him. "I feel like I've done nothing but talk about it. I just want to put it behind me and fall asleep with you."

Robin nodded. "We can do that. But know I am here if you ever need to talk."

She smiled. "You sound like my father."

"Well, I'm going to be a father. I'm practicing."

"Good night, Robin," she said and he could almost hear her eyeroll.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Good night, Regina. Pleasant dreams. Preferably about me."

She gave him a little push. "You're incorrigible and very lucky I love you."

Robin wasn't going to argue that. He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion from such a long day do its work and pull him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It only felt like minutes though before he woke again. Blinking away sleep, he realized Regina was thrashing in her sleep. Her head was tossing back and forth and she seemed to be fighting against the sheets. "Let me go," she pleaded. "Stop this!"

"Regina," he said softly. "Regina, wake up. It's only a dream."

She nearly slapped him but he ducked in time. He grabbed her arms, trying to keep her still. "Regina!"

"NO!" She sat up, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow as she stared into the darkness. After a few seconds, she turned her head and looked at him with scared eyes. "Robin?"

He nodded, rubbing her arms. "Yes, it's me. You're right beside me, safe in our bed. Nothing can hurt you."

She threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly as she sobbed against his nightshirt. He rubbed circles against her back and rocked her gently, murmuring comforting words as he pressed kisses to her head.

Once she calmed down, he scooped her up and carried her back into their parlor. She sniffled, curling against him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he replied, placing her on the couch. "I'm going to get the fire going in here and we're going to sit and talk."

"I said I didn't want to talk."

He nodded. "And I was alright with that…before I woke up to find you in the middle of a violent nightmare. So we're going to talk."

She sighed. "Fine. Can I have something to drink at least? Do you have any cherry cordial?"

"I think so," he replied, crouched down to light the fire. "I'll go check. Will some juice do if we don't?"

"Thank you," she said. When the glanced over at her, he found her curled on the couch and hugging a pillow. There was a distant look in her eyes and his heart hurt for her.

He stood and smiled at her, hoping to reassure her. "I'll be right back with our drinks. Are you alright?"

"For now," she replied, still hugging the pillow. Robin nodded and moved to make their drinks as quickly as possible.

He returned, handing her some diluted cherry cordial Tink always kept stocked as it seemed Regina craved it now that she was pregnant. "Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, curling against him once he took his seat with his whiskey. She took a sip, staring into the fire.

Robin wanted to press her for more information but he decided to wait instead, taking a sip of whiskey. He'd let her think things over and if she didn't say anything before he finished his drink, then he would start asking questions. For now, though, he just held her close.

She set her goblet down. "I dreamt Nottingham came back and he was taking me to the tower. That I was a witch and evil and I would pay with my life for my crimes."

"Oh, lovely." Robin set down his glass and pulled her into his arms. "Are you still worried about the Dark One too?"

"I'm always worried about the Dark One," she admitted with a long-suffering sigh as she rubbed her bump. "Especially if this baby is a girl."

Robin laid his hand over hers, feeling how their child was changing her. He looked right in her eyes. "I won't let him hurt you or our daughter, if we have one."

She nodded. "I know. I feel safe with you, Robin. Even if your court is against me."

"They're not against you. I know Nottingham and his son are in the minority," Robin replied. "You're winning over people every day."

"It doesn't seem like it."

He kissed her head. "That's because your mother trained you to the see worst, not the best."

"Now you're getting it," she teased, though it seemed only half-hearted to him. The fact her smile drooped was confirmation of that.

Robin moved closer to her. "You will see. I believe that the court will be horrified to learn what Nottingham did to you."

"Or secretly cheer him. Who knows how many supporters he and Lord Ellis have?"

"I doubt they have as many as they think. Or they've just been really, really silent."

She gave him a pointed look. "They've been biding their time, Robin. Now that Lord Nottingham is in prison, they may rise up and unite behind Keith."

"Keith couldn't lead a horse to water," Robin scoffed before chuckling. "Literally. I have fond memories of his failure."

"We can't underestimate them, Robin. That's how they'll trip us up. They'll exploit our weaknesses. Mother taught me that."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I hate to agree with her, but she might be right in this case. Keith thinks they've already found my weakness."

"Me," Regina replied, no doubt recalling what he had told his family early on in their marriage.

"No," he insisted, frowning. "You are not my weakness. Keith is wrong about that. It's clear to me now—Locksley queens aren't their husbands' weakness, they are their strength. My father wouldn't have been the ruler and man he was without my mother and I wouldn't be who I am now without you."

A tear slid down her cheek as she smiled. "You are a romantic sap and I wouldn't change that for the world."

She leaned against him and he pulled her closer. "Thank you. And I wouldn't change you or being married to you for anything. No matter what happens, I'll be right by your side to protect you. I promise."

"Who will protect you?" she asked, leaning against his chest.

He didn't hesitate to respond: "Will. He's better than a guard dog."

Robin felt Regina's body start to tremble and he grew concerned until a few giggles escaped from her mouth. She then gave in and her laughter was loud and hearty. It shook her so much, she fell onto his lap as she continued to laugh, gasping for breath.

It was music to his ears.

Her laughter died down and she took in deep gulps of air, still lying on his lap. "I needed that," she said.

"I could tell." He rubbed her back. "Do you feel better? Do you want to go to bed?"

She shook her head. "I want to stay here with you for a bit longer. Is that alright?"

"Well, I would be in bed with you," he pointed out, "but we can stay here. Wherever you feel comfortable, lovely."

"Thank you," she whispered. He leaned back against the couch, running his fingers through her hair as they both sat there in silence until sleep took her.

* * *

Robin sat in his study, pouring over a book from his father's library. He had never experienced a trial for a councilmember and needed something to refer to for Lord Nottingham's. This was something he knew he would need to be overly prepared for—nothing could go wrong.

"Robin? You sent for me?" Lady Wellingsbury slipped into the room. She looked serious and a bit nervous. That surprised him.

He nodded, motioning for her to take the chair in front of his desk. "Thank you for coming. I need your advice now more than ever."

"I thought so," she replied, sitting down. "Lord Nottingham has created a very serious situation. I haven't encountered it before."

"I figured as much. That's why I scoured my father's collection this morning." Robin tapped the book on his desk. "I found this. Not much else, so I was hoping you might have more in your library."

She nodded. "I can look for you. I'm certain I must have something. There is precedence, I just can't recall the circumstances."

"I'm certain we will find it," he replied, sighing. "Regina is scared that Nottingham has followers who have been silent until now and will rise up behind Keith."

"You married a very intelligent woman, Robin. She is very wise to be worried about that," Lady Wellingsbury said.

He nodded. "What do you advise?"

"Well, according to Sherwoodian law, he is going to need to be brought to trial soon," she continued. "The council is going to have to appoint an investigator."

"Who?" Robin asked, frowning.

She tapped her fingers on the desk. "That's the question. I would suggest Will but I think he might be dismissed as being too close to you and the queen."

"What about Friar Tuck? I trust his judgment and I'm certain others will as well," Robin said.

"We'll have to convince the Abbot but I think that can be done," she mused. "Lord Jonstone has a good relationship with him. We can send him."

Robin nodded. "That's good. We'll get to the bottom of this, I just know it."

"How is your aunt?" Lady Wellingsbury asked.

He sighed. "Mother was going to visit Aunt Maggie today. I'll know more after she comes back."

The door opened and he looked up, his heart skipping a beat as Regina slid into the room. She was wearing red again, a color that he loved on her. It heightened her dark locks and brown eyes even more.

Regina paused, her eyes growing wide now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back."

"No," Robin said, standing up. He motioned for her to come over. "I'm certain Lady Wellingsbury won't mind you joining us."

"Of course not." Lady Wellingsbury smiled as Regina approached and Robin moved a chair so she could sit next to him. "You look well. I think you've started to glow."

Regina blushed as she ducked her head. "Robin told me the same thing this morning. I told him he was being a sentimental sap."

"He probably was," Lady Wellingsbury agreed. "But he was also speaking the truth. You have the glow of an expectant mother."

"Thank you," Regina said, sitting in the chair Robin had pulled over for her. He sat back down as well, taking her hand.

Lady Wellingsbury turned serious. "I'm glad you're here, Regina. I feel there is something Robin and I must tell you now."

Robin frowned, surprised she would suddenly change her mind about telling Regina after so many months of telling him to stay quiet. "You don't mean…?"

"I do," she replied. "Regina, Robin and I have reason to believe his father's death wasn't natural. We believe he may have been poisoned."

Regina squeezed his hand and he watched as she turned white. "Poisoned?"

"Poisoned," Lady Wellingsbury confirmed.

Regina's eyes narrowed and red splotches rose to her cheeks as she turned to him. "That's why you've been acting so weird and making sure you know who handled your food."

"Yes," he said, already feeling her anger radiating off her.

"You never told me. I was scared but this is worse than anything I thought!" She began trembling.

He kissed her fingers, noting that they had gone cold. As he tried to warm her hands up, Lady Wellingsbury leaned forward. "I forbade him from telling you. I didn't want to worry you with what we thought was just suspicions. Robin did want to tell you, though. So blame me, not him."

Judging by the look in Regina's eyes, though, Robin knew she was upset over the fact he kept something so big from her. He knew she had the right to be and he would have to grovel for forgiveness later.

"Do you think Lord Nottingham had something to do with it?" she asked Lady Wellingsbury.

The older woman sighed. "I was leaning more toward Lord Ellis. They are no doubt working together, though."

Regina laid a hand over her stomach, no doubt considering a possibility that had plagued him since she had told him of her pregnancy. "Do you think they will try to poison me to kill my unborn child?"

"Hopefully not," Lady Wellingsbury said before glancing at him. "Though I'm certain Robin is trying to keep you as safe as possible."

He nodded, rubbing Regina's hand. "I have made certain only servants I know are loyal to my family has been handling our food, Tink chief amongst them."

"Does she know?" she asked. "Did you tell her why you're so concerned about our food?"

"No, I didn't tell her but I'm certain she suspects anyway. There aren't many reasons to ask the questions I have been," he replied.

"We're going to tell her," Regina said, her voice brooking no arguments. "I'll feel better with her knowing so she can watch out better."

Robin nodded. "We'll tell her tonight at supper."

"Before," Regina insisted.

"Before," he repeated. "Whatever you want."

Lady Wellingsbury nodded before leaning forward to take Regina's free hand. "We haven't told Queen Catherine yet. I don't know what this will do to her, so please don't tell her yet. Not until we're ready to punish Lord Nottingham and Lord Ellis."

Regina's frown deepened. "I don't quite like keeping secrets. It's never worked out well for me in the past."

"I know, my love," Robin said, kissing her hand. "And I promise it won't be for long. Lord Nottingham's actions give us cause to investigate him. If he or Lord Ellis are behind Father's death, we'll know soon enough."

She sighed. "Alright. But if it looks like it'll take longer, we'll revisit this. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Robin said. He then looked over at Lady Wellingsbury, who nodded.

He stood again. "I think that's enough for today. Should I talk to Lord Jonstone or should you?"

"I think you should first raise the topic with the full council," Lady Wellingsbury said, standing. "Let everyone agree. It will give more weight to Lord Jonstone's proposal to the Abbot."

"Understood. I'll do that tomorrow," Robin said. "I'll have Will call for a council meeting tomorrow morning."

She nodded before taking her leave. He turned to Regina. "Do you want to go back to our rooms or do you have other plans?"

"I think I want to go back to our rooms. I need a little bit of a rest." She placed her hand on her lower back.

He rested his hand over hers and started rubbing. "Of course. Do you need any help?"

Regina glared at him. "My back is sore. My legs are fine."

"Sorry, of course," he replied, guiding her toward the door. He decided not to say anything else, knowing Regina needed time to calm down. They were going to have to have a serious conversation sooner or later but he hoped she got some rest first.

She deserved it.

* * *

Robin sat on their couch, going over the books he had taken from his father's library. He had gone back once Regina had fallen asleep and retrieved them, taking notes as she napped. The next few weeks were going to be intense, he could tell from just his early research.

"I hope I'm up for this," he muttered as he closed one of the books, his head starting to hurt from his reading.

"You are," Regina said. He looked up to find her leaning against their bedroom doorway, wrapped in her dressing gown. She studied him. "I have every confidence that you will be fair and just in this matter."

Robin smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm still angry with you," she added, coming closer, "for keeping that secret from me."

His smile fell and he nodded as she sat down next to him. "I know. I really did want to tell you but Lady Wellingsbury convinced me that it wasn't worth frightening you if our suspicions turned out to be nothing."

"It's not nothing. But more importantly, you lied to me," she said. "I asked you what you were keeping from me and you lied."

"I didn't lie," he protested.

Her frown deepened. "You didn't tell me the truth either. You deflected."

"True," he agreed. "We were dealing with something else at the time."

"So it's my fault?" Her cheeks turned red again.

Robin shook his head, cursing himself. "No, that's not what…I'm fucking this all up."

"I can agree with that." She scooted a bit closer. "I know you respect Lady Wellingsbury. I do too. But it seems to me that her request went against your conscience."

"It did," he allowed.

"Then why not tell me anyway? I've never known you not to follow your heart." She pressed her palm to his chest.

He covered her hand with his own as he sighed. "I know but I'm in such uncharted territory as king. I doubted myself and decided to trust Lady Wellingsbury."

"Which isn't a bad thing. She is knowledgeable and hasn't steered you wrong…except maybe in this case." Regina sighed. "I understand her reasoning but…but I think it would've been better if you told me."

"I know." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "I'm sorry, my love."

She nodded. "I know there are things you won't be able to tell me for one reason or another. However, I want you to make the decision and not be forced into agreeing with something your heart tells you is wrong. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." He leaned forward, brushing some of her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. "Am I forgiven?"

Regina tilted her head, grinning at him. "Depends."

"On what?"

"How well you give foot massages." She leaned back, raising her legs until his feet were in his lap. He chuckled as he began to rub her right foot and she melted against the armrest, her eyes closing. "Ooh, I think you might be on the path to forgiveness…"

Robin laughed, making certain to massage her foot thoroughly. "Is there anything else I could do?"

"Be careful. I could take advantage of that," she warned.

"You could. But you won't." He glanced over at her smiling face.

She opened her eyes, meeting his as her smile softened. "But I won't," she agreed.

"I love you," he told her, switching feet.

"You're forgiven, Robin. You can stop laying it on now," she replied, a hint of laughter in her voice.

He chuckled before turning sincere. "I mean it."

"I know. I love you too. Even when you do something stupid." She nudged him with her free foot before giving him a blinding smile, lifting a weight from his shoulders.

* * *

The council agreed with Robin's suggestion that Friar Tuck investigate Lord Nottingham to build their case before trial. "A wise decision," Lord Ellis said, genuine praise that almost knocked Robin off his chair.

Lord Jonstone offered to talk with the Abbot about the investigation and Robin leaned back, confident that things were going to work out for him.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

The Abbot sought him out the next day, barging into his study without knocking. Robin gave him a hard look. "Despite what you may believe, Abbot, you do have to show me some respect. Like knocking," Robin said.

"Respect. I think that will be the topic of my next sermon," the Abbot mused, a clear warning he thought only Robin needed to show respect. "I've come to talk about the investigation."

"You don't think Friar Tuck will do a good job?" Robin asked.

"I don't think this investigation is warranted in the first place," the Abbot replied. "He was doing the Great Being's work."

Robin frowned. "Barging into my private quarters and cornering the queen to accuse her of being unfaithful is the Great Being's work?"

"Perhaps he didn't go about it the right way…Your Majesty, you cannot stay blind for long. Your wife is…"

"A good, loyal, loving wife," Robin interjected. "I don't know why anyone would think otherwise."

The Abbot bristled. "The stories from Mist Haven…"

"Are idle gossip. I believe you preached on the dangers about that once or twice." Robin didn't break eye contract with the man, challenging him.

It worked and the Abbot looked away. "I have spoken on it, yes."

"Perhaps you need to give Regina a chance," he said. "And if you let Friar Tuck conduct the investigation, it would also give Lord Nottingham a chance to be justified, if possible."

The Abbot nodded, stroking his beard. "Fine. I'll let Tuck do the investigation. Be careful, though, Your Majesty. I'd hate for something to happen to you."

"I was thinking the same for you," Robin replied, giving him a hard look. The Abbot held his head higher and stormed out of the room.

Robin sank into his chair, feeling a headache coming on. It had been some time since the last one and he had thought they were over. He should've kept the pouch of lavender in his shirt this morning.

"Robin, is something wrong?" he heard Regina ask. Her heels clicked against the floor before her cool hand rested against his cheek.

He leaned into her touch. "Just the Abbot. I think I've sorted it out for now."

"Is there anything I can do?" She kissed his forehead.

"My head hurts again," he admitted. "Can you make me some of the tea that will help? Please?"

"Of course. Let's go back to the room and you can get some rest." She tugged on his arm and he stood, opening his eyes at last. Regina was watching him with concern. "Do you need to lean on me?"

He shook his head. "The pain isn't that bad yet. I can walk just fine."

Regina looked skeptical and held out her hand. "Hold mine just in case?"

"Of course," he said, taking her hand eagerly. He kissed it. "Let's head back to our rooms."

* * *

_Robin sat on the throne, staring out at a sea of blank faces. He tried to find one that he recognized before turning to where Regina should be sitting. No one was there._

_Panic seized him but he swallowed it down as he turned to face the crowd. He swallowed before asking: "Where's my wife?"_

_"Where she belongs!" Keith said, emerging from the crowd. He smirked as he looked up at Robin. "In the tower, awaiting execution."_

_"WHAT?" Robin stood, clenching his fists. "Why?"_

_Keith's smirk grew wider. "I'll let the people tell you."_

_"She's a witch!" someone yelled._

_"And a whore!" another added._

_"She's a foreign bitch!"_

_"Not our queen!" they all began chanting. "Not our king!"_

_Robin reeled back, surprised to hear that from them. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_Keith stepped forward again. "They mean that they don't acknowledge that you're the king. They don't want you ruling them…they want me."_

_He reached for the crown on Robin's head, ripping it off and sending Robin falling into a dark chasm. Wind rushed past him as he continued to fall, Keith's laughter echoing in his ears. "Say hello to your wife when you land!"_

Robin sat up with a gasp, sweat pouring down his face. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling his heart racing under his palm. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

The door opened and Regina crept in, carrying a tray with a bowl on it. She frowned as she took him in. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," he admitted as she sat down. "What's that?"

"Stew. I asked Tink to send it up since you slept through supper," she replied, setting the tray down over his legs.

He gave her a shaky smile, trying to reassure both of them. "Thank you. It looks good."

"Tink checked it herself," Regina told him. "It's clean."

"I know that worries you," he replied, picking up the spoon and letting the thick stew warm him. He chewed the tender meat and carrots, swallowing it as it also settled his stomach.

She laid down next to him, tucking her hand under her head as she watched him. "This whole affair worries me. And now you're having nightmares about it."

He sighed, setting the bowl aside for the moment so he could take her in his arms. "It was just one bad dream, lovely. Nothing to get worried about."

"It always starts with one dream. Trust me I know." She shuddered and he held her closer, trying to chase away everything that haunted her. Her voice was soft when she pleaded: "Please don't sugarcoat things for me or hide them because they might upset it. We need to work together."

"Alright, Regina, I won't. You're right that we need to work together." He kissed her forehead.

"Then tell me how you're really feeling, Robin." She ran her fingers though his hair.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm scared about what this investigation will cost me. I can lose so much of what I have but I can't lose you or our baby. I will fight with my dying breath to keep you two safe."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she replied, rubbing her nose with his. "We—our baby and I—need you. Don't leave us."

Robin nodded. He didn't want to make promises he wasn't sure he could keep, but he was going to do his best to keep this one. It seemed to brighten her mood and she patted his shoulder. "Finish your stew, love. You're going to need your strength."

He chuckled, sitting up as he reached for the bowl again. Regina pulled the blankets over herself, lying there as she watched him each. She made small talk but it kept them distracted from the dark clouds hanging over them.

Robin just prayed the storm passed with little damage to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Looks like things are getting a bit stickier. Robin and Regina are going to need each other more and more as this continues.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> -Mac


	19. The Arrest

### Chapter 19: The Arrest

Tink opened Regina's wardrobe, looking over her dresses. "What do you want to wear today?"

Regina sighed, running her hand over her growing stomach. She cupped it gently. "I think the better question is what fits me today?"

"The green then," Tink said, pulling out a heavy velvet gown. "It should keep you warm in this cold snap and it was the last one let out. I can take your other gowns to the seamstress to have her let them out if you want."

"Thank you, Tink. I would appreciate that. I would also appreciate a hand up," Regina said, holding out her hand to her chambermaid and friend.

Tink helped hoist her to her feet and then pulled out the dress. "Arms up, milady. Let's get this over you."

Regina nodded, holding up her arms and feeling like a child yet again. She remembered how her nurse would yank her dresses over her head, ignoring how she would protest that she would rather wear her riding gear. It had always been more comfortable than her dresses.

She wondered if her riding gear would even fit her now.

"Widow Lucas sent word," Tink said, carefully lacing the dress' bodice. "She would like to examine you, to see how your pregnancy is progressing. She believes the babe should be quickening soon."

Regina pressed her hand to her stomach, smiling. "I would love to see Widow Lucas. Please make the necessary arrangements."

"Of course." Tink led her to the vanity so she could do her hair. "What is your schedule for today?"

"I have some free time this morning before I am scheduled to have lunch with Catherine and Lady Eleanor. Then I am meeting with a delegation from the Northern Woods, who wish to congratulate me on my pregnancy. They are just the first in a slew of delegations, I've been told, since the heralds went out. After that is tea with the ladies and then a state dinner. So she can either come this morning or perhaps this evening after Robin and I retire," Regina replied, going over her calendar in her head.

Tink nodded. "I'll send word to Widow Lucas to see if she can come this evening. Have you considered getting a personal secretary? Like Will is for the king?"

Regina frowned. "No one has ever mentioned that before. Do queens here in Sherwood have secretaries?"

"Usually. There was a woman who served as Queen Catherine's secretary but she asked to be released so she could help her daughter, who was due to have a child. Her Majesty was about to look for a new one but then His Majesty passed and you came along," Tink explained.

"Perhaps I'll talk to her about it at lunch," Regina said, pushing herself out of the chair. "For now, though, I have some letters to write."

Tink nodded. "I'll go send your response to Widow Lucas. Hopefully I won't be long, but there are guards posted at the door."

Robin had taken extra precautions even with Lord Nottingham still locked in the tower. No one had seen Keith since he had threatened Regina the day his father was arrested. Court gossip said that he had been sent home by his mother to calm down but Regina wasn't too certain of that. Neither was Robin, who couldn't get a straight answer from his aunt, and he then ordered the additional protection for her. If she was honest, she appreciated it.

Once Tink left, Regina eased herself into her chair. She rubbed her bump again, feeling some movement from her unborn child. Was that what Widow Lucas meant by "quickening"? Sighing, she glanced down. "You're starting to make some things uncomfortable for Mama, sweetheart. That's alright, I forgive you. You're just growing."

She chuckled, picking up her quill to continue her letter to Snow White. Regina had asked that a herald not be sent to Mist Haven as she wanted to tell the Princess herself in a letter. It would also give Snow a feeling of being a grown up, acting as a diplomat to announce Regina pregnancy at court, she knew.

_I am excited about becoming a mother but I am still scared. The same concerns I had about becoming your mother are still there—I am not certain I have had enough experience to guide my son or daughter as he or she grows up. Yet, I also know I will have Robin by my side the entire time. We'll figure it out together._

_You must come to visit after I've had the baby. I would love to see you and for you to see my child. Robin and I will work everything out with your father._

_I hope you are well and you are minding your studies. I can't wait to read your next letter._

_Yours,_

_Regina_

Leaning back in the chair, Regina absentmindedly rubbed her stomach as she read over the letter again. Pleased with it, she sprinkled some dust to soak up the access ink before she sealed it. She would have it sent with the next dispatch, which she believed would leave the following day.

She looked out the window at the snow-covered trees. There had been a quick storm the night before that had put down a fresh layer of snow on the grounds. Robin had held her as they stood at the window, watching the white flakes dance in the wind on their way down to the ground. It was a beautiful and peaceful sight.

"I can't wait for you to see how beautiful this world is," she told her baby. "You're going to love it."

"Talking to the baby?" asked the high-pitched voice that haunted her dreams. Her blood ran cold as she stopped rubbing her stomach. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with her golden tormentor. Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the couch, arms crossed as he grinned at her. "Someone is feeling maternal already."

She jumped up, trying to put as much distance between her and him as possible. "What are you doing here? GUARD! GUARD!"

He laughed. "Yell all you want, dearie. No one is going to hear you."

"What did you do?" she asked, worried that the poor guard lay dead outside her door.

"Just soundproofed the room," Rumple replied. "No one is going to hear you and no one is dead. Happy?"

Regina shook her head. "I want you to leave me alone. You won't get me and you won't get this child."

He stood up from the couch, approaching her. "Don't worry, dearie. I don't want _this_ child. I want your daughter, if I can't have you."

"Do you mean…" Regina ran her hands over her bump, his words sinking in. "Am I having a son?"

"Yes, yes. Sherwood is going to have a Crown Prince in a few months. Of course, that is if his mother's head isn't on the chopping block," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, no," he said, quickly. "Just taking stock of the political atmosphere. There are those here at court who want you removed. Preferably from your head in the process."

"Robin wouldn't let that happen." Her hand, though, still flew up to her neck as panic seized her.

The Dark One nodded. "Of course not. Then again, the same people who want your head also want his. He won't be able to protect you if he's dead."

"Have you come here to torment me? To threaten my husband, my baby and myself? Because I won't stand for it." She took her letter opener in her hand, holding it out like a knife.

"I'm only here to warn you how dire your situation is," he replied. "I doubt your husband has told you or is even aware himself. And I've also came to offer you a way to protect yourself and your family."

She frowned, keeping the letter opener in front of her. "You're going to tell me that magic will solve all my problems, aren't you?"

"Well, not all of them, but most of them, yes," he said, stepping closer. "Because to magic, weapons are useless."

He waved his hand and her letter opener disappeared in cloud of mauve smoke. She gasped, looking around for wherever it was he sent it as well as for something else she can use to defend herself.

"There's nothing you can find that will protect you from me," he said, as if reading her mind. "Though I'm not here to hurt you."

Regina shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. You're here to make me scared, to come to you as your student. You are hurting me, even if you're not touching me."

"You can make me go away," he said, holding out his hands. "You know how. It's deep inside you."

Panic seized her and she shook her head. "I won't become your student and I won't use magic. All I want to do is be Robin's wife and mother this child."

"There are forces that won't let you do either. Are you going to let them win? Or are you going to fight them?" he pressed, stepping even closer.

The panic turned to anger. How dare this imp corner her in her own rooms and threaten her? How dare he demand to know how she was going to deal with her husband's court…her court? Fire seemed to burn in her veins as she stepped closer to him. "Leave."

"Make me," he taunted. There was a wild gleam in his eyes and his smile was too smug for her liking. All she wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

Her hand felt hot and she glanced down at it, surprised to see fire dancing over her palm. She let out a little shriek and it died, leaving no burns or scorch marks behind. What had happened? How had she done that?

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes sparkled as he clapped. "There it is. The sparks of your magic. You can fan those flames into a wildfire and consume your enemies."

"And myself as well as everyone I love," she snapped. "I won't let that happen. So you can leave."

"I advise you to follow Her Majesty's words," Robin said. His voice sent a feeling of calm over Regina and she leaned over to find him standing in the doorway, arrow nocked in his bow.

The Dark One nodded. "Fine. But think about how that felt, Your Majesty. I'll be waiting for you."

He disappeared in a cloud of mauve smoke and Robin raced forward, throwing his bow and arrows to the side. Regina collapsed into the chair, shaking as her husband knelt before her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He didn't touch me."

"And the baby?" Robin placed his hand on her stomach, frowning.

"He didn't hurt the baby either," she said. "He told me he doesn't want this child because it's not a girl."

Realization lit up Robin's eyes and he gave her a little smile. "A boy? We're having a son?"

"If we can trust the Dark One, yes," Regina replied, laying her hand over his. "Are you happy?"

"I'm just happy to be having a child with you. I'd be just as happy with a daughter as I am with a son." He sat up straighter, kissing her.

She pressed her forehead to his when they broke the kiss. "He told me magic was the only way to stop our enemies at court or else we'd both be beheaded."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Robin vowed. "Nothing will happen to you or our child."

"I'm still scared," she admitted, voice soft.

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Me too. But you can lean on me. We'll get through this together."

They pressed their hands to her stomach again as the babe inside her fluttered around. She felt some pressure against her insides, a quick jab that almost felt like a kick. Robin's eyes widened and he grinned. "I felt him!"

"He's gotten quick active," Regina said, her mood brightening. "Come on, sweetheart. Can you give another kick for your father?"

It didn't take long before she felt the little leg kick at her again. Robin's smile widened before he pressed a kiss to her stomach. "I promise you, little prince, that I will keep you and your mother safe. You have nothing to worry about."

He pressed his cheek to her stomach and Regina stroked his hair, enjoying the moment before it was stolen from her.

* * *

The Widow Lucas arrived at their bedchambers that night. Tink ushered her in and took the woman's cloak as Regina sat on the couch, feeling like she might have eaten too much at supper earlier. All she wanted to do was curl up beside her husband and fall sound asleep.

"Good evening, Your Majesties," the widow said, curtsying to them. "How are you feeling this evening?"

"Tired," Regina replied, honestly. "So's the baby. He hasn't really moved since supper. Much like me."

Widow Lucas chuckled. "I can imagine. He's probably sleeping but will no doubt wake up when you're trying to sleep."

"Oh good. Something to look forward to." She crinkled her nose while Robin chuckled softly beside her.

"Why don't you change into your shift and go lie on your bed? I'll be able to examine you better," the older woman instructed.

Robin helped Regina up, supporting her as she walked to the bedroom. "I'm not that bad. I could've made it," she told him.

"I know," he assured her. "I just like being close to you. Do you need help getting out of your dress?"

"I'm pretty certain that is Tink's job." She gave him a look as her handmaiden entered the room.

Tink leaned against the wall. "I can always help Widow Lucas, Your Majesty, if you would like to help Her Majesty."

"I would, Tink," he replied. "Thank you."

Once she was gone, Robin motioned for Regina to turn around so he could undo her laces. "You don't have to watch me like a hawk," she told him.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Isn't it?" Her dress slid down her body and pooled at her feet. She breathed out in relief to be freed from her stays and leaned against Robin. "Oh, that feels good."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I bet it does. And I'm not watching you like a hawk, lovely. I'm just taking care of my wife. Is that a crime?"

"When you put it that way, no," she said, turning around to kiss him. "Are you going to stay for the examination?"

"If you're comfortable with it, I would like to," he replied, letting her go.

She bit her lip, nodding. "You can stay."

Robin kissed her forehead before going to let Widow Lucas in. "You should probably lay down like she told you."

Doing as he instructed, Regina climbed onto their bed and laid down over the quilt that covered it. She adjusted the pillow to make herself more comfortable before sighing. Regina prayed this examination was quick and that everything was well.

Widow Lucas entered with Tink at her side. The older woman smiled again, setting her bag down by the bed. "I'm going to lift up your shift so I can get a better look. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No," Regina replied. "Do whatever it is that you need to do."

"I'll be measuring your abdomen to see how you are growing and therefore how the baby is growing," Widow Lucas explained, pulling out a measuring tape like the tailor used. "This won't hurt at all."

Regina nodded, taking Robin's hand. They both watched as the woman measured her stomach, nodding. "You're progressing quite nicely and I believe the baby is growing just fine. Has he been kicking?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "Robin even felt him earlier."

Widow Lucas smiled. "Mother's intuition telling you it's a boy?"

She hesitated, not certain if the midwife would accept her knowing that the Dark One was plaguing her and that he was the one who told her she was having a son. "I guess you can call it that."

The woman stopped, frowning as she looked Regina over. She glanced back at the door, making certain it was closed, before sitting down next to the bed. "I feel like you have a great burden on your shoulders. You can tell me anything, Your Majesty. I am not here to judge you."

"There are people here at court who wish to see harm come to me," she admitted softly. Regina believed it was the safer of her burdens. "His Majesty and I have been very worried about it."

"Understandable. Do you have anything that can relieve stress?" Widow Lucas asked, looking through her bag.

Regina frowned, shaking her head. "What would relieve stress?"

"Other than running away from court?" Robin asked, giving her a half-smile.

Widow Lucas chuckled. "There are some teas I can recommend to your handmaiden for you to drink. And I advise you let your husband rub this oil on you daily."

She pulled a green bottle from her bag and held it out to Robin. "It's eucalyptus oil. There's a merchant who brings it to me from a more southern kingdom. I find it helps relax people."

"Can I use this as well?" Robin asked, smiling as he took the bottle. "I know I can use some relaxation."

Widow Lucas shrugged. "If it works, you both can use it. And I can always give you more."

"Thank you," Regina told her, watching as Robin placed the bottle on his nightstand. "I think we'll both benefit from it."

"Well, I'm pleased with how you're progressing. If you have any questions or concerns, just send your handmaiden down to me. I'm always in the village." Widow Lucas closed her bag and stood. "Have a good night."

Robin stood, approaching the woman. "Her Majesty and I thank you for the care you are providing her and our unborn child."

"It is my pleasure. I must say everyone in the village is excited for this birth. You would think it was their child!" She chuckled.

"Their Majesties are very beloved by their subjects," Tink replied. "I'm certain their child will be as well."

She then ushered the midwife from the room as Regina pulled her shift back down. "Everything is going well."

"Which is a relief." Robin returned to his nightstand, picking up the bottle again. "Do you think this will really work?"

"The teas and the lavender have helped you. I can't see why an oil made from a plant wouldn't either." She climbed onto her side of the bed. "We can try it tomorrow."

He leaned over her, face hovering inches from hers. "Are you certain you don't want to try it now? A massage might do you good."

She smiled, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "Perhaps, but all I want to do is curl up with you and fall asleep. Can we do that?"

"Of course," he replied, kissing her. He pulled away to douse the lamps while she snuggled into their blankets.

Robin climbed in and curled against her, spooning her. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it as they both drifted off to sleep. "I love you," he murmured. "Both of you."

She smiled…until their son gave her a rather hard kick. She winced and then sighed. It seemed her restless nights were just beginning.

* * *

Friar Tuck arrived at her rooms few days later, carrying some more lavender sprigs. "For His Majesty. How are his headaches?"

"Getting worst," she said, keeping her voice low. She motioned toward their bedroom, where Robin was sleeping off another one. "You are a lifesaver with this lavender."

He nodded, frowning. "Does the physician still think they are caused by stress?"

"Yes. He seems to be correct. Everything with Lord Nottingham has made his headaches worse," Regina answered.

Tuck didn't say anything but he did start stroking his chin. Regina tensed up, fearing he suspected something more malicious at the root of Robin's headaches. Since the revelation that King Edward might have been murdered, she had grown more and more suspicious of things herself. "You don't think so?" she asked him.

"I don't know what to think," he replied. "In this current political climate, anything is possible."

She sank in a chair, sighing. "That's what I fear now too. Is there something that could be causing His Majesty's headaches?"

"It's possible. I'll do some research when I return to my study," he said, sitting down. He patted Regina's hand. "I want to cure Robin as much as you."

"Thank you," she sighed before rubbing her stomach. Her little prince was up again, kicking her constantly.

Tuck smiled. "The baby is moving now?"

"All the time. Especially at night when I'm trying to sleep. He just keeps kicking all the time," she replied.

"He? Does someone have a feeling about her baby?"

She hesitated, leaning closer to him. "The Dark One told me the baby is a boy and that he only wants my daughter when I have one if he can't have me."

Tuck frowned. "He's been by recently?"

"Unfortunately," she replied. "Robin nearly shot him with an arrow."

"I doubt that would've done anything," he said, shaking his head.

She shrugged. "He was trying to protect me. I appreciated it. And it did chase away the Dark One."

"He'll be back," Tuck told her.

"I know. And I know you're busy, but if you have any way to keep him from doing so…"

He took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Let's take one thing at a time. As hard as it may be to believe, the Dark One is not our most pressing matter."

She nodded, knowing he was right. They had bigger problems to deal with before they could focus on ridding themselves of the Dark One for good. "Lord Nottingham, right. How goes your investigation?"

"It…goes," he admitted, leaning back. "There are some willing to speak against him but many more unwilling. I think either Keith or the Abbot got to them."

"The Abbot? Would he really mess up the investigation like that?" she asked, playing with her skirts.

"He wants to make certain my investigation proves Lord Nottingham innocent. Told me as such before I began."

Regina frowned, clasping her hands on the table. "Did you tell Robin this?"

"He knows where the Abbot stands," Tuck answered.

"That wasn't a 'yes' or a 'no,'" she pointed out. "So I'm going to assume you didn't tell Robin specifically about it."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I didn't specifically tell Robin about it. They are severely underestimating you, milady."

"Who?" she asked with a frown.

"Lord Nottingham, Lord Ellis and their supporters," he replied. "They think you will be easy to trick into doing something incriminating."

"Like what? Get caught cavorting with the Dark One?" she asked. "Or with my supposed lover?"

"Both, plus you actually practicing magic."

Her hand flew up to her neck, knowing the price of practicing magic in the Abbot's world. "They really want me dead."

Solemn, Friar Tuck nodded. "I'm afraid so, milady. However, they are the minority here at court."

"Yet very powerful," she reminded him.

He nodded. "True. But not as powerful as your husband and his family. They are standing behind you."

"I know and I'm grateful. Doesn't mean I'm not scared." She wrung her hands, feeling the urge to pace.

"Which is natural," Tuck replied, taking her hands again. "I would be concerned if you weren't scared."

A soft groan drew their attention to the doorway. Robin leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his forehead. "What time is it?" he asked, groggily.

"About an hour before supper," Regina replied, glancing at the watch she wore around her neck. "Do you want me to send word that we won't be attending?"

When he shook his head, she frowned and stood up. She ran her hand over his forehead. "You need rest, Robin."

"I need to be seen. You need to be seen. We need to be seen together," he explained, flinching. "Sorry. My brain's not working so well."

"All the more reason for you to stay in here and rest," she said. "I can always attend without you."

He shook his head. "That will only draw attention to the fact that something's wrong."

"I agree," Friar Tuck said and she gritted her teeth, wishing he had taken her side this time.

"I need to go down there tonight," Robin stressed. "I'll drink more tea. I'm certain this headache will clear up by then."

She wanted to protest, wanted to march him back to bed and tuck him back in until she was certain he wasn't in any more pain. Yet she had been raised to know how important duty was, so she just nodded. "Fine. Just promise you won't push yourself too much."

"I promise," he said, taking her hand from his cheek and kissing her fingers. "If I have to withdraw, would you mind being the cover? No one is going to question a woman in your condition feeling ill."

Regina smiled softly. "I'll gladly be your cover."

"Then I shall see you both down there for supper," Tuck said, bowing slightly. "I warn you to be careful, though I'm certain you both know that."

"We do, but thank you," Robin said, pulling Regina close. She curled against him, resting her hand over his heart. Resting her head on his shoulder, she prayed that nothing bad would happen to them at least this night.

* * *

Regina sat next to Robin at the dais, eyes scanning the room for anyone who might mean them harm. Yet she just saw everyone who had been dining with them since they resumed public suppers, so she was at a loss. All she could do was trust that no one would try anything with so many witnesses and soldiers around them.

Ana reached out and took her hand. "Regina, are you alright?" she asked, keeping her voice low so no one else could hear her.

"Yes," Regina lied. "Just looking to see who's here."

Her friend, though, was not fooled. "It's alright to be on edge after what Lord Nottingham put you through."

"It's not alright to show it. Mother may have been wrong about many things, but she was right about not showing weakness."

Ana nodded. "Well, you look more concerned than unaffected. You might want to work on that."

"If Robin needs to leave, we're claiming the baby is making me sick," Regina told her. "I would like to think my current look might help pull that off."

"It would," Ana agreed, leaving her alone for the moment.

Robin took her hand. "Don't worry, lovely. It's just supper. No one would be foolish enough to do something now."

"Except Keith," she muttered.

He chuckled. "That's why Aunt Maggie sent him back to the family home in Nottingham. She's disavowing her husband once the trials begin."

"Disavowing?"

"She's ending her marriage," he explained. "Any spouse can do it if they disavow their partner, as long as the judges determine they have a good reason. We've had a few husbands try to disavow their wives over their cooking and wives disavow their husbands for not helping around the house."

Regina smiled, leaning closer to him. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you really disavow me?" he asked, smirking as he looked her over.

"No," she assured him. "Would you do the same for me?"

He shook his head, kissing her hand. "Never. No matter what my court tries to accuse you of."

"That's only somewhat reassuring," she told him, reaching for her goblet as the servants cleared away their empty dishes.

The doors to the Great Hall was thrown open, bouncing off the walls. The Abbot strode in, flanked by guards. Lord and Lady Ellis followed them, concerning Regina. She reached over and took Robin's hand as he stood, frowning.

"What is the meaning of this, Abbot?" he asked, watching as the religious leader stopped before the dais.

The Abbot glared at Regina. "Some…alarming information about Her Majesty has been brought to my attention."

Her throat felt dry and she found it difficult to breath as she recalled Tuck's and Robin's stories of what the Abbot could do if he was convinced she was a witch. She tried not to let it show but she feared she was failing.

"Can this not wait for the morning?" Robin asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it can't," the Abbot replied.

"She'll take all my hair by then!" Lady Ellis exclaimed, pointing at Regina.

Frowning, Regina looked at the woman's hair. It was messy and patchy in places, as if she had been attacked by someone with a scissor. "I don't know what you are talking about, Lady Ellis," she said.

"Hush, Regina," Catherine whispered, standing behind her chair. "Just let her rant. Don't say anything else."

Lady Ellis held her head high. "You have cursed me to lose all my hair. Do not deny it."

"You know this is not the right venue to air your grievances," Lady Wellingsbury said, standing at her table. Other council members followed suit, all tense as if they would have to fight.

The Abbot kept his gaze on Regina. "They have my permission. How does the queen plead to the accusations?"

"She doesn't have to answer that," another council member called out. She couldn't make out who it was as her heart was pounding so loud, it almost drowned out every other sound.

"I demand she answer it now, in public." He placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to her. "Well, Your Majesty?"

Regina looked up at Robin. If he had magic, she imagined he would set the Abbot on fire from the flames dancing in his eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as a silent message for her to stay quiet as he leaned down to address the Abbot. "You are overstepping your boundaries."

"I agree," Tuck said, appearing by the Abbot's side. "There are proper ways to do this. Please follow them."

The Abbot glanced over at the friar. "Stay out of this, Tuck. We know where your loyalties lie. You have much to atone for."

"I am certain I do," Tuck agreed, "but not for the reasons you think. Now, please leave Her Majesty alone. She can give you her answer in the morning, in the throne room, like the law dictates."

Sniffing, the Abbot leaned back. "Fine. As long as their Majesties agree she is to be locked up until then."

"Locked up? In her condition?" Robin was indignant and she heard others around the room echo his sentiments.

The Abbot held up his hands. "She will not be locked up in the tower, but in a room in the monastery under my guards."

"And Friar Tuck," Catherine added, speaking for the first time since advising Regina to stay quiet.

Regina held her breath until the Abbot nodded. "I will allow Friar Tuck to stay with Her Majesty. However, it will be in a room she cannot escape from."

"She has no intention of escaping. She has every intention of fighting this absurd accusation," Robin said, voice firm and full of fire.

The Abbot smirked. "I'm certain she does. For now, though, I must ask that Her Majesty stand and allow my guards to escort her to the monastery."

"Can't her handmaiden fetch her cloak first? It's freezing outside," Lady Eleanor said, scowling at the Abbot. "Consider her condition."

It seemed her pregnancy was an added burden to the Abbot for he huffed before answering: "Her girl can meet us at the door. She can then bring clothes for her tomorrow morning."

Robin helped Regina up, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she replied. "Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you next to me," he whispered and she felt the same way. They both had to try though.

He leaned down and kissed her, keeping it chaste no doubt to appease the Abbot. When he pulled away, she walked toward the door with her head held high. She was not going to be treated like a prisoner. With every step, she decided she was done with the threats and the outright hostility.

She was going to fight with every bit of strength she had and put everything to rest once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone probably hates the Abbot even more now. You'll probably want to kill him as the story goes on. Just form a line and try to keep things clean please.
> 
> I've been keeping to an alternating pattern—odd chapters are from Regina's perspective, even from Robin's. However I'm going to go with a split POV pattern next chapter so we get both perspectives as the Abbot's plan continues.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> -Mac


	20. Regina's Trial

### Chapter 20: Regina's Trial

Robin stared at the fire as he sat on his couch, sipping his whiskey. He had lost count of what glass he was on, but the amber liquid did nothing to help his inability to sleep nor the dull pounding still in his head. All he could see was Regina being led out by the Abbot's guards over and over again while he was powerless to stop them.

He hated himself for that.

"The fire didn't arrest Regina," Will said from his spot in the armchair. "Stop glaring at it like it did."

"This isn't right, Will. You should be asleep next to your wife," Robin replied, not looking over at his friend.

"And you should be sleeping next to yours," Will replied.

Robin sighed, taking another sip of his whiskey. "I should. But I'm not."

"No, you're not." He heard Will set down his own glass before joining Robin on the couch. "Look at me, mate."

Obeying his friend, Robin turned his head to Will. Looking into his sympathetic eyes, Robin felt the dam break and all his feelings came tumbling out. "I'm a pathetic excuse for a husband. I should be able to protect her. I didn't and I can't. Not from the Abbot. He wants her and I…I could lose her and my child."

"You don't think the Abbot would kill an innocent, do you?" Will frowned.

Sighing, Robin swirled the amber liquid remaining in his glass as he considered his answer, one that hardened his heart. "I would like to think not but the Abbot may not consider our son innocent because of Regina."

"Son? You think Regina is having a boy."

Robin bit his lip, deciding he could trust Will. "The Dark One told her we are. And I doubt he would lie about that, not when he wants either Regina or our daughter. So we've accepted that Regina is having a son."

"Do you think the Abbot knows that the Dark One has been visiting her?" Will asked, concerned.

"Who knows? I know nothing about my court, it appears, and have lost all control of it." Robin stood, stalking away from the fireplace and toward the window. The monastery, though, was not on the side of the palace grounds his windows faced, so he couldn't even pretend to watch over his beloved wife.

He heard Will approach him. "You haven't lost control of the court. The Abbot is making a power play he wouldn't dare with your father."

"You're right," Robin said, his stomach sinking. It was just another way he had already failed as king. "I don't have the respect Father had."

"No, you do. We both know the Abbot didn't respect your father, he just knew that going against him wasn't a wise decision."

"So he thinks I'm weaker than my father." Robin turned around, sighing. "That might be worse."

Will shook his head. "He underestimates you. You're young but you have your morals and your intelligence. And you have an intelligent and vivacious wife. You both have the upper hand."

"I really wish I believed it as much as you do." Robin drained the rest of his whiskey before setting down the glass. He grew woozy and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll go attempt to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I'll do the same. Let me go find a blanket and I'll set myself up on the couch," Will said, setting down his own empty glass.

Robin shook his head, feeling bad that he had kept his friend from his own family for so long. "Go back to your rooms. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere. Ana is not expecting me back. She'd have my head if I left you alone, not that I want to." Will squeezed his shoulder and Robin placed his hand over his friend's, grateful for their brotherhood.

Once Will was set up on the couch, Robin went to his room. He stared at the bed there, looking far too big for just one person. It hadn't even been a year since he married Regina, yet he couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep alone. What it felt like to drift off without her in his arms, without her vanilla scent filling his nostrils or her soft body pressed against his. He didn't know how he had slept without her before and wasn't certain he would do so now.

He had to try, though. Robin knew everyone would tell him that he needed all his energy for what laid ahead—his mother, Lady Wellingsbury, Friar Tuck, even Regina. So he would strip, climb into bed and hug Regina's pillow. It would be a poor substitute for his wife but he prayed it would do until he could get her back.

* * *

Regina rolled over on the small cot provided for her. Her son was moving around too, his little feet kicking at her. It was bad enough she had very little room to sleep and that she didn't have Robin's arms around her. Now she had little jabs of pain keeping her up as well.

"The babe?" Friar Tuck asked. He sat in a reclining chair, a blanket tucked around his legs.

She nodded, sitting up as she rubbed her stomach. "Widow Lucas says he is quickening, which is a good thing. Except when I need to sleep."

"I've heard some women say they believe whatever time the babe woke in their womb was the time he or she woke during the night," Tuck said, smiling. "So you might want to get used to being up at this time."

"Wonderful," she groaned before hugging her pillow close to her chest. It smelled of lavender, much like Robin's clothes these days. Her eyes tears up and glanced up at a sympathetic Tuck. "I miss Robin."

He nodded. "I figured you would."

"I haven't slept without him for months," she continued. "It feels so lonely without him, even with you here."

"I understand. I may have dedicated my life to being chaste, but I understand companionship," Tuck replied.

She nodded. "I'm certain you do."

"This isn't forever," he assured her, voice firm and confident.

"I wish I could believe you," she admitted. "But we both know the Abbot wants me to burn for being a witch for some reason."

Tuck nodded but still tried to soothe her. "I know but we're going to do everything to keep that from happening."

"But in some ways I am a witch," she replied, thinking of the fireball she had inadvertently conjured. What would the Abbot say if he knew about that?

"I wouldn't say that too loud. The walls have ears in this place, despite it being a supposed place of sanctuary." He glared at the wall. Tuck then joined her on the bed, taking her hand. "Are you actively using magic, my queen?"

She leaned closer, whispering: "I thought you said the walls have ears."

"They do," he whispered back. Then he said louder: "Please give me an honest answer."

"I am not actively using magic," she replied, keeping her voice loud and even. She even held her head high, in case the walls had eyes as well.

He nodded, patting her hand. "Then you are not a witch. Do not let anyone's word sway you. Hold fast to your own convictions and be truthful."

Regina tried to take heart from his words but found them a cold comfort. Still, she squeezed his hand in return. "Thank you."

"Now try to get some rest," he said, standing. "If not for you, then for the babe."

"He's the one keeping me up most of the time," she replied but laid down anyway. Tuck pulled the blankets over her before heading back to his own cot. She watched him lay down as her eyes began to shut, sleeping not so elusive anymore.

* * *

Robin tugged on the collar of his velvet doublet. It remained as still as ever and he was certain it was going to choke him. "They over starched it again," he complained.

"I think you're just nervous," Will said, coming over to check the garment. He gave the collar a tug. "It feels fine to me."

Sighing, Robin nodded. He walked over to his table where his half-eaten breakfast sat, growing cold. Did the Abbot make certain Regina had eaten? Had the man spared any thought for the innocent babe growing inside her?

"Tuck is no doubt taking excellent care of Regina," Will said, as if reading his mind.

"She should be sitting here," he replied, leaning against her chair. "She should be in her shift, with her hair braided, and eating breakfast with me as we discuss our day."

"Regina will be back here in soon. You'll see," Will argued. "Reason has to win the day, right?"

Robin pushed away from the chair, anger and uncertainty boiling inside him. "We both know reason is not in control right now."

"Then give it control again. You aren't as powerless as you seem to think you are," Will replied.

"It feels like it."

Will nodded, still trying to be the voice of reason Robin wasn't sure he needed. "I know. But don't let them get to you or Regina. You need to fight harder than you ever have before."

"He's right," Mother said, entering the room. She gave Robin a sad smile. "Your father would tell you the same thing."

He sighed, hugging her. Thoughts of his father filled him and Robin longed to have the man there again to counsel him. "What would he do in my position?"

"Honestly? He'd probably grab the nearest sword and start swinging. I don't particularly advise that one," she replied and he could feel her crinkle her nose.

"No, I imagine not," he said, pulling away with a light chuckle. He then grew serious again. "I want to take Regina and run away, find a small cottage in the middle of the woods and live there with her and our child."

Mother chuckled. "Your father used to say the same thing. He'd tell me he wanted to take you and me far away, just find someplace where we could be a normal family."

"Yet we also have a duty to our people," Robin added, knowing it in his gut and heart. "We can't just leave them without leaders."

She nodded, pride in her eyes. "And that's what kept us here."

"And it will keep me and Regina here," Robin declared.

She sighed, laying her hand against his cheek. "I wish everything was smoother for you two. Neither of you deserve this treatment. It's…been a long time coming. Factions have been forming in the court for years but posed no immediate threat. So your Father did nothing."

"And now my wife is caught in the crosshairs." Robin rubbed his face before sagging into the seat. He looked up at his mother and knew she had to know how dangerous the situation really was. "Well, Father was caught as well."

She frowned and her brows furrowed as she sat down next to him. "What do you mean by that, Robin?"

"Forgive me, Mother," he said, taking her hand. "Lady Wellingsbury and I have been keeping something from you. About father's death."

A hard look came to her eyes and she squared her jaw. "He was murdered, wasn't he?"

"We believe so. Lord Nottingham…made a comment that led us to believe Father was poisoned," Robin said, watching her closely.

"Did he do it?" she asked, a coldness in her voice he had never heard before. It was reflected in her eyes.

He chose his words carefully, not used to seeing Mother in such a state. "We're not certain if it was him, Lord Ellis or an accomplice."

"Well, even if they didn't put the poison in your father's food or drink, Lords Nottingham and Ellis know who did. And I will personally string up everyone involved. Mark my words," she told him. He believed her.

"We'll do it together," Robin replied, taking her hand and looking her right in the eyes. "I promise you that."

She cupped his cheek. "No wonder you've been so jumpy lately. Regina's been very worried about you."

"She knows. Lady Wellingsbury finally agreed with me to at least tell her about our suspicions."

"While I'm certain Diana had her reasons, I'm going to have a very long talk with her when all is said and done," Mother replied, standing. She shook her head. "Disease took Louis, my dear friend, and that seemed cruel. But it is nothing compared to the fact another person took Edward, the man I loved, the man whose side I spent my days and nights by, and who gave me you, from us."

Robin nodded, standing as well. "We will make whoever took him from us pay. Dearly. Just like I will make them all pay for hurting Regina."

Mother was quiet again, studying him in a way that made him wonder if he went too far. Was he going down a path of darkness, a path he would one day regret? Did she wonder that too? What kind of man and king would he become?

When she spoke, her voice was soft. "You are standing on a precipice, my son. What you do today will set the tone for the rest of your rule. Choose wisely."

"You're telling me to not get angry," Robin said, trying to understand what she was trying to tell him.

She shook her head. "Anger can be effective if used wisely and if you don't let it consume your reason. You have a good head on your shoulders, Robin, and your father's heart. Use both and you will be a great king."

Robin hugged her again, still confused but hoping he would figure it out before it was too late. "Thank you, Mother."

"Now, let's go rescue your queen," she said, pulling away and tapping his cheek with a soft smile.

* * *

Tink entered Regina's and Tuck's cell, carrying a gold damask gown in her arms. "I just got this from the royal seamstress. We believe this should give you ample room and help remind everyone that you are a queen."

"It seems sad that people would need reminding," Regina replied, feeling like every bone in her body ached. Her son also seemed to be doing somersaults, tumbling around inside her.

"I know," her handmaiden replied, setting down the dress. She then studied Regina, frowning in concern. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

Regina shook her head. "No, though I don't know the true culprit—the babe, the cot or the lack of my husband."

Tink nodded. "His Majesty didn't have an easy night either. Will spent it with him and from what I understand, they were both up for most of it."

"Poor Robin," she said, shaking her head. "He was probably beating himself up for not protecting me."

Her stomach twisted thinking of her husband pacing their rooms, trying to figure out a way he could've stopped all of this from happening. It was not his fault and she was certain there was nothing he could've done—except not marry her. That seemed worse than a sleepless night in this monastery. She knew neither of them would ever regret their marriage.

"I'll leave you alone to dress and go see what I can scare up for breakfast," Tuck said, tightening his rope belt. "I'll be back shortly."

Once he was gone, Tink moved toward Regina. "Is there some water? We can clean you up. Maybe it'll help refresh you a bit."

"I think they left an ewer over there. I wasn't in the mood to do much last night," Regina said, pointing to a far corner.

Tink nodded, hurrying over. She picked up the ewer and bowl as well as a towel, scowling as she brought them over. "The water is cool and the towel scratchy. You would think they would give you better."

"Have you met the Abbot?" Regina asked, giving Tink a look.

Her handmaiden sighed. "Fair point."

Tink helped Regina wash up as best as they could with just a pitcher of water and no soap, the younger woman muttering angrily the entire time. She pulled the heavy gown over Regina's head and made certain it settled properly over her body before lacing it up. "Let me know when it is tight enough for your comfort," she told Regina.

"It probably won't be very tight then," Regina replied, rubbing her stomach. She smiled, the thought of her child her only joy this morning. "The prince keeps growing."

"That's what he's supposed to do," Tink reminded her, pulling the laces a bit more. "How's that?"

Regina nodded, taking a few deep breaths to test it. "That's good. I can still breath and the dress is tight enough. Thank you, Tink."

Her handmaiden stepped around, hugging her. "Everything is going to be fine. You will see."

"I wish I had your optimism," Regina replied, accepting Tink's comfort. She loved having a friend. "For most of my life, things usually haven't gone my way."

Tink pulled away, smiling. "You got to marry His Majesty, though, and you're now having his child. I'd say your luck has turned around."

Regina smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat at the truth of her words. "I guess when you put it that way, it has."

"Exactly. The Abbot is in over his head."

"I hope so. Because I still feel Robin and I might be in over our heads. How can I handle such a man?" Regina asked.

"With grace and intelligence, two things you have already proven to have in spades," Tuck said, carrying in a tray. His words warmed her and bolstered her spirits.

He set up a small breakfast of oatmeal and fruit as well as a goblet of juice before turning to Regina, pulling out a chair. "Come. Eat. You'll need your strength."

She took her seat, smiling at him. "Thank you. And not just for the words. Your support means everything to me."

"I will support you to the very end, whatever it may be," he assured her.

Tink nodded, taking her hand. "Me too."

Regina pressed her lips together. "I just hope that end isn't a slow and painful death but a happy ending with Robin and our child."

"It will be," Tuck told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just need to believe it. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm definitely getting better at it, so yes, I think can I do that." She smiled before turning back to her breakfast.

* * *

Robin paced the foyer, waiting for the party from the monastery to arrive. He felt like he had when waiting for Regina to walk down the aisle the day they wedded, though with a pit of dread in his stomach. All he wanted to do was glimpse her, to make certain she and the babe were unharmed.

The doors opened and he stopped, holding his breath. Tuck escorted Regina into the palace as Tink followed behind. Regina looked radiant in a gold dress, her curls pinned away from her face but tumbling down around her shoulders. A diamond encrusted tiara sat nestled amongst her dark locks and she held her head high, allowing the jewels to catch the sunlight. It gave her a halo and made her look angelic, the opposite of the demon the Abbot wished to paint her as.

Relief swept through him. While she looked tired, she appeared unharmed. He rushed forward and he saw her relax when she caught sight of him. She held out her arms, wrapping them around his neck as he took her into his arms. Robin held her close, relishing the feel of her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "All I wanted was this—to be in your arms."

He nodded, kissing the side of her head. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some. You?"

"The same," he said, pulling away so he could press a hand against her bump. "How's the baby?"

"He's doing good. Kept kicking through the night, like usual. It reminded me that I still had a part of you," she admitted, placing her hand on the swell.

As if sensing that they were talking about him, their son kicked. Robin felt the thump against his palm and he smiled, feeling the life he and Regina created. "He's strong," he said.

"Like his father," she replied, smiling at him.

He smiled, tucking his fingers under her chin. "Like his mother."

The Abbot entered the palace, sneering as he spied Robin and Regina. He approached the two. "Your Majesty, I advise you not to talk to the prisoner."

"She is my wife," Robin reminded him, voice cold as he resisted the urge to rip the man into shreds. "She is also the queen. Not a prisoner."

"She is on trial," the Abbot countered.

Robin's fingers itched to close around the sword he had decided to don at the last minute. "For ridiculous charges."

The Abbot smirked. "We'll see about that. For now, I need to take the prisoner…"

"Her Majesty," Robin corrected.

"I need to take her inside," the Abbot snapped, no doubt upset at being interrupted and corrected. "Please, stand aside."

Will stepped forward, frowning. "You know His Majesty enters first. You will have to wait."

The Abbot scowled again. "Whatever you say. Either way, Her Majesty stays with me."

"I would prefer to escort her in," Robin said, holding Regina closer. He feared that if he let her go again, he would never get her back.

Will, though, squeezed his shoulder. "It's protocol for the Abbot and a guard to escort her into the court."

"Nothing about this follows protocol," Robin hissed. He kissed Regina before releasing her. "I'll see you soon, my love."

With one last glare at the Abbot, Robin followed Will into the throne room with his head held high. He would not let his subjects think he was defeated, especially those who wanted to see him and Regina brought down. They were not defeated nor would they ever be.

* * *

The Abbot's hand squeezed her arm so hard as they walked into the throne room that she was certain there were going to be finger-shaped bruises on her arm later. She didn't let her face reflect the pain, though. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Sherwood's entire court was there, all standing still and quiet as they watched her walk down the aisle. There were no whispers, no one jostling to try and get a peek as in the past. It was as if they had all been turned into statues, aided by the fact they all chose to wear muted colors. Rather than the usual blues, greens and golds that usually filled the room, they wore blacks and grays.

It was almost as if they were attending a funeral, a thought that sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

"Stand here," the Abbot ordered, motioning to a wooden stand surrounded by railings that had been brought in for the proceedings. Regina stepped inside and he closed it behind her, trapping her there.

Tuck stood next to the box as the Abbot took a seat at the table across from the box. Behind him were the thrones, where Robin and his mother sat. Robin was clearly seething, openly glaring at the Abbot while Catherine showed no emotion as her eyes swept the room.

"We are here to try Her Majesty, Queen Regina, for the following crimes—witchcraft and treason," the Abbot began.

Regina's stomach dropped and there were whispers from the courtiers behind her. She knew how serious both crimes were and feared he was going to doom her to a death sentence with either one. Her hand flew to her stomach as she prayed for her child.

Tuck leaned forward, frowning. "Treason? That is a serious charge not usually prosecuted by you, Abbot."

"I know," he replied, dipping his quill into an inkpot, "but I think there's enough to join these two charges into one prosecution."

"I must warn you the severity of these charges as well as the consequences of leveling them, should they prove unfounded," Catherine warned him, giving him a cold look.

The Abbot returned it, showing almost no respect for the royal family. "I understand. However, I believe my accusations will be proven founded. Guard, bring in the letter."

Regina frowned as a guard brought in what appeared to be her latest letter to Snow White, judging by the lacy ribbon that was wrapped around it. She tied one around all her letters to Snow so that the young princess knew the dispatch was for her.

The Abbot took the letter from the guard, holding it up. "This is one of many letters Her Majesty has sent back to Mist Haven. Was Your Majesty aware of them?"

"Yes, I was," Robin replied, narrowing his eyes at the Abbot. "She writes to Princess Snow White on a regular basis and the Princess writes back. They are good friends. Almost like sisters."

"Have you ever read any of her letters, Your Highness?"

"They are Her Majesty's personal letters. I would never invade her privacy that way." Robin's eyes darted toward her, softening a bit. "She does sometimes read me passages from the Princess' letters and has asked my opinion on how to best word her responses."

The Abbot frowned. "You've never read all of them, though? How do you know Her Majesty is not passing information to Mist Haven?"

"Mist Haven is our ally," Robin reminded him. "Furthermore, I trust my wife. She is loyal to Sherwood."

"Is she?" the Abbot asked, opening the letter. "Why don't we read some of Her Majesty's words? Or does she object?"

Regina held her head high, realizing he was looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. "I have nothing to hide."

"We'll see," he replied, his confidence almost laughable. "Dearest Snow, I was happy to see your letter made it through all the snow we've had here in Sherwood. I haven't seen so much since the winter you were born and am looking forward to seeing grass again."

"Oh yes," Catherine said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "High treason indeed."

The Abbot didn't seem fazed by the interruption. "Let me continue. My days continue in the usual fashion. Robin and I break our fast together and then I spend my time with the ladies of the court, listening to their concerns and complaints. I won't bore you with them, for I doubt a girl of your age cares much for the worries of older women."

"Are you going to read the whole letter, Abbot?" Catherine asked, interrupting again. "Because right now it seems like a big waste of time."

"Have you read Her Majesty's letter before this? Can't you skip to the parts where you believe my wife is passing information to Mist Haven?" Robin asked, looking impatient. Or murderous. Regina wasn't quite certain which.

The Abbot began to squirm and Regina had to fight the impulse to smile at his discomfort. He cleared his throat. "I am not quite certain. I believe she has written the letter in code."

"Of course," Robin replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm much like his mother's earlier. "Clearly her talk of our harsh winter is code for our trade agreements. Or our army and their tactics."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as the Abbot stuttered. He cleared his throat again as he set the letter down. "I request permission to present this letter later."

"Request denied," Robin replied, voice cold. "You were warned about presenting those charges and the consequences."

"Perhaps you should move on," Catherine suggested. Her eyes swept over Regina and she frowned. "First, can we bring a chair for Her Majesty? It seems cruel to force a woman in her condition to stand for so long."

Until she had mentioned it, Regina hadn't felt the pain in her legs. It crept up her back as she shifted from foot to foot. The soles of her feet like they were on fire and she winced with each move. Whispers went through the crowd as she grew visibly uncomfortable and within minutes, Regina heard the gate behind her open. She glanced over her shoulder to see two guards setting up a wooden, high back chair behind her. One bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Thank you," she said, sitting down. The pain in her back lessened though her feet still burned. She knew it would last for several more minutes but it was a relief to be off them for now.

"Are you feeling better, Your Majesty?" Catherine asked her, smiling softly.

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

"Please continue, Abbot. We do not have all day," Robin said, waving for the man to continue.

As the Abbot shuffled his papers, Regina relaxed against the chair. This trial appeared to be going in her favor. She knew not to count it as a win yet, but she felt more confident than she had that morning.

* * *

It took every ounce of Robin's self-control not to jump up from his throne and throttle the Abbot with his bare hands. The only thing keeping him from doing it was how obviously unprepared for this trial the Abbot truly was.

At least with the surprise charge of treason the man had added. Robin figured it was something he had seized on in his zeal to persecute Regina and he hadn't stopped to really look into it—especially since he hadn't even bothered to read the letter he was certain would prove her a traitor to Sherwood. It was going to cost him, especially if the rest of this trial didn't go his way.

However, they had to get through the witchcraft charges. Robin prayed the Great Being protected his wife and that they didn't have to explain her involvement with the Dark One. He doubted anyone else in his court would understand Regina's predicament and why she felt it had been her only recourse. It could sign her death warrant.

The Abbot stood. "Your Majesty, do you deny that your mother was known to be a witch?"

"No," Regina replied, keeping her voice calm. "It was well known. And I can attest to her magical abilities as she used them to wage a campaign of terror against me for most of my life."

"Do you possess magical abilities?"

His wife hesitated and Robin held his breath, wondering what she would say. "I might," she replied. "However, I have no interest in discovering if I do or not. I have no desire to learn magic. It can only bring bad things."

The Abbot smirked. "A pretty speech. But how do we now your mother didn't already teach you magic?"

"She wouldn't want me to be able to fight back like that. She liked having that power over me," Regina replied. If he could, Robin would put Lady Cora on trial rather than her daughter. She deserved to answer for her crimes against Regina.

"It's a pity we can't ask her, isn't it?" the Abbot asked. "She supposedly ran off when you agreed to marry His Majesty. Is that correct?"

Regina hesitated and Robin held his breath, wondering how she was going to answer. If she told the truth, she would no doubt condemn herself. He prayed that wouldn't happen. There was no way he was going to lose her.

"She didn't run off," Regina admitted, her voice soft. It broke Robin's heart and he saw Prince Henry hang his head in the crowd. They both knew she was about to damn herself but they couldn't stop her.

The Abbot grinned like a madman. "Oh? What happened to her?"

"I made a deal with the Dark One," she replied. "He sent her to another realm, one where she could no longer hurt me or my father."

Robin's heart sped up as he held his breath. She had essentially told the truth, just omitting the fact where she pushed her mother into the mirror. It still absolved her of using magic, though he was certain the Abbot would seize on the fact she made a deal with the Dark One.

Indeed, he did. He was downright giddy as he asked: "You made a deal? With the Dark One? What kind of a deal?"

"At the time, he said he would come back to ask me for something," Regina replied. "I figured he would want jewels or a lot of money."

"Did he?" the Abbot asked, leaning against the box.

She shook her head. "He wanted me to learn magic. I refused. And I keep refusing each time he asks me."

"So you admit to working with the Dark Arts?" Robin could see the noose tightening around Regina's neck and his hand closed around his sword. His moment of reckoning was coming.

Tuck jumped in, arguing Regina's case. "That's not what she said. She refuses to work with the Dark Arts."

"She's working with the Dark One," the Abbot said. "It's the same thing."

Robin clenched his fist around his sword, wanting to jump in and silence the Abbot once and for all. He wanted to dismiss this whole farce and take Regina back to their rooms so she could get some rest. Then tomorrow they would resume their usual routines and go about their lives—without the Abbot's interference.

The way it should be.

"I'm not working with him. I told you, I refuse to be his student," Regina repeated, standing so she could lean against the bar. She stared down the Abbot, forcing him to look into her eyes and find no deceit in them.

The Abbot backed away and Robin loosened his grip a bit. "How do we know you aren't going to turn over Sherwood to his dark magic?"

"Because even if that's what he wanted—which he doesn't—I wouldn't. I love Sherwood. I would hope everything I've done as queen has proven that," she insisted, still keeping her eyes on the Abbott.

Pride filled Robin and he resisted the urge to smile. It wouldn't do to incite the Abbot's wrath, not when Regina wasn't out of the woods yet. He had to wait and see what either she or Friar Tuck were able to argue next.

The Abbot doubled back to the table and pulled out a box. "You say you don't practice magic?"

"That's right," Regina countered. "I don't."

"Then what do you call this?" He pulled out a familiar cornhusk doll with blonde hair that appeared to be pulled out in places.

Robin sat up straighter, frowning. He had known that doll was no good and now wished he had destroyed it. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he had tucked it into a small box rather than chucked it in the fire. Perhaps the pain from his headaches had dulled his common sense.

His wife frowned. "It looks like a strange poppet. What does it have to do with me?"

"Do you deny it is yours?" the Abbot asked.

"I do," she replied. "I'm too old for poppets."

He smiled a cruel smile. "This is no ordinary poppet. The hair belongs to Lady Ellis and whenever someone—say, yourself—pulls hair from the poppet, hair falls out of her head."

"It's not mine," she repeated, voice firm and confident.

"We found it in your rooms."

She frowned and held her head high as she once again denied ownership of the poppet. Robin leaned forward. "Abbot, if I may?"

The Abbot turned to Robin, frowning. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I recognize the poppet," Robin said, heart hammering in his chest. He prayed he wasn't about to make things worse for Regina. "I discovered a maid placing it under my mattress a few months ago. I confiscated it and placed it in that box you have there."

"Your wife's handmaiden?" the Abbot asked, pointing to where Tink stood in the crowd behind Regina. Tink scowled at him in response.

Robin shook his head. "It was a maid who was not assigned to my chambers and who had no reason to be there. I ordered her to leave and that's when I discovered the poppet."

"Why didn't you turn it over so it could be properly cleansed? Why keep it where your wife had access to it?" the Abbot asked, almost accusing him.

Anger boiled Robin's blood and he started to stand, ready to confront the Abbot face-to-face. This seemed to be something they were going to have to settle with actions, not words, he believed. His mother, though, stopped him with a hand on his arm. She glared at the Abbot. "I remind you that you are addressing His Majesty, the King."

"My questions still stand," the Abbot replied, glaring at Robin. "His Majesty has a duty to his people."

Robin did stand at that, his heart pounding and his blood feeling like the lava he once read about as a child. "I know my duty, Abbot, and I have served my people well. I will not be questioned in such a manner."

"You are already treading a dangerous line, Abbot, after your earlier accusation against Queen Regina," Mother warned him. He was glad to have her by his side at this time. She was much calmer than he.

The Abbot nodded, stepping back. "Does Your Majesty feel he can identify the young maid in question?"

"I can," he said, confident in that even though he had been blurry-eyed from his headache. "Find her and I will prove the poppet is not my wife's."

* * *

Tink hurried over to her, holding out a goblet. "It's some cherry cordial. The Abbot is allowing you to drink while we wait for the maid to be found," she explained.

"I need food," Regina said, hearing her stomach growl. Her head felt like someone had filled with air and it was about to float away. She knew it was only minutes before the room began to spin and she fainted.

"Food! Her Majesty needs food! And something hearty," she heard Chloe yell. "Bring her some cold meats."

The Abbot's face turned red as he whipped around from his table. "No! The prisoner will get no food!"

"She's the queen, not some prisoner," Lady Wellingsbury argued, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "Need we also remind you she is carrying the future king or queen of Sherwood?"

"I would rather die than see that bastard sitting on our throne!" he snarled, pointing at Regina's expanding stomach.

She covered her bump with her hand, ready to defend her unborn child no matter what. Robin, though, beat her to it. "That might be possible, Abbot," he snapped.

Regina had seen her husband angry many times so far in their short marriage and a few times it had been directed at her. However, she never feared he would grow violent. Robin tended to rage, using his words rather than his fists. This day, though, she believed her husband was moments from flying from his throne and pounding the Abbot's face into the ground. It also hadn't escaped her notice that he wore a sword and feared blood would be shed this day. She prayed to the Great Being for the first time since arriving in Sherwood, hoping it would keep Robin from doing something he'd regret once his temper cooled.

Catherine placed her hand on his arm, giving it a tug to urge him to sit down. He did so slowly, never once taking his eyes off the Abbot. Regina knew it was only a matter of time before he boiled over and took the man with him.

She knew Robin had told her she was his strength but she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Nottingham was right—she was his weakness, leading him down a path he didn't want to go in order to protect her. Perhaps she had been tainted by the Dark One and the darkness was now spreading to Robin.

A plate of meats was handed to her by Lady Elizabeth, interrupting her musings. "Eat. Don't let that Abbot starve you or the babe. He has no right," she said.

"I have no intentions of letting that man hurt me or my child," Regina replied, placing some of the cold meats in her mouth. She glared at the Abbot as she chewed them, each bite its own act of rebellion. He would not win over her.

Once she was finished, Regina handed the platter to Tink and stood up. She approached the railing, keeping her eyes on the Abbot. Everyone fell silent, waiting to hear or see what she did next. "Abbot, may I ask a question?" she asked.

"No," he snapped. "The prisoner will remain quiet."

She clenched the railing harder, wishing it was his neck. "I would think I would have a right to defend myself."

"That's what Friar Tuck is here for," he told her. "You sit and listen."

"No," Lord Jonstone said, frowning at the Abbot. "She can ask you a question pertinent to her case. It is her right."

The Abbot clenched his jaw as he glared at Regina. "Fine. The prisoner may ask me one question."

She knew he was following Lord Jonstone's words literally just to be obstinate and difficult. Regina's question had to be a good one, she knew, one that would unravel his case against her faster than it would take them to find the maid that had hidden the poppet under her bed.

"Abbot," she started, her question formulating in her mind. "I am not from Sherwood."

He let out a patronizing laugh. "I think we all know that, Your Majesty."

"Well, since I'm not from Sherwood, I am not very familiar with its faith and teachings," she continued.

The Abbot glared at Friar Tuck. "A grievous oversight."

"I would also look at yourself," Tuck replied, unfazed. "You have a duty to educate as well."

Regina intervened before it became a battle between the two and her question was forgotten. "Can you instruct me on the Great Being's teachings on witchcraft and magic? Please?"

She hated to sound like she was begging but she threw in that last word to placate the Abbot. After all, she had been told that it was easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar. Regina hadn't been too certain what that meant until she watched Mother sweet talk a visiting dignitary, able to make a trade deal with him despite the fact she hated the man and complained about him in private. It had certainly been educational.

The Abbot appeared taken aback and at a loss for words. "Pardon?"

"Well, if I'm to be convicted as a witch, I would like to know how exactly I sinned against the Great Being," she said, the words just coming to her.

"Magic is inherently evil and against the Great Being's design," the Abbot replied. His voice was firm and authoritative.

There were some whispers through the crowd and Tuck picked up a thick black book he had. He handed it to Regina, whispering: "Make him point out the particular passages that prove that."

She nodded, feeling more confident as she held out the book. "Can you show me? Instruct me, please. I want to know."

Tuck's plan worked for it seemed the Abbot couldn't refuse her earnest request for knowledge, to be better informed. He took the book from her, beads of sweat appearing along his brow. "This isn't the right book," he said.

"It's not?" she asked, her heart sinking. She glanced at Tuck, pleading for help with her eyes.

He frowned, looking at the book. "Is that not The Great Treatise, written by the great Prophet, King Edward the First?" Tuck asked.

"It is," the Abbot replied, swallowing.

"And is that not where all our instruction on the faith comes from? The final authority on all matters of faith, in fact?"

The Abbot backed away. "It is. However, later instruction on witchcraft comes in the Letter on Evil."

"You wrote that," Tuck argued. "It's not approved to be used for basic instruction. We all know we must use The Great Treatise."

"And what does The Great Treatise say about witchcraft? Please tell me so I know," Regina replied, bringing the conversation back to her question. She didn't want to be lost in the power struggle between the two men.

The Abbot threw the book onto his table, fire burning in his eyes. "I refuse to answer the question."

"Why? Are there no passages about witchcraft in there?" she asked, confused. Was that why Tuck had her ask that question?

"There are," Tuck replied, picking up the book. "Shall I read one for the court to hear?"

The Abbot only sat down in response, looking away as if they weren't there. It was an odd response to Regina and she tilted her head, trying to figure out his game. Certainly he wasn't retreating to such a childish tactic as "if I can't see them, they don't exist"?

Meanwhile, Tuck had opened to a desired passage. "The Great Being knows there are dark forces out there who want to destroy Sherwood and see her people treated like slaves. To counteract these forces, the Great Being blesses several women of Sherwood with special powers and tasks them with the responsibility of learning to manipulate these powers for good. Any girl determined to possess this gift from the Great Being is to be trained by the elder women and impressed the great power given to her as well as her duties to the people. These women are to be revered.

"Does that sound familiar, Abbot?" Tuck asked, looking up from the book. Regina's heart beat faster. Had her question saved her life after all? Did that passage prove that witchcraft itself is not a crime?

The Abbot stood slowly. "The Great Being warns of dark magic. Regina stands accused of practicing that. Cavorting with the Dark One and casting a spell to harm Lady Ellis proves it. She is not to be revered. She is to be feared and ultimately purged from this world!"

Everyone gasped as Regina's heart sank again. She gripped the railing as her legs began to shake. Had her attempt at redeeming herself only condemned her instead? And had it condemned her unborn child as well? She closed her eyes as she swallowed down the bile rising in her throat. Why had she told the truth?

"We found her!" a guard yelled, dragging a scared maid with him. She couldn't be much younger than Regina with a pale blonde hair in a neat plait. The maid wore a gray dress that was a couple inches too short and dingy apron that had seen better days. Her eyes darted about and Regina felt sorry for the girl, believing she was just another pawn in whatever game was afoot.

The guard almost threw the girl down in front of the dais. Robin frowned and Regina knew he thought the maid mistreated. "Help her up," he ordered. "We won't hurt anyone, understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard said, helping the young woman to her feet. She shook as she stood before the king and the Abbot.

Robin leaned forward. "What is your name?"

"Marigold," she replied, voice soft. She then bobbed a curtsy. "Your Majesty."

The Abbot held up the poppet. "Now, child, don't fear any retribution from the king. If you speak the truth, the Great Being will protect you and your soul. His Majesty claims you put this under his bed. Is he speaking the truth?"

Marigold hesitated. "I must tell the truth? Or risk my soul?"

"Yes," the Abbot insisted. "The truth. Did you put this poppet under the king's bed?"

"I did," the girl said, close to tears. "My mistress, Lady Ellis, bade me do it. She also has had me use scissors to cut large chunks of her hair out and then she tells people the queen used dark magic to do it. But it's all lies. I apologize for participating in such deceit and beg the Great Being to save my soul!"

She had fallen to her knees, gripping the Abbot's robe as she begged for forgiveness over and over. The man stared down at her, dumbstruck, while the rest of the court whispered behind them. Regina wanted someone to help the girl up and to assure her she had nothing to apologize for. Lord and Lady Ellis needed be the ones begging for forgiveness.

"The Great Being will have mercy on your soul, child," Tuck said, gently prying her fingers off the Abbot's robes. He then helped her up. "You have spoken the truth and the Great Being rewards that."

"Abbot, do you have any more evidence to present?" Catherine asked, tapping her hand against the armrest of her throne.

The Abbot shook his head, looking lost. "No, I rest at this time. I hold that Her Majesty does practice Dark Magic, sinning against the Great Being."

Regina stared at him as if he had grown another head. He was still going through with this even though his case was destroyed? She could only think of one reason. "Because I turned to the Dark One in a moment of weakness back in Mist Haven?" she asked.

"You can't condemn her for that," Tuck argued. "She only asked the Dark One for help. He provided the magic and so she's never used magic at all. Therefore she has not sinned against the Great Being. In fact, by resisting the Dark One's temptation, I argue she is serving the Great Being."

She admired Tuck's summation and prayed it worked, though it seemed the Abbot was intent on sending her to the stake. Fear gripped her as she wondered how they would overrule him.

"I can condemn her," the Abbot insisted, "and I do."

"Enough!" Robin yelled, standing. He stepped down from his throne and approached the Abbot.

Regina held her breath as she watched her husband stop before the Abbot. Even the man of faith appeared cowered a bit as he refused to meet Robin's eyes. His voice shook when he spoke. "You cannot interfere with this, Your Majesty."

"This is a mockery of a trial," Robin declared. "All your work has shown is your own hatred and prejudices, which are poisoning my court. Divisions have revealed themselves and I commit myself now to healing them and ridding the court of such negativity. I ask my council to support me now more than ever."

He turned to the ten remaining councilmembers and Regina glanced over her shoulder, waiting for the response. Her heart soared when they all nodded, agreeing to support Robin. Perhaps things were going to take a turn in a better direction for them.

Robin then returned his attention to the Abbot. "I'm starting now. This trial is over, Abbot. You have failed to prove either claim against my wife. Since one of those unproven charges was treason, I am rendering your punishment now."

The Abbot's mouth fell open and the color drained from his face. Regina wondered if he was going to fall to his knees and beg for mercy. She would love to see it, no matter how petty that made her.

"You cannot punish me," he roared, face almost completely white. "I am above the law!"

"You know you are not and earlier confirmed you understood the severity of the punishment you could face should your charges prove unfounded," Catherine said, standing as she frowned down on him.

The Abbot was gasping for air and his eyes darted around the others. "You cannot punish me! The people won't let you!"

"I see," Robin said, stepping closer to his court. His blue eyes swept them before asking: "Does anyone here wish to speak for the Abbot?"

Regina didn't look back at those gathered there but the silence that followed Robin's question spoke volumes. Her heart sped up as she wondered what punishment her husband would impart. The Abbot's accusation amounted to treason and she knew very well that traitors forfeited their lives. Could her husband though order a man to his death—even given how angry Robin was with the Abbot?

"Since no one will speak for you, Abbot, I will sentence you now. You are hereby banished from Sherwood. Guards will escort you to the monastery so you can gather your belongings and then in the morning, you will be escorted to the harbor. You can board whatever ship you wish, just as long as you don't come back to Sherwood. Understood?" Robin asked.

The Abbot looked like someone had punched him and he staggered backwards until his legs hit the table. He looked up at Robin with fire in his eyes though. "You are listening to the Great Evil, Robert."

"Perhaps you are," Robin challenged him. "Have you ever considered that?"

When the Abbot didn't respond, Robin turned to the guards now flanking the box. "Release my wife. This sham is over. Everyone, go back to your daily lives. Thank you."

A guard opened the box and held out his hand to her. "Your Majesty, if I may?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand and holding up her skirt as she stepped down from the box. She embraced Friar Tuck. "And thank you. I owe you so much."

He hugged her tightly. "You owe me nothing. You are a good person, Regina. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understand?"

She nodded, pulling away from him. Regina turned and met Robin's eyes. He smiled at her, holding out his arms to her. Within seconds she was in them and he held her close, fingers combing through her hair. "You were amazing," he whispered.

"I wasn't going to just sit back and let everyone talk about me," she replied. "I was going to fight."

Robin pulled away and tucked her hand under his arm. "You did so admirably. For now, I believe we should retire."

* * *

It was early. The early glow of the sun had not yet pierced the curtains, leaving their fire as the only light in their room. It also chased away the night's chill, leaving the room comfortably warm enough for them to lie on the bed without blankets as Robin rested his head on his wife's stomach. He rubbed her bump, talking to the child growing inside it. "You're keeping your mother up, little prince."

"I have gotten plenty of sleep, Robin," she said, combing her fingers through his hair. "I believe I also made up for any sleep I missed the other night since you haven't let me out of this bed since we returned."

He chuckled, not denying it. The moment he closed the door to their rooms, he started to undress her and guide her to their bed. She had resisted at first but he could see in her eyes how tired she was. Robin stripped off his own clothes and agreed to join her as well, which was when she finally caved. They laid together and he drifted off quickly, pleased to have his family in his arms again.

"We only just woke up, lovely," he reminded her. "And only because someone else woke up."

"Still," she replied, smiling as they both felt their son kick against her stomach. "Are you going to feed us? We're hungry."

Robin lifted his head, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I guess I could throw on my robe and do a kitchen run. Do you think Ana would kill me if I woke her husband to come with me?"

"Yes. And I'd rather you stay alive," she replied, eyes sparkling as she propped herself up with her hand. "I could go with you. It's been years since I've snuck to the kitchen. And this time I won't have the threat of Mother's magic hanging over me."

His smile dimmed a bit at the thought of her mother and the deal she made with the Dark One. It also raised a question back to his mind. "Why did you tell the Abbot about what really happened to your mother?"

She sighed, sitting up with her back against the headboard. She toyed with a loose thread on her nightgown. "It was something I read. If I was honest about that, then the Abbot couldn't try to tell everyone I was lying. Try to convince people I was hiding something. Besides, I worded it in a way where I told the truth but didn't admit to using magic."

"Which was brilliant," he admitted, sitting up to kiss her forehead. She continued to astound him with her intelligence and quick-thinking. He realized guiltily that he hadn't allowed her a chance to use her amazing mind, not to her full potential, and he decided that needed to change.

He would address it in the morning, though. For now, he had a pregnant wife to feed. Smiling, Robin held out his hand. "I would be honored to sneak through our palace with you."

Within minutes, they had donned their robes and raced toward the kitchens. They giggled the entire time, no doubt dead giveaways to any guards on duty. Robin even spotted a few as he and Regina hid behind a column. She was pressed against him, her eyes sparkling with laughter and her red lips curved into a beautiful smile. Unable to help himself, Robin leaned down and kissed her.

She gently pushed him away. "Not now! We're on a mission, remember?"

"Right, right," he said, pretending to be serious. "No snogging on missions."

They then burst into another round of laughter, both hunching over as tears streamed down their face. Robin was certain they got a strange look from a passing guard, but he didn't care. He just took Regina's hand again and continued sneaking down toward the kitchens with her.

When Robin had imagined being married, he hadn't pictured sneaking down to the kitchens with his wife in their robes. That seemed like a childish endeavor he and Will had long outgrown. Yet there was something fun about the possibility of being caught, even if there would be no consequences. Who would chastise the king and queen for wanting to go down to the kitchens for a really late supper or a very early breakfast, depending on one's view? It still sent adrenaline pumping through them and as he took in how her face lit up with joy, he sent a prayer of gratitude to the Great Being for sending her to him and for sparing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I got the chapter up before I head off to Disney. Go me!
> 
> As for Better When I'm Dancing, I'm going to see if I can still update it while I'm in Disney. I'm going to bring my laptop with me and there is WiFi in the hotel. And I get inspiration when I'm walking. Trust me when I say I'll be doing a lot of walking in Disney World.
> 
> Next chapter should return to Regina's perspective entirely.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> -Mac


	21. A Brief Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is dedicated to rachael728once for her birthday! Happy birthday!_

### Chapter 21: A Brief Respite

Walking grew more difficult as her pregnancy advanced and the child inside her grew. She waddled more than she walked, which meant it took her a longer time to get anywhere. Everyone was patient with her, from Tink right up to Robin. It seemed the only one frustrated with her slower pace was her.

"There's no need to rush," Robin told her, holding onto her elbow as they approached the Great Hall. "No one can start without us."

She scowled at him. "Which is going to do wonders for my popularity here at your court. Who is going to like the woman keeping them from eating?"

"They aren't going to think that. Not when all of them know you're with child. No one is going to say anything against the mother of their future king," Robin told her.

"So they just like me for our child," she replied, feeling insulted and petulant. "Wonderful."

He sighed, stopping them so he could turn to face her. Robin rubbed her arms. "You know that's not what I meant."

She crossed her arms, growing angrier with each passing moment and not caring that they were arguing while the court waited in the Great Hall. "Oh really? Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that they understand what you are going through," he replied. "They respect you now, Regina. After how you handled yourself in that trial, they see you as a queen. I can see it in their eyes. So, yes, it's because _you're_ carrying _our_ son."

"Nice save," she said, only somewhat placated by him changing his emphasis. She knew he meant it—that he saw Regina, not the Queen nor the mother of the future king. However, she still didn't know if the court saw her or just an extension of Robin.

He kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm hungry and I bet you are too."

"I am but everything is going to be cold by the time we get there!" she huffed, taking his arm again.

"The servants will keep our food warm, do not worry."

"I just hate how slow I am," she replied, also hating how she was almost whining. Robin just kissed her head, knowing he had no other response that would soothe her at this moment.

Two guards bowed before opening the doors to the Great Hall for them. Robin straightened up and held his head a bit higher as they crossed the threshold. She had noticed the change in her husband since the trial, how the decision he had made that day had affected him to his core. He had always been a leader in her eyes and it was clear he had the love of his people. Yet part of him had hesitated, relying heavily on his council, no doubt due to his own feelings of being unprepared for the role he was thrust into. Now, though, he had more confidence in himself as king and he carried it now.

Regina found it absolutely sexy.

Everyone stood as they entered, all eyes on her and Robin. She also held her head high but gave them a soft smile, hoping it served as an apology for being so late. No one seemed to be glaring at her or whispering as they took their seats, so she took it as a good sign.

Once they sat, everyone else did as well and servants carried out their dinner for that evening. Anastasia reached over and took her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Big," Regina replied. "And slower than a turtle."

Lady Eleanor laughed. "I remember those days. I was surprised Ana and Ella came out so tiny since I felt I was carrying a cannonball both times."

Anastasia and Ella scowled at their mother. "You're exaggerating. I doubt you grew so large with either of us," Anastasia said.

"Oh no, she did," Lord Joseph replied with a smile. "Everyone was certain you were both boys from how she was carrying. We were all surprised."

"What does everyone I say I'm having?" Regina asked, curious as to what court gossip was predicting. She rubbed her stomach as she waited for her answer.

Lady Eleanor smiled. "You're the queen. While a woman can inherit the throne, most people still predict a queen's firstborn will be a boy. There's precedent, too. The past four rulers have been kings."

"Perhaps it's time for a queen," Ella said, smiling at Regina and winking at her.

She smiled back, though not as bright. "Perhaps. But I don't think I will be the one to give you her."

Anastasia nodded. "Will said you and Robin were pretty convinced you're having a son. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Names?" Regina frowned. With everything that had been going on, she and Robin hadn't had a chance to have any substantive conversations about their baby boy. There were many questions they would need to answer, she knew, and above all, they would need to agree on a name—preferably before their son arrived.

Catherine seemed to notice her distress and reached over, taking Regina's hand. She gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You and Robin will figure everything out in good time. No need to rush."

Regina nodded but worried that they didn't have as much time as they needed. She hoped she was wrong.

* * *

That night, Tink helped Regina out of her dress and into a new shift for her to sleep in. She then curtsied as Regina dismissed her for the evening, wishing both royals a good night. Once she was gone, Regina left the bedroom to find her husband and have a nice long talk with him, determined to get some answers before she went to sleep that night.

Robin was on the couch, looking over some paperwork as the flames in the fireplace cast a glow over his face. He was wrapped in his green robe and he looked just as ready for bed as her, even though it would be some time until they went to sleep.

"Can we talk?" she asked, tying her own purple robe around her.

He looked up, smiling as he put down the papers. "Of course. Do you want to talk out here or in bed?"

"Out here is fine," she replied, sitting down next to him on the couch. She scooted closer to him. "We might not actually talk if we tried to do it in bed."

"Fair point," he said, laughing as he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close as he kissed her head. "I wanted to talk to you as well."

"About the baby?" she asked, wondering if he had been wondering the same things she had been.

He paused before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "No, but we do need to figure several things out regarding him. We should probably do that first."

Regina's curiosity was piqued, though, and she shook her head. She could wait to discuss the baby for a few more minutes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"If you wanted to take lessons with Lady Wellingsbury and study Sherwoodian law," he told her with a bright smile.

She sat up, staring at him in surprise. "You think I should study law?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his. "You were wonderful during the trial, Regina. The way you figured out the right question to ask, how you asked it, how you stared down the Abbott. If you want to, you should study the law. I would be honored to let you judge cases alongside me. Maybe even argue law before the council. You would be brilliant."

"You really think so?" Her cheeks felt like they were on fire but she was filled with joy. Robin thought she could learn law and argue it. Even better, she thought she could too.

"Of course I do," he assured her, cupping her cheek. "What do you say? Do you want to learn law?"

She nodded, smiling brightly before hugging him. "I would love to learn. Thank you for suggesting the idea."

He kissed the side of her head. "Only because you put it in my head after your brilliant performance."

"Well, since that's settled," she said, curling back up against him and resting her hand on her stomach. "About the baby…"

"Yes." Robin rested his hand on her bump as well, rubbing it. "Where do you want to begin?"

She bit her lip, uncertain now that she had her husband's attention. All her thoughts jumbled up and she struggled until she seized on one. "Did you have a nurse?"

He shook his head. "Mother took care of me from birth and there were usually enough relatives around to keep me entertained while she handled her queenly duties. Yet I always came first, I know that."

"So she nursed you?" Regina asked. "I know some people are against a queen nursing, though I don't know why."

"I'm afraid I don't either. But yes, I believe Mother nursed me. If you want to nurse our son, I'm all for it." He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She smiled, images of their child at her breast filling her mind. "I do want to do it and I hope I won't get any resistance from the other ladies of the court."

"Don't let them dictate what you do, Regina. We will do whatever we believe is best for our son," he said. "What's next on your list?"

"A name," she told him. "We need to think of something to call him once he gets here, you know."

"You mean we can't just call him 'Prince' until he's grown?" Robin joked, rubbing her arm.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a little push. "Robin, please, be serious. Naming our child is going to be important."

"I know," he said, kissing the side of her head. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Are there any naming traditions here in Sherwood? Do we have to name him after a former king or some other ancestor?" she asked. She imagined someone from the court presenting her with a long list of approved names that would sound official and wrong for their son, insisting she adhere to Sherwoodian customs.

He shook his head. "Not really. Most name after past kings and queens, but there's no rule about that. I think it was just easier. Pick your favorite royal and there you go, a name."

She bit her lip before asking: "Do you want to name him after your father? I know how much you admired him."

Edward wasn't a bad name, she figured. It was strong and carried good feelings left over from the love of the people for Robin's father. She also figured it would endear the people to him if he bore the name of a Sherwoodian king rather than a foreign name—not that the names in Mist Haven were much different, she knew. It was all about perception in the end.

"I did admire my father and I loved him," Robin replied softly. "But my father hated his name."

"What?" Regina sat up, surprised.

He nodded, laughing. "My father often spoke of how much he hated his name and made me promise to never name any of my children Edward."

"Why didn't he like his name? Edward is a perfectly decent name."

"I think that was it," he said. "It was decent."

She frowned, confused. "I don't get it."

"Edward was a very popular name that year because of a festival celebrating Sherwoodian history. You heard what Tuck said—our great prophet was our very first king, also named Edward. Which made Father the sixteenth King Edward. Nothing about the name seemed to belong to him."

"I understand him," she said.

It was his turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

She shifted closer to him. "Do you know why my mother named me Regina? Because she always wanted me to be queen. That was everything she focused on for me. And it was everything I despised. For a while, I wanted to be called something else and tried to get everyone to call me Mary. Mother shut that down pretty quickly."

"You did become queen," he pointed out.

"I did," she said. "But it's not my entire identity. With you, I'm just Regina. I can be whatever I want and I think that's what your father wanted."

"I don't think I'm following. You have my full permission to talk to me like an idiot if it will help me get it."

Regina shook her head. "That won't be necessary. What I'm saying is that your father hated his name because it represented all the expectations put on him by people who had an ideal associated with it."

"So you're saying we shouldn't name our child after anyone? Let him have his own name?" Robin asked.

"I'm saying that we should try not to put any expectations on our child just because of his name," she replied. "It's no fun when you're trying to find your own identity as a child to have one already chosen for you."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes. "But I think we should knock Edward off the list anyway. I don't want my father to come haunt us."

She laughed and nodded. "We can take Edward off the list, not that we really have one I might add."

"Good point." He grew quiet and she wondered what he was thinking. She waited, though, knowing he would tell her when he was ready.

Robin lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. "How do you feel about putting Henry on that list?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she gave him a soft smile. "You mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your father is a good man and I know how much he means to you. And our son would be the first King Henry in Sherwood history. No legacies there to live up to."

"I guess not," she said, kissing his cheek. "I love it."

"So have we done it? Have we found a name for our son?" he asked.

Her smiled widened and she nodded. "I think we have. Well, we found one name for him. Don't you have five?"

"You have four," he pointed out.

"I do," she replied. "So we're going to have to think of a few more for little Henry."

He nodded. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Robert," she said, cupping his cheek. It hadn't required much thought on her part as she gazed at the man she loved. "I want his second name to be Robert, after his father."

"Henry Robert. Well, we're getting there," Robin said, kissing her. It was a soft, quick kiss and she loved it.

He pulled back, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we put off the rest for another day and go to bed?"

Regina nodded, letting him help her up. She held onto him until she found her center of gravity again, pressing her hand to her bump. "I hope you appreciate everything I put up with for you, Henry Robert," she faux-chided her unborn child.

"I'm certain he does," Robin replied, pressing his hand to her stomach as well. "Now, Prince Henry, it's time for bed. So how about you let your mother get some rest?"

There was a swift kick against her abdomen and Robin's smile grew wider. "He understands."

"He's awake," Regina countered, already knowing she was in for another long night filled with kicking and spinning from her baby.

Some minutes later, she laid curled up in Robin's arms as he drifted off to sleep. The newly dubbed Baby Henry kicked at her a few more times before resting as well. Regina closed her eyes, trying to picture what he would look like. She imagined a young boy with her dark hair and Robin's bright blue eyes running around the parlor, laughing as he played with his father. He then jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

It was a pleasant image that eased her into even more pleasant dreams and a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I would've come to you, you didn't have to come to me," Daddy said, hugging Regina as she entered his rooms.

She tried not to roll her eyes as she held him close. "I can still walk, Daddy. I may be slow but I can definitely still walk. And I'm going to do so while I can."

"Well, I'm going to insist you sit," he said, pulling out a nearby chair. He motioned to it. "Please? For my sake?"

Unable to deny her father the request, she sat down. Though she wouldn't admit it, her feet and her back were relieved once the weight was taken off them and she bit back a moan of relief.

Daddy took a seat across from her as Tink brought in their meal. Regina had been grateful that her father hadn't asked any questions when she insisted that only her handmaiden serve them. She didn't think she could look him in the eyes and tell him that someone may try to kill her or Robin. It would only worry him.

"You look well, Regina," Daddy said, sipping at his water. "I am glad that trial business didn't affect you health-wise."

She smiled, taking a bite of her salad. "I bounced back pretty well. I'm stronger than I might look. I'm learning that."

"So is everyone else here in Sherwood, I know," he replied with a proud smile. "Now, how is my future grandchild doing?"

"He's doing well. Right now, I think he's sleeping, which is good. It means he's not kicking me," Regina said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled, her heart speeding up as she continued: "Robin and I have come up with a name for him."

Daddy perked up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You have? Does this mean you're willing to share it with your dear old father?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath before saying: "Henry."

The change in her father's face was immediate. He went slack-jawed and his eyes widened as he processed everything. Tears then filled his eyes as he smiled, light and joy emitting from him. "Truly, Regina?"

"Yes," she replied. "We've already started calling him 'Henry' instead of 'the baby.' We have a few more names to pick, but we're certain on Henry Robert."

"So far, it's a very good name. Strong." Daddy's voice hitched and he cleared his throat before sipping his water. Regina waited patiently, tears threatening to spill over from her own eyes.

When Daddy had regained control over his voice, he smiled at Regina. "What about if it's a girl? You and Robin seem certain you are having a son."

She hesitated, her smile falling before she took a sip of her water. Once she swallowed she admitted: "The Dark One told us it's a son. And since he's determined to have either me or my daughter, we believe he's telling the truth."

Daddy nodded, accepting her logic. "Has he been by to bother you lately?"

"No," she replied, feeling her stomach knot up. "And that makes me nervous."

"If you need any help, let me know. I'm not certain what I can do, but I won't let you face him alone," he said, taking her hand and patting it.

Even though she still felt anxious, Regina managed to smile. There were many ways her father had failed her in her life—namely all the times he failed to stop Mother's cruel treatment—but he always made up for it by how much he loved her. And now that Mother was gone, he was also showing more and more of a backbone. Regina was proud of him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Someone knocked on the door and Tink emerged from the shadows, surprising Regina. Then she felt guilty that she had forgotten her friend was in the room as Tink curtsied. "Shall I answer that, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, please," Regina said.

Tink nodded, heading toward the door as the person on the other side knocked again. She opened it and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Tink," Robin greeted. "I believe my wife is here?"

Regina laughed, turning around in her chair to give him a smile. "Daddy and I were having lunch."

"I apologize for intruding then," he said, bowing slightly to them as he stepped further into the room.

She glanced over at her father, who was trying not to burst out laughing. Daddy tilted his head toward her husband. "It's alright, Robin. You are always welcome to intrude."

Robin crossed the room, leaning down to kiss Regina before he shook Daddy's hand. Tink closed the door and walked past them. "I'll go fetch you a plate and some food, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," he told her, taking the seat between Regina and Daddy.

She took his hand, squeezing it. "I was just telling Daddy the good news."

"About your lessons?" Robin asked, eyes bright.

"Oh," she said, feeling sheepish that she had forgotten all about those. "No. I meant about our baby's name."

Daddy nodded, puffing out his chest. "I told Regina that it's a very good name. I'm honored, Robin."

"The honor is ours," Robin replied, placing his hand over his heart and bowing in Daddy's direction. "I'm certain within the next five years, every other boy in Sherwood will be named Henry!"

They laughed as Tink placed a plate of food before Robin. She then poured him some wine before retreating into the corner, waiting until she was needed again.

Daddy turned to her, smiling proudly. "Now, what are these lessons Robin was talking about?"

"Oh." She grew even more sheepish and began fiddling with her napkin. "If Lady Wellingsbury agrees, I'm going to study Sherwoodian law under her."

"Regina was brilliant at her trial and I think she could become another expert if given the chance to study the law," Robin explained, covering her hands with one of his. He smiled at her. "Lady Wellingbury agrees and is honored to teach you."

Daddy beamed at her. "Regina, that is very good news. I am so proud of you."

"She wants to know when you want to start your lessons," Robin told her. "It's up to you."

The feeling of being in control of her life made her almost as giddy as thoughts of her future son. She smiled and laced her fingers with Robin's. "I think I would like to start right away. See how much I can get in before little Henry comes."

"Little Henry," Daddy mused, leaning back in his seat. He grinned. "I'm liking the sound of that more and more."

* * *

_Dearest Regina,_

_I ordered new books printed up for you to use for your lessons as I doubted you wanted mine. I'm afraid I wasn't very gentle with my books and there are many dog-eared pages, writings in the margins and a few doodles from when my mind wandered. You deserved fresh clean pages for you to leave your own mark._

_Which is also why I ordered a blank book for you. Use it as you please—to take notes or to record your innermost thoughts. The choice is yours._

_I am proud of you and though he isn't born yet, I'm certain Little Henry is too._

_All my love,_

_Robin_

Smiling, Regina folded up the letter and ran her hand over the stack of law books sitting on her desk. A small black book with the Locksley roaring lion emblazoned on it sat next to them and she picked it up, wondering what she was going to do with it. Perhaps she could start keeping a diary again. Mother wasn't around to read it and punish her for her private thoughts anymore, after all.

"I take it someone likes her gifts?" Robin asked, closing the door behind him. He smiled at her.

Regina tried to cross the room to him but her limited mobility meant he had to meet her halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "I love them, Robin. Thank you."

"You deserve only the best," he said. "And thankfully, I can afford to give you that."

She tilted her head, studying him. "You know I would love you even if we were poor and living in a shack in the woods, right?"

He laughed before nodding. "I know. And I must admit, that shack in the woods keeps looking better and better."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how tired he seemed. "I thought the council was easier now that Lords Ellis and Nottingham were no longer part of it?"

"Well, in some ways, yes." Robin guided her to the couch, urging her to sit down. He took a seat next to her. "But it seems all we're doing now is fighting over what should happen to them."

Regina frowned, leaning closer to him. "How so?"

He sighed, standing. "I think I need something to drink before we delve into this. Can I get you anything?"

"A cherry cordial would be nice," she said, watching as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. She worried about the stress this was all placing on him and realized she wouldn't mind living in the shack in the woods either.

"Here you go," he said, handing her her glass.

She took it with a quick smile before running her fingers along his hairline. They brushed the smooth skin of his forehead. "Have you gotten any headaches lately?"

He shook his head, turning his collar over so she could see the satchel of lavender close to his head. "This is still working."

"Good," she replied, watching as he took a sip of his whiskey. "Now, why is everyone on the council fighting?"

"There are two factions. There are those who want to see the Ellises and Lord Nottingham punished under the full extent of the law," Robin replied, looking uncomfortable.

Regina knew what that meant, even without opening one of her new law books. The punishment for treason was the same in every country. "They want you to sign an execution order for them," she said softly.

He nodded, pain filling his eyes at the thought of sending anyone—no matter what they had done—to their death. It made Regina's heart hurt for him, for how it weighed heavy on his pure and loving heart. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "What's the other option?" she asked.

"Exile," he replied, "like I did with the Abbott. However, that leaves its own problems."

"They can gather foreign support and try to attack Sherwood, forcing you to go to war to keep your throne."

"Yes." He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the couch as he sighed.

Regina scooted closer to him. "It seems you are caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Perceptive as always, my love. You wouldn't happen to have a solution to get out from between them, would you?"

"I am afraid not," she replied, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry, love."

He shook his head. "Don't be."

"Well, if you want, I am certain we can figure this out together."

"I'd love to work with you," he replied, opening his eyes as he smiled at her. "Once again, I am so happy I married you."

She leaned forward, kissing him as she rested her hand over his heart. "I'm so happy you married me too."

Regina pulled back, taking his glass of whiskey and setting it on the table next to her empty glass. "Now, I don't want you to worry about it for the rest of the evening. All you're going to do is relax. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling. He stood, holding out his hand to her. "Why don't we start with a private supper with our family?"

She took his hand, letting him give her boost up onto her feet. "That sounds wonderful. Shall we tell the rest of the family about Little Henry?"

"I don't think your father will be able to contain himself, do you?" he asked, guiding her toward the door. "We should probably tell them before he explodes from how proud and honored he is."

Laughing, Regina followed him out into the hallway and down toward his mother's rooms for their evening meal.

* * *

Darkness shrouded their bedroom, only broken by the soft glow of their fire. Robin laid on his side, facing her, with his hand tucked under his pillow. He snored softly, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Regina laid on her back but had her head turned toward him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, she hated to disturb him.

Yet as she had laid there, watching him, her mind had started to wander. She imagined him without his nightshirt on, the shadows cast by the fire dancing around his muscles. He would then roll onto his back, letting the blankets slip further down his body to reveal he wasn't wearing his sleep pants either. She could imagine the dark blond curls surrounding his half-erect cock, her hand reaching for it in her imagination…

Regina kicked off the blankets covering her as her nightgown began to stick to her body. She was also panting and there was a familiar pang between her legs. Hiking up her nightgown, she tried to reach there but her extended stomach got in the way, leaving her frustrated.

She blew out in exasperation, writhing on the mattress as she tried to relieve the growing ache. Her body was begging for pleasure and the release of an orgasm. It boiled her blood and made her heart pound. Yet she was denied it.

"Regina?" Robin's sleepy voice asked from beside her. "Is something wrong? Is the babe keeping you up?"

"I wish," she murmured, running her hand over her stomach. For once, their son was calm and sleeping through the night.

Robin frowned, propping himself up on his elbow. "Then what's wrong, lovely?"

The term of endearment sent more fire coursing through her and she could feel how wet she was already when she rolled closer to him. "It's a bit embarrassing to say," she admitted sheepishly.

"No judgments here," he assured her, taking her hand in his.

She guided his hand down under her nightgown and toward where she needed him the most. His eyes widened and his lips twisted into a smirk. "I see. Or rather, I feel."

"I just need…I just need a release," she admitted, leaning closer to him. "And I need your help with that."

"Well, milady, I'm always willing to oblige." His finger brushed her clit and she gasped, the feeling both a relief and torture. Robin chuckled, lips brushing against her ear. "Do you like that?"

She moaned, arching her neck. He obliged her, kissing along it until he found the spot just under her ear. Robin's lips closed on the skin there and sucked there, making her body tremble as his fingers began rubbing her clit harder.

"I think we need to lose the nightgown," he whispered. "How about you?"

"Only if you lose the shirt," she panted. "And the pants."

His fingers fell away from her clit and she whined. Robin nuzzled her hair. "Just for a few moments, lovely. I promise you."

In what seemed the blink of her eyes, Regina's nightgown was gone and so was his nightshirt. She watched him pull off his pants, kicking them away until he was completely naked before her. His cock looked just like it had in her fantasies and she reached out, wrapping her fingers around it. She started stroking it, her thumb playing with his tip.

Robin groaned, kissing her shoulders. "Keep going, lovely. Don't stop."

"I have no plans to do so," she assured him, fondling his balls now. As he groaned, she smirked. "Well, not until you're ready for part two."

"We know you're ready." He nipped at her earlobe, teasing it with his tongue as his fingers once again found her clit.

She hummed in response, leaning into his touch as fire spread throughout her core. "I've had longer to get ready."

Precum started to leak from him and she spread it around with her thumb, nodding. "But I think you've quickly caught up."

"Thank the Great Being," he breathed, placing his free hand on her back. He gently laid her down before urging her legs open more. She obliged him, eager for what was to come.

Robin's fingers fell away and she whined at the loss of friction. He made a soothing hushing noise as he hovered over her. "It's only for a little while, lovely. Then it'll be better than ever."

She tried to wrap her legs around him but found her balance was off. After raising her legs only a few inches off the bed, she fell onto her side with a frown. Regina tried to right herself on her back but it wasn't going to happen, not with her son weighing her down. "Umm, Robin, help?"

"Don't worry, I got you," he said, hands gently turning on her back again. He knelt over her and frowned. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Oh no," she replied, struggling to sit up. "I _need_ this. We are going to make this work."

He nodded, eyes softening. "We will, lovely. In fact, I have an idea. Let's get you up and we'll head into the parlor."

"Parlor?" she asked, confused as he helped her sit up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited for Robin to stand before her. He helped her up and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes," he replied, supporting her on their way to the parlor. "You'll see what I have in mind in a few moments."

She waddled next to him, her juices coating her inner things with every movement. Even though she was still aroused, she wished she was able to reach her clit in order to keep up the friction against it. It would be a waste for all of Robin's hard work to go away.

Robin stopped in front of his favorite arm chair, sitting down in it with his feet planted apart on the floor. "Straddle me," he instructed.

"Are you certain?" she asked, looking a bit uncertain about how this would work.

He nodded, holding out his arms to her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Knowing he meant it, she straddled him like he asked. She sank over his cock, letting him fill her. Letting out a sigh, she pressed her forehead to his. Everything felt right. "This isn't too bad."

"Just wait," he said, placing his hands beneath her knees. He pulled on her legs until they were dangling over the armrests.

Regina gasped as Robin filled her more, the angle brushing against her spot. She grasped his shoulders as her eyes closed, feeling the fire coursing through her veins now. "Ooh, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"You're forgiven," he said, kissing her. She began grinding against him, driving his cock against her clit and deep inside her over and over. Regina began to burn as she kept kissing Robin over and over.

He moved from her lips to her neck, lips once again finding the spot below her ear as one of his hands massaged her breast. She moaned as his thumb toyed with her nipple, hastening her coming climax. Regina's back arched as his other hand supported her, allowing her to keep riding him hard and fast.

She was extremely hot now, feeling the sweat coating her skin. A sheen covered his as well and she slid a little with each new thrust. Robin held onto her, though, and released her breast to brush her damp hair from her shoulders. "Gods, Regina," he breathed into her skin, pressing a kiss there.

Her fingers dug into his slick hair, gently tugging on it as she tried to get even closer to him. She knew her rhythm was erratic, could feel her body tremble in anticipation. Her release was so close and it was clear that Robin was going to follow her over in the abyss. Tugging on his hair, she lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Touch me," she moaned.

"Regina…"

"Please, Robin," she pleaded.

He nodded, slipping his hand between their bodies. She felt his thumb press against her clit and she bucked with a little shout. "Like that."

"As you wish." He kissed her as his thumb kept rubbing her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

Regina's head fell back and her toes curled as she came with a long moan. He supported her, waiting until she could brace herself again. With a few more thrusts, he came inside her with a groan that almost sounded like her name. He laid his head on her shoulder and she peppered his hair with kisses. They sat there, panting together as their bodies started to cool.

Her mind clear now that she wasn't yearning for a release, she grew a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just couldn't do that on my own."

"Don't apologize," he said, lifting his head to smile at her. "I'm always willing to help you, even if it's not for something as enjoyable as that."

She chuckled before yawning, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry. I guess you wore me out."

"I'm certain I did," he said, sounding smug. "Let me help you up and we can go back to bed."

They untangled themselves and left the chair behind, Robin's hand on her back as she waddled into their bedroom. He helped her into bed before climbing in next to her, curling around her. Lying his hand on her stomach, he yawned as well. "Good night, Regina. And Little Henry."

In response, the baby kicked against her stomach and Robin smiled. "I love it when he says goodnight to me."

She scowled. "Only because you're not the one he's kicking all night long while you're trying to sleep."

"Little Henry is going to be a good boy and let you sleep tonight," he replied as Henry gave another kick to Regina's stomach. "See? He's agreeing."

She hummed, her eyes closing as she felt sleep tug at her. "We'll see. Good night, Robin."

He wrapped his arm around her, cuddling closer to her. She turned to face him and with a sigh, fell asleep.

* * *

Regina waddled out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her wet body. She rubbed her hair with another one, trying to keep her ringlets from dripping as her hair curled around her shoulders. Unable to sit on the bed without help, she settled for sitting on the chest at the foot of their bed as she waited for Robin.

He stepped out of the bathroom a few seconds later, his towel wrapped around his waist. She watched a few beads of water roll down his chest, running along his muscles until they disappeared below his towel. Regina licked her lips, feeling the familiar fire from the night before reigniting deep inside her.

Robin tilted his head, smiling at her. "You look like you want to eat me."

"I want to do something else to you," she admitted, motioning for him to come closer. He sat down next to her on the chest and she kissed him.

He nibbled on her lip and she opened for him, moaning as his tongue swept her mouth. She gripped his arms, running her hands over his muscles as she braced herself. Robin placed a hand on her back, supporting her, and wound the fingers of the other hand in her curls. They exchanged hot, passionate kisses and she was certain they were going to need another bath very soon.

"ROBIN!" The door to their chambers sounded like it was thrown against the wall as Will's voice pierced even their very solid and very closed bedroom door. "Good gods, man, where are you?"

Groaning, Robin pulled away. He held up a finger. "Give me a minute to kill my best friend, lovely, and then we'll pick up right there."

"Go easy on Will," she said, laughing. "I don't want Ana coming to kill you."

"Point taken," Robin replied, putting on his robe. As he tied it shut, he opened the door and stepped into the parlor. He left the door slightly ajar and Regina scooted closer on the chest to hear what the two friends were discussing in the other room.

"What the hell, Scarlet? This had better be important," Robin said.

Will breathed out in relief before asking: "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I was spending some time with my wife. I would like to go back to doing that. Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Will said. "You need to dress now. The council is waiting for you."

Regina frowned and imagined her husband was doing the same as he asked: "What's wrong, Will? Please, tell me."

"Lord and Lady Ellis are no longer in the palace. The night watch reported a carriage leaving late last night but they thought nothing of it. We believe the Ellises snuck out in it," Will said.

"Shit," Robin said angrily. "Have we sent anyone to their manor? Or to the harbor?"

"Yes, your uncle Joseph already gave those orders. We checked and Lord Nottingham is still in the tower."

Relief swept through Regina and she heard Robin say: "Thank the Great Being for small favors."

"Aye," Will said. "The council is waiting for you so you can discuss the situation and next steps."

With a strong push, Regina got to her feet and toddled over to the long golden rope that stayed in the shadows in a corner of her room. She gave it a good tug, knowing somewhere a bell was ringing. It would send Tink running and Regina wanted to be ready for her. Time was of the essence.

She opened her wardrobe and examined each dress inside to find the right one. Regina heard Robin enter the room and she could feel his frown. "What are you doing, lovely?"

"Getting dressed," she replied without looking at him. "What color do you think would look best? I'm leaning toward red."

"For what?"

"For meeting with the council." She pulled down the red velvet gown with pearls sewn into the bodice and nodded. "Yes, this is the one."

She turned around and saw Robin cross his arms. "You don't have to come to the council meeting."

"Of course I do. In case you forgot, I'm the one the Ellises tried to frame for witchcraft. Who knows what they're plotting next and my gut tells me that it will involve me. I think Nottingham wants the throne while the Ellises just want me gone. Do they have a daughter I haven't met?" she asked, her mind racing with theories as to what the Ellises' goal was in the end.

Robin shook his head. "They have a young son they leave at their manor house with a nanny and a tutor. Mother and Father never approved of that but it's not like they could dictate how members of their court parent."

"Understandable. Though there goes the theory that they want to replace me with their own daughter," Regina mused. She then pointed to the chest. "Can you get me a fresh shift, please? I can at least get that on before Tink gets here."

He did as she asked, handing her the garment with a resigned sigh. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

She shook her head, beaming as she patted his cheek. "I'm glad you've come around."

"Well, as much as I would rather you stay here and rest, you do make a good point," he conceded. "So let's get dressed and go figure out what to do next."

Regina leaned closer, kissing him. She was not going to sit back and just play the victim. Instead, she was going to sit by Robin's side and ensure the Ellises receive the punishment they deserve. As she rubbed her stomach, she felt a little kick from inside her. It brought a smile to her face, knowing her son agreed.

The Ellises had messed with the wrong family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. The Ellises are on the loose and who knows what they have up their sleeve? And will Rumple make a comeback soon? Regina's life is definitely getting more complicated at a time she should be keeping calm.
> 
> We also now have a name for Robin and Regina's baby! I had debated a while about whether or not I wanted to go with Roland or Henry first. For some time, it was almost Roland.
> 
> Now, a word about "The Dark Legacy." I'm sure many readers have noted that it's been a long time since I updated it (almost two months) and are wondering what's going on. I posted a statement to my tumblr last week about it and then tweeted it out but I want to address it here for those who don't follow me on either platform.
> 
> I have placed "The Dark Legacy" on hiatus as I plan to rewrite it completely. For some time, I haven't been really happy with it and I feel it could be so much better. So I'm going to start over and make sure the story really lives up to its potential. You, my readers, deserve my best and I'm determined to give it to you.
> 
> Right now, I don't know when I'll be posting it again but I will let you know as soon as I have a better idea.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and your support.
> 
> -Mac


	22. Manhunt

### Chapter 22: Manhunt

When Robin escorted Regina into the council room, not a single member questioned her presence. They watched as a chair was brought for her and as Robin helped her sit down. He took his own chair and grasped her hand, looking at the solemn faces that surrounded the table. "Well?" he asked.

Lord Ashbury shifted in his chair, his frown creating crease lines in his forehead. "We're still waiting for the messengers to return, Your Majesties. However, we don't think the Ellises returned home."

"Why?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Pure conjecture," Lady Wellingsbury replied, glaring at Lord Wellingsbury. "My fellow councilmembers believe they would not want to involve their young son. I disagree."

Lady Forsythe glared at her, almost snarling. "You think they don't love their son. That's preposterous. Just because they chose to keep their son away from court…"

"Enough," Robin barked, not wanting squabbling between his councilmembers. "Until we have confirmation, we will assume the Ellises could be anywhere. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and he sighed. "I want someone to go through all their correspondence, if they haven't burned it. Maybe we can see if they are working with people outside of the court. People who might be able to hide them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lord Jonstone said, jotting down some notes. "Do you want us to interrogate Lord Nottingham as well?"

"Do you think he'll tell us anything?" Regina asked, speaking for the first time. "Has he said anything useful so far?"

"Not yet, but I think it's worth another try. Maybe if we have something to offer him?" he suggested.

Robin frowned, leaning forward. "Like what? We're not going to let him leave the tower nor am I going to dismiss the charges against him."

"Do you think we would have better luck with Keith then?" Lady Langston asked, looking thoughtful.

He took a deep breath, wondering the same thing. While Robin didn't want Keith anywhere near the palace again, he couldn't help but think that Aunt Maggie could somehow get her son to see reason. Perhaps she could get him to tell them what his father was planning—or at least if the Ellises had been in communication with him since his father's arrest.

"We ought to try," he agreed. "I will talk with my aunt about bringing Keith back here."

Regina leaned forward. "Do we know if there are any countries that are openly hostile to Sherwood? If so, might they head there?"

Lady Langston nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's a very good possibility. How's King George feeling about us these days?"

"Depends. What month is it again?" Lord Ashbury asked, disdain evident in his voice at Sherwood's fair-weather ally.

Robin sighed. King George did indeed prove a fickle ally, depending on how prosperous his country was faring. If his kingdom was thriving, he might be willing to chance risking Sherwood's displeasure by hosting two or more traitors. What Robin didn't know was if the king would be also willing to aid in a revolution as well.

"I do not know if his fortunes have changed," Regina said, "but I recalled the ambassador telling King Leopold that the situation was worse than King George wanted to admit. It seems their barley crops fell victim to disease and they aren't yet recovered, which has crippled their prosperous breweries."

Lord Jonstone nodded. "Which means King George may need to buy more barley from us. He won't want to anger us."

"Or the Ellises will promise him a better deal once Nottingham is on the throne," Lady Wellingsbury posited.

"We need to stay positive," Lady Robertshire pleaded, looking around the table in a panic.

Lady Wellingsbury looked ready to swat her fellow councilwoman. "We need to be realistic or we'll be unprepared for whatever may come."

"You're talking civil war!" Lady Robertshire countered, her face going white as she clutched onto prayer beads.

Robin sighed, rubbing his head. Now his council was getting hysterical. This was turning into a disaster. "No one is talking about war, Your Ladyship. None of us want that."

"We may not want it," Lord Jonstone said, "but it may be upon us if the Ellises do align with a powerful army."

She stood up, fire burning in her eyes. "I will not sit here and listen to this! I am going to go pray for our country. Perhaps the Great Being is punishing us for exiling the Abbott."

"I highly doubt we're being punished," Robin said, standing up. He tried to intercept her but she pushed past him, muttering about how she was going to pray for his soul. The door slammed behind her, echoing throughout the room.

"I think I preferred it when she didn't talk," Lady Langston said, pinching her nose. "My head feels like there is a drummer in it."

Robin sighed. His own headaches hadn't returned but he understood what his council was feeling. Running a hand through his hair, he nodded. "I will speak to my Aunt Maggie about sending for Keith. Let me know the moment any of our scouts return. And Lord Jonstone, can you send out word to the other fortresses so that they increase our vigilance?"

The older duke nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I hope we find the Ellises quickly, but you are wise to be so vigilant."

Regina clasped her hands together. "Should someone speak to Lady Robertshire? She was clearly upset. I would do it but if she thinks we're being punished for exiling the Abbott, I can only imagine what she thinks of me."

"I'll speak with her," Lady Langston offered. "I've known her since she was a little girl. It won't be the first time I've had to knock some sense into her thick head. Her mother made her too superstitious. I warned her father about that."

"There are a lot of people who are still as superstitious as she is," Robin replied, a sinking feeling in his gut. "They are probably going to think the same way—that we are being punished. And that is going to make them dangerous."

The others grew silent and Lady Wellingsbury leaned forward. "We need to encourage the friars to elect a new abbot. I believe that will help."

Robin nodded, understanding her point. "I will talk to Friar Tuck to see how that process is going. Now, let's go focus on something more pleasant than all of this, hmm?"

All the councilmembers nodded and one by one, they stood and left until only Lady Wellingsbury remained behind. She pressed her lips together. "Well," she said.

"I know," he sighed. "That probably could've gotten a lot better."

"Perhaps. However, I thought you and Regina handled that very well. Bravo to you both," she said, smiling at them.

Regina leaned back against her chair and her tone echoed the incredibility he felt. "We did?"

"I remind you Lady Robertshire stormed out of this session," he told his mentor, sinking back into his chair.

She waved that off. "Lady Robertshire has stormed out of sessions before. Especially whenever your father spoke of reaching out to other countries. Her mother pounded it into her head that a great evil would come if we opened the borders and that we needed to keep everything amongst ourselves to keep everything pure."

"Wonderful," Regina muttered. "So she must really despise me."

"She's never let on if she does," Lady Wellingsbury said. "She's usually complimentary to you."

Robin tilted his head. "She is? I don't think I've ever heard the woman speak until now."

Lady Wellingsbury chuckled. "She talks when you're not around. I think it's another thing her mother imparted to her, though I'm not entirely certain what her advice was."

"Do you think war is upon us?" Regina asked, her voice sounding higher as she took his hand. Her other hand rested on her bump and he knew she worried about what such an uncertain future meant for Little Henry. Robin was worried about it too.

He raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "We will do everything we can to keep it from happening."

She nodded but he saw guilt in her eyes. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault. That if I hadn't come here…"

"No," he said, cupping her face. "None of this is your fault. This has been brewing for a long time and would've happened no matter what."

"He's right, Regina. So don't let anyone make you think that any of this is your fault. You being here is a good thing," Lady Wellingsbury assured her.

Robin stood up, pulling Regina with him. "Indeed. I'm going to take you back to our rooms and show you how good a thing it is to have you here."

"This is where I excuse myself," Lady Wellingsbury said, giving them a teasing smile. "You two can be lovey-dovey by yourselves."

She gave a little curtsy before heading toward the door. Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she glanced back at them. "When Robin's done with you, Regina, we can discuss your lessons. Just send word to my rooms."

Once she was gone, Robin pulled Regina closer. "Come on. Our rooms are waiting."

* * *

Regina's head was a comfortable weight on Robin's shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck every time she exhaled. One leg was thrown over his and her stomach pressed against his side. Every so often, he felt a tiny kick from their son and it made him smile as he laid in bed with her. He played with one of her curls, just admiring his wife.

She let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, her lips curling into a small smile. His did the same, pleased she was so happy and content. It was all he wanted for her, especially in these uncertain times.

The possibility of civil war burdened his mind. He didn't want anything of the sort for himself, his family or his people. Like any good ruler, he wanted to bring peace and prosperity to his subjects. Yet it seemed powers behind his control conspired against him.

Unlike the superstitious lot like Lady Robertshire, he didn't believe the Great Being was punishing him. He did believe that they were being tested but that the Great Being was on their side. The Great Being had supported the Locksleys for generations. After all, He sent Regina to Robin. That had to prove something.

She let out another sigh and her eyelids began to flutter. He brought his hand up to rub her back, easing her back into consciousness as she woke up. Sleepy brown eyes looked up at him and she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello," he replied with a chuckle. "Did you sleep well, lovely?"

"I did. Did you get any rest?"

"I got some rest," he assured her. "I just laid here and watched you. That was restful enough."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. "You should've gotten some sleep. I woke you up in the middle of the night."

"I told you, lovely, I am definitely not complaining about that," he said, tucking his arm under his head. "I feel rested, don't worry."

"I'm going to worry about you. I'm your wife. Besides, I need to practice," she said, rubbing the side of her stomach as they both felt another kick from their unborn son.

Robin smiled as Little Henry inserted himself into their conversation again. Henry Robert…who needed about three more names before his birth. They couldn't present him to the country without all his names firmly decided on, Robin knew. Perhaps they could come up with another name for their son now, before another crisis called for their complete attention.

"Regina?" he asked, making certain she hadn't fallen back to sleep. He didn't want to wake her if that was the case.

She looked up, eyes wide open and clear. "Yes?"

"Little Henry still needs a few more names…"

Regina laughed, propping herself up on her elbow. "And you want to decide them now?"

He did the same, facing her. "Well, maybe not all of them. Just one."

"I think I can handle one," she said. "In fact, I may already have a name in mind."

"Oh? What would that be?" he asked.

"Christopher."

Robin blinked a few times. "You want to also name him after my uncle?"

She nodded. "After all, he is the one who brought us together. I think it's only right."

"It is," he agreed, realizing the truth of her words. Without his uncle's idea of an alliance with Mist Haven and his endorsement of Regina, Robin most likely would not have his amazing wife in his life.

He laid back down, staring at the ceiling as he let his son's name roll around his mind. "Henry Robert Christopher."

"I like it," she said, laying down as well. She continued to look at him as he could feel her eyes on him.

Robin nodded. "So we have a third name. Now we just need two more. Anyone else you want to name him after?"

She shook her head. "I know I have six uncles on my father's side and six aunts, which means a lot of cousins, but we never really were close to them. Mother didn't like them and I think the feeling was mutual. They still saw her as the miller's daughter."

"The miller's daughter?" He frowned turning his head to look at her. "How did she come to marry your father?"

Regina let out a little snort. "That's a story. And it involves our good friend, the Dark One."

That caught his attention. He rolled onto his side, curious. "How so?"

"Mother snuck into my grandfather's ball," she said. "He caught her and she saved herself from being thrown into the dungeons by claiming she could spin straw into gold."

"Let me guess. She couldn't really do that so she made a deal with the Dark One and he spun the straw into gold for her."

She shook her head. "Mother knew that my grandfather would get greedy and the only way to save herself was to learn magic so she could do it herself. She also figured magic would help her get revenge on everyone who had every looked down on her for being the miller's daughter. It didn't hurt that my grandfather let her marry my father in return for the gold."

"From miller's daughter to a princess," Robin mused. "Certainly quite a jump."

"Indeed. But not enough for my mother. After all, my father was his father's seventh son," she replied. "Mother would never be queen."

"Which is why she named you 'Regina' and did everything in her power to make you queen," he said.

She held up a finger. "She did everything in her power to try to make me Queen of Mist Haven. After all, she didn't want me to be Queen of Sherwood."

Robin nodded, anger swelling at the woman he was glad to have never met. "True."

"Yet here I am," Regina replied, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

For these moments, all was well with his world. He had his wife and their unborn son safe in his arms. They would relish these moments and then face on the rest together.

* * *

Mother came to visit him the next day. She sat down in front of his desk and smiled. "How are you, Robin?"

He looked up, sighing. "I'm fine, Mother. I wish circumstances were different…but I'm fine. Regina is safe and healthy, so is the child growing inside her and I haven't had a headache in quite some time. So, yes, I'm fine."

"Good," she replied. "I know times are troubling right now but this has been a long time coming. I don't want you or Regina blaming yourselves."

"I'm not and I've already told Regina not to either. I think she still feels somewhat responsible but it seems to be lessening," he said.

Mother nodded. "I'm certain that if we all keep telling her that, she'll believe it at last."

"Some support from the court would be nice too." Robin knew there was a shift in the opinion of his court toward Regina. He could feel it but knew Regina hadn't felt it yet. Or if she had, she hadn't trusted it thanks to her upbringing.

His mother's response was what he had expected: "They are supporting her. More and more are seeing what the people already have—she is a great queen."

Robin nodded. "I know, but maybe it wouldn't hurt if they let her know that? Maybe include her more?"

"I'll let them know but it's going to be difficult," Mother replied. "Regina is going to have to go into confinement soon."

"I don't think Regina is going to like confinement," he said, frowning as he thought of his wife locked away in their rooms with very little company. She would go mad with naught be her own thoughts. "Does she have to?"

Mother nodded. "It's best for Regina and the baby. She needs to stay calm until she delivers."

Robin shook his head. "Regina is not going to stay calm trapped in our room. She's going to grow agitated and try to do everything possible to get out. I just know it. I know her."

"Well, maybe she can talk to the Widow Lucas and see if she doesn't have to be confined for too long."

"That sounds good," Robin said, already mulling it over. "We can figure out ways to keep her calm without locking her up."

Mother sighed. "Hopefully the Ellises will comply. As well as your cousin Keith."

"Has Aunt Maggie heard from him?" he asked, leaning forward in hopes that there was good news on that front.

"Not yet," she replied. "I don't think her rider has returned."

There was another knock on the door and Robin frowned as he looked up. "Come in."

Aunt Maggie opened the door, looking solemn as she greeted Robin and Mother. She was paler than usual and appeared gaunt as he wondered if she had been eating properly. Her voice was hoarse as she said: "I have news."

"I can tell it's not good," he said, leaning back with a sigh. "Is it Keith?"

She nodded. "My rider has returned to say my son never went home. We don't know where he is."

That troubled Robin, knowing how entrenched in rebellion his uncle had ensured Keith was. He frowned, hoping Aunt Maggie knew more than she might've realized. "Did they mention anything about safe houses or other places that they might go? Maybe not in direct conversations about rebellion but perhaps something about trade or the like?" he asked her.

"I know what you're asking but I'm afraid my husband and son were very good at coded conversations. I am now just understanding how coded seemingly innocuous conversations between them really were," Aunt Maggie replied, sinking into the empty chair by Robin's desk. She looked close to tears.

Mother reached over and held out a handkerchief. "I am so sorry you are in this position, dear. You don't deserve it."

"Perhaps I do," Aunt Maggie said with a sigh, dabbing her eyes with Mother's handkerchief. "I knew my husband was growing more radical every year but I though his father and I did our best to keep him from doing the same to Keith, but I should've done more. I should've denounced him like his father wanted me to, taken Keith back here and tried to raise him as a loyal member of this family."

"You loved him," Mother replied, an understanding tone in her voice. She gazed at Aunt Maggie with sympathy in her eyes.

Robin could understand. He would probably forgive Regina a lot because he loved her and maybe he would be oblivious to a few things, but he also knew she was loyal to him and to their country. Aunt Maggie had to realize that she should've been paying closer attention to her husband and her son.

Now, though, was not the time to guilt his aunt. She needed their support for she had been just as wronged as the rest of them. Robin stood and walked over, crouching next to his aunt's chair. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"Whatever you need to do to find Keith," she told him, placing her hand on his arm. "Just be certain to bring him home alive, no matter what he does."

The implications were clear to Robin—his aunt expected her son to put up a fight rather than be brought back to the royal palace. He hoped it didn't come to that but hesitated to make that promise to his aunt. The best he could do was: "I'll order that he be captured alive but I can't control what he does."

"Thank you, Robin," she said, patting his cheek like she used to do when he was younger. "That means everything to me."

Mother stood and pulled Aunt Maggie up with her. "Come on. Let's leave Robin to his planning. You need a nice cup of tea and maybe some cakes."

Aunt Maggie nodded, letting his mother help her up. He watched as they left before returning to his chair, slumping into it. Robin prayed he could keep his promise to his aunt but he feared things were about to get even worse between him and his cousin.

* * *

Robin met with John down in the armory. His faithful captain saluted him as he approached and Robin chuckled. "At ease, my friend."

"You are still my king," John replied though he relaxed his stance. "I still have to show you respect."

"I guess so. And I do have to discuss orders with you," Robin said, growing serious. "I need you lead a search party to find my wayward cousin."

John frowned. "So it's true? Keith has disappeared?"

"Unfortunately," Robin replied. "We need to find him as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

"Aye. I'll round up my most trusted men and we'll leave before sundown. We'll find him, Robin." John clapped his friend's shoulder.

Robin placed his hand on John's. "Thank you. I must also ask that your men do whatever you can to bring Keith alive."

John nodded solemnly as he squeezed the king's shoulder. "I understand, Robin. I give you my word that we will make all attempts to bring him home alive. But I can't guarantee he'll want to come alive."

"I understand. So does my aunt." Robin released John's hand and stepped back. "Good luck, my friend."

John saluted him before heading into the tunnel that would lead him into the armory and the barracks. Robin watched his friend disappear inside, ready to round up his most trusted men in order to hunt down Keith and drag him home like a petulant runaway. It was easy to see him as that but Robin knew he was far more dangerous than that. He most likely was a revolutionary, a usurper. They had to be careful.

* * *

"Still no word from John?" Regina asked, massaging his shoulders. Her fingers dug into his muscles, working through his tension.

He groaned, leaning into her touch. "That feels wonderful, lovely. And no, still no word from John. But Sherwood's forests are vast. It could be months before we find him."

"Can he survive that long?" she asked, hitting a particularly difficult knot. It made him wince as she worked on it.

"Yes," he groaned as it began to loosen. "I know his grandfather used to take him camping. We were also taught which plants were edible and which were poisonous as well as how to find potable water. He should be fine now that the worst of the winter is behind us."

She paused her massage. "Do you think we can afford to wait almost year until the next one sets in to find him?"

"I think the stormy season would drive him out first," Robin joked, though half serious. One didn't want to be without adequate shelter during the rainy season.

He sighed, turning to face Regina and urging her to sit down so he could take her hands in his. "I know you're worried. So am I. But John will find him. I know it."

"I hope so. I don't feel comfortable knowing he's out there, plotting who knows what against us," she said, rubbing her thumbs against the back of his hands.

He gave hers a squeeze. "I know. We need to stay positive though."

"I am trying, Robin," she said. "Yet my mind still goes to such a negative place and I think of all the ways it could go wrong."

Knowing nothing he said would be able to soothe her, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He then peppered her face with kisses until he reached her lips, capturing them with his. She leaned into the kiss with a sigh and he pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the extra weight she now carried as their son grew inside her. He just wanted to hold her close, to comfort her and draw comfort from her.

Regina ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He kissed her neck before telling her: "Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I know," she said. "I still worry. We have a child coming and need to adjust to being parents. The last thing we need are rogues trying to usurp us."

He nodded. "I know. But I also know you and I know myself. We will be able to handle whatever life throws at us…together."

"Together," she echoed with a smile, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You promise that no matter what is going on with my pregnancy or the baby, you let me get a crack at Keith, his father and the Ellises?"

"Of course. I wouldn't deny myself or the court the honor of watching you tear into them," he replied, smiling as he imagined her eviscerating them all with her words and intellect.

It was going to be glorious.

She kissed him before patting his arm. "Let me up. Little Henry and I are hungry."

"Well, we can't let that go on for long," Robin said, letting her stand up before doing so himself. He took her hand. "Come on, let's go find some food for the two of you."

* * *

Robin woke to find Regina's side of the bed empty. He frowned, sitting up to check if the bathroom door was closed. When he found it open, his heart began to race as fear spread through him. "Regina?" he called out.

No answer came.

He pushed the blankets back and climbed out of bed, wandering into the parlor. It was empty, like his room. Dread filled him even as his logical side tried to reason with him. No one would be able to sneak into their rooms and snatch her without him knowing. They shared the same bed and guards watched over their rooms all night and all day. Nowhere else was safer for her.

Yet still, he worried.

Robin went over to her desk, wondering if she left her calendar out or any sign she had something to do. He found a folded-up piece of parchment with his name written in her neat script and he picked it up, opening it.

_Dearest Robin,_

_I woke early this morning courtesy of your son. You looked too peaceful for me to wake. I am going to the kitchen for some breakfast and then I will go to the library to look at some of the books Lady Wellingsbury recommended._

_You enjoy your breakfast and have a good morning. I'll see you for the midday repast, I promise._

_Yours always,_

_Regina (and Henry)_

He placed the letter down on her desk again, relief filling him. Regina was safe in the library. Perhaps he would join her after breakfast, he thought as his stomach growled. Sheepish, Robin tugged on the cord to summon Tink.

Will, though, answered it. He carried a tray into the room and set it down on the table. "I watched them prepare it and all is well," he assured Robin.

"Thank you," Robin said, taking his seat. "Though I am surprised to see you."

His friend chuckled, taking the seat Regina usually occupied most mornings. "I imagine. However, when I heard Regina had already had broken her fast, I figured I keep you company while you did the same."

"You have your own wife." Robin thought of Ana, no doubt glaring at the door as she waited for her husband to return to their rooms.

"I do. And she's helping her mother with Ella. I'm afraid she's not feeling well," Will explained.

Robin frowned, his suspicious mind racing and his heart speeding up at the thought someone had hurt his beloved cousin. "What's wrong with her?"

"A cold," Will replied. "But you know Ella. It's a hundred times worse and so she's dying, you know?"

Oh, Robin knew. Ella always had a dramatic streak when she was sick and no doubt needed constant attention. "Well, as long as Ana isn't going to come and kick my ass for monopolizing your time, I'm good."

Will chuckled, shaking his head. "You're safe from my wife. Who might monopolize my time if she catches whatever it is Ella has."

"Well, then, I guess should make the most of this." Robin leaned forward. "I am going to need yours and Ana's help for something."

"I'm intrigued. What are you plotting?" Will asked, leaning forward to snag a piece of bacon off Robin's plate.

Deciding to let that theft slide, Robin continued: "Regina's birthday is coming up and I need help planning a ball for her. Do you think you and Ana could help Mother and me with that?"

Will grinned. "We would love to help you plan a ball for Regina. I take it this is going to be a surprise?"

Robin nodded. "I want to show her that the people of the court love her or at least accept her. The people already do…so I imagine we'll have to do something for her with them. But she'll know about that."

"Fair enough," Will said, leaning back. "Ana will love planning a ball. Ella too, once we swear her to secrecy under penalty of death."

"Good idea," Robin agreed before reaching out to shake his friend's hand. "Thank you. I want Regina's birthday to be perfect."

"And it will be. That's a promise." Will shook his hand.

Retracting his hand, Robin turned to his breakfast. "Now that that's out of the way, what else shall we discuss?"

* * *

After Will helped him dress for the day, Robin dismissed him in favor of spending time with his wife. He headed down to the library, entering the cavernous room filled with books from floor to ceiling. Robin knew where the law books were by heart, taking the stairs leading to the second level two at a time.

He found Regina at a table by the fireplace in the room. She had a book propped up on a stand, one hand jotting down notes in her notebook while the other one lovingly stroked her rounded stomach. Robin thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"You know what they say about all work and no play," he teased, sliding into a chair across from her.

She glanced up at him, patting her stomach for emphasis. "I think we've done plenty of playing for now."

He smirked. "I'd say we're not done with that type of playing, if I remember the other night correctly."

"Very funny," she replied before looking back down at her book.

Robin leaned over, trying to see what she was reading. "What are you studying?"

She looked around and even though she had to confirm that they were alone, she kept her voice low as she replied: "Treason laws."

"Understandable," he said.

"I want to be prepared for when you try Lord Nottingham and when you catch Keith as well as the Ellises. The only thing that will keep me from their trials will be giving birth," she told him.

He smiled, taking her hand. "I believe that. And I promise to do everything in my power to have that trial before you give birth."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"About the birth," he said. "Has anyone spoken to you about confinement?"

The tension in her jaw told him her answer even before she spat out a terse: "Yes."

"I didn't think you would like it," he replied, leaning his chin on his hand. "Mother suggested we talk to Widow Lucas to see if there are any ways around confinement."

Regina nodded. "Trust me, I have every intention of speaking to her about avoiding that at all costs. You support me?"

"Of course. The last thing you need is to be confined. You should be out with me and our people," he said.

"But I also don't want to do anything that would hurt Henry. I have to put aside my own wants for his sake," she said, frowning as she looked down at her stomach. "Or at least find the right balance for the both of us."

Robin smiled, standing to crouch before her. He rested his hand on her stomach, feeling Little Henry kick against it. "You are a great mother," he told her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling softly. "Thank you. But right now, I'm a rather poor law student since some handsome king is distracting me from my studies."

"Oh, is he now? You should probably tell him to bugger off and to go do his own work," he replied, failing to keep a straight face as he did so.

"I could," she said, resting her hands on her open notebook. "But I find I quite like the company."

He grinned at her. "The company likes you too."

She chuckled, closing the book as well as her notebook. "I don't think I'll be getting much work done this afternoon. Care to escort a pregnant queen back to her rooms?"

"It would be my honor." Robin stood, holding out his arm for her to take.

Regina took used his arm to hoist herself to her feet before wrapping her arm around his. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, again, for supporting me. With learning law, with the trials, with fighting confinement…it means everything to me."

"You're very welcome," he replied, warmth filling him. He rubbed her hand. "I will always support you."

"And I'll always support you. I promise." She stopped, rising onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He cupped her cheek before capturing her lips, holding her close as they stood outside the library. It had started raining while they were in there and he heard the soft pitter-patter of the drops hitting the window closest to them, creating a calming sound. It was perfect.

* * *

The rain continued into the night, its constant beating against the castle background music for their evening routine. After supper, Regina and Robin had retreated to their rooms where he stoked the fire until it was roaring yet again. They changed into their nightclothes and lounged on the couch, Regina's head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her long dark hair as he read aloud from the book of poetry she had given him for Yule.

"That one is my favorite," she sighed when he finished. "I read it over and over by candlelight, praying for a man as kind and loving and passionate as the one described in that poem."

He smiled, wrapping one of her curls around his finger. Unable to help himself, he asked: "And have you found him?"

She smiled at him, rolling closer as she rested her hands on her stomach. "I have."

"Good," he said, flipping a few pages. "This one is my favorite and I think you'll figure out why easily."

"I think I already know which one it is," she said, closing her eyes.

He chuckled before clearing his throat. He read the first line, ignoring Regina's soft "I knew it" as he did so. But as he got to the second line, insistent knocking interrupted his reading and caused him to frown.

Regina sat up with a grunt, also frowning. "Are you expecting someone, Robin?"

"No," he said, closing the book. He handed it to her. "I'll go see who it is and see if I can hurry them away."

She nodded and he felt her eyes on him as he opened the door. Will stood on the other side, looking somber. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Regina, Robin, I really am. I would rather be with Ana myself…"

"What is it, Will?" he asked with a sigh. He knew it couldn't be good and that he wouldn't be finishing that poem tonight.

Will sighed as well. "They found the Ellises. A rider just arrived to announce they are being held in Fort Nott for the night. Still no sign of Keith."

Robin nodded, thinking that maybe his night wasn't ruined after all. "Thank you, Will. Now go back to Ana. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"I wish I could obey, Robin, but the general is demanding to speak to you. He says it's urgent," Will replied. "It's about the Abbott. Or the former Abbott."

Something gnawed at Robin's nerves, but he wasn't sure if it was dread or anger. Perhaps it was both. "What about the former Abbott?"

"He won't say. Insists on talking to you about it and no one else," Will said. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. Can you help me dress?'

"The General specifically said he was fine with you conducting this meeting in your nightclothes and robe."

That made the dread grow inside him and he nodded, looking over his shoulder at a concerned Regina. "You should go to bed. I'll be back later."

She shook her head, struggling to stand. "I'm coming with you. The general can tell the both of us his news."

"Regina," he sighed before heading over to help her up. Fighting would be futile. "You comfortable meeting him in your robe?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice." She leaned on his arm and nodded, a silent signal that she was ready to go. He took a deep breath and left to follow Will.

* * *

The General was an older man with a gray beard and thick mustache he kept neatly trimmed, like all soldiers who bore facial hair. He stood, hat tucked under his arm, and bowed as Robin and Regina entered. "Your Majesties, I apologize. I know it is late but I fear my news cannot wait until the morning," he said.

"I understand it has to do with the former Abbott," Robin said, pulling out a chair for Regina and helping her into it.

"Yes," the General replied, looking grim. "We received word from the harbormaster of Northumberland that the ship carrying the Abbott from Sherwood pulled and reported that he had fallen overboard somewhere around Nottinghamshire."

Robin frowned, crossing his arms. "Is he presumed drowned?"

The General shook his head. "The waters around Nottinghamshire are on the shallow side. It would be feasible for someone to swim ashore before the waters grew deep again near Northumberland."

"So you're telling us he escaped?" Regina asked as Robin rested his hand on her shoulder.

Will stepped in, eyebrows furrowed. "Are we certain that the Abbott even made it ashore? That he was a strong enough swimmer to make it?"

"A fisherman confirmed to my men that a man matching the Abbott's description emerged from the waters around the time the ship was passing by," the general said. "He then disappeared into the woods."

"In Nottinghamshire. Where I presume Keith no doubt disappeared as well," Regina said, voicing the thoughts running through Robin's head.

The general nodded. "It has been where we've been searching for him, yes."

"Unless they've crossed into Northumberland." Robin pulled out a map and laid it over the table, his mind trying to plot all the possible routes Keith and the Abbott could've taken.

Regina leaned forward in her chair, also studying the map. "What's so bad about them crossing in Northumberland?"

"It puts them too close to King George's lands," Robin mused. "We can't risk them crossing over and trying to whip up a rebellion against us."

"Do we have an ambassador there?" she asked. "If so, could we write to him or her to intercede on our behalf?"

Robin rubbed his chin. They didn't have an ambassador there but an emissary wasn't a bad idea. It was a good pre-emptive strike, he felt. "I'll send someone to speak with King George on our behalf. Hopefully, Keith and the Abbott won't go straight to him if they are in his kingdom."

"Perhaps we should let your uncle know? Just in case we need Leopold's help?" Regina also suggested, her mind no doubt turning.

Watching his wife strategizing and trying to solve their problem made Robin smile and he marveled at the wonderful woman he had married. He had never met Leopold but he doubted the man would've appreciated Regina for her intelligence and her cunning, no doubt only focusing on her beauty and how much of a mother she could've been to Snow White. There were so many sides, though, to Regina and he was honored to allow her to show them all.

"I think that's a good idea too," he said, leaning forward to take her hand. "What else do you think we should do?"

She grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I have a lot of ideas."

"I can't wait to hear them. We all can't. Right?" Robin glanced up at the General, challenging him.

The General shifted from foot to foot before saying: "Of course."

"I think if we all put our heads together, we can come up with several good plans for what to do," Robin continued, moving to stand next to Regina as he motioned for Will to join them.

As everyone gathered around the table, Robin wished they didn't have to do this. However, he was going to take this opportunity to show everyone—his enemies, his court and his people—how strong he and Regina were as rulers.

How strong they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Outlaw Queen fans—a new update for Crown My Heart! Things are getting tenser in Sherwood, not necessarily ideal for Regina as she approaches the end of her pregnancy but maybe a chance to let her shine.
> 
> And I know Regina's birthday is February 1st but I've made it later in this story because I realized I totally forgot it. It didn't seem like Robin not to mark his wife's birthday in some way so I've had to make some adjustments.
> 
> I got a request on my tumblr for a flash forward for any one of my OQ fanfics. I'm going to be running a poll over this weekend (9/29-10/1) to determine which one will get the treatment. Your options will be: All That Was Me, Better When I'm Dancing, Building a Family, Comfort Food, Crown My Heart, and The Christmas Wish. The Nanny is not an option because it would require spoilers I'm not ready to give. So keep an eye on my Twitter and vote, please!
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> -Mac


	23. A Joyous Christmas

### Chapter 23: A Joyous Occasion

Regina knocked on a door not far from her rooms with Robin. She believed these were the ones given to Will and Ana but she worried she was wrong, so she twisted her skirts in her hand as she waited for someone to answer. In her mind, she practiced her excuse if it ended up being someone other than Ana or Will.

To her relief, Will opened the door and gave her a bright smile. "Well, this is a surprise. Does Robin need something?"

"No," she replied. "I was hoping to talk to Ana and you about something. May I come in?"

"Of course. Where are my manners?" He stood aside, letting Regina enter their rooms.

Their sitting room looked very similar to hers and Robin's, though Ana and Will had a preference for red where Robin had a preference for green. Will led Regina to a soft couch and told her to have a seat. "I'll go get Ana," he told her.

He slipped into their bedroom and Regina leaned back, rubbing her stomach. Little Henry had started kicking her again, making her wince. "Mama needs you to be a bit gentler, little prince," she told her unborn son.

"Is he kicking?" Ana asked, entering the room. She smiled at Regina as she sat down on the couch, her eyes gazing down at Regina's stomach.

Regina nodded. "Do you want to feel?"

Ana's eyes widened. "May I? You're alright with that?"

"Of course. We're family." The word sent a joyful jolt through Regina. She finally had a proper family after so many years of wishing for one. It was thrilling, she thought as she guided Ana's hand to the right spot to feel one of Henry's kicks.

Ana gasped as Henry gave a hard kick to Regina's side. "Amazing," she breathed.

"Amazing," Regina agreed before wincing again. "And painful. He's stronger than you would think."

"I can't wait to meet him," she said, pulling her hand away. Ana then took Regina's. "So, what can we do for you?"

"I know Robin's birthday is coming up soon. I was hoping you would help me plan a ball for him. The court will no doubt want to celebrate given how much they love him and I have never really had to plan such a party, especially for someone I love," she said, her stomach twisted up knots.

Ana and Will exchanged looks, a silent conversation seeming to pass between them. Regina frowned, worried she had overstepped. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ana assured her, taking her hand again. "We'd love to help you plan a ball for Robin."

Relief spread through Regina and she gave them a shaky smile. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"Do you want to get started now? Or do you want to meet later?" Ana asked.

"Could we meet this afternoon? I have a session with Lady Wellingsbury." Regina stood, straightening out her skirts. "Thank you."

Ana stood as well, smiling. "For you, anything. Remember that you are always welcomed here."

"I will." Regina hugged her, appreciating each friend she now had in Sherwood. She also hugged Will before leaving, almost skipping down the hallway with joy.

* * *

Regina studied a map of Sherwood and the surrounding countries, trying to determine where else Keith and the Abbott might've gone. The Ellises were still being held at he Garrison as their transportation was worked out so it would be some time before they could possible get any answers, especially as Lord Nottingham was not talking to them at all. She wanted to be prepared.

"Tea?" Lady Wellingsbury offered, holding out a cup.

Smiling, Regina accepted it. "Thank you. I need something to warm me up."

Lady Wellingsbury nodded, sitting down with her own cup. "Spring is here but some of winter's chill still clings to us. It will go away soon."

"I hope so," Regina said, taking a sip of the chamomile tea. "While I enjoyed the snow and I think I proved a girl from the Southern lands can survive a Sherwood winter, I will be really happy to have the warm weather back."

"Of course, you probably won't get to enjoy it for long. I believe you are having a summer baby?" Lady Wellingsbury asked.

Smiling down at her stomach, Regina nodded. "That's what Widow Lucas said. I think it'll be appropriate."

"Why?"

"Because summer is full of sunshine and warmth and happiness. Everything I know this child will bring us," Regina replied, rubbing her stomach as Henry gave another kick.

Lady Wellingsbury smiled at her. "You sound like you're going to be a natural mother, Regina."

"Everyone keeps saying that, especially Robin."

"You sound like you don't believe them."

Regina sighed, looking down at her cooling tea. Part of her believed Robin and the others when they said she was going to be a natural mother yet she still had her doubts. How was she to care for another human being? Could she guide him through life, teach him right from wrong, and ensure he grew up loved when she hardly had that from her own mother? And when she had done what she had to her own mother?

"Regina?" Lady Wellingsbury prompted. Or rather, she asked out of concern, Regina amended.

She still was getting used to people caring about her.

"I want to believe them," she admitted to the older woman. "But I fear I'm going to follow my mother's example and end up being awful to my children."

Lady Wellingsbury set down her teacup and took Regina's hands in her own. "That's understandable, but I know you won't be."

"How?" Regina asked, wishing she had even a small amount of the confidence everyone else had in her.

"Because I watched you tend to our people during the flooding and the storms. I watched you with the children, how you soothed them and entertained them. And then I saw you with Snow White. You may not be able to see it, Regina, but you are maternal," Lady Wellingsbury told her. "You just need to believe in yourself."

Regina sighed. "I'm trying. It's just as my time draw nears, the doubts have returned with a vengeance."

The older woman nodded. "That sounds reasonable. You might want to talk with Catherine and Eleanor. I've never had children so I can't speak from experience. They can and I'm certain they will tell you they had doubts before becoming mothers."

"I think I will," Regina said, picking up her cool tea again. "Thank you for the suggestion."

Lady Wellingsbury chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, why don't we turn back to the law? According to the librarian, you were reading about our treason laws. A bit advanced, don't you think?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess but I want to be prepared. We have the Ellises and Lord Nottingham. We're searching for Keith and the former Abbott. It seems treason proceedings will soon be upon us."

"A wise observation," the other woman replied. She studied Regina. "I will help you with our treason laws, but I think we still need to start with the basics. Can we do that?"

Sheepish, Regina nodded. "I want to learn everything I can."

"And you will." Lady Wellingsbury handed her a thick book. "Now, let's start with torts."

* * *

Taking Lady Wellingsbury's advice, Regina headed toward Catherine's study once her lessons were over. She knocked on the door, which was met with a friendly "Come in" from inside. With a deep breath, she turned the knob and entered the room.

Catherine looked up from the papers on her desk, smiling when she saw Regina. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Please, have a seat."

"I'm sorry to just drop in on you without sending word," Regina started, sitting on the couch Catherine motioned to.

Her mother-in-law held up her hand, shaking her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Regina. You are always welcome here."

Regina smiled, fiddling with her skirts again. "I was hoping to talk to you about…well, motherhood. Do you think I'm ready?"

"I don't think anyone is really ready. I certainly didn't feel ready when I had Robin even though I had waited years for him," Catherine replied, sitting down next to her on the couch. "I worried I would mess everything up once he came and I spent the last few months of my pregnancy fretting about all these hypothetical situations that I nearly drove myself crazy."

"You did?" Regina asked, feeling comforted. "What did you do?"

Catherine took her hand. "I told Edward my fears and he told me his. We then found older adults we respected to ask them advice about being parents. Then in the end, we realized were just going to have to figure it out along the way. Together."

Regina's spirits deflated a bit as she frowned. "What if we make mistakes trying to figure it out?"

"Oh, you will. No one is the perfect parent…but if you learn from your mistakes and just do your best to put the welfare and happiness of your child first, you'll be fine," Catherine told her, wrapping her arm around Regina. She held her close.

Laying her head on the woman's shoulder, Regina soaked up the love and attention from Catherine. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine having a mother who would've nurtured and comforted her rather than hurt and traumatized her.

"Are you feeling better?" Catherine asked.

"I think so," Regina replied, keeping her head on the woman's shoulder. "I guess I'll always be worried, though."

She heard the door open and close before boots stomped toward the couch. "Mother, are you in here?" Robin asked.

"Over here, darling," Catherine called out, patting Regina's arm. She made no move to greet her son nor did Regina move to greet her husband.

She did open her eyes, spotting Robin's black pants as he came around to stand in front of the couch. When he spoke, she didn't have to look up to know he was frowning and that his blue eyes were full of panic. "Regina? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"She's fine, Robin," Catherine assured him. "Just needed some motherly advice and a hug."

Robin knelt, resting his hands on her lap. Even through her thick skirts, she could feel their warmth as he rubbed her thighs. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded, sitting up at last. "Your mother helped me a lot. Especially with the hug."

"I could've always given you a hug," he pointed out, holding out his arms. Laughing, Regina leaned in and let him hug her.

Catherine chuckled. "So, Robin, what can I do for you? Or are you just stopping by to visit your mother?"

"Just stopping by," he said, stilling holding Regina close. He did reach out and place a hand on his mother's knee. "Do I need a reason to do that?"

She shook her head as she cupped his cheek. "Not at all. But why don't you join us on the couch rather than kneeling on the floor the entire time?"

Regina leaned back, allowing Robin to move from the floor to a spot next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him, closing her eyes for a few moments as he held her close. It always felt wonderful in his arms.

"Can you believe I'll be twenty-one in a couple weeks?" she heard him ask his mother, his voice vibrating in his chest.

Catherine chuckled. "No, I can't. Just like I can't believe you're a married man with a child on the way. It seems you should still be a child at my knee."

"Well, I was just at your knee," he sassed her. "You made me stand up."

Regina sat up, swatting at his chest playfully. "Don't sass your mother."

"Listen to your wife," Catherine replied, smirking at Robin as her eyes shone with amusement.

This was what it meant to be a real family, Regina believed. People who loved you, cared for you—even when they were teasing you. No cruel words nor physical force were used to coerce a member into doing something they didn't want to do. They respected each other too much for that.

She loved that. She loved being part of this family.

Robin squeezed her shoulder. "How about we all have lunch together?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied before turning to Catherine. "If you want to join us?"

Catherine smiled at her. "I would love to join you. Perhaps we can all talk about parenthood together?"

Though she felt Robin's gaze on her, Regina continued to look ahead at Catherine as she nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

* * *

That night, Robin sat down on their bed as Regina finished braiding her hair for the night. He studied her before asking: "Is everything alright, Regina?"

She frowned, tying the ribbon that would hold her braid together. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…earlier…when I walked in and found Mother holding you like that…I just want to make certain there is nothing wrong," he said, looking concerned.

"Everything is fine," she said, standing up from the vanity and approaching her husband. "I just had some concerns I needed some motherly advice about."

He frowned, worry lines forming on his forehead as he pulled her onto his lap. "What are you worried about?"

"Everything," she said, playing with his hair. "I'm about to be responsible for another person, one who will be entirely dependent on me."

"On us," he corrected gently. "You're not alone in this, lovely. We're a team."

She nodded, pressing her forehead against his. "I know. I just needed someone to tell me that what I'm feeling is normal."

"I understand," he told her, taking her hand in his. "I went to my uncle to have him tell me the same."

"So we're in the same boat, then?"

"Scared about messing up Little Henry?" he asked before nodding. "Yes."

She took a deep breath. "We'll be fine, right? We have each other."

"And our family," he reminded her.

He laid her down gently on the bed, holding up his finger. "I'll be right back, lovely. Don't move."

"Don't have much of a choice," she said, even struggling just to wiggle her way closer to the pillows. Henry delivered a sharp kick, apparently upset with the movement. She winced as she rubbed her stomach.

Robin doused the candles before climbing into bed, leaving only the fire in their hearth to illuminate the room. He rubbed her stomach. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"A bit," she admitted. "He didn't like how I was moving."

"Or he knew that I told you not to move and was telling you to stop it," he said, smirking as he teased her.

She scowled at him. "I just wanted a pillow. Is that a crime?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, helping her move up until they were both resting their heads on their pillows. Robin locked his fingers with hers, resting their joined hands on her stomach. "How is that?"

"Much better," she said, rubbing her nose against his. "Thank you."

"Anything to make you more comfortable, milady," he replied, grin widening as Henry kicked against her side. "And you, our little prince."

Regina hummed, reaching up to stroke his face with her fingers as they continued to lay curled around each other. She tucked her head under his chin. "You think I'm going to do right by Henry?" she asked softly.

"I do," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "I just hope I can do right by him as well."

She smiled softly. "You will, Robin. He is so blessed that you are his father as I know you'll be a good one. Just like you're a good husband. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Once again, she felt him kiss her forehead. "I couldn't ask for a better wife or mother of my child than you, Regina."

Wrapping her arm around his middle, she curled closer to him as her eyes fluttered closed. "I hope one day, Little Henry tells us we were good parents too."

"Me too," Robin whispered, holding her closer. "Me too."

She took a deep breath, smelling his familiar and soothing pine smell. As his warmth enveloped her like a second blanket, Regina felt herself start to drift off. She smiled, hoping to only have good dreams that night.

* * *

Two hands covered her eyes and she giggled as she smelt Robin's familiar pine scent. His voice rumbled behind her as he said: "Guess who."

"I know it's you, Robin," she said. "Your cologne gave you away."

He chuckled as his hands fell away. "You could've tried to guess, put some mystery into it."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time." Regina turned around, gently grasping his arms as he gripped her waist, and kissed him.

He hummed as she pulled away, his eyes still closed and a pleased smile on his face. "I love greetings like that."

She laughed, rubbing her nose against his. "Did you have a good day, milord?"

"Ooh, why so formal, my love?" he asked, leading her to the couch so they could curl up together.

"It sounded right," she replied, smiling as she leaned against his shoulder. "And I loved the look on your face. You have an adorable confused face."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

She rubbed his thigh. "You still haven't answered my question. Did you have a good day?"

"For the most part, yes," he said, playing with her hair now. "The council meeting was just more yelling and arguing about what to do with the Ellises and Lord Nottingham so I ended it early because I was certain not even the lavender pouch could ward off the headache that would cause."

Regina frowned, looking up at him as she gently brushed her fingers against his forehead. "Have you been having any more headaches?"

He shook his head. "And I'm trying to keep it that way. So I spent the afternoon at the stables."

"Did you see Rocinante?" she asked, thinking of her beautiful stallion. She needed to see him again soon, just to spend time with him.

"I did," Robin told her. "And I took him out for a nice long run. I think he enjoyed getting the exercise again though Outlaw looked at me like I was a traitor."

She chuckled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for spending time with Rocinante. And I promise to apologize to Outlaw for making him share his master."

"Bring him an apple and I'm certain all will be forgiven instantly." He kissed the top of her head. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, nothing unusual. I had lunch with your cousins and then spent the afternoon sending out letters," she said, omitting that those letters were invitations to his birthday ball.

He hummed. "Sounds like a wonderfully mundane day."

She chuckled. "I guess that's one way to put it. And I was thinking we could end it in a nice bath together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Robin slid out from under her and stood up. "I'll go draw the bath and will call you when it's ready."

"You're the best," she said, laying out on the couch now that he was gone. She rubbed her stomach, feeling their son kick from the change in position before settling down again.

She closed her eyes but opened them only a few seconds later when she heard a familiar high-pitched giggle. "You two are sickeningly sweet. I think my teeth have rotted just listening to you."

"Robin!" she yelled, sitting up as her heart sped up. Regina glanced over the couch to find the Dark One sitting in her husband's desk chair, smirking at her.

Robin ran out of the bedroom, anger in his eyes when he saw the Dark One there. "You! Leave us alone."

The Dark One chuckled again. "I wouldn't be so hasty to run me out, dearies. Not when I can help you."

"We don't want your help," Regina said, standing up with her hand on her stomach. She glared at him as she spat out: "We don't need your help."

"Are you sure about that?" He jumped up, walking toward them.

Robin stood in front of her, putting himself between her and the Dark One. "Yes, we are. Now leave."

"I know about your little problems," the Dark One continued, sliding into the armchair by them. "A potential coup, enemies on the run, possible war…I could make that go all away."

He snapped his fingers and Regina jumped, worried that he had done something to them or the palace. She leaned closer to Robin, trying to look braver than she felt as she glared at the Dark One. "What did you do?" she asked.

"That was just for emphasis," he told her. "Relax."

"Not until you leave. Robin and I will deal with our problems together. Without you." She took Robin's hand and squeezed it as she glared at the imp.

He laughed at her, making her blood boil. "You two are fools. You think the strength of your love will save you?"

"I think the strength of my army will," Robin replied, anger simmering in his tone. "And the love of our people for us."

"Yep. Still fools," the Dark One said.

Regina scowled at him. "We aren't fools because we don't want to accept your help. You're just trying to trick us into an agreement we'll come to regret."

"Do you regret our agreement?" he asked her. "Do you regret ridding yourself of your mother?"

She was taken aback, unsure how to answer his question. Regina didn't regret banishing her mother from her life so she could take control over it but she did regret entering into an agreement with the Dark One.

He took her silence as confirmation of whatever answer he was looking for and smiled. "That's what I thought."

"You know nothing," she hissed, turning away from him. She didn't want to give him any more attention.

"Leave," Robin ordered. "Now."

She heard the Dark One give a dramatic sigh. "Alright, alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Please tell me that was a pathetic attempt at a joke," Regina snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder.

The Dark One just kept grinning. "If the coming civil war becomes too much for you, Regina knows how to summon me. My lieges."

He bowed as mauve smoke curled around him. When it died away, he was gone. There wasn't any proof he had ever been there except the feeling of unease Robin and Regina both felt.

Robin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "He's gone," he whispered. "You can relax."

She shook her head. "He's always going to torment us, isn't he? We'll never be rid of him."

"Of course we will," he told her. "We'll figure out something and then he'll never bother us again. I promise you."

Regina always trusted Robin but for the first time, she doubted him. The Dark One seemed too powerful for them to stop and she worried he would destroy them in due time. She felt as hopeless as she used to feel around Mother and she sank deeper into Robin's embrace, praying she was wrong but fearing she wasn't.

* * *

She laid wide awake in bed that night as Robin slept soundly next to her. His hand rested on her expanded stomach, as if protecting Henry even in sleep, and his head lay partially on her pillow as if he wanted to stay as close to her as possible. Safe in her womb, Henry was sound asleep as well for he hadn't moved or kicked since she had laid down. It was unusual but she guessed it was no fun for him if she was already awake when he kicked.

The Dark One's words echoed around her mind. Was civil war in Sherwood unavoidable? And would it be her fault? Would her presence destroy their beloved kingdom? Could it cost her her family? Did she bring darkness, just like Robin's cousin Samuel told her all those months ago?

Soft lips pressed a kiss into her hair. "You should be sleeping," Robin's hoarse voice said.

"I know," she replied, still staring at their ceiling. She couldn't bear to look at him yet. Not when she knew she was going to destroy everything they held dear.

Robin sighed and moved closer to her. "Don't let him get to you. We are not headed toward civil war and even if we are, it's not your fault."

"How can you be so certain of that? How do you know none of this could've been avoided if you married a Sherwoodian woman?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes.

"Someone killed my father in hopes that the council could control me better," he reminded her. "It wouldn't matter who I married. This would've happened when they realized I wasn't going to be their puppet."

The tears ran down her cheeks as she rolled closer to him. "I don't want anything to happen to our country, Robin."

He rocked her gently, kissing her hair. "Nothing is going to happen to Sherwood, Regina. We're going to work together to make certain of that."

"I wish I had your optimism," she admitted, clinging to his nightshirt. She wished she could always see the silver linings rather than just the dark clouds

"You do," he told her. "You just forget sometimes because the Dark One and your mother get louder in your head. But it's there. You just have to listen to it and fight for it to drown out the others. And I know you can do that."

She smiled through the tears, pressing her ear to his chest to listen to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my love," he told her, kissing her head again. "Do you think you can sleep? Or do you want some tea?"

Her stomach growled and she grew sheepish. "Tea and some biscuits sound really good right now."

Robin pulled his arm away from her as he sat up. "I'll go sneak down to the kitchens and be right back. You rest."

"Thank you, Robin," she said, pulling the blankets tighter around her. While part of her wanted to sneak down to the kitchens with him, she was too comfortable to really move. Lying there sounded just fine to her.

He pulled his robe on and left the room, leaving her to stare at the fire as Henry woke up. The baby gave her a few kicks, which now felt almost reassuring. She chuckled as she rubbed her stomach. "Keeping Mama company?" she asked her son.

The response was another kick and her smile grew bigger. "That's what I thought. And I promise you, Henry, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Except making a deal with the Dark One. I'd rather teach myself magic than…"

Gasping, Regina sat up as an idea formed in her head. Friar Tuck had mentioned reaching out to the women who still practiced magic in secrecy after the Abbott's crusade against them. Perhaps one of them could help her harness her magic for good. It could help keep their country safe.

Robin returned to the room, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. He stopped, tilting his head as he studied her. "Is something…else…wrong, Regina?"

"No," she said, smiling. "I have an idea and I want to discuss it with you."

He sat down on the bed and placed the tray between them, handing her a cup of tea. "What is it, lovely?"

"I want to learn how to use my magic…for good. Like the women of Sherwood before me," she said, taking the cup from him. "I think it might help us in whatever is coming."

Robin paused, his hand hovering over one of the biscuits. He looked up at her, questions in his eyes. "Are you certain?"

She nodded, covering his hand with hers. "I am."

"Then we'll talk to Tuck in the morning," he said, pressing a biscuit into her hand. "Now eat up."

"You don't mind?" she asked, ignoring the biscuit as she stared into his eyes. She wanted to be certain that he agreed with her and wasn't just placating her. While she knew no matter what, Robin would support her, she didn't want to do something he didn't agree with deep down in his heart.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, leaning closer to look right in her eyes so she knew he was serious. "I think it's a good idea. You're my secret weapon, Regina—whether it's your brilliant mind or your magical abilities."

"I am?" she asked, feeling touched as she bit into her biscuit at last.

"Yes," he said. "With you by my side, I know we will keep Sherwood safe."

Warmth spread through her though she did know if it was from his belief in her or the tea. She covered his hand with hers. "It will be my honor to help such a great king as you."

He laughed, sipping his own tea. "I've already married you, sweetheart. You don't have to praise me exceedingly."

"You are a good king, Robin," she assured him, taking his free hand. "You just need to believe it yourself."

"I promise to work on that if you promise the same. You are a good person, Regina, and there is nothing dark about you." He brought her free hand to his lips and kissed it.

She sighed, nodding with a smile. "I promise to work on that. We can do this together."

"We're stronger that way," he told her, winking at her.

Henry delivered a strong kick against her stomach and she let go of Robin's hand to press hers over the spot. She smiled at her husband. "Looks like someone agrees with us."

"Of course he does," Robin said, reaching out to cover the spot as well. "He's a Locksley too, after all."

She nodded, feeling joy at being a _Locksley_. "Yes, he is."

"Come, let's finish our tea and these biscuits and then let's lie down. You need to try to get some rest," he told her, handing her another biscuit.

Regina took it. "Promise to hold me?"

"Always," he assured, kissing her.

She leaned back, biting into the biscuit with a smile on her face. Regina certainly felt much better than she had earlier and she believed sleep was finally attainable.

As long as Henry cooperated, she thought as he kicked her once again.

* * *

Friar Tuck agreed to help Regina connect with someone who could help her with her magic. "It might take some time," he warned her. "They've been underground for a long time. It might take some time to locate them all and to get one to agree to come back to the palace after so many years of persecution."

"Of course," she replied. "I will be patient. Besides, I may not be much of a student in a few months' time."

She rubbed her extended stomach and he nodded. "Understandable. They may not want to train you until the baby is born," he said.

"Well, we'll see what our next steps will be once they meet with Regina," Robin said, resting his hand on her knee.

Tuck nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I'll go start writing some letters to see who I can find."

Robin stood, thanking his tutor as he walked him to the door. He then returned to Regina's side, taking her hand and kissing it. "It'll work out, lovely. We just need to be patient."

"I know," she replied, feeling more confident now that they had a backup plan. There were still concerns lurking in the back of her mind, though. "I just worry we won't have the time. We still don't know where Keith is."

He sighed, nodding. "I know. But we'll find him. My best soldiers are out there looking."

Regina tried to smile but still felt her confidence wavering. "I'm certain they will find him."

"You don't sound it," he said, partially closing one eye as if he was wincing.

She sighed, leaning against him. "I don't know, Robin. I just worry. It's apparently what I do."

"Is there anything I can do or say to make you feel better?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hold me?" she asked.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. One of Robin's hands went straight to her stomach as if also holding Little Henry as well. He kissed the side of her head. "Is this helping?"

"Yes," she replied, snuggling into his embrace. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed being surrounded by him, letting his presence calm her nerves.

"We're going to stop them," he whispered. "Between your brilliant mind, your possible magic and my army, they don't stand a chance."

"Don't minimize your role. You're a brilliant tactician and a great leader, Robin. People are loyal to you because of you, not because of your father," she told him, rubbing his leg.

He squeezed her arm as he kissed her head again. "You think so, lovely?"

"I know so," she replied. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

As Robin hummed, she hoped the party that was only a couple days away now would help change his mind. That he would see how much the court loved him—how much his people loved him—and believe it wasn't just because of who his father had been. She hoped he realized he had earned that love and loyalty.

Because he had.

* * *

Tink cleared away the remnants of their breakfast as Regina tried to contain her excitement. Her ball for Robin was that night and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw how much everyone loved him. She imagined them dancing around the ballroom, a goofy smile on his face as love lit up his eyes. It made her heart skip a beat.

Robin looked up from the paperwork he was looking over and smiled at her. "Is Henry awake too?"

"What? No," she said, rubbing her stomach. There was no movement from within, which she had come to expect in the morning. "He's all confused and thinks now is time for him to sleep."

"Oh. It's just…the way you were smiling…Never mind." He placed the papers down. "There's going to be a special dinner tonight, Regina. You and Tink should pick out a fancy gown for it."

She raised an eyebrow. Will and Ana had promised to come up with a reason to get Robin to the ballroom that night and now she wondered what they had told him. "What's the special dinner for?"

"Morale," he replied with a shrug. "Will and Ana said it would be a good way to keep everyone at court from thinking about Nottingham, Keith and the Ellises and what they could bring to Sherwood."

"Oh. That sounds like a good idea," she replied, pleased with their solution. It wasn't completely a lie—no doubt the ball would take everyone's minds off any impending strife and raise morale.

He nodded, standing up. "I have some tasks I want to finish before the ball so I'm going to head to my office. I'll see you tonight."

She nodded, motioning for him to come over. Regina gently pulled him down, kissing him. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he said, smiling at her. With one more kiss, Robin pulled away and left the room.

Throwing her napkin onto the table, Regina stood from the table. "Tink, is the dress ready?"

"Yes, it is," her handmaiden said. "I put it in your wardrobe while you and His Majesty were having breakfast. Everything is ready for tonight."

"Perfect," Regina replied, clapping her hands together with glee. "I can't wait."

* * *

Regina had originally requested a green muslin material for her ballgown but the royal tailor convinced her to go with red satin instead. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was glad she agreed to make the change. The color looked gorgeous on her and the material clung to her changed form in just the right places. Her sleeves fell to her elbows before opening up, silk material almost touching the floor. Black lace was sewn into her stomacher and little pearls lined where it met the shell of her bodice. Jewels were embroidered along her neckline, drawing attention to her larger breasts. She had been hesitant to do so but Anastasia and Ella convinced her to do it once the tailor promised to make certain it still looked tasteful.

She smoothed down her skirt, smiling as Robin appeared in the mirror behind her. He clasped her ruby necklace around her neck, kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, lovely."

"Thank you," she said, turning around to admire his matching velvet red coat over a white silk shirt paired with black pants. She rested her hands on his chest. "You look very handsome, milord."

He hummed, twirling one of her curls around his finger. "I'm very tempted to skip the ball and just stay up here with you, lounging around in these outfits."

She laughed, shaking her head. "We have to go down there. This is about morale, right?"

"It is," he replied with a sigh. "I guess we're need then, huh?"

"I would say so, yes," she replied, stepping away from him. "It won't be that bad, Robin."

He nodded, holding out his arm to her. "Then shall we, milady?"

She took his arm, smiling widely at him. "We shall, milord."

They left their room and headed down to the Great Hall. Regina tried to contain her excitement as they got closer, eager to see Robin's face when he realized the ball was really for his birthday. She practiced her toast to him in her head and prayed it was perfect when she delivered it to him. She just wanted everything to be perfect.

Robin stopped before the massive double wooden doors that led to the Great Hall. He nodded to the two guards flanking them and they reached over, pushing the doors open in unison. With a squeeze of her hand, Robin led her into the ballroom as a herald announced their presence.

The entire court filled the ballroom, all dressed in their finery. All applauded as the royal couple entered and Regina beamed, happy to see everyone was there to celebrate Robin. Everyone applauded and exclaimed: "Happy birthday!"

She turned to Robin just as he turned to her. Taking a deep breath, they said at the same time: "Surprise!"

It took a moment for Regina's mind to catch up and she frowned as she stepped away from Robin. "Why are you telling me 'Surprise'? This is your birthday ball."

"No," he replied, frowning as a crease formed in between his eyes. "This is _your_ birthday ball."

Will and Anastasia approached them, smiling. He cleared his throat. "It seems you two didn't realize your birthdays were only a couple weeks apart and you both decided to throw the other a surprise birthday ball. Since you both asked me and Ana to help, we planned a grand ball for the both of you. So you're both right."

Robin and Regina glanced at each other before they both started to laugh. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. He supported her, holding her close. "And to think we've achieved sharing a mind before even being married a year," he whispered.

She only laughed harder at that.

"Is she alright?" Ana asked, sounding concerned.

"She's fine," Robin replied. "Just let her laugh it out and then we'll continue on with this double birthday ball."

Regina took a few gulps of air before straightening up, wiping her eyes. "I apologize. I guess I just needed a good laugh."

"No need to apologize for that." Robin kissed her cheek before taking her arm again. "Come. Let's go see what there is to eat. I am certain you and Little Henry are hungry."

She rubbed her stomach and nodded, feeling something rumbling inside her—though she wasn't certain if it was hunger or Henry. Regina was certain of one thing, though. "Food sounds wonderful," she said.

"Come this way," he told her. They walked over to the dais, where Catherine sat with his uncle and aunt as well as Ella and Daddy. All of them smiled widely at the couple as they approached.

Daddy stood, hugging Regina close. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I was so blessed the day you were born."

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. "I think this birthday will be a lot better than last year's."

He nodded as she recalled sitting in Leopold's castle as everyone celebrated their engagement. Though she was supposed to be one of the guests of honor, she ended up in a dark corner as Snow White got the place of honor beside her father. Leopold barely spared a glance in her direction while her mother preened, accepting all the people who wanted to wish Regina well in her upcoming marriage. No one acknowledged it was her birthday until it was past, when she returned to her rooms and Daddy presented her with a little cake. The following morning, Snow left her a little gift—a painting of Rocinante. In those moments, Regina had seen her future as Leopold's queen very clearly—and it was a very lonely and neglected one.

Robin placed a hand on her back. "Is something wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," she replied, pulling away from her father. She smiled at him. "I'm just so happy."

His worried frown turned into a happy smile as he leaned in to kiss her. "Good."

Robin pulled out her chair and helped her into it. Once he pushed her in again, he took the seat next to hers as the servants placed dishes of food in front of them. Her stomach growled when she saw the pheasant and reached for it, wondering if it would be unbecoming of a queen to place two on her plate at once. She decided to go for it, hoping no one noticed.

She watched as Robin then took two as well, placing the pheasants on his plate. He winked at her as he handed her a platter of roasted vegetables, telling her that they were delicious. Regina giggled and took a generous helping of those as well before passing the platter down to Ella. She leaned closer to him to whisper: "Thank you."

"And thank you," he whispered back. "This is a grand ball…even if I unintentionally helped plan half of it."

Regina laughed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand before turning back to her meal. She ate as if she hadn't eaten in years, every bite tasting better than the last. As she continued, she didn't care how she looked—this was partly her party and she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Though she had felt too full to move and her ankles were starting to swell, Regina had happily accepted Robin's invitation to dance. He led her to the center of the dance floor, placing a warm hand on her waist and taking her hand in his free one. As the musicians started up something livelier than the music they had played throughout the meal, he guided her into the waltz—their special dance.

No one else joined them, letting them have the first dance all to themselves. Regina laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I love being in your arms," she said.

"Good," he replied, "because I love having you in my arms."

She hummed, feeling him turn her quickly so that her skirts billowed out around her. He whispered: "Can I twirl you please?"

"Yes," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder. "Better enjoy it now before I'm too big to do it."

"Nonsense." He spun her out and she laughed as her skirts flew around her. A few curls lashed at her face and she pulled them away from her mouth before Robin spun her back toward him, dipping her to end the dance.

She laughed as he righted her, holding her close again. He grinned as well. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes," she said as the musicians started up a livelier tune. Excitement filled her. "A reel! I would love to dance it."

Robin chuckled. "We can absolutely dance to it. We can dance to whatever you want, sweetheart. This is our birthday ball."

"Our birthday ball," she mused, smiling. "I like the sound of that. Can we make this a tradition?"

His smile grew bigger. "I like the way you think, lovely. Yes, we can make this a tradition. Though maybe next year, we just plan it together?"

She laughed as she stepped away from him so they could join the reel before it ended. "Agreed."

* * *

The ball lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. People began to drift off after the grand clock in the courtyard struck midnight even as the musicians continued to play on. Daddy bid them goodnight first though Catherine wasn't too far behind. Robin's aunt and uncle were next to take their leave. Will and Ana left around one in the morning after hugs from Robin and Regina, who thanked them for all their hard work and promised to keep an eye on Ella, who was still dancing merrily with other members of the court.

As the clock chimed two, Little Henry made his displeasure at his mother still being awake known. She winced as he delivered a particularly painful kick to her rib cage and she rubbed the spot as he gave her another one. "Come on, baby boy, don't hurt Mama," she pleaded.

"He probably wants to dance with us," Robin said, pressing his hand to Regina's stomach. When Henry delivered another painful kick, even he winced. "Or not."

He crouched down until he was eye level with her stomach and said in his sternest voice: "Now you leave your mother alone. She deserves to celebrate her birthday."

Regina grinned even as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think that will work?"

"Is he kicking you still?" Robin asked, straightening out.

She shook her head but Henry kicked her again, causing her to wince. "Never mind. He still is."

Robin sighed, rubbing her arms. "What do you want to do, milady? I will follow your lead."

"I think it's time for us to turn in," she said, feeling sad to leave. Yet she could feel how sore her feet were getting and she knew exhaustion waited to crash down on her like the waves she used to watch crash on shore by Leopold's palace.

He held out his arm to her and she took it, walking with him to the door. Robin nodded to the musicians, who cut the song short and those still in the ballroom stopped dancing. They all looked at their king and queen as Robin cleared his throat. "Queen Regina and I thank you for a wonderful birthday ball. You may continue dancing but we must take our leave. We bid you all a goodnight."

"A cheer for their majesties!" a booming voice from somewhere in the back cried out. "Long live King Robert and Queen Regina!"

"Long live King Robert and Queen Regina!" everyone cheered back. It warmed Regina's heart and she truly felt loved by the court for the first time.

Ella emerged from the crowd, approaching the two with a sleepy smile. "Do you mind if I come with you? I feel I should go to bed too."

"Of course," Robin replied, motioning for her to start walking. They fell into step with her and Regina felt herself growing drowsy as they left the ballroom. She leaned against Robin, who kissed her head. "Did you have fun, Regina?"

"I did," she said, smiling. "It was the best birthday I've had in a very, very long time."

"It's just the start," he promised.

Her smile grew bigger as she closed her eyes, trusting him to guide her back to their chambers. Just as she trusted him to keep his promise and make this birthday the best one she ever had.

She just hoped she had made his birthday one of the best he had had in a long time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, I gave Robin and Regina birthdays that are close together. I thought it would be sweet.
> 
> Regina's decided to learn magic. We'll see some of it before she gives birth, but we're fast approaching Little Henry's entrance into the world.
> 
> The Ellises will return in the next chapter. Fair warning about that.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays—if you're celebrating. I plan to post a holiday flash forward to one of my current verses (hint: not this one) and there's a special Christmas one shot I've been working on. And I'll hopefully have Comfort Food done before the end of the year since that's also holiday-themed. So please keep your eyes peeled for it.
> 
> -Mac


	24. A Dark Mood

### Chapter 24: A Dark Mood

It was a bright sunny day, much like the day when they buried Father a year ago. Robin stood outside the royal crypt, an imposing stone structure that rose in the middle of the palace's cemetery. He once again wore the color of mourning—black jacket and pants as well as black boots—and worked up the courage to enter the crypt.

Regina's hand wrapped around his arm, covered in black lace. Her fingers rested on the inside of his elbow and she gave him a comforting squeeze. "I'm right here," she whispered.

She wore a mourning outfit consisting of a black satin gown with gray lace embellishments on the bodice. It matched the silk that lined her sleeve cuffs, long flowy material that almost reached the ground and covered her hands when her arms were straight against her body. She also covered her hair with black lace, letting it fall over her face.

He placed his hand over hers and gave her a small smile. "I know," he whispered back. "Thank you."

Mother led a small party up the walk as she cradled a bouquet of roses in her arms as if it was a baby. Uncle Joseph and Aunt Eleanor flanked her, almost holding her up as she took each step toward the mausoleum. Will escorted Ana while Ella brought up the rear. From the streaks down her face, Robin knew she was already crying.

He straightened up as his mother stopped in front of him and reached out to her. "Mother."

"Robin," she replied, raising a gloved hand to his face. She gently caressed his cheek. "This is a difficult day but we'll get through this together. All of us."

She reached out to Regina, cupping her cheek as well. "Edward would've loved you, Regina. I know that and I know that he is looking down from the Great Beyond, happy that you are here with us."

Regina smiled behind her veil. "I think I would've loved him too."

Friar Tuck approached the group, looking as somber as he had after Father had died. He bowed to them all. "Are you ready to enter?"

Everyone looked to Robin and he held his head high, squaring his shoulders. "We are," he told his mentor.

"Then follow me." Tuck pulled out a ring containing several brass keys. He found one and inserted it into the lock, pushing open the metal door and stepping inside ahead of them to light the candles so they could see where they were going once they were inside as well.

Robin led the small party into the mausoleum as Regina gave his arm a comforting squeeze. Their shoes echoed on the marble floor as they filtered past the grand tomb of the first King Robert, now dead for centuries. A casting of his dead body had been made before he was buried and the stone sculpture rested atop his grave, a ceremonial sword clutched between stone fingers.

They stopped at the back wall, where Tuck lit the two candles next to Father's crypt. His death mask stared back at Robin, a stone likeness of Father's face lovingly crafted by one of the artisans in the city. It was excellent work, Robin had to admit.

"I'll be back with a vase," Tuck said softly. "You all spend as long as you want paying your respects."

"Thank you, Tuck," Mother said, stepping closer to the crypt. She reached out her hand, running her fingers over Father's stone face as tears flowed down her cheeks. Regina slipped her hand out from Robin's arm, giving him a small nod. He stepped closer to his mother, wrapping his arm around her.

Mother leaned against him. "I miss him so much, Robin."

"I know," he murmured. "I miss him too."

He reached out as well, pressing his hand to the cold stone. "I wish you were here, Father, to meet my wife and our child. I would love to have your counsel now."

"He's watching you," Mother whispered, squeezing his arm. "He's watching all of us. I just know it."

Robin nodded, stepping back as Tuck returned with the vase. The friar held it out to Mother. "Your Majesty," he said.

She placed the roses inside the vase before taking it from Tuck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mother then set the vase in front of Father's crypt before collapsing as sobs racked her body. Robin caught her before she hit the floor, holding her up as Will and Uncle Joseph lunged forward. He waved them off. "I've got her," he assured them.

They backed away and Ana took Regina's arm, leading her away with the others so they could give Robin and Mother some privacy with Father. He appreciated it and made a note to thank them when they were back in the palace.

"I miss him so much," Mother sobbed.

"I know." Robin held her tighter, fighting his own tears as she continued to sob. He knew she needed him to be strong right now so she could fall apart, to continue to grieve Father's loss. There would be time for him to grieve later.

Hours seemed to pass but Robin knew it hadn't been that long. Mother's sobs began to subside and she straightened up, still clutching onto Robin as she reached out again to Father's death mask. She ran her fingers over his features. "I love you, my Edward. We will be together again."

"Perhaps you should go back to the palace, Catherine, and lie down," Aunt Eleanor said, stepping forward. She rested her hand on Mother's arm, concerned.

Mother nodded and Will stepped forward. "I'll escort her back. You all should have your moment with His Majesty."

"Thank you, Will," Mother said, taking his proffered arm. "I will see you all for supper in a few hours."

They watched as Will took her out of the mausoleum before Aunt Eleanor turned back to Robin. "Do you want to pay your respects?"

He shook his head. "I would like to go last, please. You all go ahead of me."

Regina sidled up next to him, taking his arm again. She leaned close to him, whispering: "I'll stay with you."

"Thank you," he whispered, covering her hand with his own again. He drew strength from her, waiting for his turn with his father.

Anastasia and Ella paid their respects first, placing their own roses into the vase to join Mother's bouquet. They whispered messages to Father before Ana took her sister's hand, leading a crying Ella from the mausoleum. Aunt Eleanor collapsed against the crypt, crying as Uncle Joseph held her. Robin looked away, giving her some privacy in her grief.

"We'll see you both back at the palace," Uncle Joseph soon whispered. Robin looked up to find him still supporting his wife as he stared at Robin with red-rimmed eyes. "Take your time."

Robin nodded, hearing them leave the mausoleum as he stepped up to his father's crypt. He touched the marble, now warm from the candles Friar Tuck had lit. With a shuddering breath, Robin leaned his forehead against it.

He felt Regina's hand on his back. "You can cry, Robin. It's just me, you and your father. None of us are going to judge you."

"I miss him," he admitted, feeling a lump form in his throat as tears pricked his eyes. "It's not fair."

"I know," she replied softly.

He gave in then, letting his tears flow as he sobbed like a little boy. Regina guided him toward her, holding him as his body shook and he cried for the father taken from him far too early. He didn't like to think about how his father was murdered and it made those final moments even more awful for him. Father had been a good man and deserved a far better death than that.

Robin wished he was still there to guide him and to celebrate all the milestones he had reached all ready. He had no doubt that Father would've loved Regina, as he told her, and that he would've doted on their son. Being a grandfather would've been one of his greatest joys.

All of that was taken from them.

His lungs began to burn and his face grew hot as the tears started to subside. Robin struggled to breath and Regina rubbed his back. "Little breaths for now," she told him. "You need to relax."

Robin did as she said, eventually sucking more and more air into his lungs with each breath. She kept rubbing his back, rocking him gently as she whispered nonsense into his ear. Gratitude for her once again flooded through him.

He raised his head and looked into her watery, concerned brown eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile, he cupped her cheek. "Thank you."

"Any time," she said. "I mean it."

She took his hand. "If you're ready, I think a nap is in order. You must be tired from all of this."

He nodded, holding her hand against his chest. "Will you be there with me?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she told him with a soft smile.

Robin glanced once more at his father's crypt, reaching out his free hand to press against the marble again. "I miss you and I love you, Father. I hope you are at rest."

He pulled the hand back and let out a shuddering breath. Robin took her hand and they left together, nodding to Friar Tuck as they crossed the threshold. A soft rain had started and Robin wished he had brought his cloak as he hurried with Regina back toward the palace. By the time they got to their rooms, their clothing was damp but Tink thankfully had a roaring fire waiting for them. They quickly changed and climbed into bed, where Regina held Robin as they drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Their bedroom was dark when Robin awoke and he shivered despite the warmth radiating off his wife's body beside him. He lifted his head, looking over at the fireplace across the room from him. The fire had long since gone out and he remembered Regina telling Tink that they were not to be disturbed, which he guessed the maid had taken to mean to not come into the room at all. He knew it was best if he got up to light the fire or else their bedroom was only going to get colder as the night wore on.

He slid from the bed without disturbing Regina, trying to keep her warm under their blankets. Robin stretched, working out a kink in his back. He paused with his arms over his head, feeling as if he were being watched. Turning his head proved that Regina was facing away from him and her breathing was still even, meaning she was sound asleep. He squinted into the darkness, trying to see if there was anything that didn't belong but nothing seemed out of place. Still, the hairs on the back of his head stood on end and he remained on edge as he quickly crossed to the fire place.

Robin took a match from the tinderbox kept by the fireplace and lit the logs in the hearth. He stoked the flames until a roaring fire crackled before him, casting an orange glow around the room and starting to chase away the chill in the air. Standing back up, he studied the room and saw no one hiding in the shadows. The feeling of being watched left him but he was still unnerved over it.

Movement in the bed caught his eye and he watched as Regina sat up, brushing back her tangled hair. "What time is it?" she asked, voice hoarse from sleep.

"Well past sundown," he replied. "Are you hungry? I can send down to the kitchens for something to eat."

A loud growl came from her stomach and she looked sheepish. "I think that is a yes for food."

He chuckled. "I'll go ring the bell and then I'll be right back."

Once he sent the signal down to the kitchens to bring them a meal, Robin returned to the bedroom and climbed back into bed with her. He curled closer to Regina, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for being there for me today."

"Of course," she said, resting her hand over his heart. "I will always be by your side, Robin, no matter what."

He tucked his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so he could press a gentle kiss to her lips. "It meant everything to have you with me while we paid our respects to Father."

"I am glad to have been able to do so," she said. She then bit her lip before asking: "Your father's comment about not naming a child after him—did he mean at all?"

Confused, Robin tilted his head. "What do you mean, lovely?"

She sat up a bit more. "I mean, would he haunt us if we made our son's fifth name Edward?"

"Oh." Robin mused on it, rolling the name—Henry Robert Christopher Something Edward—around his head. "I suppose he wouldn't mind that. But we still need a fourth name for him."

"We didn't come up with one yet?' she asked, brows furrowing in a way he found absolutely adorable.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Henry Robert Christopher. That's all we have for now. And we're getting close to your time."

She rubbed her stomach as she smiled softly. "Yes, he is almost here. Then I guess we should finalize his name."

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Regina shook her head. "I've never really thought about it beyond naming for my father. Besides, I feel I've given him most of his names. You should pick. It's only fair."

"Well, if it's only fair," he said before lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. His mind filled with different names before he continued: "You remind me of everything I've read about Queen Susannah, which is why I specifically ordered her tiara be brought from the treasury for you. Her husband, who she loved dearly as you know, was named Alexander. I quite like that name myself."

She hummed. "Henry Robert Christopher Alexander Edward of the House of Locksley, Crown Prince of Sherwood. I like it."

He laughed. "It certain does sound regal."

"Is that it then?" she asked with a smile. "Does our son have a full name?"

Robin nodded. "He does. His Royal Highness Prince Henry Robert Christopher Alexander Edward Locksley."

She hugged him as someone knocked on the door. "Your Majesties, I have set up supper out here for you," Tink said, her voice muffled.

"Thank you," Robin called. "You can go back to your room, Tink. Her Majesty and I will handle it from here."

Tink replied that she would do that before wishing them a good night. Robin climbed out of bed and held his hand out to his wife. "Shall we go dine, lovely?"

"We shall," she said, taking her hand as she climbed out of bed. They headed into the sitting room, glad to see a roaring fire there as well, and sat down at the table to eat and talk until they were satisfied and ready to go to bed again.

* * *

Robin entered his chambers, holding a thin box in his hands. He smiled as he watched his wife bent over at her desk, quill scratching out words on the parchments spread out before her. "Regina, I have a surprise for you."

She looked up from her desk, setting her quill in its holder as she turned in her chair to face him. "What's that?"

"I know you were upset that you could no longer wear your wedding ring," he started, watching as she glanced down at her bare hands. Her fingers were swollen, a common occurrence with pregnancy they were told, and Regina had cried as Robin had pried off her ring—both from the pain and from distress as she admitted that she didn't want to take it off, that it was a physical tie to him.

He opened the box, revealing her wedding band on a gold chain along with an emerald ring. "Now you can wear it around your neck until it can go back on your finger."

"Oh, Robin," she gasped, reaching out to touch the necklace. "It's beautiful…but where did that other ring come from? It's not mine."

"Yes, it is. Happy anniversary, lovely," he said, taking the necklace out of the box. He draped it over her head until it landed around her neck, the two rings falling right between her swollen breasts.

She frowned and he bit back the chuckle, knowing what her next statement was going to be. "It's not our wedding anniversary," she said.

He nodded, his answer already prepared. "I know. It's the anniversary of when we met, when you first arrived in Sherwood."

"You would be the romantic sap who would mark such an anniversary," she teased him, fondness in her voice and her eyes as she played with the rings resting around her neck.

"It was very important day," he replied, kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his. "You brought the sunshine back into my life."

Her smile softened as she leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You brought sunshine to my life as well."

"Besides," he continued after he paused to kiss her fingers, "I figure our anniversary might be overshadowed by another important event."

Robin pressed his hand to her bump, feeling Henry kick inside her. She smiled, covering his hand with her own. "Yes, it probably will be."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling good," she replied before grimacing. "Well, other than the fact everything seems to be swelling up and I can't wear my rings."

He rubbed her arms. "Mother, Aunt Eleanor and Widow Lucas have all assured us this is natural. And that you probably feel worse than you look."

She nodded. "I know. Still doesn't change how I feel."

"No, I guess not," he allowed, pulling her into his arms. "Well, I will happily tell you how beautiful you look every day for the rest of our lives."

"I know," she replied, chuckling. "I believe it's one of your favorite duties, if not your favorite."

He laughed. "It definitely is my favorite."

Regina pulled away, taking his hand. "Do you have anything else to do this afternoon?"

"I do not," he replied, lacing their fingers together. "Is there anything you wish to do?"

"My ankles are probably the only things on me not swollen right now so I was hoping to take advantage of that and the beautiful weather. Care for a walk?" she asked, biting her lip as she smiled.

He chuckled, holding out his arm to her. "I would love to go on a walk with you."

* * *

The first birds of spring returned and their songs carried on the warm breeze blowing through the palace grounds. Robin enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face and he let out a content sigh. "I love spring."

"I'm starting to love it too," she replied, leaning against him. "We fell in love in the spring."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, we did."

"It's amazing the difference one year makes," she continued, rubbing her stomach—either absentmindedly or for emphasis, he didn't know.

"Yes, it does," he agreed, smiling down at her even though she wasn't looking up at him.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and pointed to the orchard. "Can we go see my apple tree? It's been so neglected throughout the winter."

"Of course we can," he assured her, turning down the path that led to the orchard. "I'm certain, though, that the gardener took good care of it for you."

They entered the orchard and Regina slid her hand down his arm until they could lace their fingers together. She tugged on his hand, leading him down a familiar path until they came to a stop next to one particular apple tree. It had grown since they last were there and pride shone in Regina's eyes. "Look at it!"

"It's looking good and strong," he said, praising it. "I'm certain this year's bounty will exceed last year's."

"I can bake so many pies then!" she exclaimed before rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait until Henry is old enough to help me."

Robin chuckled, imagining a little boy with dark hair and bright eyes standing on a stool as Regina stood behind him. She helped him roll out the dough with a wood pin as a few more pies backed in the palace's big ovens. He could see it so clearly, it almost made his heart burst with love. "It will be perfect."

"Do you want to go visit your oak tree?" Regina asked. "Maybe sit there for a spell and enjoy the weather?"

He glanced over at his beloved tree before looking back at his beloved wife, shaking his head. "That won't be comfortable for you. We'll sit there after Henry is born and he can join us. I imagine him learning to crawl and walk out by it."

She smiled, her eyes softening. "That sounds wonderful."

"Robin! Regina!" Tuck's voice interrupted their moment and they looked up to find the friar walking briskly toward him. He stopped in front of them. "I am glad I found you. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Robin nodded. "Of course. Shall we head back to our rooms?"

"That would be advisable," Tuck said, motioning to the path back to the palace. Robin and Regina started down it and he fell into step with them. As they walked back to the royal chambers, they exchanged pleasantries and light conversation.

Once inside Robin and Regina's chambers, Tuck turned to them. "I have made contact with the head of the nearest coven."

"Coven?" Robin asked, confused.

His wife took his hand. "It's what you call a group of witches, darling. They all pledge to follow the same rules about how they use their magic."

Surprise filled him and he raised an eyebrow. "Doing research already?"

"I may have snuck peeks at my mother's books from time to time," she admitted with red cheeks. "It was enough to scare me off magic…well…dark magic. Except for…you know."

Robin nodded, squeezing her hand as he looked back at Tuck. "So, what did this leader have to say?"

"She is willing to meet with Regina but is apprehensive about coming to the palace. Given Her Majesty's condition, she's agreed to meet at an abandoned house on the edge of the palace grounds," Tuck said. "I maintain a garden there as well."

"That sounds agreeable," Regina said, looking between Tuck and Robin. "I can talk to her without any palace gossip getting out."

"Do you want me there?" Robin asked, not wanting to crowd her or intrude where he wasn't wanted.

She leaned closer to him. "I do. Please."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before turning back to his tutor. "I guess you can set it up, Tuck."

"And soon," she added, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Understood," Tuck replied, reaching back for the doorknob. "I will visit her tomorrow and hopefully have an answer for you the day after."

Robin stood, holding out his hand to the other man. "Thank you, Tuck. We both appreciate all your work."

Tuck nodded. "You're welcome. And I'll bring you more lavender when I come back."

He then was gone and Robin returned to the couch, sitting down next to Regina. She brushed her fingers against his forehead. "Have your headaches come back?"

"No," he replied, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. It touched him how concerned she was about his headaches. "But with all that's about to happen, I don't want to chance anything."

She nodded, understanding. "When are the Ellises supposed to arrive from the fort?"

"In a couple days' time. The captain sent word," he replied. "The council and I are planning for a tribunal."

"I don't think Lady Wellington has explained that one to me," she replied, frowning.

He gave her hand another kiss. "I'm not very familiar with the tribunal process either so we'll have to get a lesson from her together."

She hummed, frowning. "I don't know. From what I've heard, you were something of a naughty student."

Robin gave an exaggerated gasp, as if he were deeply insulted. "Me? Who told you such a fib? Was it Will? You can't trust a word he says."

"What about your mother?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Or both your uncles? And your aunt? Ana too?"

"I wasn't a naughty student. I just often thought I could be doing something else rather than my lessons," he argued, feeling like he had to defend himself from slander. "Like playing outside or helping out at the village."

She laughed, leaning against him. "Little Prince Robin, off to save the world. You were probably so adorable."

He chuckled, kissing her head. "I would ask how good of a student you were but I've heard enough of your mother to guess you were scared into being the perfect one."

"Pretty much," she admitted, curling her feet up on the couch. "However, I did love to learn. I wanted to know everything. I still want to know everything."

"Well, I have a library full of books to help you with that. And if we need to get more, we will get them," he told her as he played with her hair, wrapping a curl around his finger.

She chuckled, laying across his lap as she looked up at him. "You spoil me, you know that?"

"I do. It's something I'm proud of—making you happy. I know I can't make up for your childhood, but I will make the rest of your life deliriously blissful."

"I have no doubt about that," she said, sitting up and kissing him. "I just hope I can do the same for you."

He hummed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm certain you will, my love. I'm certain you will."

* * *

The following day, Robin stood on the steps outside the main palace doors. He wore his finest green velvet coat over a silk white shirt and black pants. Will had polished his boots until they shone and Robin had ordered a crown be brought from the Royal Treasury. It was gold with emeralds embedded in it, all of which glinted in the spring sun. A sword was tucked against his side—a real one rather than the ceremonial ones he usually wore when dressed up.

"Riders spotted on the road!" a guard yelled from a watchtower. "Raise the gates!"

Robin squared his shoulders as two burly soldiers worked the pulley system that controlled the palace gates. The large iron barrier rose slowly up and by the time it was raised enough that a rider and his horse could pass through, the party had arrived at the entrance to the courtyard. It passed through easily and the carriage at the center came to a halt in front of Robin.

The soldiers circling the carriage on their horses dismounted and approached, swords drawn. One opened the door and looked inside. "Exit the carriage," he barked.

"I am a duchess," Robin heard Lady Ellis protest. "You should address me in a more respectful manner."

"You're a traitor. You don't get any respect. Now get out or I'll pull you out myself," the soldier replied, looking cross.

Lady Ellis climbed out of the carriage, lifting her dark skirts as she stepped onto the dirt. She scowled as she looked around, cold gray eyes landing on Robin. "Is this how a great king treats his subjects?" she sneered at him.

"You will be silent," Lord Jonstone said, appearing at Robin's side. "Prisoners do not get to address His Majesty outside court."

Lord Ellis emerged from the carriage. He held his head high as he glared at Robin. "This travesty will not be forgotten," he declared.

"Take them to the tower," Robin declared, deciding he had enough of the Ellis for one day. He dreaded the tribunal, where they would have to stand in the same room with him for hours on end if he couldn't even stand less than five minutes with them.

The soldiers took the Ellises by the arms and led them away. As they walked away, Lady Ellis looked over her shoulder at Robin. "I hope your wife is well. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her or your unborn child."

Robin tensed but didn't reply. He wasn't going to let her know that she had unnerved him and he made certain to keep his eyes on her until the door to the North Tower closed behind the group.

A strong hand landed on his shoulder, making Robin jump. "Peace," his uncle said. "It's just me."

"Sorry, Uncle Joseph," Robin replied, letting out a sigh of relief. He was glad Regina was not there with him to hear Lady Ellis. "I am trying not to let her rattle me…"

"But it's hard not to when someone threatens your wife and unborn child. I understand," he assured Robin, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You did a good job not showing it though."

Lord Jonstone nodded. "You did, Your Majesty. You just need to keep it up throughout the tribunal."

"I don't know how I'm going to do that," Robin admitted with a sigh. "Especially with Regina sitting next to me."

Uncle Joseph squeezed his shoulder again. "Understandable but I have faith you will do it. You're strong, just like your father."

Robin gave him a soft smile, reaching up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"We'll be right here for you. Don't forget it." Uncle Joseph pulled his hand back and turned to head back into the palace along with the others who had awaited the Ellises' arrival.

Robin took a deep breath, sending a prayer to the Great Being and Father to watch over him and Regina through the difficult days ahead. He then headed into the palace, eager to find his wife and give her a hug.

* * *

Twilight fell over the palace grounds as Robin pushed opened a door at the stone gate surrounding the courtyard. There were two steps leading to a dirt path and he easily stepped over them without losing his balance. He turned and held his hand out to Regina, guiding her down the stairs as she held her skirts high. She pushed the cloak she wore to protect against the nightly chill that still settled on Sherwood during early spring and let it fall back in place once she was on sturdy ground.

"It's not far this way," he said, motioning down the path. "You'll be back inside soon, lovely."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," she protested even as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. Robin could feel her shivering as he took her arm and he picked up his pace down the path.

It was mostly downhill from the palace to the small cottage where Tuck was waiting with the witch willing to talk with Regina, which made their trip there go faster. Robin made certain to hold onto her a bit tighter so that neither of them lost their footing and fell down the hill. That wouldn't do, especially in her condition.

They arrived at the small stone cottage with a thatched roof. Smoke curled from the chimney, assuring Robin that it would be warm inside. He knocked on the door and it opened a crack, two eyes peering through the slit.

"It's us," Robin said. "Please let us in."

The eyes disappeared and the door creaked open. Robin helped Regina into the cabin before entering himself. It was small and the fire lit in the hearth heated up the space well enough to chase away the chill in his bones. Tuck closed the door, smiling at them. "Thank you for coming. I apologize for the hour."

"It's alright," Regina replied, rubbing her stomach. "This one probably wouldn't let me sleep just yet anyway."

"You're close to your time," a female voice said from behind them. "I am surprised you are not locked in your room as is customary with royalty."

Surprised, Regina turned around to address the owner of the voice. "I refused to be confined until absolutely necessary. It's not necessary yet."

The other women emerged from the shadows, looking impressed as she studied Regina. She was younger than Robin had expected, closer in age to him than his mother as he had expected. Her blonde hair was loose, falling around her shoulders as she held up the skirts of her purple dress so she could step closer to Regina.

"I had heard about the dark-haired queen," the woman said, "and talk of your beauty as well as your intelligence. I can see all the stories were all true."

Robin raised his eyebrow, wondering if she was flirting with his wife. Yet he stayed quiet, knowing this meeting wasn't about him. It was about Regina and her future relationship with magic.

"Thank you?" Regina replied, a little uncertain about the woman's attention herself. She glanced over at Robin and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Tuck stepped forward. "Regina, this is Maleficent. She's the leader of the nearest coven."

"Pleasure to meet you," Regina said, bobbing a slight curtsy. She wasn't able to go as low as she once had been able to due to her growing stomach.

Maleficent motioned to a small table in the cottage. "Please, have a seat. I won't let you stand this entire time."

Regina took a seat, still looking uncertain about everything. She glanced at him again and held out her hand. He moved toward her, taking the seat next to him so he could hold her hand throughout the meeting. "You've got this," he whispered to her.

She gave him a grateful look before addressing Maleficent in a confident, almost regal tone. "What has Tuck told you?"

"That you have magical abilities, inherited, and that you are willing to learn how to control it. Does that sound about right?" Maleficent asked bluntly.

Though taken aback, Regina nodded. "My mother had magic. Or has magic. She is still alive. She's just not in this realm right now."

"Oh?" Maleficent asked, her neutral expression breaking as her eyebrows went up. "Did she go there on her own?"

"Can I just say no and leave it at that for now?" Regina asked. Her palm was starting to sweat and Robin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She was doing fine.

Maleficent leaned back, studying her. She then shook her head. "I'm going to need honesty if I can trust you, Regina."

Regina straightened up though a pained look came to her eyes and for a moment, Robin hated Maleficent for forcing his wife to tell her dark secret. But she held her head high and said: "Fine. I made a deal with the Dark One to get rid of my mother so she would stop controlling me and threatening me. He enchanted a mirror I used to push Mother into another realm."

"The Dark One? What did he ask in return?" Maleficent asked, frowning. It was clear she was familiar with the imp.

"Me," Regina replied. "He wants me to learn magic from him. And since I keep refusing, he says he'll then take my daughter."

Maleficent glanced down at Regina's stomach and Robin watched as his wife shook her head. "He said this one is a boy so we're good for now. But we do want to stop him before we do have a girl."

"And that's why you want to learn magic?" Maleficent asked.

"It's one reason," Regina admitted. She then grew more confident as she said: "Something is coming. Civil war, a failed coup, I don't know what exactly but I know it is coming and it will be bad if we're not prepared. I want to know we have all resources at our disposal, including my magic. I want to protect my family and this country."

Maleficent smiled, seeming almost proud of Regina. "Well, those seem like good reasons to me."

Regina's shoulders sagged in relief. "So you will teach me how to use magic? Please?"

"I will but it might be best to wait for your little one to be born," Maleficent told her. "Your fluctuating hormones will affect your magic."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. I haven't experienced anything like that," Regina said, rubbing her stomach.

Maleficent chuckled. "Not that you're aware of since you aren't regularly using your magic yet. It's probably something you either blame on being inexperienced with magic or you may not even have noticed."

Robin leaned forward, a few questions dancing around his head. "Is there anything we should be looking for as Regina's time to give birth nears?"

"Not much," Maleficent replied. "You just need to keep her calm. Her magic will react to her emotions and she could do something without meaning to. It's clear by your presence and the fact you exiled the old Abbott that you are supportive of a return to the Old Ways, but I know not everyone will agree just yet."

"We know that as well," Robin said, thinking of the Ellises and Lord Nottingham locked up in the North Tower.

Maleficent nodded, addressing Regina again: "Are you prepared for that?"

"I've dealt with hatred and people whispering behind my back," Regina replied. "I can handle it. I've learned I'm stronger than I realized."

"Good to hear." Maleficent stood, brushing off her skirt. "I will contact you through Tuck after you've given birth and have had time to heal."

"What if we want to contact you?" Robin asked, hoping that this woman and her coven would be their allies.

She paused, looking him over, before answering: "Send word through Tuck. He knows where to find me."

"Thank you," Regina said softly. "I appreciate this."

Maleficent nodded and Tuck stepped forward again. "I'm going to ask you to leave first please."

"Of course," Robin said, offering his arm to Regina. "We wish you safe travels back to your home."

"Thank you for coming to see me and for agreeing to teach me. I look forward to our lessons," Regina said, taking his arm. She gave it a squeeze and he guided her out of the cottage, ready to take her back to the warmth and safety of their rooms.

* * *

"Do you want to head to bed?" Robin asked, standing behind the couch and looking over at his wife. She lay flat on her back there, reading one of the books Lady Wellingsbury had given to them about the tribunal process.

She turned the page. "You can if you're tired. I'm going to stay here and read a bit more."

"Do you want to move to the bed? You'll be more comfortable and won't bother me. I sleep like the dead, you know."

Her lips twitched up, the start of an amused smile. "I think I'm better off out here. Right now, Henry is not moving and I fear if I stand, he will wake up and then I'll be in for another night of tossing and turning."

"You have been having difficulty falling asleep or staying asleep lately. I've felt you struggle to find a comfortable position," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you slept like the dead?"

He chuckled, leaning closer to her. "Usually but even an arm in my face can wake me up as well as an elbow in the back."

"Oh," she said, wincing. "Did I really do that to you? I'm sorry. You should've told me so I don't annoy you anymore."

"It's not annoying for me. Especially when I know it must be more annoying for you. I can't imagine what you are going through," he said, his fingertips brushing her bump.

She placed her hand over his fingers, smiling. "I keep telling myself it'll all be worth it once Henry is here."

"Yes, it will," he said. He held up a finger. "Wait there."

"Not like I can really go anywhere," she shot back as he retreated into their room, causing him to chuckle.

Robin grabbed her pillow and the quilt on their chest, carrying them back into the sitting room. "Here, let me make you more comfortable."

"Thank you," she said, lifting her head so he could place the pillow behind her. He then tucked the blanket around her, hoping to keep her nice and warm even though she was in front of the fire.

He knelt beside her, brushing some hairs from her face. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, we are," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek. She rubbed her thumb against his skin. "Thank you."

Robin kissed her forehead. "Promise me you won't spent the entire night out here, Regina."

She nodded. "I promise. If I feel like I'm starting to drift off, I'll come straight to bed."

"Thank you." He stood, squeezing her hand. "Good night, lovely."

* * *

Robin sat up in bed, frowning when he realized he was still alone. The first pale rays of the sun poked through the curtain, meaning morning was dawning. He pushed back the covers, wondering if his wife had fallen asleep on the couch despite her promise to come to bed.

He walked toward the parlor but it didn't seem like he was actually moving. Everything also seemed fuzzy, as if he needed to blink a few more times. Yet every time he tried that, nothing cleared up. It always stayed the same.

The couch appeared before him but Regina was not there. In fact, there were no signs she had ever been there. He didn't see the book she was reading nor the blanket he had covered with before going to sleep himself. Fear grew inside him and he looked around the room, which was still blurry. "Regina?"

When he got no response, he tried to move around the room as he called out louder: "Regina!"

A high-pitched laugh echoed around the room. "Has the young king lost his beautiful new wife?"

"Dark One!" Robin yelled, anger filling him as he looked around the room. It grew darker and he no longer could make out anything specific about it. "Show yourself!"

A figure emerged from the darkness but it wasn't the Dark One. Instead, it was Lady Ellis. She smirked as she approached Robin. "Expecting someone else, Your Majesty?"

"How did you get out of the tower? Guards! Guards, come quick! There's an escaped prisoner in my room," he shouted into the dark void.

She laughed, a sound that froze the blood in his veins. "No one can hear you, Your Majesty."

"What did you do?" he asked her, wishing he had his sword. He felt vulnerable and hated it.

Lady Ellis stepped closer, her smile so cold he believed the temperature around them dropped from it. "It's nothing I did. You brought that lying slut here."

He clenched his fists to keep from hitting her. "Regina is neither of those things. She is the epitome of grace and class."

"Oh, please," Lady Ellis replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You just don't like her because she's not from Sherwood."

"What was so wrong with our Sherwoodian girls? Why did you have to choose a foreign-born bitch?"

He growled, grabbing her arm. "You will not speak of my wife in such a manner. Do you understand me?"

She laughed again, the same high-pitched squeal that he had heard earlier. It did not match up with his memories of Lady Ellis' laughter and he once again swore that it sounded more like the Dark One.

"There it is," she said, grinning maniacally. "I knew the good king of Sherwood had a dark side."

Confused, Robin stepped back. "Why would you care about me having a dark side? Or rather, wouldn't you be scared of my dark side rather than pleased with it?"

"Because I can work with that darkness. You can tap into it and help Regina find hers, let her tap into her magic," Lady Ellis replied.

It was then he knew he wasn't really dealing with Lady Ellis.

He backed away even more, feeling the blood drain from his face even as anger flared up inside him again. "You are the Dark One. Why did you lie?"

"Because I'm the Dark Lord," he replied, transforming back into the imp who had been terrorizing Regina with flicks of his wrists. He grinned. "It's what I do, dearie."

"Where is Regina?" Robin asked, holding up his clenched fist. "If you've harmed her in anyway, I swear to the Great Being…"

The Dark One held up a finger, wagging it at Robin. "You might want to think carefully about the rest of that statement. You don't want to anger your Great Being, do you?"

"I want to know where my wife is," Robin replied, grabbing the Dark One by the ruffle of his shirt and pulling him until their faces were almost touching. "Tell me."

"Relax." The Dark One flicked his hands and undid Robin's grip on his shirt. "Your wife and unborn son are still safe on the couch in your room."

"Then where am I?" Robin asked, confused and angry. "Put me back where I belong!"

The Dark One laughed. "And here I thought you were intelligent. You're where you belong. Your body hasn't moved…"

"So this is a dream?"

"If that's how you best understand it…" the Dark One replied with a shrug. "Then, yes, this is a dream."

Robin nodded. "So I just have to wake up."

"It's not that easy. I brought you here for a reason," the Dark One told him.

"And you found it. My dark side. I have it and threatening my wife brings it out. Send me home," Robin shot back.

The Dark One shook his head. "Not yet. I want to know one thing."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"How far are you really willing to go to protect your loved ones?" the Dark One asked, leaning closer. "What deal will you make to ensure it?"

"None," Robin growled, pushing the Dark One away from him. However, it felt as if he were the one falling backwards and he reached out, trying to grab something to stop his free fall. Nothing could though and he yelled as he fell through the blackness around him, wondering what would happen when he landed.

* * *

"Robin!"

He sat up, panting as his eyes adjusted to the dim glow from the fire in the hearth. Beads of sweat gathered at his hairline and he felt one roll down his face. His heart raced and he felt ready for a fight, even as he realized he was still in his bed.

Once he was certain he wasn't in danger, his eyes focused on the pale face of his wife. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. Guilt hit him and he reached out for her. "Regina…"

"Are you alright?" she asked, moving closer so he could hug her. "You were thrashing in bed and crying out…I was worried when I couldn't wake you."

He held her close, rocking her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Was it a bad dream?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered, feeling the guilt continue to gnaw at him. He didn't want to lie to her but he also knew the truth was going to make her feel guilty as well. She already believed she had brought the Dark One into his life and would hate to know that the imp was now troubling him.

She pulled back, frowning in confusion. "Then what was it?"

He sighed. "Now don't blame yourself…"

"Why would I blame myself?" she asked. "What happened?"

"It was the Dark One," he said, pausing to judge her reaction.

She gasped, pulling away from him. "How can I not blame myself? This is all my fault."

"No," he insisted, taking her hands and gently pulling her back toward him. "The Dark One has been trying to get his claws into Sherwood for years. He was bound to come to me sooner or later, regardless if you made a deal with him or not."

"What did he want?" she asked, her voice small as it sounded like she was fighting back tears.

"The same thing he always wants," Robin assured her, rubbing her arm. It was the truth after all.

She frowned, a fire burning in her eyes as she pounded her fist against her open palm. "I can't wait to begin my lessons with Maleficent so I can finally expel him from our lives. Perhaps even this realm!"

He chuckled, cupping her face in his hands. "I have no doubt you will be able to do that. First, though, let's get through the tribunal and bring our baby boy into this world. Agreed?"

"Agree," she said, relaxing her shoulders. She then took his hands. "Are you truly alright? He didn't hurt you?"

Robin nodded. "My physical body wasn't there and he didn't try to touch me. I did want to punch him but didn't."

"It doesn't mean he still couldn't hurt you," she said, caressing his face as she frowned. "I wish I could use my magic to check you."

He gently moved her hand from his face and patted her side of the bed. "I assure you I'm fine. Now, why don't you climb in bed and let's see if we both can get some sleep tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "Henry seems to be calm so maybe I can get a few hours. I can't wait until he is out of me and I can send you to handle him when he's up during the night."

"I will gladly tend to our son so you can sleep," he told her, kissing her. "Good night, sweetheart."

Regina curled next to him, wrapping her arm around him. "Good night, Robin."

He slipped off to a peaceful sleep alongside his wife, certain that nothing would bother him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! I'm giving you the gift of the next Crown My Heart chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> So, the Ellises and Lord Nottingham are in the tower but they are still looking for Keith. They'll have some time as we won't see the tribunal just yet. There's going to be another big event in this next chapter so stay tuned—you don't want to miss it!
> 
> In case you missed it, I updated The Nanny two weeks ago. I am no longer posting new chapters on FFnet, so you can only read it on AO3 or Wattpad. If you haven't read it yet, please head there to do so!
> 
> If you're celebrating either, Happy Easter and Happy Passover. If not, happy Sunday!
> 
> -Mac


End file.
